Meus Bons Amigos Parte 3
by Claudinha Black
Summary: Após 12 anos em Azkaban, Sirius tenta provar sua inocência e fatos do seu passado vêm a tona. Enquanto isso, enfrentam a volta iminente de Voldemort ( fanfiction pré OoP, continuação de MBA 2 )
1. Capítulo 2

Mudanças no Ministério

Da janela da sua sala de estar, Arabella Figg observava com atenção a movimentação da Rua dos Alfeneiros. Não havia nada de excepcional naquela rua, repleta de trouxas, mas Arabella adquirira aquele hábito ao longo dos anos. Para os vizinhos, não passava de uma velha esquisita, que gostava de gatos. Era melhor assim, pelo menos não era incomodada.

Releu mais uma vez a carta de Alvo Dumbledore, contando o ocorrido em Hogwarts na final do Torneio Tribuxo, e todo o plano de Voldemort para retornar. Custava a acreditar que aquilo fosse verdade. Sentiu a morte de Bartô Crouch, no fundo o considerava uma boa pessoa, apesar dos caminhos tortuosos que ele seguira no passado para combater o lado das Trevas.

Não vira Harry desde o início das férias, o que a levava a crer que o garoto passava a maior parte do tempo dentro de casa. Bem, em breve precisaria lhe contar a verdade. Dali pouco menos de um mês ele estaria completando quinze anos, e já tinha idade suficiente para compreender melhor o passado. Dumbledore finalmente lhe dera essa autorização: "O Harry já sabe de muita coisa, Arabella. Inclusive da existência de Sirius Black..."

Dumbledore acreditava na inocência de Sirius Black. E Arabella não pode deixar de concordar com as evidências . Faltavam provas, mas Ministério não se empenhava em conseguí-las, preferindo apenas capturar o fugitivo e trancá-lo novamente em Azkaban...

Por fim, Dumbledore convocara uma reunião dali dois dias, em Hogwarts, com vários funcionários do Ministério, e solicitava sua presença. "Precisamos nos unir novamente, Fudge está cego, e quanto mais tempo perdermos, pior será....temos que deter Voldemort antes que ele reúna forças..."

* * *

A sala dos professores em Hogwarts parecia pequena diante de quantidade de pessoas que se reuniram ali, para decidir o futuro do Ministério da Magia. Arabella chegou acompanhada da filha, Serenna e do genro, Josh Perkins. Viajaram junto com Arthur Weasley e de seus três filhos mais velhos, Carlinhos, Gui e Percy. Foram os últimos a entrar na sala , e Dumbledore sorriu satisfeito ao vê-la ali, presente.

- Fico feliz em ter atendido ao meu pedido, Arabella.

- Não poderia lhe negar, Dumbledore - Arabella contemplou um a um os presentes: os conselheiros do Ministério, Mundungus Fletcher, Danyela McKinnon, vários aurores e chefes dos departamentos, além dos próprios professores de Hogwarts.

- Bem, já que estamos todos presentes agora, acredito que poderemos começar nossa reunião...como já lhes adiantei por carta, estamos diante de tempos novamente difíceis, e muitos de vocês ainda se lembram de como o mundo estava quatorze anos atrás...

Um silêncio constrangedor tomou conta da sala, revelando o pânico estampado no rosto de todos os presentes.

- Há duas semanas atrás, Voldemort voltou. Conseguiu o seu corpo de volta e está apto a retomar a onda de ódio e violência a que estava acostumado. Infelizmente, nosso caro ministro não consegue enxergar o problema. Eu não queria inflenciar tanto o Ministério, mas fiquei tranquilo quando percebi que grande parte de vocês acreditam na verdade.

- E Fudge está sabendo dessa reunião? - Arabella perguntou, interessada.

- Não, Arabella . Fomos o mais discretos possível...

- O problema de Fudge é imaginar que trabalha sozinho, e que não há ninguém acima dele no Ministério...mas ele se esqueceu do conselho ministerial...fomos nós que o colocamos lá, no poder - Charles Ross, um dos conselheiros, completou.

- E por onde iremos começar a trabalhar? Como deter Voldemort?

- Essa é uma pergunta interessante, Srta McKinnon...pensei muito a respeito, e conversei com o conselho também , e juntos chegamos a uma conclusão: tirar o Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia das mãos de Fudge e nomear um novo chefe, tal como era antigamente.

- Mas o ministro não vai querer...

- Fudge não está em posição de querer ou não...ele está prestes a perder o cargo, se a senhorita me permite o desabafo...nós , do conselho, estamos dizendo isso...Fudge não está representando como deveria o Ministério...

- E quem iríamos colocar na chefia do departamento? - Arabella interrompeu o conselheiro.

- Precisamos de uma pessoa experiente, sensata e que conheça o Ministério muito bem. De preferência que tenha vivenciado nossa pior época...

- Nós queremos você, Arabella - Dumbledore sorriu, ante a expressão espantada da Sra Figg.

* * *

Assumir novamente a chefia de um departamento foi para Arabella um grande desafio, não só por causa da idade, mas principalmente pela hostilidade de Fudge quando ficou sabendo das circunstâncias de sua nomeação:

- Traição! Isso foi traição de todos vocês - bradou o ministro, diante dos funcionários - É inadmissível...

- Arabella Figg foi legalmente nomeada pelo conselho, ministro - disse um dos conselheiros.

- Conselho, conselho...isso é uma bobagem que deveria ter sido eliminada há muito tempo.

- O senhor precisa admitir logo que estamos diante de uma ameaça, que Você-Sabe-Quem realmente pode ter voltado...e tente acabar com o conselho, senhor ministro, para ver o que acontecerá com sua brilhante carreira.

Se Fudge não podia tirar Arabella do cargo, pelo menos tentaria dificultar o máximo o seu trabalho. No dia em que ela assumiu oficialmente o seu posto, o ministro jogou uma pilha de documentos sobre a mesa, e simplesmente disse:

- Divirta-se , Sra Figg.

- Como quiser, Sr Ministro. Estou aqui para isso mesmo.

- Mas não pense que eu vou facilitar o seu trabalho, sair definitivamente de campo.

- Nem eu gostaria disso, Fudge. No entanto, vamos precisar conversar com calma, sobre alguns assuntos...

- Então fale logo, não tenho tempo a perder com bobagens...

- Precisamos definir o rumo das investigações sobre Sirius Black.

- Não há o que ser definido. Assim que o Ministério localizá-lo, o mandaremos direto para Azkaban, onde será executado.

- Nós não poderemos mandá-lo para Azkaban novamente, sem que antes ele passe por um julgamento justo.

- Ah, por favor Arabella! Vai me dizer que você também acredita que Sirius Black é inocente? Provavelmente você está tão maluca quanto Dumbledore.

- Não estou dizendo que Sirius Black é inocente, Fudge. Quero apenas propor um acordo com você, que irá facilitar o trabalho de todos nós.

- E qual é esse acordo?

- Ouvi dizer que você já está na pista de Black...prenda-o, mas não o mande para Azkaban. Traga-o para cá, nós o manteremos preso aqui até o julgamento.

- Arabella, aquele homem é louco...você por acaso já se esqueceu de tudo o que ele fez? Fudge sussurrou, temeroso.

- Não, não me esqueci...Cornélio, estou lhe pedindo esse favor, não vai lhe custar nada. Você me dá sua palavra? Não mandar Sirius Black para Azkaban, sem julgamento.

Fudge ficou vermelho de raiva, não entendia qual era a intenção de Arabella, depois de tantos anos afastada do Ministério. Mas deu sua palavra, deixando a Sra Figg mais tranquila para iniciar o seu trabalho no Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia.

* * *

Amanda Pettigrew acordou no meio da madrugada, com um barulho vindo do sotão de sua casa. Levantou-se, imaginando que talvez seu filho pudesse ter se levantado no meio da noite. O menino era sonâmbulo, o que a deixava preocupada.

Entrou no quarto do menino. Tony dormia tranquilamente, esboçando um leve sorriso. Amanda beijou-o de leve na testa, e saiu. Resolveu verificar o que estava provocando o barulho que não a deixava dormir. Pegou um castiçal com velas, e subiu as escadas, em direção ao sotão. 

Ao abrir o alçapão, as velas iluminaram o ambiente, revelando a sombra de um homem baixo, gordo e meio careca. Amanda precisou se apoiar na parede, para não cair, quando viu ali parado, seu irmão que julgava morto, Pedro. Por alguns instantes delirantes, pensou que tudo não passava de sua imaginação. Era um fantasma, só podia ser...Pedro sorria sarcasticamente, diante do pavor estampado na face de sua irmã.

- Surpresa, irmãzinha? Vim buscar umas coisinhas que me pertencem...e matar as saudades, também.

- Vai embora, fantasma e me deixa em paz...

- Fantasma? Eu lhe pareço um fantasma? - Pedro aproximou-se de Amanda, que recuou - Essa história de me fingir de morto já me cansou, sabia? Desse jeito não sou muito útil ao meu senhor.

- Eu só posso estar ficando louca...isso não é possível, você está MORTO!!

Pedro agarrou o pulso da irmã, com a mão de prata que Voldemort lhe dera.

- Eu lhe pareço morto agora, Amanda? Hein, me responda!

- Me deixa em PAZ!! - Amanda soltou-se e recuou para o outro lado do sotão - Pra que isso? POR QUÊ?

- Você sempre foi tão inteligente, irmãzinha...o orgulho da família! Adivinhe por si mesma...

- Isso é loucura...Pedro, você é completamente louco!! Se fingir de morto, você não percebe o estrago que você fez na minha vida? A mamãe morreu de desgosto, por sua causa ...e você está vivo...sempre esteve...

- Você vai parar com o seu showzinho melodrámatico, Amanda? Eu quero saber de umas coisas que eu deixei na nossa casa...uns objetos que me pertencem...

- Não há nada que lhe pertença aqui...e se você for inteligente o suficiente, coisa que eu duvido, vá embora e nunca mais apareça aqui, ou terei que tomar providências, entendeu? Me deixe em paz...

- Se eu fosse você, teria mais juízo ao ameaçar um servo de Lord Voldemort, Amanda - Pedro sorriu debilmente, os olhos brilhando de fanatismo. - Eu vou voltar em breve, tenho certeza de que ainda há coisas aqui que me pertencem...e bico calado, entendeu?

Pedro desaparatou, deixando Amanda completamente arrasada. 

* * *

Quando os primeiros raios de sol invadiram o quarto pelas frestas da janela, Isabella despertou. Estava acostumada a acordar ao amanhecer, mas naquele momento não queria abrir os olhos. Por alguns instantes, imaginou que os últimos dias não passavam de um longo sonho, como muitos que tivera ao longo daqueles catorze anos. Mas os braços que a enlaçava eram reais, assim como o homem que estava ao seu lado. Aconchegou-se melhor na cama, e ficou observando com carinho o rosto de Sirius.

Fez menção de se levantar para preparar o café-da-manhã, mas sentiu um puxão que a fez deitar-se novamente.

- Pensou que eu ia te deixar sair daqui? - Sirius a enlaçou novamente, dando-lhe um beijo - bom dia...

- Você é um safado mesmo...- Isabella sorriu, e virou-se para o lado, encarando Sirius - Eu preciso me levantar, vou preparar um café para nós...

- Pra que tanta pressa? Vamos aproveitar que o Remo está na Inglaterra, em reunião do Ministério...

- ...tentando te ajudar...e nós aqui, nessa vida boa...como se não tivessemos mais nada no mundo para fazer...

- Ah, Isabella por favor...vamos tentar não pensar no mundo lá fora, pelo menos agora, tudo bem?

Isabella sentou-se na cama, e encarou Sirius , séria:

- Não podemos ignorar o que está acontecendo, Sirius...

Sirius permanceu em silêncio. Aqueles eram os primeiros momentos de paz e uma relativa felicidade, depois de muito tempo. A última coisa que queria era discutir com Isabella. Tê-la ali, ao seu lado era muito mais do que podia sonhar. 

- Por que você não trouxe a Vívian com você? - Sirius mudou de assunto habilmente, perguntando sobre a filha pela enésima vez.

- Porque eu tenho certeza que ela iria me dar muito trabalho aqui...

- Eu não acredito que ela seja tão rebelde quanto você diz.

- Nãaaooo, imagina...segundo sua mãe, a Vívian me dá o dobro de trabalho que você e a Lyra davam a ela, juntos.

- Você sabe que a minha mãe é exagerada. E pelo jeito não mudou...

Isabella segurou o rosto de Sirius com as duas mãos, e o puxou para si, dando-lhe um longo beijo. Depois, o encarou sorrindo.

- Eu não trouxe a Vívian porque queria você só para mim...

* * *

Amanda Pettigrew chegou cedo ao Ministério naquela manhã, mas ao invés de subir para o Departamento de Controle de Criaturas Mágicas onde trabalhava, desceu até o Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia. Não havia conseguido pregar o olho o resto da noite, ainda atordoada com a descoberta que seu irmão estava vivo, e se tornara um Comensal da Morte. Ainda não entendia o porquê daquilo tudo, qual a lógica de se fingir de morto.Desceu as escadas e entrou direto na sala de Danyela McKinnon, sem mesmo bater na porta. 

Danyela àquela hora já estava trabalhando, examinando uma pilha de documentos. Estava atordoada com tanto trabalho, uma rotina a qual não estava ainda acostumada. Ela tornara-se auror alguns anos após sua formatura em Hogwarts. Aqueles anos foram tranquilos, pouco serviço a ser feito. Passava a maior parte do tempo estudando técnicas trouxas de investigação. Chegou até mesmo a estudar direito, apenas pela curiosidade , saber como os trouxas lidavam com a justiça. E concluiu que pelo menos naquele aspecto, os bruxos ainda estavam atrasados. Propôs ao Ministério uma modernização da leis, mas não fora levada a sério. Esperava que com Arabella Figg na chefia do Departamento, houvesse algumas mudanças.

- Bom dia, Amanda. Madrugou hoje?

- Dany...eu preciso te contar uma coisa - Amanda hesitou, por uns momentos. Provavelmente a amiga iria pensar que estava louca, mas enfim...- Dany, o meu irmão está vivo.

Para espanto de Amanda, Danyela não pareceu nem um pouco surpresa ao ouvir aquela declaração. Limitou-se apenas a esboçar um leve sorriso de triunfo.

- Eu já estava sabendo...- Danyela sussurrou, temerosa - Há alguns dias...

- E você não me falou nada...esperou eu levar o maior susto da minha vida...Dany você sabe o que eu estou sentindo? Ele apareceu na minha casa ontem à noite...e me ameaçou.

- Amanda, por favor, sente-se e tente ficar calma...- Danyela tremia quase tanto quanto Amanda. Tirou da pilha de documentos uma pasta e um envelope e os entregou à amiga.

- O que é isso?

- A pasta contém o dossiê completo de Sirius Black, desde a época em que ele foi preso, até agora. E o envelope, bem...veja você mesma.

Amanda abriu o envelope e tirou uma fotografia de dentro. Provavelmente a foto havia sido tirada de longe, porque estava levemente embaçada. Mas era perfeitamente visível o rosto de Pedro Pettigrew, quatorze anos mais velho.

- Essa fotografia foi tirada há alguns dias, pela nossa equipe de espionagem. Há dois anos, você se lembra, correu um boato de que o Pedro estava vivo, mas não havia a menor prova. 

- Isso tudo é uma loucura...Dany, porque ele fez isso? Ele se tornou um Comensal da Morte?

- Ao que tudo indica, sim. Escuta, Amanda, eu sei que é loucura, mas essa é a nosa realidade. Você sabia que o seu irmão é um animago clandestino?

- Não...não fazia a menor idéia. 

- Ele passou doze anos como um rato, vivendo com os Weasley como se fosse um bicho de estimação.

- E porque ele se escondeu todo esse tempo?

- Eu ainda não tenho todas as respostas, Amanda. Agora mesmo, Remo Lupin está contando sua versão dos fatos, e o que ele descobriu ano passado, em Hogwarts.

- Dany...se o Pedro está vivo, isso significa que o Black se livra da acusação de assassinato...

Naquele instante, ouviram a voz de Arabella Figg esbravejando de sua sala. Danyela se levantou, assustada e tentou prestar atenção no que ela dizia.

- Como o senhor não me avisa que Sirius Black estava em sua casa, Sr Lupin?

- Sra Figg, por favor...

- Ora, fique quieto, para o seu próprio bem.

Danyela fez menção de sair de sua sala, para tentar entender o que estava acontecendo, mas Arabella invadiu o escritório, seguida de Remo.

- O que aconteceu, Sra Figg?

- Fudge acabou de localizar Sirius Black...- olhou brava para Remo - ...escondido na casa do Sr Lupin. E nem se deu ao trabalho de avisar pessoalmente, mandou um recado por um funcionário.

Remo estava se sentindo extremamente incomodado, com todas as atenções voltadas para si. Só tentava entender como haviam descoberto onde Sirius estava escondido. Mas preferiu calar-se.

- Você sabia que poderia confiar em nós, Remo. Nos pouparia trabalho, se você tivesse tentado convencer o Black a se entregar.

- Para ele ser mandado de volta a Azkaban? De jeito nenhum.- Remo sentou-se numa cadeira, desanimado. E só então reparou na presença de Amanda, encolhida num canto da sala. A irmã do traidor, pensou ironicamente. A lembrança de Lyra veio mais forte naquele momento, comparando-a com Amanda.

- Por que você está aqui? - perguntou, curioso.

Amanda não respondeu diretamente a Remo. Tomara uma decisão perigosa, mas não podia ficar quieta, depois de tudo que descobrira.

- Dany...eu vou depor oficialmente...contar que me encontrei com o meu irmão...- sorriu discretamente em direção a Remo, que arregalou os olhos, surpreso e retribui o sorriso. 

* * *

Isabella serviu o café da manhã na cama, fazendo uma grande cena ao trazer a bandeja para o quarto. Fez o copo de suco de laranja parar exatamente em cima da cabeça de Sirius, e ameaçou despejar o líquido. Era uma velha brincadeira que ela inventara , mas na época pegara Sirius desprevinido e virara o copo, dando um banho de laranjada nele.

- Você nem se atreva...nessa eu não caio mais, Isabella. - Sirius apanhou o copo e tomou um grande gole de suco.

- Aprendeu a ficar esperto, é? - Isabella se sentou na beira da cama, e começou a se servir . Já estavam na metade da refeição quando a campainha tocou. Isabella levantou-se, sobressaltada.

- Quem será ? perguntou, intrigada.

Sirius deu de ombros:

- Sei lá, mas acho melhor você atender a porta...seja lá quem for, está bem aflito, não para de tocar essa porcaria...

- Sirius, por favor, fique aqui , em silêncio.

Isabella saiu do quarto, e correu para atender a porta. Precisou reunir todo o sangue-frio que tinha, ao cumprimentar Cornélio Fudge em pessoa.

- Como vai, Sr Ministro?

Fudge sorriu sarcasticamente:

- Muito bem, obrigada, Srta Bianchi. Muito melhor que a senhorita neste momento, poderia lhe dizer.

- O que o senhor quer dizer com isso?

- Recebi uma denúncia , que Sirius Black está escondido aqui. E como Ministro da Magia, vim pessoalmente averiguar.

- Seja quem for que tenha feito essa denúncia, ministro, acredito que deva ter imaginado coisas...

- Ninguém imaginou nada, minha cara. Se estou aqui, é por que tenho certeza de que Sirius Black está aqui. Com licença.

Fudge entrou pelo apartamento de Remo, sendo seguido de cinco guardas do Ministério. Imediatamente, começaram a vasculhar toda a residência de Remo. Isabella sentou-se no sofá, e Fudge sentou-se diante dela.

- Depois de tantos anos sumida, é bem suspeito revê-la aqui, Srta Bianchi.

- Eu não tenho o direito de rever meus amigos quando eu quero?

O ministro não respondeu. Um dos guardas voltou do quarto, desanimado.

- Acho que nos enganamos, Sr Ministro. O homem não está aqui...no quarto só há um cão enorme...e rosnou para mim.

- Como?Você está com medo de um vira-latas qualquer? - Fudge levantou-se mal humorado. E foi então que berrou:

- Este cão estava em Hogwarts!! - voltou para a sala, e apontou para Isabella - O que este cão está fazendo aqui?

- Foi um presente de Dumbledore para o Remo...- Isabella respondeu, quase sem pensar na desculpa que usaria.

O ministro voltou para o quarto, e começou a vasculhar todo o dormitório, ajudado pelos guardas. Esvaziou as gavetas, abriu o armário e fuçou na mala de Isabella.

- Muito interessante...

- Posso saber o que o senhor acha interessante? - Isabella parou à porta do quarto, tremendo, tentando por todas as leis manter-se calma.

- Primeiro, essa bandeja de café...para duas pessoas, suponho. 

- Eu e o Remo tomamos café juntos, hoje...antes dele sair para ir ao Ministério...

Mas Fudge não estava ouvindo mais. Segurava alguns pergaminhos na mão.

- A senhorita está numa situação muito delicada...e o Sr Lupin também...

Quase sem respirar, Isabella percebeu que Fudge tinha em mãos as cartas que tanto ela quanto Remo haviam trocado com Sirius.

- Eu acho muito bonito um amor como esse...- Fudge sorriu sarcasticamente - "Isabella, as coisas aqui em Hogwarts federam, Voldemort voltou e tentou matar o Harry...Não sei nem o que pensar. Estou indo para a casa do Remo, se você puder, vá para lá também...precisamos de você...Com amor, S.Black." - A senhorita consegue explicar isso?

- Eu acho que o senhor não precisa de maiores explicações...

- Realmente...Srta Bianchi, a senhorita está presa, acusada de ocultar um perigoso fugitivo de Azkaban.

O ministro fez um gesto para um dos guardas, que puxou os braços de Isabella para algemá-la. Em seguida, deu meia volta, indo em direção à porta.

- Pode deixá-la, Fudge. Ela não tem nada a ver com minha fuga...

O ministro voltou-se e deparou-se com Sirius Black, o homem que procurara durante dois anos. Isabella balançou a cabeça, aniquilada. Murmurou, entre dentes, enquanto Sirius estava sendo algemado: "Você não devia ter feito isso...". O guarda tirou a algema da moça, mas manteve-se alerta. Sirius olhou para Isabella, penetrando fundo nos seus olhos: "Eu não podia deixá-lo te levar sozinha, como uma criminosa...

- Vamos, vamos...estamos perdendo tempo aqui. - Fudge os apressou, afastando Isabella de Sirius.

A fuga de Sirius Black, o prisioneiro mais famoso de Azkaban terminara ali. 

Capítulo 3...

voltar


	2. Capitulo 3

O JULGAMENTO

Harry releu mais uma vez a carta que recebera naquela manhã do Profº Lupin, contando sobre a prisão de Sirius. Esfregou os olhos com força, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Era uma longa carta, na qual Remo explicava muito sobre o passado, e as providências que o Ministério estava tomando para proporcionar a Sirius um julgamento justo. Harry porém, duvidava que Fudge iria se preocupar em provar a inocência do seu padrinho. Desde o Torneio Tribuxo, tomara de grande antipatia pelo ministro.

Dobrou a carta , e a enfiou com raiva dentro da gaveta. Aproximou-se da gaiola de Edwiges, e a acariciou com carinho. Naquela casa, a coruja era a única companhia agradável que Harry tinha. O garoto pegou dois pedaços de pergaminho, e escreveu duas breves cartas: uma para Rony, e a outra para Hermione.

- Você leva essas cartas para mim, Edwiges? - a coruja bicou o seu dedo, num gesto de solidariedade com Harry, e deixou o garoto amarrá-las em sua perna.

A coruja levantou vôo, e Harry contemplou-a, sentindo-se um pouco mais leve, dividindo suas preocupações com os amigos. Retirou a carta do Profº Lupin mais uma vez da gaveta, e só então deu-se conta de algo relativamente importante : ele tinha uma madrinha. Era um fato novo e no qual ele nunca parara para pensar. Lupin não entrara em detalhes, apenas dissera que ela se chamava Isabella, e estava de volta da América, onde vivia.

- Harry! - a voz irritante de sua tia o chamava do lado de fora . O garoto suspirou, exasperado, mas saiu do quarto e foi verificar o porquê daquele chamado. Petúnia raramente o incomodava, preferindo ignorar a presença do sobrinho em sua casa.

- Sim?

- A Sra Figg acabou de telefonar, e pediu para que você vá ajudá-la a arrumar o sótão.

Aquele não era o melhor programa para uma tarde quente e monótona como aquela, mas Harry não discutiu. A Sra Figg o tratava relativamente bem, apesar dos gatos que ela criava, e dos bolos que lembravam os feitos por Hagrid. Talvez fosse mesmo melhor se ocupar, assim não precisava se lembrar a toda hora que Sirius fora recapturado.

Atravessou lentamente a rua, e tocou a campainha da casa nº 7 da Rua dos Alfeneiros. A Sra Figg atendeu a porta, sorridente.

- Como vai, Harry? Aproveitando bem as férias?

- Muito.. - mentiu, entediado. - Minha tia me disse que a senhora precisa de ajuda...

- Ah, e preciso mesmo. Mas venha cá, Harry...- Arabella contemplou o olhar assustado e temeroso de Harry. -"É incrível como ele expressa o medo da mesma forma que a mãe..." - pensou - Antes nós vamos ter uma conversa muito séria, mas eu tenho certeza que você já tem idade suficiente para compreender muitas coisas.

Harry encarou a Sra Figg e franziu a testa, sem conseguir compreender o que ela estava querendo dizer com aquilo.

- Creio que você já deva ter recebido a carta do Sr Lupin, não? - sorriu para o garoto, que a olhava assombrado.

- Como a senhora sabe...- Harry não chegou a completar a frase. Lembrou-se daquela fatídica noite, após a final do Torneio Tribuxo. Dumbledore falara numa tal Arabella Figg...seriam a mesma pessoa? - A senhora é bruxa? - o garoto perguntou, surpreso com sua ousadia. A Sra Figg , no entanto não se incomodou com a pergunta.

- Sou, Harry. E conheci seus pais muito bem, principalmente sua mãe...mas venha cá, preciso lhe apresentar uma pessoa. - Arabella conduziu Harry até a sala de estar. Lá dentro, estava uma mulher bonita, aparentando trinta e poucos anos. Ela se levantou e sorriu para o garoto, como se o conhecesse há muito tempo.

- Quero lhe apresentar sua madrinha, Isabella Bianchi.

* * *

Harry só voltou para casa ao anoitecer, completamente atordoado com a conversa que tivera na casa da Sra Figg aquela tarde. Era informação demais para absorver em poucas horas, mas não deixava de ser agradável. Era bom saber que havia muito mais pessoas preocupadas com ele, pessoas em quem seus pais confiaram e que a partir daquele dia ele passaria a confiar também. Isabella era uma mulher doce e carinhosa, e falara de Lílian como se fossem irmãs. Fora uma grande surpresa também saber que a Sra Figg era uma bruxa, e ainda por cima funcionária do alto escalão do Ministério da Magia...e que fora chefe da sua mãe durante cinco anos.

Os Dursley mal notaram quando entrou em casa. Melhor assim, pensou. O que tinha a fazer agora era arriscado, e sabia que os tios não hesitariam em castigá-lo, mesmo Harry usando o nome de Sirius para assustá-los. 

Durante a conversa com a Sra Figg e Isabella, Harry ficara sabendo do andamento do inquérito de Sirius, e as provas que tinham para afirmar que Rabicho estava vivo. Mas ainda faltava uma prova conclusiva de que Sirius trocara o fiel do segredo dos Potter.

- A Lílian tinha o hábito de escrever tudo o que acontecia num diário, Harry. E na última vez que estive na casa de vocês, umas duas semanas antes...- Isabella hesitara em concluir a frase - Enfim, eu vi o diário sobre a mesa-de-cabeceira, e tenho quase certeza que sua mãe o levou na fuga...

- E Dumbledore já conversou com Hagrid, e ele garantiu que retirou um caderno e algumas fotografias que estavam na sala da casa em Godric's Hollow...e os deixou dentro do embrulho de cobertores que ele fez para lhe acomodar...Harry, há uma grande chance que este diário ainda possa estar na casa dos Dursley, em algum lugar...

- Provavelmente eles jogaram fora, Sra Figg...minha tia não suportava minha mãe...

- Mesmo assim, quero que você procure esse diário...seus tios devem ter algum lugar para guardar velharias, não? Se você o encontrar, me traga imediatamente, tudo bem?

Harry subiu para o sotão lentamente, na ponta dos pés. Levava sua varinha consigo, apenas para garantir. Aquele provavelmente era o lugar mais proibido para ele naquela casa. Havia caixas e mais caixas de tranqueiras velhas, brinquedos velhos e quebrados do seu primo...fuçou em todas as caixas, sem nenhum sucesso. Já estava quase desistindo, quando deparou-se com uma caixa de sapato em cima de um armário velho. Subiu numa cadeira, e a pegou. E quando a abriu, surpreendeu-se. Havia fotos antigas , organizadas por data. Na primeira, uma garotinha loira aparentando no máximo quatro anos, sentada no sofá segurava um bebê ruivo no colo. Harry virou a foto e leu o que estava escrito:

Petúnia e Lílian - Natal de 1958

Pegou as outras fotos, e todas elas mostravam as irmãs Evans em diversas ocasiões, sempre juntas. A última foto fora tirada na praia, e datava do verão de 1969. Harry fez as contas: provavelmente sua mãe recebera a carta de Hogwarts poucos dias depois de ter tirado a foto, o que o levava a crer que as duas irmãs conviviam em paz até Lílian descobrir que era uma bruxa...

Finalmente, por debaixo das fotos, Harry encontrou o que tanto procurava: o diário de sua mãe, encadernado em couro preto, e com suas iniciais gravadas em ouro: L.E.Potter - 1981. Acariciou com cuidado o caderno. Lentamente, o abriu e descobriu mais fotos ali dentro. Essas eram mais recentes, e eram fotos bruxas. Folheou o diário até a última página escrita, e a leu, com um grande peso no coração, o último registro de Lílian Potter em seu diário:

Depois da briga, ele se sentou no chão para brincar com o Harry. Ficou conversando com o bebê, como se ele fosse entender alguma coisa. Na verdade, era comigo que ele estava falando. Ele disse "não se preocupe, meu amor, tudo vai ficar bem. O feitiço foi bem feito, e nós podemos confiar no tio Pedro, não é mesmo? Ele vai guardar nosso segredo pelo tempo que for necessário."

Deixei os dois conversando, e fui arrumar a cozinha. Apenas pensei: "será que podemos confiar mesmo? Será que o plano de Sirius é tão perfeito como ele diz? "

Aquilo era tudo o que importava para Harry. Sua mãe havia deixado registrado, claramente que Pedro era o fiel do segredo, o que condizia exatamente com a versão de Sirius. Guardou de volta as fotografias de sua mãe ao lado da irmã. Um dia qualquer voltaria ao sotão para pegá-las. Por ora, o que importava era entregar o diário à Sra Figg e salvar Sirius.

No entanto, enquanto fechava o alçapão, uma voz irritante fez o seu coração saltar:

- O que você pensa que está fazendo aí? - Petúnia estava parada diante do sobrinho, ao pé da escada. 

- Não é da sua conta - Harry segurou o diário com uma das mãos. A outra, por dentro do bolso, segurava firmemente sua varinha.

- O que você pegou lá em cima, hein? HEIN? - Petúnia avançou para Harry, tentando tirar o diário das mãos do garoto. Harry foi mais rápido, e empurrou a tia para o lado, aproveitando para descer a escada aos pulos. Petúnia ainda tentou segurá-lo, mas o sobrinho sacou a varinha e a apontou para a tia:

- Esse diário era da minha mãe, e a senhora o escondeu todos esses anos...junto com as fotos dela...

Petúnia estava paralisada de terror, com aquela varinha parada diante de si. E foi com uma voz relativamente suave que tentou convencer Harry a devolver o diário. Mas o garoto não desistiu. Não seria a sua tia que iria impedí-lo de ficar com o caderno de Lílian.

- Eu não vou devolvê-lo para a senhora...meu padrinho pediu esse diário, e ele vai ficar muito chateado se eu não entregá-lo...

Harry dissera as palavras mágicas, deixando Petúnia ainda mais apavorada. Aproveitou aquela vitória, e saiu de casa correndo, atravessou a rua e finalmente o entregou seguro nas mãos da Sra Figg.

- Então estava lá mesmo, na casa dos Dursley?- perguntou, pegando o diário e abrindo-o. Isabella aproximou-se por detrás de Arabella, e leu a última página escrita por Lílian, sorrindo.

- Acho que isso é tudo o que nós precisávamos...- murmurou, emocionada - Você fez um bom trabalho, Harry.

O garoto sorriu para a madrinha, que não resistindo, o abraçou como se fosse seu filho.

- Quando tudo isso terminar, eu e o Sirius vamos te tirar daí...eu te prometo isso.

* * *

Lyra e Vívian desembarcaram no aeroporto de Londres numa tarde, na semana seguinte à prisão de Sirius. O telegrama-coruja que Isabella enviara no dia anterior fora curto e incisivo: Sirius foi recapturado, mas está tudo sob controle. Como aquelas palavras não adiantaram muito, Lyra resolvera arrumar as malas às pressas e viajar para a Grã-Bretanha, carregando Vívian consigo. A garota estava entre assustada e excitada, pois nunca havia estado em Londres antes.

Félix Black aguardava ansioso a chegada da filha e da neta no aeroporto, e não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ver as duas se aproximando. Costumava chamá-las de "minhas princesas". E era a pessoa que mais mimava Vívian na família.

- Como foram de viagem?- perguntou.

- Bem, pelo menos o avião não caiu...- Vívian deu risada, olhando para o avô - Foi muito boa, vô...eu adoro voar...

- Principalmente em vassouras...- Lyra sorriu tensa para o pai - cadê a mamãe?

- Está no Ministério ...- Felix pegou as malas, e sairam do aeroporto, em busca de um táxi bruxo. Não foi difícil localizar um deles. Bastou esperarem um trouxa passar reto pelo carro, para perceberem que era aquele mesmo que precisavam.

- Para onde? - um jovem abriu a porta, sorrindo melosamente para Lyra.

- Ministério da Magia - Félix informou, impaciente - E rápido, por favor.

- Pois não...

Os três entraram no carro, e o rapaz acelerou .

- Meu nome é Stanislau Shunpike, mas podem me chamar de Lalau - o motorista se apresentou, apertando a mão de Félix , que se sentou ao seu lado - já fui ajudante no Nôitibus Andante, mas hoje já tenho o meu táxi - o rapazinho olhou para o retrovisor, ainda sorrindo para Lyra - Mas o que vão fazer no Ministério, justamente hoje?

- Negócios ...- Lyra comentou, irritada.

- É...tá o maior tumulto por lá, tudo por causa do homem...vocês ouviram falar, não? Sirius Black recapturado, e tem gente por aí dizendo que ele jamais iria ser pego...sinceramente, eu acho que o homem é completamente louco...nem sei para que essa besteira de julgamento...

Um silêncio constrangedor tomou conta dos Black. Lyra não conseguia ver o rosto do pai, mas imaginava como ele devia estar se sentindo envergonhado, ainda que aquele rapaz não soubesse quem eles eram. Vívian fingia que observava Londres pela janela do carro, mas estava atenta à conversa, e aos gestos do avô e da tia.

- Nós não sabemos nada sobre esse cara...- Vívian interrompeu o silêncio, surpreendendo Lyra e Félix - Nós acabamos de chegar dos EUA.

* * *

Quando o táxi parou diante do Ministério, os Black logo perceberam que Lalau tinha razão. Havia muitos jornalistas e curiosos tentando furar o cerco dos guardas diante da porta principal. Félix pagou a corrida do táxi, e começou a subir lentamente as escadas. Observou emocionado o prédio, onde trabalhara praticamente a vida inteira. Respirou fundo, e seguiu em frente, com Vívian e Lyra logo atrás. Conseguiram entrar no saguão principal, mas o acesso para o Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia estava completamente bloqueado.

Lyra aproximou-se de um rapaz alto, de cabelos ruivos que tentava, por toda lei, colocar um pouco de ordem no tumulto. No entanto, seu esforço parecia ser em vão, porque ninguém o levava a sério.

- Boa tarde, meu nome é Lyra Black...eu mandei um telegrama essa manhã para Danyela McKinnon avisando que viria...

- Desculpe, Srta ...Black? - o rapaz perguntou, hesitante.

- É, é Black mesmo...B-L-A-C-K...será que você podia avisar a Danyela, por favor?

O rapaz continuou hesitante, sem saber como agir. Por sorte ( dos Black ), Danyela tinha acabado de subir as escadas, vinda das masmorras, e entrou no salão. 

- Ei, Lyra ! Chamou a atenção da amiga, indo em sua direção. As duas sempre mantinham contato através de cartas, e sempre que podia, Danyela viajava para os EUA. - Weasley, porque você não me avisou que a Lyra e sua família já estavam aqui?

- Não o culpe , Dany - Lyra sorriu curiosa para o rapaz - Acho que eu o assustei...quer dizer que você é mais um Weasley?

- Meu nome é Percy...- empertigou-se, mostrando importância.

- Vem, Lyra...vamos descer logo...Sr Black, Vívian , como vão?

Os Black seguiram Danyela , que ainda olhou feio para Percy, antes de descer de volta para o Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia.

Danyela estava tensa, devido ao julgamento, mas não deixou transparecer. Porém, após acomodar Félix e Vívian numa sala anexa ao tribunal, chamou Lyra num recinto isolado.

- Então, Dany? Quais as perspectivas?

- São boas, Lyra, nós estamos otimistas...o julgamento começou agora pouco.

- Mas já, Dany? Pensei que ainda iria começar...

- Conseguimos a última prova a favor do Sirius semana passada. A Sra Figg achou melhor antecipar o máximo possível o julgamento, antes que Fudge consiga colocar a opinião pública contra nós.

- Eu posso entrar no tribunal agora? - Lyra pediu, ansiosa à amiga, mas Danyela não cedeu.

- A Sra Figg deu ordens expressas para mais ninguém entrar após o início do julgamento, para não criar tumulto. Acho que vai ser melhor você esperar aqui fora.

- Dany...você não imagina como eu estou me sentindo...completamente perdida, como se eu ainda tivesse dezessete anos, vivendo num país completamente estranho, tendo que fingir que eu era outra pessoa...- Lyra desabafou, com lágrimas nos olhos - Muitas vezes eu me perguntei se o exílio foi mesmo a melhor opção, fugir daqui...

- Se você não tivesse ido embora, não teria tido as oportunidades que teve na América, a carreira que você conseguiu desenvolver, Lyra. Pense no futuro, e tente esquecer o passado. - Danyela sorriu para a amiga - Agora é melhor você voltar para junto do seu pai, e aguardar .

* * *

Vívian ficou sentada sozinha na ante-sala do tribunal, enquanto seu avô saíra para "dar um passeio" pelo Ministério. A garota preferiu ficar esperando. Desde que partira dos EUA, não conseguia disfarçar o nervosismo e a ansiedade que tomava conta de si.Durante toda sua vida, ela sonhava, imaginando como seria se um dia ela o encontrasse...Sabia que apenas uma porta agora a separava de seu pai, e isso lhe dava medo.

Levantou-se e se aproximou da porta, tentando ouvir alguma coisa lá dentro, quando uma voz grave de homem a assustou.

- Essa porta é bloqueada com feitiços anti-bisbilhoteiros, senhorita...

Vívian virou-se, e deparou-se com um homem alto, narigudo e de cabelos sebosos.

- Quem é o senhor?

- Sou Severo Snape - disse , mal-humorado - o que está fazendo aqui? Isto não é um lugar para crianças.

- Não sou uma criança, Sr Snape - Vívian achou que aquele nome lhe soava levemente familiar - estou esperando minha tia.

O homem não respondeu. Sentou-se em frente à menina, pegou um jornal e começou a lê-lo, sem dar atenção à Vívian, que voltara a se sentar comportadamente.

Lyra entrou novamente na sala, e não deu atenção ao estranho que lia jornal.

- Onde está o meu pai, Vívian?

- Sei lá, Lyra. Disse que ia dar umas voltas por aí...será que esse julgamento ainda vai demorar muito? - perguntou ansiosa.

- Não sei...eu gostaria de saber também. A Dany não me deixou entrar no tribunal.

- Mas você é irmã dele, Lyra. Você tem esse direito...

Snape deixou o jornal de lado e se levantou de repente, surpreendendo Lyra.

- De quem a senhorita é irmã?

A moça o encarou por alguns instantes, tentando reconhecê-lo. Aquele rosto não era totalmente desconhecido.

- Aquela mesa de lá, do outro lado é a da Sonserina, Lyra - A voz distante de Sirius ecoou em seus ouvidos - O idiota narigudo é o tal do Snape... o EX-namorado da Líli.

- Sou irmã de Sirius Black, e você deve ser o Snape...

- É, sou eu mesmo...- respondeu, ríspidamente. A última coisa que queria era encontrar alguém da família Black por ali...só estava naquele local a pedido de Dumbledore. E foi então que algo lhe ocorreu: se aquela mulhre era irmã de Sirius Black e aquela pirralha metida a besta estava esperando sua tia...

- E essa pirralhinha... é sua sobrinha?

- Eu tenho nome, Sr Snape...sou Vívian Black, filha de Sirius Black...

* * *

O tribunal estava lotado de personalidades da comunidade mágica, jornalistas e curiosos que acompanhavam com interesse o julgamento do homem mais procurado da Inglaterra. A maioria ainda não acreditava em sua inocência, mas com o desenrolar das provas e depoimentos, a platéia começou a mudar de opinião.

A voz da Sra Figg ecoou pelo salão:

- Chamo agora Amanda Pettigrew, testumunha convocada a depor em favor do Sr Black.

Um murmúrio de surpresa percorreu todos os presentes quando Amanda entrou no tribunal, e se sentou no banco destinado às testemunhas. Não conseguiam entender o que a irmã da vítima de Sirius Black tinha a depor em favor do réu.

Amanda tentou esconder o nervosismo que sentia, e se acomodou da melhor maneira possível, encarando serenamente toda a platéia. A Sra Figg aproximou-se da moça, e lhe entregou um envelope.

- Srta Pettigrew, gostaria que dissesse perante o júri deste tribunal quem a senhorita encontrou em sua casa, na semana passada, vasculhando o seu sótão?

- Meu irmão, Pedro. - disse, em voz alta.

Correu um murmúrio geral na platéia. Achavam, no mínimo que a moça havia enlouquecido.

- Eu vi meu irmão, sim - disse, agora encarando Sirius no banco dos réus - podem achar que eu sou uma louca, mas eu sei o que vi...meu irmão se transformou num monstro, e se fingiu de morto todos esses anos...não achei justo um homem ser condenado por um crime que ele não cometeu. Por isso estou aqui.

- Srta Pettigrew, gostaria agora que abrisse esse envelope, e mostrasse ao júri o que tem aí dentro.

A moça fez o que lhe foi pedido. Dentro, havia a mesma fotografia , recente de Pedro, que vira na sala de Danyela, e uma outra, da época em que seu irmão ainda estava em Hogwarts.

- São duas fotos do meu irmão, uma antiga e outra recente, tirada há poucos dias...

Os membros do júri pegaram as fotos, incrédulos e as compararam. 

- Posso afirmar aos senhores que não há a menor fraude nessas fotografias...- a Sra Figg informou aos jurados, surpresos. - Srta Pettigrew, a senhorita está dispensada. Chamo agora o réu, Sirius Black para depor.

Os guardas soltaram as algemas de Sirius, e o conduziram até o banco dos réus. Dali, ele tinha a visão completa da platéia, completamente silenciosa. Na primeira fileira se encontravam Dumbledore, Remo, Isabella e Mellyssa Black.

- Sr Black, gostaria que o senhor nos contasse sua versão dos fatos que culminaram no assassinato de Lílian e Tiago Potter e na suposta morte de Pedro Pettigrew.

Sirius respirou fundo. Sabia que era sua chance, e começou a depor, voltando anos antes da morte dos Potter, contando como ele, Pedro e Tiago se transformaram em animagos clandestinos. Em seguida falou com detalhes sobre o feitiço Fidelius, como ele convencera Lílian e Tiago a usarem Pedro como o fiel do segredo, e que depois os traíra...nesse ponto, Sirius sentiu a voz embargar e achou que não ia conseguir continuar...encarou Isabella na platéia, que lhe sorria emocionada. Sentiu um novo ânimo, e finalmente terminou o seu depoimento.

A platéia ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, ainda tentando assimilar toda aquela história. Por fim, a Sra Figg pegou o diário de Lílian, e o mostrou aos jurados.

- Esse é o diário de Lílian Potter, a prova que faltava. Já ficou claro neste tribunal que Pedro Pettigrew está vivo...agora, vou ler a última página desse diário, e depois o entregarei aos senhores, para que tirem suas próprias conclusões. - E Arabella leu emocionada o último registro de Lílian, no qual ela afirmava que Pedro era o fiel do segredo. Por fim, o entregou ao júri.

- As provas já foram apresentadas, e os senhores já ouviram todos os depoimentos. Chegou agora a hora de votarem pela absolvição ou condenação de Sirius Black.

* * *

Cornélio Fudge esperava nervoso pelo veredito do júri. Não conseguia acreditar em tudo o que ouvira durante todo o julgamento, o que ia diretamente contra tudo o que afirmava como verdade naqueles anos todos. Se fosse menos orgulhoso, teria admitido que estivera enganado e não quisera enxergar a verdade. Agora, não podia fazer mais nada além de aceitar o que o júri decidisse como certo.

Os membros do júri voltaram para o tribunal, e entregaram um envelope com o veredito dentro para o ministro. Fudge pegou o pergaminho, leu silenciosamente o que estava escrito e suspirou, resignado.

- Por unânimidade, este tribunal absolve Sirius Black de todos os crimes pelos quais foi preso e acusado. E está liberado de pagar a multa de mil galeões por ser um animago clandestino, devido ao fato de ter ficado doze anos em Azkaban...

Sirius não esperou Fudge terminar de falar. Uma multidão se levantara na platéia, aplaudindo-o. Levantou-se e correu para os braços de Isabella, que furara o cerco, agora inútil, dos guardas. Os jornalistas ali presentes não perderam tempo em fotografar o longo beijo do casal. Em seguida, abraçou sua mãe, Remo, Dumbledore, Sra Figg...

Logo, as portas se abriram, e Sirius finalmente saiu para a liberdade. Do lado de fora do tribunal, não teve nem tempo de respirar. Lyra literalmente se jogara em seus braços, num abraço forte e apertado e pela primeira vez, em muito tempo chorou feito um bebê.

- Ei, ei...agora você chora na frente dos outros? - Sirius enxugou as lágrimas da irmã - estou de volta, Lyra...estou livre...

Felix Black se aproximou por detrás do filho, e segurou em seu ombro, chamando sua atenção. Sirius virou-se e encarou o rosto envelhecido de seu pai, e o abraçou como nunca havia feito antes . E foi então que Sirius prestou atenção na garota parada pouco atrás de seu pai, parecendo acuada por toda aquela movimentação. Era uma menina linda, com belos olhos azuis...soltou-se do abraço do pai, e foi em sua direção. Ele sabia quem ela era...e desde que soubera da existência da filha, não conseguiu tirá-la um só minuto de seus pensamentos.

- Vívian...

Vívian não conseguiu falar nada. Mas agora, que encontrava Sirius pela primeira vez, teve certeza absoluta que aquele homem era seu pai.

Capítulo 4...

voltar


	3. Capitulo 4

VIDA NOVA

A casa dos Black, em River Country estava desocupada há cerca de um ano, desde que o último inquilino a deixara . Desde então, Felix não conseguira mais alugá-la, deixando-a vazia. Então, para comemorar a volta de Sirius, naquela noite a família voltou a ocupar a antiga casa. Mellyssa e Isabella prepararam um jantar especial, o qual Sirius praticamente devorou. A sensação de liberdade, de não ser mais um fugitivo o dominava totalmente. Um mundo se abrira a sua frente, e o que antes parecia impossível agora tornava-se realidade. Estava de volta à sua casa, ao lado de sua família.

Vívian sentia-se deslocada, pois sempre fora o centro das atenções da família. Tentava assimilar a mudança radical que sua vida estava sofrendo. Logicamente estava feliz, mas não conseguia agir com naturalidade diante de seu pai. Resolveu ir dormir antes de todos, causando estranheza principalmente em Sirius. Assim que a garota subiu para o quarto, Lyra simplesmente comentou:

- Nem precisa esquentar a cabeça, Sirius...a Vívian é imprevisível, com o tempo você se acostuma. 

- Ela só está perdida, Lyra. É lógico que eu não estou esquentando minha cabeça...- Sirius espreguiçou-se - acho que vou seguir o exemplo da Vívian, e vou dormir também - levantou-se do sofá, deu boa-noite a todos, e também subiu para o quarto.

Isabella recolheu-se alguns minutos depois. Sirius já estava deitado, mas permanecia acordado, pensativo.

- Tudo bem, Sirius? 

- Tudo maravilhoso, Bella - Sirius sorriu, observando Isabella trocar de roupa - só estava pensando...

- Posso saber em quê?

- Em nós...eu, você a Vívian...e o Harry .Como vai ser daqui por diante, o que nós vamos fazer.

- Bem...nós temos uma decisão delicada a ser tomada, Sirius...eu estruturei toda a minha vida , vai ser uma mudança radical, vamos ter que conversar com a Vívian...

- Eu não acredito que você está pensando em voltar para os EUA...Isabella, aqui é o seu lugar.

- Não estou falando em voltar para Salém, Sirius...quando eu recebi sua carta, e viajei às pressas para cá, eu não sabia se ainda te amava. Mas agora eu não tenho mais dúvidas, e ficar com você é tudo o que eu quero...e montar a nossa família da forma que eu imaginei, quando eu soube...- Isabella hesitou por alguns instantes - quando eu soube que a Lílian e o Tiago estavam mortos.

- Você chegou a pensar nisso?

- Antes de saber que você havia sido preso. Eu já sabia que estava grávida, e imaginei nós dois criando o Harry e o nosso bebê. - Isabella sorriu, amargurada - quando eu vi o Harry na casa da Sra Figg, eu tive a impressão que estava vendo o Tiago na minha frente. E descobri que não ia ter coragem de ir embora novamente, Sirius. Cansei de fugir de mim mesma.

- Você aceita então ser a Sra Black?

- Se você me der alguns dias para preparar minha mudança definitiva para cá...

- É só você prometer que vai voltar...- Sirius a puxou para si, e se beijaram como dois adolescentes apaixonados - E a Vívian, como será que ela vai reagir?

- Você não ouviu a Lyra dizer? A Vívian é imprevisível...bem, nós podíamos mandá-la para Hogwarts, junto com o Harry...bem, amanhã a gente conversa sobre isso. Agora temos todo o tempo do mundo...

Os dois adormeceram em seguida. Era a primeira noite de paz para ambos, depois de tantos anos. Mesmo que o mundo, lá fora, ameaçasse mergulhar no caos novamente.

* * *

Amanhecia quando Sirius perdeu o sono, e resolveu se levantar. Circulou pela casa silenciosamente, e abriu a porta da cozinha, que dava acesso para o grande quintal que havia nos fundos da propriedade. Era talvez o local que mais lhe trazia recordações da infância, de uma época bastante remota.

Notou surpreso que Vívian se encontrava sentada no balanço armado entre duas árvores, que Félix construira para Lyra como presente de aniversário. A garota balançava-se lentamente, cantarolando uma música desconhecida para ele. Vívian, que não percebera que o pai se aproximava, se assustou quando Sirius tocou o seu ombro.

- Está tudo bem, Vívian? - Sirius encarou o rosto da filha, que parecia uma gatinha assustada, tentando limpar os olhos, vermelhos.

- Estou bem, sim...só perdi o sono, e resolvi vir para cá...a Lyra sempre me falava desse quintal, mas eu não imaginava como era legal. - Vívian sorriu timidamente. Não parecia a garota metida a independente e dona do próprio nariz como sempre demonstrara ser.

Sirius se sentou ao lado da filha, imaginando se o balanço aguentaria o peso dos dois. Vívian recuou um pouco para o lado, mas fixou o olhar de Sirius, enquanto as lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto. 

- Você está assustada...isso é natural, Vívian. Mas não precisa chorar, por favor - de repente, Vívian se atirou nos braços de Sirius, que não soube como agir. Simplesmente a abraçou, e acariciou os seus cabelos, tentando abafar o ódio que sentia do miserável do Pettigrew, que o impedira durante todos aqueles anos de ter sua filha em seus braços.

No meio dos soluços, Vívian tentava falar, a cabeça enterrada no peito de Sirius.

- Você deve estar me achando uma idiota...- Vívian esfregou os olhos, e se soltou do abraço de Sirius. - Eu sempre tive medo que você me achasse uma tonta, uma feiosa no dia em que me conhecesse. E eu tenho me comportado feito uma panaca...

- Eu jamais pensaria isso de você, Vívian. - Sirius sentia as próprias lágrimas queimarem o seu rosto - você é a garota mais bonita que eu já conheci.

Vívian já estava mais controlada, e olhava para o chão, cutucando a terra com um graveto.

- Eu não quero voltar para a América...

O rosto de Sirius iluminou-se num sorriso.

- ...não tenho amigos de verdade por lá...as pessoas são muito frias e hostis...eu quero ficar aqui, não quero mais ficar longe...de você, do vô e da vó... - A garota olhou suplicante para Sirius - será que agora eu vou poder estudar em Hogwarts? Posso, pai?

Um alívio imenso tomara conta de Sirius, e ele abraçou novamente a filha, que agora sorria.

* * *

Isabella desceu para a cozinha, para tomar o café da manhã . Surpreendeu-se ao ver Vívian e Sirius tomando café juntos, rindo e conversando animadamente. Pouco depois, Lyra e os pais também desceram, e os Black tomaram seu primeiro café da manhã juntos, estabelecendo os novos rumos que tomariam dali por diante.

- Eu nem penso em voltar para cá - disse Lyra, séria - a não ser que eu recebesse uma proposta de emprego muito tentadora. Do contrário, continuo em Salém.

- É uma pena, Lyra...aposto como tem gente que iria gostar que você ficasse - Sirius mordeu uma torrada, e sorriu maliciosamente para a irmã. Lyra, no entanto, fechou a cara.

- Se você está querendo insinuar que o seu amigo Remo Lupin gostaria que eu ficasse na Inglaterra, pode esquecer, Sirius. 

- Eu não citei nomes...

- Mas insinuou...

- Tá, tá - Sirius perdeu a paciência - esqueça o que eu disse.

- E se ele disser uma palavra a meu respeito, eu não vou querer saber, entendeu?

- Vocês dois querem fazer o favor de parar de discutir como duas crianças? - Mellyssa interrompeu o bate-boca dos filhos.

- Eu sei de uma pessoa que com certeza te achou bonita, Lyra...pelo menos não tirou os olhos das suas pernas...

Lyra virou-se surpresa para a sobrinha, vermelha.

- De quem você está falando?

- Daquele homem estranho que estava no tribunal...o tal do Snape.

Todos caíram na risada, mas Vívian não conseguiu entender o porquê. Até mesmo Sirius riu, imaginando a cena.

- Quer dizer que vocês se encontraram com aquela "coisa"?

- Qual o problema com aquele cara? 

- Simplesmente ele é a pessoa que o seu pai menos suportava em Hogwarts, Vívian...

- É...e ainda não gosto dele. Mas agora ele é professor em Hogwarts, e Dumbledore confia nele.

Terminada a refeição, Isabella e Lyra prepararam-se para a viagem , apressando Vívian para se arrumar. No entanto, a garota recusou-se a acompanhar a mãe e a tia.

- Eu não vou.

- Como assim, não vai, mocinha? - Isabella perdia a paciência com muita facilidade diante da teimosia da filha - é lógico que vai.

- Isabella, qual o problema da Vívian ficar? - Sirius argumentou. - Ela fica comigo, você não vai demorar a voltar, vai?

- Não, espero estar aqui antes do dia trinta e um...Vívian, você prefere ficar?

A garota fez que sim com a cabeça, esperançosa. 

- Tudo bem, mas sem aprontar, entendeu? - Isabella virou-se para Sirius - Então, nós vamos indo. 

- Pode deixar que eu cuido dela direitinho, Bella - Sirius a beijou levemente na boca - e eu vou hoje mesmo buscar o Harry.

Pouco depois da partida de Lyra e Isabella, Felix e Mellyssa também resolveram voltar para a fazenda, na Irlanda, onde ainda viviam.

- Pensei que vocês fossem ficar conosco, aqui em River Country.

- Não, Sirius. Nós nos acostumamos com a tranquilidade do campo, e temos que tocar a nossa plantação. Pode ficar sossegado, e morar aqui se quiser.

- Plantação? 

- Seu pai e eu resolvemos voltar a plantar ervas mágicas, Sirius, como os meus pais faziam - Mellyssa sorriu, observando a surpresa no olhar do filho - Espero que você apareça por lá o mais cedo possível, há muitas coisas suas guardadas por lá.

- E por falar em guardados - Felix tirou uma chave do bolso e a entregou a Sirius - a chave do seu cofre em Gringotes. 

- Eu já tinha até me esquecido desse detalhe. Obrigado, pai. E a minha moto, vocês guardaram? - perguntou, rindo.

- Ah, sim. Está na fazenda também. - Mellyssa respondeu, sorrindo.

Sirius se despediu dos pais, que desaparataram em seguida. Agora estava a sós com Vívian, que o observava curiosa.

- O que nós vamos fazer agora? - perguntou, ansiosa.

- Agora? Bem...- Sirius coçou a cabeça, não sabia por onde começar. Só então se lembrou que não tinha uma varinha - Acho que precisamos dar um pulo no Beco Diagonal.

* * *

O passeio com Sirius no Beco Diagonal foi o mais empolgante que Vívian já fizera até então, não só pelo fato de estar junto do seu pai, como as novidades que estava vendo. Chegou a conclusão de que a Inglaterra era muito mais fascinante que os EUA em questão de magia. Os bruxos americanos estavam se modernizando, enquanto na Europa lutavam para manter a sua tradição. Era isso que a garota observava atentamente, enquanto faziam compras.

Foram primeiro ao Gringotes, sacar dinheiro do cofre de Sirius. Além do ouro, havia lá dentro um envelope, com alguns documentos e um pergaminho que o deixou surpreso e animado ao mesmo tempo: o termo de tutela de Harry. Vívian observava por cima do ombro de Sirius o documento.

- Isso é muito importante?

- É esse pergaminho que garante o meu direito de levar o Harry para viver comigo, e nenhuma pessoa vai poder me negar isso. 

- Nem a família dele?

- Eles muito menos...afinal, o Tiago e a Lílian deixaram claro que se qualquer coisa acontecesse com eles, o Harry deveria ficar comigo e com a sua mãe.

Os dois saíram do banco, e dali Sirius foi direto à Olivaras comprar sua varinha. Vívian, que não estava com paciência de esperar o pai, resolveu dar uma volta por conta própria. Acabou entrando na Trapobelo Moda Mágica, encantada com uma camiseta cuja estampa mudava a todo instante. Pediu diversos modelos para experimentar, imaginando se Sirius lhe negaria uma daquelas. Uma mulher ao seu lado também estava escolhendo o mesmo modelo de camiseta.

- Essas blusas são ótimas, não? - comentou, empolgada. - Não gosto muito de usar vestes bruxas no dia a dia, somente em ocasiões especiais...Suzy, por favor querida, pare de mexer nessas roupas, vão pensar que a mamãe não te dá educação.

Vívian sorriu para a garotinha, que tinha no máximo três anos. Pela vitrine da loja, percebeu que Sirius a procurava, e parecia bastante preocupado.

- Está esperando alguém? - a mãe de Suzy perguntou, observando Vívian.

- Quê? Ah, é o meu pai...ele não sabe que estou aqui - respondeu, corando. Foi até a porta, e acenou para Sirius, que respirou aliviado.

- Espero que você saiba que eu não gostei desse sumiço, Vívian - Sirius entrou na loja, mas logo percebeu que todos os olhares se voltaram para ele. A mulher ao lado de Vívian estava lívida. 

- Sirius? Sirius Black? 

Sirius a encarou, e por um instante pensou não reconhecê-la. 

- Nancy?

A mulher sorriu levemente, corada.

- Imaginei que não fosse me reconhecer...bem, coincidências existem. E estou feliz que tudo tenha dado certo para você.

- Bem, obrigado. - Sirius sorriu, sem-graça - E como você está?

- Estou muito bem. Me casei, tenho dois filhos. O mais velho vai para Hogwarts esse ano. E essa menina, é sua filha?

- Minha e da Isabella. 

A vendedora da loja os interrompeu, entregando um pacote para Nancy.

- Mais alguma coisa, Sra Avery?

- Não, por hoje só isso, Mary. Obrigada. 

Sirius observou Nancy com uma expressão intrigada no rosto, como se não acreditasse no nome que tinha ouvido.

- Sra Avery? 

- Algum problema, Sirius? Eu me casei com o Matt, sim. - Nancy encarou Sirius - Dê minhas lembranças à Isabella. Suzy, vem cá, vamos procurar o papai.

Nancy saiu da loja, deixando Sirius pasmo. Ele só se deu conta de onde estava, quando Vívian o cutucou, segurando a camiseta.

- Compra para mim?

* * *

Ao final do Beco Diagonal, Sirius parou diante de uma grande loja, que destoava completamente das demais, pela sua fachada moderna: "Automóveis Mágicos e Acessórios".

- Você está pretendendo comprar um carro? - Vívian perguntou, curiosa.

- O que você acha da idéia? 

Vívian ficou pensativa por uns instantes.

- A minha vó disse uma vez que você adorava gastar dinheiro à toa, e pelo jeito ela tem razão...ah, mas eu nem ligo. É lógico que vai ser ótimo ter um carro, detesto usar Pó de Flu, e como eu ainda não posso aparatar...

Sirius nem teve dúvidas. Pelo menos naquele dia ele queria se sentir novamente um rapaz de vinte anos, empolgado ao comprar um carro. Deixaria todos os problemas, que ele sabia que iriam aparecer, para mais tarde. Cerca de uma hora depois, Sirius saiu da loja pilotando um possante automóvel prateado, totalmente equipado e movido a magia. 

- É uma pena que este carro não voe, como a minha velha moto.

- Fazer carros voarem não é contra as leis da Magia? 

- Acho que sim...bem, deixa prá lá. Pelo menos de carro, eu não sou obrigado a aparatar.

- Mas aparatar não é legal?

- Mais ou menos...numa emergência, quando se está sozinho e com muita pressa, aí é uma vantagem. Do contrário, nada como dirigir um bom carro. - Sirius sorriu para a filha, que o observava - Vamos procurar um bom restaurante para almoçarmos, e depois buscar o Harry, que tal?

Vívian concordou, empolgada. Finalmente iria conhecer o famoso Harry Potter, afilhado de seus pais e que, se tudo desse certo, iria viver em sua casa a partir dali. Ficou imaginando o que diriam as pessoas em Salém, quando soubessem de tudo isso. Com certeza, suas antigas amigas iriam morrer de inveja.

* * *

Aquela era mais uma tarde normal de verão para a família Dursley. Petúnia fofocava tranquilamente com uma amiga ao telefone, enquanto o seu filho Duda assistia à televisão, se empanturrando com um pacote de batatas fritas ( sua dieta não dera muito certo ). Válter Dursley se encontrava fora, trabalhando. Enquanto isso, Harry lia histórias em quadrinhos de bruxo, muito mais tranquilo do que estivera há muitos dias. Pelo menos agora o seu padrinho estava livre.

A campainha tocou, e Petúnia, contrafeita desligou o telefone e atendeu a porta. Um homem estava ali parado, parecendo impaciente.

- Pois não? - perguntou Petúnia

- A senhora é Petúnia Evans Dursley?

Petúnia o encarou desconfiada. Poucas pessoas sabiam o seu sobrenome de solteira.

- Quem é o senhor?

- Meu nome é Sirius Black, sou padrinho do Harry, e vim buscá-lo.

A mulher permaneceu por uns instantes estática, tentando entender aquela brincadeira sem-graça. No entanto, Sirius não esperou ser convidado. Entrou na sala, enquanto Petúnia permanecia parada à porta, assustada.

- Bem, primeiro vamos esclarecer algumas coisas. Não sou um assassino, como o Harry provavelmente lhe disse, mas estiver preso durante doze anos. E não precisa ter medo de mim.

Petúnia fechou a porta, abismada com a petulância e ousadia daquele homem.

- Então o senhor pensa que pode chegar a minha casa, dizer que vai levar o Harry e achar que vou aceitar isso numa boa? Eu vou é telefonar para a polícia, isso sim...

- A senhora não vai ligar para lugar nenhum, Sra Dursley . Leia isso, por favor.

Entregou à Petúnia o documento assinado catorze anos atrás por Lílian e Tiago. Nisso, Harry atraído pelas vozes, desceu as escadas.

- Sirius! O que você está fazendo aqui? - exclamou, surpreso.

- Vim acertar uns detalhes com a sua tia, antes de te levar daqui. - Sirius virou-se para Petúnia - Já terminou de ler o que a sua irmã e seu cunhado deixaram escrito? O Harry agora já está pronto para ir viver entre os seus iguais.

- Você quer ir viver com essa gente, Harry? - Petúnia, pela primeira vez na vida, considerava a opinião do sobrinho.

O garoto hesitou por alguns instantes, mas tinha certeza do que queria. Só não sabia como dizê-lo, temendo a reação de sua tia.

- Quero sim. Estou esperando isso há dois anos.

- Então vá logo arrumar suas coisas e sumir daqui. 

Harry não esperou segunda ordem. Subiu correndo as escadas, em direção ao seu quarto. Petúnia seguiu-o, embora estivesse morrendo de medo de deixar seu filho sozinho em companhia de um bruxo adulto. Mas o que iria fazer não poderia esperar mais. 

Entrou no quarto do sobrinho, que enfiava às pressas seus livros de magia no pesado malão. As roupas, que não eram muitas, já estavam guardadas em sua mochila escolar.

- Harry?

O garoto encarou a tia, parada próxima a porta, mas não disse nada.

- Eu acho que você deve ficar com isso. - estendeu uma caixa de sapato, que Harry reconheceu imediatamente. A caixa que continha as fotos de infância de sua mãe.

- Mas...

- Eu não quero mais essas fotos, que só me trazem lembranças dolorosas, entendeu? Prefiro que fiquem com você. E vê se toma cuidado para não ter o mesmo fim que seus pais.

Petúnia saiu do quarto, deixando Harry completamente confuso. Mas o garoto sorriu, satisfeito com a caixa em suas mãos.

Para Harry, aquele dia iria ficar gravado para sempre na sua memória. Sirius guardou as malas no carro, e o apresentou à Vívian. O garoto entrou no carro, e contemplou aliviado a casa dos Dursley. Deu um tchauzinho para a tia e para o primo, enquanto Sirius dava a partida. Do outro lado da rua, a Sra Figg observava a partida de Harry, ao mesmo tempo feliz e preoucpada. Entre os trouxas, o garoto estava seguro. Agora, precisaria conversar com Sirius Black e Dumbledore, para garantir novas medidas de segurança.

Capítulo 5...

voltar


	4. Capitulo 5

AS MELHORES FÉRIAS DE VERÃO

Isabella chegou a River Country na manhã do dia trinta e um de julho, pronta para recomeçar sua vida, mais uma vez. Chegara a conclusão de que finalmente encontrara seu equilíbrio e o seu lugar no mundo. Viver ao lado de Sirius era mais importante que qualquer emprego e os poucos amigos que fizera em Salém.

Quando entrou em casa, Sirius já estava acordado, e tomava café silenciosamente, lendo o jornal. Sobre a mesa, havia uma pilha de cartas, pergaminhos e um tinteiro.

- Bom dia! - Isabella sorria, iluminando ainda mais o seu rosto bronzeado pelo sol.

- Ah, até que enfim a senhora chegou - Sirius levantou-se, e a agarrou pela cintura, dando-lhe um beijo - fez boa viagem?

- Fiz sim, obrigada - Isabella sentou-se à mesa, servindo-se de torradas - como estão as coisas por aqui?

- Por enquanto, tudo bem. Tirando o fato de que o Harry e a Vívian tem uma discussão a cada cinco minutos...brincadeirinha, eles estão se dando bem. - Sirius emendou, dando risada diante da cara assustada de Isabella. - E também já consegui um emprego, no Ministério.

- Como é que é? 

- A Sra Figg disse que precisa de pessoas de confiança no Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia. O Fudge detestou a idéia, mas a vaga é minha. E começo amanhã. - Sirius sorriu, satisfeito consigo mesmo - E nos EUA, deu tudo certo?

- Tudo OK. Pedi minha demissão, e a transferência da Vívian para Hogwarts.

- Dumbledore me escreveu a esse respeito - Sirius pegou uma carta do diretor, e a mostrou a Isabella - Em relação à Hogwarts, a Vívian está adiantada. Provavelmente ela irá começar no quarto ano, e não no terceiro.

- O currículo em Salém é o mesmo de Hogwarts, mas as crianças começam a estudar Magia aos oito anos, em período integral. - Isabella levantou-se - Bem, acho que hoje temos muito a ser feito.

* * *

Harry ainda dormia, quando Isabella entrou silenciosamente em seu quarto segurando um bolo com quinze velinhas, acompanhada de um Sirius empolgado, e de uma Vívian extremamente sonolenta, mas louca para provar o delicioso bolo de chocolate, uma das especialidades de sua mãe.

- Acorda, seu preguiçoso - Sirius cutucou Harry, puxando as cobertas do afilhado. O garoto resmungou, mas afinal abriu os olhos. E por alguns segundos imaginou que ainda estava sonhando.

- Feliz Aniversário, Harry. - Isabella colocou o bolo sobre a mesa de cabeceira, e deu um abraço no afilhado.

Durante anos, Harry jamais se esqueceria daquela data. Foi a primeira vez que ganhara uma festa, com bolo, velinhas, parabéns a você e presentes de uma só vez. Depois que Isabella cortou o bolo e serviu so pedaços, Harry abriu os pacotes que estavam ao pé da sua cama. Ganhara um relógio novo, de Sirius e Isabella, mais uma suéter da Sra Weasley, uma elegante capa de Mione, uma coleção completa de quadrinhos de Rony e Cremes de Canário , de Fred e Jorge.

- Gostou do bolo, Harry? Quer mais um pedaço?

- Quê? Ah, quero sim, Isabella, está ótimo...obrigado.

- Acho que fui uma estúpida esses anos todos...será que você me perdoa, por nunca ter lhe escrito?

- Sem problemas. Você tinha os seus motivos. - Harry colocou os óculos, e começou a juntar os presentes que estavam espalhados pela cama. Sentia-se feliz como nunca estivera antes. Finalmente, tinha um lugar que pudesse chamar de lar, e pessoas ao seu redor que lhe queriam bem. Os quatro ficaram ainda um bom tempo jogando conversa fora, enquanto acabavam com o bolo. Agora Harry sabia o que significava ter uma família de verdade.

* * *

Após o almoço, Sirius chamou Harry para darem uma volta pela cidade. Desde que chegara à cidade, o garoto já havia explorado alguns pontos de River Country em companhia de Vívian, mas era a primeira vez que saía sozinho com Sirius. Pelas ruas, percebeu que todos os observavam. No fundo, por mais chato que fosse, Harry já estava acostumado a ser reconhecido pelos bruxos. Mas naquela cidade, até mesmo os trouxas pareciam conhecê-lo. Sirius parecia ter adivinhado os pensamentos do afilhado.

- Você tem idéia do que a sua família representa para River Country? - perguntou.

- Não...quer dizer, minha família também viveu nessa cidade?

- Os Potter chegaram aqui há uns cem anos, mais ou menos, Harry. E tenho certeza que essas pessoas estão te reconhecendo mais pelo fato de você ser um Potter.

- E minha família é tão importante assim? - Harry parecia ansioso por saber mais sobre suas origens.

- Foi, durante muito tempo...- Sirius sorriu para Harry - agora cabe a você resgatar o nome da família Potter...

- Ah, Sirius, por favor, vai. - Harry torceu o nariz - que idéia mais brega...e afinal de contas, onde você está me levando? Não aguento mais subir essa ladeira.

- Basta ter quinze anos, para ser impaciente. 'Guenta mais um pouco, já estamos chegando.

Caminharam mais uns dois minutos, até que Harry viu um casarão centenário, completamente abandonado, cercado de mato. Sentiu um arrepio por dentro, mas não era medo. Olhou para Sirius, intrigado. O padrinho estava sério, como sempre acontecia quando se emocionava. 

- Eu nem me lembro da primeira vez que estive nessa casa, Harry...mas me lembro muito bem da última...no dia do velório da sua avó...você tinha acabado de completar um ano de idade.

- Então quer dizer que...esse casarão...

- É seu, Harry. Pertence a você, o único herdeiro dos Potter. 

Harry se aproximou do grande portão de ferro trabalhado, que imediatamente se abriu. O garoto sorriu, pois não havia feito simplesmente nada.

- Os portões sempre se abrem para os Potter, Harry. E seu pai de vez em quando gostava de fazer uma brincadeira muito idiota...entrava correndo, e não me dava tempo de entrar...- Sirius sorria, ao se lembrar da infância.

- Por que você nunca me contou que meu pai era auror, Sirius? E que minha mãe e a Isabella eram amigas da mãe do Neville?

- Porque há coisas demais para você descobrir, Harry. E tudo tem o seu tempo certo. Acredito que você já está na idade para entender o passado. Eu estou disposto a lhe contar o que você quiser...

O garoto deu uma volta pelo jardim, completamente tomado pelo mato, ainda absorvendo as últimas palavras de Sirius. Mas naquele momento, não se sentia muito disposto a fazer perguntas.

- Harry, eu tive uma idéia...que tal convidar o Rony e a Mione para passarem a última semana de férias conosco?

- Posso mesmo? 

- Claro que pode. Acho que você tem muito a contar aos seus amigos...bem, vamos voltar para casa, antes que a Isabella pense que fomos sequestrados, ou coisa parecida.

Harry deu uma última olhada no casarão, antes de tomar o caminho de volta. Tinha certeza de que um dia iria morar ali.

* * *

Rotina era uma palavra que não combinava de jeito nenhum com Vívian Black. Todas as tardes, após o almoço, a garota conseguia convencer Harry a fazerem qualquer coisa, menos ficar em casa. Mesmo que não estivesse muito disposto para sair, Harry sempre acabava concordando. Vívian parecia ter o poder de deixá-lo desconcertado, principalmente quanto aos comentários que ela sempre fazia em relação à sau aparência. De tanto ouví-la dizer que suas roupas estavam fora de moda, e que a armação de seus óculos eram bregas, Harry gastou boa parte do dinheiro que havai tirado em Gringotes, para fazer compras em River Country.

- Agora sim, melhorou cem por cento - Vívian dava sua opinião para cada peça de roupa que Harry experimentava .

- Tem certeza?

- Você está falando com Vívian Black, especialista de moda, Harry.

Uma tarde, os dois descobriram um ótimo lugar para se jogar quadribol, sem chamar atenção dos trouxas. Vívian possuía uma Nimbus 2001 ( igual à do Malfoy, pensou Harry, com certo nojo). Harry ficou um tanto sem-graça ao dizer que sua Firebolt fora um presente de Sirius, mas Vívian nem ligou. O importante, disse a garota, era que a vassoura voasse.

Quando cansaram de jogar, sentaram-se na grama lado a lado. Fazia muito calor, e o tempo estava abafado. Harry observava atentamente a filha de Sirius. Não havia dúvidas de que Vívian era muito bonita, assim como a mãe. Mais até que Cho Chang, por quem ainda alimentava uma discreta paixão. Vívian parecia ter adivinhado os pensamentos de Harry. 

- Você tem namorada, Harry?

- Quê? - o garoto engasou, corando - N-Não...

- E pelo jeito você também nunca beijou na boca...- Vívian agora estava a poucos centímetros de Harry, e o garoto podia sentir o seu hálito fresco e perfumado - eu também nunca beijei...e que tal se a gente...

Antes que Harry pudesse ter algum tipo de reação, a boca de Vívian já estava encostada na sua. Instintivamente, o garoto abriu a sua lentamente, e os dois se beijaram, desajeitadamente, dando vazão aos seus hormônios adolescentes.

* * *

Depois daquela tarde, o comportamento de Vívian mudou completamente em relação à Harry, e vice-versa. Não conseguiam mais agir com naturalidade um com o outro, principalmente na presença de Sirius e Isabella. Harry não queria nem pensar na reação do padrinho se soubesse que ele e sua filha haviam se beijado. Mas no fundo, o garoto estava completamente confuso e não conseguia tirar Vívian da cabeça, querendo repetir a dose. Vívian, por sua vez, passara a evitar Harry, isolando-se em seu quarto.

Sirius e Isabella marcaram a data do casamento para o final daquele mês de agosto, ao final das férias de verão. Fariam uma cerimônia simples, e uma festa para a família e para os amigos intímos, em casa . Harry convidara Rony e Mione para o casamento e, de quebra , passar a última semana de férias em River Country.

Quando Rony e Mione desembarcaram na estação, Harry e Vívian já os estavam esperando com ansiedade. Os dois traziam uma quantidade incrível de bagagem, além da gaiola de Píchi ( que fazia um escândalo, atraindo a atenção dos trouxas ) e o cesto de bichento.

- E aí, Harry? Tudo bem? - Rony cumprimentou o amigo, enquanto Hermione se esforçava para manter o gato dentro do cesto. O garoto não pôde deixar de notar o reluzente distintivo de monitora de Hermione. A amiga já havia adiantado a novidade por carta, semanas antes.

- Como vai, Harry? - Mione se aproximou, e o beijou no rosto, deixando o garoto vermelho - Ah, e você deve ser a filha do Sirius...

- Sou a Vívian, muito prazer, Hermione - Vívian não gostava de ser tratada como a filha de Sirius - E você é o Rony, certo? - Foi com um sorriso muito mais simpático que cumprimentou o garoto.

- Vamos logo? - Harry os apressou, pegando parte da bagagem . 

Os quatro deixaram a estação, e enquanto caminhavam, Harry contou as últimas novidades para os amigos.

- E o Sirius, como vai ?

- Vai bem, a cada dia mais nervoso com o casamento - Harry deu uma risadinha, e seu olhar cruzou o de Vívian, que também sorria.

Chegaram ao belo sobrado, onde Isabella os aguardava. Harry fez as devidas apresentações, e acomodou os amigos. Rony dormiria no seu quarto, e Mione junto com Vívian. 

- Uau, Harry! - Rony largou as malas no chão, e olhou atentamente o quarto de Harry. Nos últimos dias, o garoto preocupara-se em decorá-lo exatamente do seu jeito. Numa das paredes, colara um enorme pôster dos Chudley Cannons. Na outra, montara um mural de fotografias. - Seu quarto ficou muito legal.

- Está do jeito que eu queria...

- E como está sendo morar com o Sirius?

- Melhor do que eu imaginava. O problema é que ele passa mais tempo fora, no Ministério. 

- É...o Percy quem o diga. Ele não está nem um pouco contente em trabalhar com o Sirius...- Rony forçou uma cara de dó que fez Harry dar risada - O coitado está trabalhando de verdade, agora que foi transferido para o Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia...Acho que ele está com saudades dos relatórios sobre fundos de caldeirão...

* * *

Harry levou Rony e Hermione, dois dias depois de sua chegada, ao casarão dos Potter. Lembrou-se do que Sirius havia lhe contado a respeito do portão, e deu muita risada ao ver as caras zangadas de Rony, Hermione e Vívian do outro lado, esperando que ele voltasse para que pudessem entrar na propriedade.

Era a primeira vez que Harry entrava na casa. Estava tudo coberto de pó, completamente abandonado. O garoto distanciou-se dos amigos. Queria aproveitar sozinho a sensação de estar na casa em que seu pai vivera. 

Vívian, por sua vez, também deixou o grupo, e entrou na antiga sala de jantar dos Potter. Sentia arrepios, mas não era frio. Uma sensação estranha tomava conta de si, deixando-a apavorada.

"Garotos, vocês não estão com fome? O lanche está pronto..." uma voz de mulher, jovem, ecoava longe em seus ouvidos. A garota olhou para os lados, mas não via ninguém.

"Pode ter certeza, Sirius...esse ano nós vamos entrar para o time da Grifinória..."

"Espero que sim...já vamos para o terceiro ano, já está na hora, Tiago...afinal nós jogamos quadribol muito bem.."

A sala ainda estava vazia, mas Vívian ouvia aquelas vozes claramente. Sentia-se atordoada, como se não estivesse ali.

"Hoje é um dia muito especial, pois descobri que vou ser avó...vamos brindar a chegada do bebê de Tiago e Lílian..."

- Harry!!!!!! - Vívian voltara a si, e correu para fora da sala. Encontrou-se com Harry ao pé da escada.

- O que aconteceu, Vívian?

- Harry...eu ouvi vozes aqui dentro...o meu pai...e o seu...- Vívian fez uma pausa, pois não conseguia se lembrar do restante que ouvira.

- Você não sabe o que está falando, Vívian. O Sirius não está aqui, e o meu pai você sabe muito bem que está morto.

- Você é quem não está entendendo, Harry!! Eu os ouvi quando eram crianças!!!

Harry encarou Vívian, incrédulo.

- Isso é coisa da sua imaginação...não há mais ninguém aqui além de nós, o Rony e a Mione...e esta casa não é assombrada!!

- Quer saber de uma coisa? Me deixa em paz, Harry Potter! 

Vívian saiu correndo pelo extenso jardim, e usou a varinha para abrir o enorme portão de ferro. Harry ficou parado próximo à porta, sem reação.

- Decididamente, Harry...eu acho que essa garota é louca. - Hermione se aproximou, observando o amigo. O garoto deu de ombros.

- Acho melhor irmos embora também.

* * *

Um dia antes do casamento, logo pela manhã, Lyra apareceu na casa de Sirius carregada de bolsas e malas, que flutuavam ao seu lado. Entrou pela porta da cozinha, pois naquele momento todos ainda tomavam café .

- Bom dia a todos - a moça observou a cena, curiosa - Ah, Harry, como vai?

Harry engasgou, porque ainda não conhecia a irmã de Sirius.

- Pelo jeito o Sirius ainda não falou de mim, certo? Sou Lyra Black, irmã do Sirius...- Lyra encarou curiosa para Rony e Hermione - Você por acaso é um dos Weasley? - perguntou a Rony, mas não esperou resposta - Lógico que sim, vocês são todos parecidos.

- Você conhece algum dos meus irmãos?

- Ah, sim...eu estudei com o Carlinhos em Hogwarts, eu fazia parte do time de quadribol também. E você...? - perguntou, dirigindo-se a Hermione.

- Hermione Granger, sou amiga do Harry.

Lyra sentou-se ao lado de Rony, e se serviu de chá e torradas. Sirius a observava atônito.

- Não é por nada não Lyra, mas...você vai passar só três dias aqui em River Country...pra que tanta mala?

- Eu não disse a vocês que só voltaria para cá se recebesse uma proposta muito boa de emprego?

- E...? - Isabella não chegou a completar a pergunta.

- E daí que recebi...acabei de vir de Hogwarts. Dumbledore me contratou para dar aulas a partir desse período letivo. 

- Então você vai ser nossa professora? Legal, e o que você vai ensinar? Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas? - Hermione parecia ansiosa em saber mais sobre a nova professora - Esse ano eu fui nomeada monitora.

Harry, Rony e Vívian se entreolharam, entediados.

- Não, Hermione. Minha especialidade é História da Magia. Finalmente o Profº Binns se lembrou que é um fantasma e deixou o castelo.

- Que bom, Lyra. Você deve estar se sentindo realizada.

- Claro que sim, Isabella. Hogwarts ainda é uma das melhores escolas de Magia do mundo...e vai ser uma honra trabalhar com os nossos antigos professores.

- Estou muito feliz por você, irmãzinha...mas ontem o Remo me procurou no Ministério, muito empolgado...

- Já disse que não quero saber de nada que venha daquele...

- ...e me contou que Dumbledore o recontratou para dar aulas em Hogwarts, também - Sirius concluiu, cinicamente - Portanto, agora vocês serão colegas de trabalho.

* * *

Cercados pelos amigos e familiares, Sirius e Isabella casaram-se numa agradável tarde. A cerimônia foi feita no jardim dos fundos da casa, que foi especialmente decorado para a ocasião. Lyra tentava manter-se agradável, por mais que a presença de Remo a incomodasse. Ambos haviam sido escolhidos pelos noivos para serem os padrinhos, e Lyra não pôde dizer não. Tudo o que queria era ver o seu irmão o mais feliz possível.

Harry ,Rony e Hermione logo repararam que Lyra mantinha-se o mais afastada possível do Profº Lupin, mas não conseguiam entender o motivo.

- A Lyra e o Lupin foram namorados - Vívian fez questão de contar a história que sabia de cor - Ele terminou com ela quando o meu pai foi preso...

- Mas agora tudo mudou, não é mesmo? Além do mais o Profº Lupin é muito legal. - Hermione tentou defender.

- Acontece que a Lyra não tinha culpa nenhuma. Não é a toa que agora ela despreze a companhia dele.

- Bonita como ela é, garanto que deve haver muitos caras a fim dela...- Rony sorriu maliciosamente, com Harry concordando com um aceno de cabeça.

- Rony!!!Ela vai ser nossa professora, se esqueceu? 

- Mione, por que você sempre leva tudo a sério? Relaxe, e aproveite a festa. - Rony respondeu, deixando a amiga furiosa.

Lyra conversava animadamente com Danyela e Amanda na varanda, longe do tumulto da festa. Sentia-se de volta aos tempos de escola, quando as três ficavam durante horas fofocando. Era como se o tempo não tivesse passado, e os laços que as uniam ainda estivessem tão firmes quanto antes.

- E você não conheceu nenhum americano bonitão, Lyra? 

- Montes, Amanda. Namorei pra caramba, conheci muita gente legal, mas ninguém com quem eu realmente estivesse disposta a me casar. E você, se separou porquê?

- Incompatibilidade de gênios...- Amanda deu uma risadinha - Brincadeira, simplesmente um dia a gente percebeu que não estava mais dando certo. Mas o meu ex é um cara legal, e um bom pai para o Tony.

- Eu nem sei se quero me casar...- Danyela suspirou, entediada.

- Então, minhas caras, vamos aproveitar que somos jovens, bonitas e solteiras...- Lyra deu uma gargalhada, mas em seguida fechou a cara. Remo estava parado próximo a porta, observando-a.

- Com licença - a moça saiu de companhia das amigas, e fez um sinal para Remo acompanhá-la.

- Eu aposto dez galeões, Amanda, que das duas uma: ou a Lyra acaba com o Remo, ou cai nos braços dele.

* * *

- Você quer fazer o favor de sumir da minha frente, e me deixar em paz?!!

- Eu só quero uma chance, Lyra e tentar me explicar...antes de irmos para Hogwarts.

- Nem me lembre que nós vamos trabalhar juntos, Remo. E não me venha pedir uma chance agora. Eu não tive essa chance. Ou você se esqueceu da maneira covarde como você terminou tudo entre nós?

- Eu me arrependi, Lyra...eu juro que me arrependi.

- Lógico, depois que você descobriu toda a verdade, foi fácil se arrepender. Mas você nunca se preocupou em saber como eu fiquei depois de todo aquele horror. De como eu sofri. Não Remo, você não faz idéia do que foi ir embora, aos dezessete anos para um lugar estranho, e fazer de tudo para fingir que eu era outra pessoa...tentar esquecer o passado...

- Durante doze anos eu vaguei por esse mundo, tentando entender porquê tudo aquilo aconteceu...eu também fiquei sozinho, Lyra. Eu não tinha mais amigos...ninguém confiava em mim. 

Os dois se encontravam sozinhos na sala de estar. Lyra estava impassível, de pé diante da lareira. Remo por sua vez sentara-se numa poltrona, encarando a ex-namorada.

- Tudo o que eu quero é que você me perdoe...eu reconheço como eu fui covarde e cafajeste. Mas eu também me sentia acuado...

Lyra sentou-se diante de Remo, e segurou a cabeça com as mãos, escondendo o rosto.

- Eu ainda não aprendi a perdoar, Remo...por mais que eu tente, eu não consigo...- Agora soluçava, angustiada.

- Então me deixa tentar ajudá-la, Lyra...

A moça levantou o rosto, enxugando as lágrimas rapidamente.

- Pelo menos agora você chora na frente dos outros - Remo estendeu um lenço, que Lyra aceitou.

- Vamos passar uma borracha em tudo isso, ok?- Lyra acalmara-se, tentando por suas idéias no lugar. - Pelo menos assim nós poderemos ter uma convivênca pacífica.

Remo estendeu-lhe a mão, e Lyra apertou-a num sinal de paz. Sabia, no fundo, que ele não fazia mais parte de sua vida, pelo menos como um homem. Preferiu guardar consigo apenas a boas lembranças que ainda mantinha : o primeiro beijo durante a Copa de Quadribol, as férias que passaram juntos, sua primeira vez...

* * *

Isabella aguardava ansiosa por Sirius na cama, como se aquela fosse sua primeira noite. Quando finalmente ele entrou no quarto, ela sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo o seu corpo.

- Como se sente, Sra Black?

- Melhor do que você imagina. - Isabella puxou-o para si, e beijaram-se como se o mundo fosse acabar naquele instante.

Sirius puxou com delicadeza a alça da camisola de sua mulher, e enquanto lhe acariciava os ombros nús, murmurava seus planos.

- A gente bem que podia pensar em ter mais uns bebês...encher a casa de crianças...

- Acho que não vamos ter que nos preocupar com isso nos próximos nove meses...- Isabella virou-se para Sirius, atônito - Eu ainda não confirmei, Sirius, mas tenho quase certeza de que já estou grávida...

- E você não me falou nada...- Os olhos de Sirius brilhavam de felicidade.

- Comecei a desconfiar há uns dois dias...- Isabella beijou-o com carinho - Estou um pouco assustada, eu não sou mais uma garota de vinte e três anos...

- Pra mim você nunca irá envelhecer, Isabella. Nunca.

Finalmente tiveram sua noite de núpcias, com catorze anos de atraso. Não eram mais dois jovens de vinte e pouco anos, mas se amavam. Era a vida perfeita que um dia sonharam, tanto tempo atrás, que agora se realizava. Estavam finalmente casados.

Capítulo 6 ...

voltar


	5. Capitulo 6

EM HOGWARTS

A estação de King's Cross estava lotada, como sempre acontecia no dia 1º de Setembro, de alunos a caminho de Hogwarts. Era um clima de excitação e ansiedade que tomava conta do ambiente, do outro lado da Plataforma 9 e meia.

- Não preciso recomendar juízo a vocês, preciso? - Sirius sorriu para Harry e Vívian - Boas aulas para vocês.

Harry abraçou Sirius e Isabella, e se dirigiu em direção ao Expresso de Hogwarts em companhia de Rony e Hermione. Vívian porém, permaneceu na plataforma. Ao contrário dos três, estava indo em direção ao desconhecido. Olhou para Isabella, como se pedisse socorro. Era a primeira vez que mãe e filha se separavam.

- Vívian, você precisa ir...daqui a pouco o trem vai partir.

- Eu sei, mãe...mas...eu não sei se quero realmente ir .

- Você está com medo, e isso é natural, Vívian. Eu passei por isso, o Sirius também.

Nisso, uma senhora alta e grandalhona chamou a atenção de Isabella. A mulher também a olhou, surpresa.

- Sra Walters?

- Isabella? Por Merlin, há quanto tempo eu não a vejo? - a mulher a abraçou carinhosamente - O que faz aqui?

- Vim trazer minha filha e o Harry...- indicou Vívian com a cabeça. 

Um garoto loiro, alto e de rosto redondo estava parado junto à mulher, sem entender muito a cena. Vívian também os observava curiosa.

- Está lembrada do meu neto, Isabella? 

- Neville! Como vai?

- Você me conhece?

- Desde que você era um bebê de colo - Isabella sorria, diante do filho de Denise.

O apito do trem soou, avisando que era hora de embarcarem. Vívian finalmente abraçou Isabella e Sirius, e entrou no Expresso de Hogwarts, acompanhada de perto por Neville. O trem estava abarrotado de estudantes, entupindo os corredores.

- Eu preciso achar o Harry, Neville.

- O Harry , o Rony e a Hermione sempre procuram ficar sozinhos, nas cabines lá do fundo...vem , eu te ajudo a procurá-los.

- Ora, ora Longbottom...então agora você é um cavalheiro? Draco Malfoy apareceu no meio do coredor, acompanhado de seus guarda-costas, Crabbe e Goyle.

- Dá licença, Malfoy - sussurrou Neville.

- E se eu não quiser sair da sua frente, panaca?

- Daí você vai ter que se ver comigo, idiota. - Vívian se adiantou, pondo-se frente a frente com Malfoy.

- E quem é você, pirralha? 

- Não te interessa. - a garota empurrou Draco para o lado, e continuou no seu caminho.

- Você não devia ter feito isso...o Malfoy vai te perturbar a vida em Hogwarts.

Vívian fez cara de pouco caso. Não estava, no fundo muito disposta a procurar Harry.

- Ei, Neville. - de uma das cabines surgiu uma garota ruiva e sardenta. Vívian logo adivinhou que ela devia ser a irmã de Rony.

- Oi Gina, tudo bem? - Neville entrou na cabine, acompanhado de Vívian. Dentro, além de Gina encontrava-se também Colin Creevey.

Vívian sentou-se num dos bancos, enquanto Gina a observava curiosa.

- Sou Vívian Black.

- Prazer, Gina Weasley. 

- Sabia - Vívian riu, divertida - Já conheci o seu irmão, Rony.

- Então você deve ser a filha do Sirius Black...o Harry comentou a seu respeito numa das cartas que o Rony recebeu.

Ao ouvir falar de Harry, Colin se empolgou e entrou na conversa.

- Muito prazer, sou Colin Creevey. Você conhece o Harry Potter também?

- Podemos dizer que sou praticamente irmã dele...

- Uau! Que máximo! Eu queria estar no seu lugar.

A garota não entendeu muito bem o que Colin queria dizer. Agora se sentia muito bem, principalmente por ter se enturmado rapidamente, sem a ajuda de Harry. O trem finalmente partira, deixando Londres para trás. Conversava animadamente com Gina, contando sobre sua antiga escola e a vida na América.

Harry só apareceu meia-hora depois da partida, após trocar confidências com Rony e Hermione. Cumprimentou Gina ( que corou imediatamente ), Neville e Colin. No entanto, era Vívian quem ele procurava ansioso.

- Vívian, porque você sumiu? Eu te procurei por todo o trem, estava começando a achar que você não tinha embarcado.

- Só se eu fosse muito louca, não Harry?

- Quer ficar com a gente?

- Não, muito obrigada. Estou bem aqui.

- Você que sabe...qualquer coisa, é só aparecer, estou na última cabine.

- Pode deixar, Harry. - Vívian estava impaciente com a presença do garoto. Queria a todo custo provar que se daria muito bem em Hogwarts, sem precisar de Harry paparicando-a.

* * *

Vívian jamais iria esquecer a primeira visão que teve do castelo, ao vê-lo pela primeira vez. Só então compreendeu porque aquela escola tornara-se lendária. Eram mil anos de sabedoria guardados ali dentro.

Logo na entrada, foi surpreendida pela Profª McGonagall, que já a estava procurando.

- Srta Black? Por favor, espere junto com os alunos da primeira série, sim?

- Por quê?

A professora não parecia muito disposta a discutir, mas mesmo assim respondeu:

- A senhorita precisa ser seleciona. E conforme o diretor combinou com seus pais, a senhorita está matriculada no quarto ano, mas assistirá algumas aulas junto com o quinto ano.

A garota sorriu, satisfeita. Era uma vantagem ter começado a estudar Magia aos oito anos, pensou. Pelo menos se formaria um ano antes do previsto. Esperou, ansiosa pela sua vez de ser chamada, e finalmente experimentar o Chapéu Seletor.

- Black, Vívian - chamou a Profª McGonagall.

Caminhou decidida, enquanto os alunos a olhavam curiosos. Colocou o chapéu na cabeça e esperou, ansiosamente.

- Grifinória!

Com alívio, dirigiu-se para a mesa de sua casa, que comemorava alegremente, enquanto era vaiada pela Sonserina. Sentou-se ao lado de Gina, sorridente. Agora sabia que não havia o que temer, pois estava no lugar ao qual pertencia. Olhou na direção da mesa principal, onde os professores se encontravam. Lyra lhe sorria, orgulhosa. Ao lado de Dumbledore, encontrava-se o Profº Snape. Este, porém, lhe observava num misto de raiva e antipatia.

* * *

- Vívian, seu horário! - Na manhã seguinte, Hermione distribuia os horários entre os alunos da Grifinória.

- Beleza. Vou assistir três aulas com vocês, Harry.

- Quais? - o garoto perguntou, curioso.

- Adivinhação, Astronomia e Poções.

- Quero só ver a cara do Snape...- Rony sorriu, divertido - Black e Potter na aula dele... dessa vez ele é capaz dele pedir demissão...

- Infelizmente, continuamos a assistir essa adorável aula com o pessoal mais adorável ainda da Sonserina - Harry fez uma careta, enjoado. 

Vívian observou Snape discretamente, sentado à mesa principal. Como sempre, o professor mantinha a expressão amarga e carrancuda, ao contrário dos outros docentes. Lyra parecia radiante, e conversava animadamente com a Profº Minerva. 

- O pessoal da Sonserina é assim tão insuportável?

- Você ainda tem muito o que aprender sobre Hogwarts, Vívian. A principal é: ninguém da Sonserina presta...- disse Rony.

- E o Malfoy é o maior babaca da escola. - emendou Fred - e pensa que sabe jogar quadribol.

- Mas com certeza o Harry é o melhor apanhador de Hogwarts - continuou Jorge - e por falar nisso, precisamos de um novo goleiro para o nosso time, e escolher o capitão. - Nisso o sinal tocou, anunciando o início das aulas.

- A gente volta a falar sobre isso mais tarde, Jorge - falou Harry, enquanto pegava a mochila .

Aos poucos, Vívian foi-se acostumando à rotina de Hogwarts, que se diferenciava em muito de sua antiga escola. Gostou de praticamente todos os professores, embora o mais divertido fosse sem dúvida Hagrid e suas estranhas criaturas. Mas gostou também das aulas de transformação, e divertiu-se ao lado de Harry e Rony durante as aulas de adivinhação. No entanto, nada a preparara para a primeira aula de Poções.

Draco Malfoy e sua turminha já estavam parados à porta da masmorra, quando Harry, Rony, Hermione e Vívian chegaram para a aula. 

- Ué, a pirralha vai assistir aula aqui? - Malfoy provocou, causando um acesso de risos entre as garotas da Sonserina.

- Infelizmente você vai ter que me aturar, Malfoy. E eu não sou pirralha. 

Harry puxou Vívian pela mochila, pois Snape se aproximava, carrancudo. Pouco a pouco, os alunos entraram na masmorra, e esperaram em silêncio a entrada do professor. Snape sentou-se em sua mesa, e pegou a lista de chamada. Foi anotando as presenças, mas fez uma pausa ao chamar Vívian.

- Black...- encarou a aluna, que o observava atentamente. Imediatamente, os alunos da Sonserina viraram-se na direção de Vívian, cochichando entre si.

- Pois não, professor? - Vívian olhou para Snape, inocentemente.

- Espero que já saiba exatamente quais são as regras dessa escola, e que não ouse quebrá-las. E já que, segundo o seu currículo, a senhorita está adiantada em relação à Hogwarts, vou observar atentamente o seu desempenho durante as aulas. Fui claro? E pode ter certeza que o fato de ser filha de Sirius Black não inflenciará em nada, entendeu?

Vívian olhou assustada para Harry, mas o garoto simplesmente deu de ombros. Ele também tivera boas vindas semelhante de Snape, mas fazer o quê?

A aula transcorreu quase sem nenhum incidente, tirando as trapalhadas que Neville sempre fazia ( e Hermione secretamente tentava consertar ). Pouco antes do sinal tocar, enquanto Vívian guardava seus pertences na mochila, Pansy Parkinson comentou em voz alta o suficiente para a sala inteira ouvir:

- Agora, além de termos que aturar um idiota metido a herói, temos a filha do fugitivo mais famoso e procurado de Azkaban...

- Repete o que você disse! - Vívian aproximou-se da garota, que ria divertida.

- Algum problema, Black? Ou você morre de orgulho do seu papai?

- Limpe a boca, antes de falar mal do meu pai, sua cara de buldogue.

- O que foi, sua pirralha? Eu por acaso disse alguma mentira?

Em questão de segundos, Vívian sacou a varinha, e antes que Harry e Rony a detivessem, ela já havia lançado o Feitiço da Perna Bamba em Pansy. E foi a conta para Snape.

- Detenção, Black. E quinze pontos a menos para a Grifinória.

* * *

Lyra lia atentamente a pauta das suas próximas aulas em sua sala, quando Snape entrou furioso, batendo a porta com força . 

- Alguém já lhe disse que a boa educação manda as pessoas baterem na porta antes de entrar?

- E alguém já lhe disse que a sua sobrinha é insuportávelmente irritante que nem qualquer um dos outros Black?

- O que foi que a Vívian aprontou? - perguntou, como isso fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

- Eu vim só lhe avisar que ela já ganhou uma detenção na primeira aula. E eu espero que você dê um jeito nela.

A professora encarou Snape entediada. Aquela não era a primeira vez que ouvia uma reclamação sobre Vívian.

- Eu não posso fazer nada, Severo. A Vívian tem pai e mãe, escreva a eles se preferir. E da próxima vez que ofender a minha família, eu não vou pensar duas vezes antes de te lançar uma azaração. 

Snape a encarou, desconcertado. Saiu da sala, batendo a porta com mais força ainda. 

- E vê se lava esse cabelo, idiota - murmurou, mal-humorada.

* * *

Cerca de duas semanas após o início das aulas, o time da Grifinória se reuniu para escolher o novo capitão e o goleiro. A maior discussão foi sobre quem iria assumir a liderança. Por mais vontade que sentisse de ser o capitão, Harry sabia que seria mais justo se uma das meninas ou os gêmeos fossem escolhidos. 

- A Madame Hooch disse que se a gente quiser pode colocar em votação, para a casa toda. Ou então, escolher entre nós mesmos. - disse Angelina.

- E quem topa ser o capitão do time? - perguntou Harry.

- Acho que o capitão deva ser alguém sensato, responsável, disciplinado...- Fred comentou, divertido - ou seja, nem eu, nem o Jorge.

- E depois os Weasley já tiveram um capitão, não precisam de outro.

- Bem, se é assim...- Angelina hesitou por alguns instantes, antes de completar - eu gostaria de ser a capitã do time.

- Boa, Angelina. Você é perfeita! - elogiaram, em coro, Katie e Alicia, no fundo aliviadas com o oferecimento da amiga.

Com a aprovação do time e depois, de toda a Grifinória, Angelina foi nomeada a nova capitã do time. Agora, era preciso escolher um novo goleiro. No entanto, essa foi a parte mais demorada. Durante dias, alunos e mais alunos apareceram no campo de quadribol, para serem avaliados, sem resultado. 

Vívian e Gina resolveram, num sábado de manhã, acompanhar o trabalho de seleção. Vívian percebera desde o início o interesse que sua nova amiga tinha por Harry, e até então não tivera coragem de perguntar se Gina realmente estava apaixonada. Mas foi só o garoto se aproximar das duas, que Vívian confirmou suas suspeitas: Gina corara, totalmente sem graça.

- Você não quer participar da seleção, Vívian?

- Não, eu sou péssima goleira. Mas a Gina topa, não?

- Eu? Você ficou louca?

- Não vejo problema algum, Gina...Harry, ela topa.

Vívian estendeu a própria vassoura para a amiga voar. Completamente sem graça, Gina levantou vôo e postou-se entre as balizas. Vendo a irmã pronta para o teste, Fred e Jorge voaram em sua direção, espantados.

- O que você está fazendo, Gina?

- Eu vim participar do teste, ué. - de repente, Gina percebera que realmente estava disposta a participar da seleção.

- Você é quem sabe, Gina. - disse Fred, contrafeito.

- Então você acha que eu não sou boa o suficiente, Fred? 

- Não é isso...acontece que você quase não tem prática em voar...

Gina não deu atenção aos irmãos. Concentrou-se na goles, que Angelina preparava para arremessar.

- Gina, lá vai...- jogou a goles, e a garota a apanhou agilmente. O teste durou alguns minutos, mas foi o suficiente para o time se convencer de que Gina tivera o melhor desempenho.

- Você só precisa de um pouco de treino, mas isso é fácil...você topa entrar para o time? 

- Tá falando sério, Angelina?

- Estou. E então?

A garota abriu um sorriso, e concordou com um aceno. Apesar do contra inicial, Fred e Jorge sentiram-se bastante orgulhosos da irmã. Harry também cumprimentou Gina, lhe dando os parabéns. E observou-a afastar-se em direção ao ponto em que Vívian se encontrava. 

* * *

Desde o início das aulas, as lembranças do Torneio Tribuxo insistiam em voltar, por mais que Harry se esforçasse para mantê-las longe de sua mente. Era impossível fingir que não notara a falta de Cedrico à mesa da Lufa-lufa, ou da expressão sempre triste de Cho. Nas cartas que escrevia a Sirius, tentava obter informações, saber se Voldemort já dera novos sinais de sua presença. O padrinho, no entanto dizia pra não se preocupar que tudo estava sob controle. 

- O Sirius nunca diz nada com nada - disse aborrecido, guardando a carta no bolso.

- Ele quer te poupar, Harry - Hermione observava o amigo, atentamente - Tente se preocupar com o quadribol.

- Mais cedo ou mais tarde, eu me meto em alguma confusão mesmo...- disse, contrafeito.

- Então, meu caro, é melhor aproveitar enquanto isso não acontece. - completou Rony, divertido - vamos jogar xadrez?

Gina e Vívian passavam mais tempo dentro do dormitório, do que na sala comunal. Pelo menos ali podiam conversar muito mais à vontade.

- Muitas novidades na sua casa, Ví? - Gina, sentada em sua cama, observava a amiga dobrar e guardar uma carta .

- Não muita...minha mãe realmente está grávida...e conseguiu uma vaga no Profeta Diário.

- Isso é muito bom. Então você vai ganhar um irmão ou irmã...

Vívian sorriu, tentando imaginar como seria o bebê. Realmente, seria ótimo ter um irmãozinho.

- Gina...será que eu posso te fazer uma pergunta indiscreta?

- Sobre?

- O Harry...você gosta dele, não?

Pega de surpresa, Gina não conseguiu disfarçar. Seu rosto ficara praticamente da cor de seus cabelos.

- Er....acho que...tá, eu...eu gosto dele sim...eu nunca disse isso à ninguém.

- E ele sabe disso?

- Acho que não...Vívian, você jura que guarda segredo, e não comenta nada por aí?

- Tenho uma idéia melhor, Gina...e que tal se você conquistá-lo?

- E como?

- Chamando a atenção dele. Principalmente agora que vocês estão juntos no time de quadribol...

O rosto de Gina iluminou-se, contente.

- E você me ajuda?

Vívian concordou, mas quando deitou-se não conseguiu pegar no sono. Deixou rolar algumas lágrimas pelo seu rosto. Era a primeira vez que sentia o quanto valia uma amizade. Não pretendia revelar a Gina que dera o seu primeiro beijo em Harry. Iria enterrar de vez aquela história.

O primeiro jogo da Grifinória coincidiu com o Dia das Bruxas, e foi um verdadeiro massacre sobre a Corvinal. Cho Chang esforçara-se ao máximo para apanhar o pomo, mas Harry fora mais ágil e apanhara primeiro, fazendo com que a torcida enlouquecesse de tanto aplaudir. Após a euforia inicial, Gina aproximou-se timidamente de Harry, para comemorar a vitória do time. O garoto estranhou aquela atitude, mas não pôde deixar de sorrir quando Gina lhe disse que o considerava melhor apanhador que o seu irmão, Carlinhos.

- Exagero seu...

- Não é, pode ter certeza. Até mais tarde, Harry.

Gina se afastou, carregando seu equipamento. E Harry notou, surpreso que ela estava crescida, e seu corpo se desenvolvia graciosamente. Sentiu-se mal por tais pensamentos, pois ela era irmã do seu melhor amigo. Mas assim como Cho e Vívian, Gina também era uma...garota!!

Capítulo 7 ...

voltar


	6. Capitulo 7

O BAILE NO MINISTÉRIO

O inverno chegou com força total, cobrindo Hogwarts com neve. Um vento frio invadia os corredores, fazendo com que alunos e professores se protegessem com grossas blusas e capas de lã. Porém, o ambiente era de descontração, conforme as férias de Natal se aproximavam.

Aquele seria o primeiro ano que Harry não passaria as festas em Hogwarts. Sirius deixara bem claro que não admitiria que o afilhado e a filha ficassem na escola. Planejava passar o Natal na Irlanda, na fazenda de seus pais. E no Reveillon, iriam ao baile que o Ministério estava organizando.

- Meu pai comentou sobre esse baile. - disse Rony, na manhã em que Harry recebera a carta de Sirius - minha mãe está louca para ir.

- Então podíamos ir todos, Rony. 

- Ah, Harry , por favor. Você sabe que eu não gosto de bailes.

- Nem eu. Por isso mesmo estou falando para você ir. Não está a fim de ir também, Mione?

A garota lia atentamente uma carta, e não deu atenção à conversa dos dois garotos. Rony aproximou-se da garota, e leu o remetente no envelope.

- Vítor Krum! Mione, eu não acredito!

- No que você não acredita?

- Você está se correspondendo com esse cara?

- E qual o problema, Rony? O Vítor é meu amigo - explodiu Hermione.

- Mione...conta pra gente vai...o que houve entre você e o Krum?

- Nada, Harry! Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir isso?

- Nem um beijo, nem nada?

- Eu estou estranhando você, Harry. Por que isso agora? Eu por acaso fico te perguntando quem você já beijou?

Harry ficou vermelho subitamente, deixando Hermione e Rony desconfiados.

- Vamos deixar esse assunto prá lá, ok? Então Mione, topa ir ao baile também?

- Vou pensar, Harry. 

- E eu vou falar com o meu pai. Provavelmente a Gina também vai querer ir. 

Hermione se afastou dos dois garotos, e continuou a ler a carta. Rony ficou observando-a atentamente.

- É lógico que houve algo entre os dois...

- Você está com ciúmes, Rony.

- Eu? Ciúmes? Você está louco...

De longe, Harry acompanhava atentamente os movimentos de Vívian e Gina, do outro lado da Sala Comunal, onde conversavam animadamente com Neville e Colin. Queria poder explicar para o amigo o que estava sentindo, mas nem mesmo Harry se entendia. Chegou à conclusão que ser adolescente era realmente complicado, principalmente no que se referia a garotas.

* * *

Remo terminara sua última aula antes das férias, e entrou assobiando na sala dos professores. Lyra, como sempre, estava cercada de livros, fazendo suas anotações para as aulas.

- Boa noite! 

- Boa noite, Remo. Por que tanta felicidade?

- Primeiro, por que vamos entrar em férias amanhã, e segundo porque o Reveillon não vai cair na lua cheia...

- Bom para você...

- Você não quer ir ao baile do Ministério? - perguntou, ansioso.

- Não. O Sirius me chamou, mas eu recusei o convite. Eu vou para a Irlanda, mas volto antes do ano-novo, tenho muito a fazer em Hogwarts.

- Posso saber o quê?

- Não, porque não é do seu interesse, Remo.

- Eu pensei que nós podíamos ir juntos, nos divertir um pouco...

- Então você pensou errado. E se você me der licença...- Lyra juntou seus livros, e resolveu ir para a sua própria sala, onde ficaria mais a vontade. Ao abrir a porta, quase tropeçou em Snape. Mesmo assim, alguns livros cairam no chão, e a professora foi obrigada a abaixar-se para pegá-los. E Remo não pode deixar de notar que Snape não tirara os olhos do decote de Lyra.

- Algum problema, Lupin?

- Nenhum, Severo, nenhum...- disse, irritado. Saiu da sala, mas resistiu à tentação de ir atrás de Lyra. Decididamente, não conseguia entender as mulheres.

* * *

Isabella aguardava Harry e Vívian na estação King's Cross. Vestia uma grossa capa de lã, que deixava sua barriga ainda mais saliente. Naquele momento, o bebê dava chutes e instintivamente levou a mão ao ventre. Espantava-se da tranquilidade que estava sentindo, ao contrário de quando esperava Vívian.

E por falar na filha...Vívian desembarcara, acompanhada de Neville e Gina. Pouco atrás, vinham Harry, Rony e Hermione. Ao ver Neville, Isabella entrou numa espécie de transe momentâneo...

Durante anos, ficou remoendo o destino que Denise e Frank tiveram...e toda vez que pensava na amiga, quase arrependia-se de ter ido embora da Inglaterra. Quando voltara, a vontade de vê-la aumentava a cada dia, principalmente depois de ter-se encontrado com a mãe de Denise na estação.

Convenceu Sirius a acompanhá-la ao Hospital St Mungus num domingo à tarde, no início daquele inverno. A enfermeira os acompanhou até uma espécie de pátio, cercado de pequenos apartamentos.

- Esta é a ala dos pacientes mais tranquilos, que não oferecem risco aos outros...

A moça abriu a porta de um dos apartamentos, e falou com uma voz amigável e carinhosa:

- Sra Longbottom, tem visitas hoje.

- Quantas vezes eu lhe disse que não sou "Sra Longbottom"? Eu e Frank não somos casados, Mary.

- OK, Srta Walters, eu vou me lembrar...

Denise foi até a porta, e olhou com assombro para Sirius e Isabella, parados à porta. Então abriu um grande sorriso, e abriu os braços para a amiga.

- Bella, Sirius, como vão? - abraçou Isabella, que ficou sem ação. Não tinha muita idéia se Denise percebera que haviam se passado catorze anos desde que se viram pela última vez.

- Estamos bem...e você? 

- Estou bem - sorriu docemente - Frank, vem ver quem está aqui...

Frank Longbottom apareceu, vindo do quarto. Cumprimentou displicentemente os Black, e se sentou no sofá para ler uma revista em quadrinhos.

- Por que faz tempo que você não vem me visitar, Isabella?

- Eu..bem, tivemos alguns problemas, Denise. Eu estava morando na América...

- Por que? - Denise encarou Isabella, mas não esperou resposta - Bella, você está grávida?

- Estou...- Isabella tocou a barriga com carinho e sorriu. - Mas eu já tenho uma filha de treze anos.

- Mas isso é impossível, Isabella. Como você vai ter uma filha de treze anos, se você tem pouco mais de vinte anos?

- Não, Denise...eu, nós já estamos com trinta e sete. - Sirius segurou a mão de Isabella, que tremia, e fez um sinal para a esposa se calar.

- Algo muito estranho acontece, Isabella...minha mãe sempre vem me ver, mas eu não posso sair daqui! E de vez em quando ela traz um garoto, e insiste em dizer que ele é nosso filho...

Isabella não soube o que responder. Sentiu um travo na garganta, e uma vontade de chorar.

- Você tem visto a Lilian e o Tiago ultimamente? - vendo a expressão no rosto de Isabella, Denise emendou - Não vai me dizer que você acredita nesses boatos, dizendo que eles estão...

- Denise, por favor...não é possível que você tenha se esquecido...eles morreram, e você sabe...eu estive na sua casa naquele dia maldito...e você me consolou quando soubemos que o Sirius havia sido preso...Frank, você não se lembra?

- Você foi preso, Sirius? Por que? - perguntou Frank, curioso.

- Isso não vem ao caso agora, Frank. Deixa prá lá - Sirius, com certeza queria mudar o rumo daquela conversa. Mas agora Denise deixava rolar as lágrimas pelo rosto, e encarava assustada Isabella.

- O que aconteceu, Bella? Só pode ter sido um sonho, um pesadelo...me diz que não é verdade, por favor...

Quando finalmente saíram do Hospital, já era noite. Sirius e Isabella entraram no carro, e não trocaram uma única palavra até sairem de Londres. Quando já estavam na estrada para River Country, Isabella começou a soluçar desesperadamente. Sirius parou o carro, assustado.

- Bella, você está se sentindo bem? 

Ela não respondeu. Encostou a cabeça no ombro do marido, e chorou mansinho.

- Todas as lembranças daquele dia vieram na minha mente...eu queria tanto esquecer, Sirius, tanto. Mas é muito difícil...

- Eu também gostaria de esquecer, Isabella. Mas isso é impossível...

Agora, ao ver Neville, Vívian e Harry lado a lado, Isabella sorriu satisfeita. Parecia um milagre vê-los juntos, apesar de toda a tragédia que os rodeara durante aqueles anos.

- Como vão vocês?

- Estamos ótimos, mãe. - Vívian contemplou orgulhosa a barriga de Isabella. - O Neville vai ao baile, também.

- Pelo jeito vocês vão fazer uma boa reunião nesse baile...bem, Harry, Vívian, vamos indo? Ainda temos que viajar hoje mesmo para a Irlanda.

- Então a gente se vê no baile, Harry. - Rony gritou, ao se afastar.

- Pode deixar. E você, Mione, já se decidiu?

- É...eu vou falar com meus pais, mas acho que eles vão deixar sim...

- Ótimo. Até lá então.

Mione o beijou no rosto ( Harry decidamente morria de vergonha toda vez que a amiga fazia isso ) e se afastou também.

* * *

Definitivamente, passar o Reveillon em Hogwarts fora uma péssima idéia, concluiu Lyra, enquanto lia um romance em seu quarto. Mas ter que aturar Remo naquele baile seria pior ainda. E não podia contar com so pais: os dois resolveram fazer uma longa viagem pelo Oriente Médio, apesar das confusões que os trouxas aprontavam por lá.

Espreguiçou-se, e trocou de roupa. Resolvera aceitar o convite de Hagrid para acompanhá-lo até o Três Vassouras. Pelo menos lá veria gente nova, e não as caras de sempre. 

Desceu o jardim, coberto pela neve e bateu na porta da cabana de Hagrid. O guarda-caça a abriu quase que imediatamente.

- Ah, Profº Black, pensei que tivesse se esquecido do meu convite.

- E eu lá sou louca, Hagrid? Mas por favor, me chame de Lyra. Afinal de contas, você me conhece desde criança.

Hagrid sorriu. Realmente, a conhecia há muito tempo. E pelo jeito não mudara nada naqueles anos.

O bar estava repleto quando entraram. Centenas de bruxos e bruxas se movimentavam pelo apertado salão, enquanto uma pequena banda tocava animadamente.

- Ei, olha só quem está aqui - Hagrid apontou para uma mesa ao fundo do bar - Profº Snape!

Snape cumprimentou Hagrid, e ficou olhando curiosamente para Lyra.

- Tem alguma coisa de errado em mim, para você me encarar desse jeito?

- Não. E não estou te encarando...

- Claro que não...você está bebendo demais, isso sim.

O guarda-caça não ouvia a discussão dos dois professores. Estava mais preocupado em conversar com uns tipos estranhos que se encontravam no bar.

- Quanto mais eu fujo, mais você me aparece pela frente...

- Se eu te incomodo tanto, vá embora .

- Eu não quero ir embora.

- E ainda nem são meia-noite, e você já está bêbado.

- E você, como todos os Black, é chata e metida.

- Eu já te disse que qualquer hora eu te azaro...

- Quero ver então - Snape levantou-se, mas tropeçou e deixou cair todo o vinho no colo de Lyra. 

- Seu idiota, você manchou minha roupa novinha - Lyra olhou horrorizada para a mancha que se alargava no seu vestido branco.

Durante muito tempo depois, Snape tentava entender os fatos daquela noite. Estava completamente bêbado, mas mesmo assim tivera a consciência de puxar Lyra, que praguejava o vestido praticamente perdido, para fora do bar, longe dos olhares curiosos das pessoas.

- Eu tenho uma poção tira-manchas...vem, ...eu te empresto...acho que vai resolver...

Lyra, mesmo irritada, seguiu-o até o castelo, e desceu as frias escadas qeu levavam às masmorras, onde localizava-se a sala de Snape. O professor pegou um frasco, e o entregou para a moça.

- Usa isso aqui...e só esfregar...- Severo tentava ajudá-la, mas Lyra o afastou com um safanão na mão.

- Não sei por que...eu não devia...você é uma chata...metida...

- E você é um louco...completamente louco.

- Você não é a primeira a me chamar de louco...

- Acredito...

- Qual é o seu problema, Lyra Black?

- Eu é que te pergunto, Severo Snape! Qual é o seu problema? - Lyra levantara-se, e pela primeira vez os seus olhos se encontraram. E viram a mesma coisa: angústia, raiva, amargura. E desejo, paixão e uma vontade incontrolável de amar e ser amado.

Snape a puxou para si, e buscou desesperadamente a sua boca. Foi um beijo frenético, os corações pulsando fortemente. Por fim, Lyra soltou-se dos braços que a agarravam, e saiu correndo das masmorras, indo refugiar-se em seu quarto. Jogou-se na cama e chorou, de raiva. Snape ainda permaneceu alguns instantes em sua sala, aspirando o perfume que Lyra deixara no ar. "Eu só posso estar muito bêbado, para agarrar a irmã de Sirius Black".

* * *

O Grande Salão Nobre do Mnistério da Magia estava lotado de funcionários, seus familiares, pessoas ligadas ao governo e personalidades. Era uma festa sem precedentes, que Fudge fez questão de organizar pessoalmente, para tentar abafar os rumores a respeito do ressurgimento de Voldemort, e tentar abafar a opinião pública que lentamente se levantava, questionando a competência do ministro.

Mal chegaram ao baile, Harry e Vívian correram para o local onde se encontravam os Weasley, deixando Sirius e Isabella a sós.

- O Remo não ia vir, Sirius?

- Deve estar chegando - Sirius consultou o relógio, ainda não eram nem dez horas.

Isabella observava atentamente todos os convidados, acenando de vez em quando para algum conhecido. De repente, porém, deixou de sorrir e cutucou Sirius, que estava distraído conversando com a Sra Figg.

- Que foi, meu amor?

Nancy e Mattew Avery entravam pelo salão de braços dados, e se dirigiam exatamente para a mesa onde os Black se encontravam.

- Sirius, Isabella, que prazer encontrá-los aqui.

- Tudo bem com você, Nancy? - Isabella não demonstrava o menor prazer com aquele encontro.

- Tudo. - Nancy observou atentamente Isabella - então vocês vão ter outro filho?

- Parece óbvio, não? 

Sirius cutucou Isabella, mas a esposa não parecia muito disposta a aguentar Nancy muito tempo. Avery, por sua vez, sorria sarcasticamente para Sirius.

- Nancy, acho melhor irmos...veja lá, o Lúcio e a Narcissa já chegram...

- Ok, então mais tarde a gente se vê - Nancy deu um tchauzinho para os Black, e se afastou na direção da mesa dos Malfoy.

- Eu não imaginava que a Nancy fosse tão dissimulada...

- Por que você diz isso? 

- Porque ela e a Narcissa nunca se deram bem na época em que nós estávamos em Hogwarts. E agora olha lá - Isabella apontou discretamente para Nancy e Narcissa - parecem velhas amigas.

- Também, com o marido que ela arranjou...

- Está despeitado, Sr Black? - provocou Isabella.

- Por que deveria?

- Porque vocês quase se casaram...

- Exatamente: quase me casei. Ainda bem que mudei de idéia depressa - Sirius sorriu para a esposa, e a beijou delicadamente na boca.

* * *

Harry, Rony, Hermione, Neville, Gina e Vívian estavam parados diante da pista de dança, observando os casais que já dançavam ao som da banda que animava o baile.

- Esse baile está tão animado...- Rony suspirou, entdiado.

- Só porque você não gosta de dançar, não significa que o baile esteja chato, Rony - Hermione alfinetou.

- É, imagino que você deva estar chateada por que o Vitinho não está aqui...

- Rony, você quer parar de ser criança? Será que você não entende nada mesmo?

- O que você quer dizer? Você quer dançar?

Hermione não respondeu. Puxou Rony pela mão, e o arrastou para a pista de dança. O garoto olhava desesperado para Harry, mas este não conseguia parar de rir.

- Eu acho que eles tem tudo a ver - Gina observava o irmão dançando desajeitadamente, mas parecia estar gostando.

A proximidade da garota fazia Harry suar frio. Agora, estavam sozinhos ( Neville e Vívian tinham acabado de entrar na pista de dança ) e não sabia absolutamente o que fazer. 

- Eh...o baile está animado, não? - Harry comentou, sem-graça.

- Hum, hum - concordou Gina, ainda mais sem-graça.

Aquela música terminara, e Vívian voltou para junto de Harry e Gina, de mãos dadas com Neville.

- Eu não acredito que vocês vão ficar aí, parados feitos dois palhaços.

- Nós estamos bem, aqui.

- Eu não acredito...Harry, faz o favor de pegar a Gina e dançar?

Harry corou furiosamente, mas pegou na mão de Gina e levou a garota para a pista. Vívian deu uma discreta piscada para a amiga, e fez sinal de positivo. Em seguida, ela e Neville também voltaram a dançar.

Gina e Harry não disseram uma única palavra enquanto dançavam. Embora fosse péssimo dançarino, o garoto estava curtindo cada instante daquele momento. Gina apoiara a cabeça em seu ombro, e ele podia sentir todo o perfume que vinha de seus cabelos. Rony e Hermione haviam sumdido no meio de tanta gente, mas Harry nem deu conta. O que importava era permanecer a maior parte do tempo junto de Gina.

* * *

Quando deu meia-noite, um festival de fogos atraiu a atenção de todos os convidados. Por isso, ninguém notou que alguém colocava um grande embrulho na porta dos fundos do prédio do Ministério. Em seguida, a pessoa sumiu no meio do breu e da nevasca que castigavam Londres naquela noite.

O vigilante noturno do Ministério notou, minutos mais tarde o tal embrulho. E, ao abri-lo não pode reprimir um grito de horror...

Fudge brindava alegremente com sua esposa e seus amigos mais próximos, quando foi interrompido por um guarda, que lhe sussurrou algo no ouvido. O ministro o ouvia com atenção, mas não podia acreditar no que o rapaz lhe dizia. Acenou discretamente para Arabella Figg, e pediu-lhe que o acompanhasse.

- O que está acontecendo, Cornelio?

- Ainda não sei, minha cara...espero que tudo não passe de um trote de mau-gosto.

Desceram as escadas em direção ao Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, e entraram numa sala não muito grande. Sobre um balcão de mármore, estava o embrulho, de lona preta.

- É isso aí?

- É sim, senhor. Foi o Sean quem encontrou...

Fudge abriu-o de uma só vez. O corpo de Igor Karkaroff ficou completamente descoberto. Arabella tampou o nariz com as mãos, e virou o rosto, horrorizada.

- Só pode ser obra de um louco...

- Junto do corpo, encontramos isso, Sr Ministro.

Fudge tomou o pedaço de pergaminho da mão do rapaz e leu-o em voz baixa:

Ele é o primeiro de muitos traidores...se vocês não acreditavam, aí está a prova de que eu voltei...agora, estou indo buscar meu rebanho em Azkaban.

- E agora? Será que esses loucos realmente estão indo para Azkaban?

O ministro não respondeu. Segurava com raiva o pergaminho.

- Catorze anos de trabalho duro, pra quê? Me diz, Arabella, pra quê?

- Será possível que você não acreditava que ele havia voltado, Cornélio? Já se passaram seis meses, até que ele demorou para agir...

- Cubram esse corpo, e chamem o Dr Henz para descobrir como esse infeliz foi morto...- Fudge fez uma pausa, tentando por ordem nos próprios pensamentos. - Arabella, interrompa o baile, e convoque todos os seus funcionários e os aurores presentes. Enquanto isso, vou me comunicar com nossa base na Cornualha, e ver se eles notaram algo anormal em Azkaban...

* * *

Remo conversava animadamente com Amanda, admirado com o senso de humor refinado que ela possuía. Admirou-se da força que ela possuía, apesar de todas as adversidades pelas quais ela havia passado até então. No entanto, remoía ainda o fato dela ser irmã de Pedro Pettigrew...mas o que isso importava? Amanda era uma pessoa fantástica, independente do seu parentesco com Rabicho.

Foi então que Arabella Figg deu ordens para a banda parar de tocar.

- Srs, desculpem-nos o repentino incômodo, mas teremos que interromper o baile agora. Gostaria de lhes pedir que voltem imediatamente para suas casas, devendo permancerem aqui apenas os funcionários do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia e os aurores presentes.

Aquele aviso, repentino e sem-sentido fez com que todos os presentes se agitassem, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Sirius levantou-se da sua mesa, e seguiu até o ponto onde Harry e Vívian se encontravam.

- Voltem para junto da Isabella, e vão logo para casa.

- Mas o que está acontecendo?

- Eu ainda não sei, mas não quero vê-los por aí.

Os dois obedeceram Sirius, e se despediram dos amigos. Os Weasley o observava atentamente.

- Isso tudo...tem relação com Você-Sabe-Quem, Sirius?

- Ainda não sei, Molly...vou descobrir agora. Percy, vamos logo.

O rapaz levantou-se, engolindo um pedaço de torta de nozes. Estava assustado, mas tentava parecer seguro de si.

- Pois não, Sr Black.

* * *

Isabella aguardava Sirius, que tinha ido sondar a Sra Figg sobre o que estava acontecendo. Sentia-se apavorada, mas tentava parecer sob controle, para não assustar os garotos. Finalmente o marido aparecera, acompanhado de Remo. Ambos estavam sérios e tensos.

- Vá para casa, Bella, e leve as crianças. Eu vou ficar.

- Posso pelo menos saber o que está acontecendo? 

- Depois eu te explico, Bella.

- Eu quero saber agora...Remo, você pode me dizer, então?

- Você se lembra do Karkaroff? - perguntou Sirius, em voz baixa.

- Aquele idiota que andava com o Snape e o Avery?

- Ele mesmo...foi assassinado!

- Meu Deus...

- Vá para casa, Bella. Você precisa descansar.

- Você promete que vai se cuidar? Que não vai fazer nenhuma bobagem?

Em resposta, Sirius a beijou docemente, e tocou-lhe a barriga com carinho.

- Vá com cuidado. E vocês dois, obedeçam a Isabella, ok? - Sirius abraçou Vívian e Harry, e desceu as escadas rumo ao Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia.

* * *

Perante todos os funcionáros, Fudge expôs, sem rodeios a situação que se apresentava:

- Acabei de receber uma mensagem da nossa base, situada no extremo sul da Corualha. Eles observaram atentamente a ilha de Azkaban, e perceberam uma movimentação anormal. Tudo nos leva a crer que os Comensais da Morte realmente podem ter invadido Azkaban.

Um silêncio constrangedor tomou conta de todos ali presentes.

- E se eles realmente estão lá, como chegaram à ilha? Pelo que eu saiba, é impossível aparatar em Azkaban. - disse Danyela McKinnon.

- Como eles chegaram nós não sabemos...a ilha é cercada de rochedos perigosos, não é qualquer barco que chega até lá. E quanto aos dementadores?

- Todos nós sabemos que eles não são confiáveis. - emendou Remo.

Sirius, alheio àquela discussão, observava atentamente o mapa da Ilha de Azkaban, armado sobre uma enorme plataforma. A fortaleza, propriamente dita localizava-se no centro da ilha, distante cerca de dois quilômetros da praia, cercada de uma densa e perigosa floresta. Lentamente, ele relembrou todos os seus passos na noite em que fugira da prisão. Levara a madrugada inteira atravessando a nado o canal que separava a ilha do continente.

- Algo a acrescentar , Sr Black? - Fudge perguntou, sarcasticamente. - Ou será que sua experiência não servirá para nós?

- Pelo contrário, ministro. Provavelmente eles chegaram em algum tipo de embarcação. Se em pleno verão, a água já estava gelada, agora no inverno seria impssível alguém aguentar as baixas temperaturas do mar...acredito que não vai adiantar nada especularmos daqui de Londres o que está acontecendo em Azkaban.

- Então, o Sr está nos sugerindo...

- Preparar uma expedição até Azkaban e expulsar Voldemort e sua corja, se eles realmente estiverem por lá.

Remo olhou espantado para o amigo, com tal observação. Sirius não retribuiu o olhar. Estava preocupado demais, observando o mapa daquele lugar maldito...

Capítulo 8...

voltar


	7. Capitulo 8

MOTIM EM AZKABAN

Fazia um frio úmido e cortante na base naval do Ministério, localizada na costa da Cornulha. Os ventos gelados, que sopravam do mar fazia com que todos se encolhessem dentro de suas capas, tentando se proteger da friagem. 

Ainda era madruga quando cerca de uma centena de bruxos aparatou na base, vindos diretamente de Londres. Fora Sirius Black, Remo Lupin, Arabella Figg e o Ministro, todos os outros eram aurores formados e treinados para enfrentar situações de risco. No entanto, nenhum deles parecia preparado para a arriscada missão que estava por vir: invadir Azkaban e impedir a fuga iminente de centenas de Comensais da Morte e dos terríveis dementadores.

Assim que chegaram, o rapaz que cuidava da vigilância a distância da Ilha de Azkaban correu em direção ao ministro, ofegante.

- Há uma movimentação além do normal na fortaleza, senhor. 

- O que há de anormal?

- Fumaça, senhor. E os dementadores nunca me pareceram tão excitados...

Fudge torceu o nariz, contrariado e se apossou do gigantesco binóculo da base, a fim de observar Azkaban. O ministro parecia acreditar que tudo aquilo não passava de uma brincadeira de muito mal gosto de algum de seus adversários políticos. Embora a escuridão não o permitisse uma visão detalhada da ilha, percebeu que realmente algo de estranho acontecia.

- O senhor continua firme em seu propósito de invadir a ilha, Sr Black? - Fudge sorriu, sarcasticamente, imaginando se Sirius realmente teria coragem de pisar em Azkaban novamente.

- Eu já disse e repito, Sr Ministro: só vamos descobrir o que está acontecendo se formos até lá.

Sirius não respondeu. Não gostava de Fudge e seus modos prepotentes, como se fosse o dono da verdade. Achou mais prudente pegar as instruções necessárias com a Sra Figg, que nomeara Danyela McKinnon chefe da expedição.

- Você tem certeza de que não quer que eu os acompanhe até a ilha, Dany?

- Tenho...será mais seguro se a senhora permanecer aqui junto ao Ministro...e depois nos manteremos em contato, ok? - Dany tirou o que parecia ser um antigo relógio do bolso. Na realidade, era um eficiente comunicador. Testou-o, e sorriu satisfeita. Sentia-se tensa, mas tentou pensar no quanto seu pai ficaria orgulhoso, se pudesse vê-la trajando suas vestes prata e azul.

- Srs...- Danyela respirou profundamente - está na hora de partirmos.

* * *

Os barcos singravam rapidamente, deixando a Cornulha para trás. A frente, apenas água e a escuridão. Parado à proa, tremendo de frio, Sirius esfregava as mãos. Provavelmente era o mais tenso de todos ali presentes. "Pelo menos", pensou , "eu sei exatamente o que nós vamos encontrar por lá...". Sentiu que era observado por Remo, mas não disse nada. 

- Você não acha que isso é uma loucura, Sirius?

- O que é loucura? Ir até Azkaban?

Remo encarou Sirius, incrédulo. Nunca ouvira o amigo falar daquela maneira, como se estivessem simplesmente indo fazer turismo numa ilha tropical.

- Não é loucura, Remo...é questão de necessidade. Há muita gente perigosa lá dentro...

- Sirius, cai na real. Aquela gente provavelmente já está fora de si há muitos anos.

- Nem todos, Remo, nem todos...

- Há alguma coisa que você sabe e não quer nos contar?

- Eu não tenho nada a esconder. Acontece que nem sempre os dementadores afetam todos da mesma maneira. E eu temo que ainda haja gente em Azkaban que tenha forças para se juntar novamente à Voldemort.

Permaneceram em silêncio durante alguns minutos. Ao longe já era possível visualizar os contornos da ilha . De repente raios surgiram no céu, e trovões soaram ameaçadoramente. Em questão de segundos desabou uma tempestade, e ondas gigantescas se formaram no mar, obrigando os marinheiros a lançarem uma série de feitiços anti-naufrágio nos barcos. Durante alguns minutos, aquilo pareceu conter a fúria das ondas, que insistiam em virar as embarcações. Mas a fúria dos ventos fez com que os barcos se desviassem da rota, e ao invés de seguirem na direção do pequeno porto, chocaram-se contra os rochedos submersos.

Quando sentiu a pancada nas rochas, Sirius percebera que era tarde demais para tentar se proteger. Foi arremessado para fora do barco, mergulhando na água gelada. Chocou-se com violência nos rochedos, e sentiu afundar-se cada vez mais, sem esboçar qualquer tipo de reação. E tudo ficou frio e escuro...

* * *

Quando Sirius despertou, não estava mais dentro do mar, nem tampouco sentia frio. Ouvia uma voz de mulher chamando-o, e no meio da sua confusão mental, julgou que Isabella o chamava. Mas ao abrir os olhos, deparou-se com a figura esguia de Lílian parada à sua frente. Durante algum tempo encarou-a, intrigado.

- Líli?- sussurrou, hesitante.

- Sirius, meu amigo...você não devia estar aqui, pelo menos não agora...

Sirius não entendeu o que Lílian queria dizer. Só então percebeu que estava parado em meio à uma espessa névoa...e logo surgiu a figura de Tiago, vindo das brumas.

- Você precisa voltar, Sirius...ainda não chegou a sua hora...

- Vocês não querem dizer que eu estou...bem...morto?

- Ainda não, Sirius...por isso mesmo você deve voltar. Há muito ainda a ser feito, e você sabe muito bem disso...

Era um quadro insólito, que Sirius jamais imaginara. Tentava compreender o que estava acontecendo, quando uma forte opressão tomou conta do seu peito. Deixou-se cair de joelhos, e segurou a cabeça, tentando controlar-se.

- Foi tão difícil...resistir todos esses anos...o remorso me remoendo dia após dia, ano após ano...

- Você não tem mais do que se culpar, Almofadinhas - Tiago sorria serenamente - não foi culpa sua...

- É claro que a culpa foi minha...se eu não tivesse trocado...- Sirius levantou-se, tentando colocar em ordem os seus pensamentos.

- Não adianta você se lamentar pelo que já aconteceu. - A voz de Lílian era serena, mas permanecia firme e inflexível - Você ainda tem todo um futuro pela frente, Sirius.

- Mas será que eu vou ter que passar o resto da minha vida me lamentando, me remoendo? Eu não aguento mais, não aguento mais...

- Você alguma vez desabafou tudo o que sente com alguém, Sirius? 

Sirius balançou a cabeça, negativamente.

- Você agora está cercado de pessoas que te querem bem, e que precisam de você...

- Eu sinto muito não ter cuidado do Harry como eu prometi...- sussurrou, como se pedisse desculpas.

- Não foi culpa sua. Mas agora você já está em condições de cumprir o prometido. Volte, Sirius...este ainda não é o seu lugar. Volte para a Isabella, para seus filhos e para o Harry.

Então foi como se um redemoinho o estivesse sugando. Súbitamente, a imagem de Lílian e Tiago sumiram de sua vista. E tudo tornou-se escuro novamente.

* * *

- Sirius! Sirius - uma voz, ao mesmo tempo distante e trêmula soava distante nos seus ouvidos. Sentiu um tranco violento em seu corpo, e imediatamente abriu seus olhos. Remo estava parado, olhando-o preocupadamente. Segurava sua varinha, o que levou Sirius a crer que acabara de ser reanimado pelo amigo.

- O que foi que aconteceu? - Sirius tentou levantar-se, mas a cabeça , assim como todo o seu corpo, doía intensamente. 

- Nós naufragamos...você teve o azar de ser arremessado contra os rochedos, e as ondas te arrastaram até a praia.

Fazendo um esforço sobre-humano, Sirius conseguiu sentar-se , e percebeu, infeliz, que sua perna direita estava quebrada.

- Onde estão os outros? - perguntou, tentando manter-se o mais lúcido possível.

- Eu não sei...eu consegui nadar até a praia, e saí caminhando pela areia para ver se te achava...mas não vi mais ninguém até agora.

Permaneceram em silêncio durante alguns minutos. Sirius ainda podia ouvir as vozes de Lílian e Tiago em sua mente...havia sido um sonho muito estranho...teria sido mesmo um sonho, ou tudo aquilo acontecera enquanto estivera desacordado? A última cena que se lembrava, antes de cair no mar, fora o olhar de pânico dos outros passageiros ao perceber que o barco iria virar...

Finalmente viram a silhueta de uma pessoa caminhando preocupadamente em sua direção. Remo assumiu uma posição de ataque, mas relaxou ao perceber que era Danyela Mackinnon quem vinha em sua direção.

- Até que enfim encontrei alguém...- ela tentava manter a voz firme, mas era óbvio que estava desesperada.

- Você não viu mais ninguém? 

- Vivo, não - o olhar de Danyela era sombrio e angustiante. - Tenho quase certeza de que caímos em uma armadilha...aquela não foi uma tempestade comum...

- Mas nenhum barco conseguiu chegar intacto à ilha? Estou me lembrando que um deles não virou com a onda. 

Danyela engoliu em seco, tentando encontrar palavras para dizer o que havia visto pouco depois de chegar à praia.

- Nós estamos do outro lado da ilha, oposto ao cais...realmente, Remo, um dos barcos conseguiu chegar ao porto...eu estava exausta, mas mesmo assim tentei alcançá-los...- fez uma pausa, completamente enojada - havia dezenas de dementadores aguardando a chegada do barco...- não foi preciso que Danyela concluisse a frase para os dois entenderem o que realmente havia acontecido - e os Comensais da Morte se apoderaram da embarcação e fugiram.

- Não podemos ficar aqui na praia...seriamos facilmente descobertos. Precisamos encontrar o que restou do nosso grupo, e pedir mais reforço à base. - Sirius esquecera a dor, e a desagradável sensação que aquele lugar lhe dava - Remo, por favor, me ajude com essa perna. 

- Férula! - Remo imobilizou a perna de Sirius, que finalmente conseguira se levantar. A dor diminuíra consideravelmente, e agora ele poderia caminhar. Deixaram para trás o mar, e seguiram na direção da floresta que circundava a fortaleza. 

- Você tem algum plano, Sirius? 

- Não. Afinal, você é a chefe da expedição, Danyela e você é auror, está muito mais preparada para enfrentar o perigo.

- Grande auror eu sou...- murmorou, desconsolada - eu não nasci para isso. Só segui essa carreira porque precisava dar continuidade à tradição dos McKinnon...

Sirius encostou-se numa árvore para descansar, e aproveitou para fazer contato com a base.

- Sra Figg...tá na escuta?

A imagem de Arabella Figg surgiu no comunicador, pálida.

- Sirius...ainda bem que não perdemos o contato. Quem está com você?

- A Danyela e o Remo. Alguém mais fez contato?

- Sim...agora me escute atentamente...houve uma grande fuga de prisioneiros. Ao que tudo indica eles estão vindo em nossa direção, mas já temos reforços suficientes por aqui. Agora, precisamos que vocês impeçam que os outros que continuam aí em Azkaban também escapem. Entrem na floresta e com certeza encontrão o restante de nossa equipe. Ok?

- Ok, Sra Figg.

- Você está bem?

- Podemos dizer que sim...posso pedir um favor? Avise minha esposa que não aconteceu nada comigo?

- Pode deixar, Sirius, vou manter Isabella informada. Boa sorte.

- Obrigado. - Sirius desligou o aparelho, colocando-o de volta no bolso. 

- Acho melhor seguirmos em frente.

Sirius tomou a dianteira, abrindo caminho por entre as árvores. Remo e Danyela seguiram-no, receosos. Vez ou outra eram obrigados a espantar alguma criatura que cruzava o seu caminho. Não conversaram até chegarem ao centro da floresta, onde finalmente encontraram os outros aurores que haviam sobrevivido ao naufrágio. O reencontro foi um misto de alegria, esperança e um pouco de temor, imaginando o que ainda viria pela frente.

- Há dementadores aqui por perto...- Remo sondou o ar ao seu redor, sentindo o frio característico que aquelas criaturas provocavam.

- Lógico que há dementadores...nós estamos em Azkaban! - comentou, indignado um auror, que não passava de um moleque.

- Eu estou dizendo...- o professor não concluiu a frase - Corram! 

Dementadores surgiam aos montes, cercando o grupo. Pareciam ávidos por sugar toda a vida contida naqueles homens e mulheres. Remo afastou-se o mais rapidamente que podia, sendo seguido de perto por Sirius, que mancava dolorosamente. Havia vários dementadores em seu encalço, e ele sabia bem o porquê.

- Sirius, se transforma, rápido que eu cuido deles...e corra o máximo que conseguir.

Um enorme cão negro surgiu no local onde Sirius se encontrava, mas não fugiu dali. Imediatamente, Remo procurou concentrar-se: "isso tem que dar certo".

- Expecto Patronum! - uma luz prateada jorrou de sua varinha, e investiu contra os dementadores. De todos os pontos da floresta surgiam patronos, afastando as criaturas para longe. Lentamente, o grupo tornou-se a se unir.

- Acho melhor voltarmos para a praia, e esperar que nos mandem um barco para voltarmos ao continente - disse um dos aurores, assustado.

- De nada vai nos adiantar voltar para a praia. Vamos nos arriscar demais até o barco chegar.

- E o que você nos sugere então, Sr Black? Invadirmos a fortaleza e ter nossas almas sugadas pelos dementadores?

- Se você está com medo, então vá embora, Allen, e pare de nos perturbar com sua covardia. Honre as vestes que você usa.

- Vocês dois querem parar de discutir como duas crianças? Precisamos decidir o que vamos fazer daqui por diante - Danyela apelou, tentando tomar conta da situção - Acho melhor nos dividirmos em dois grupos: um volta para a praia e espera o reforço do continente. O outro invade a fortaleza para ver a situação real da prisão.

Examinaram com atenção as feições de Danyela. Naquele momento, ela se parecia mais com uma guerreira do que com a moça delicada, preocupada em modificar as antigas leis da magia. Sua idéia deu uma injeção de ânimo nos seus companheiros, que logo se dividiram em dois grupos.

Sirius jamais entenderia sua opção, de permanecer na fortaleza ao invés de ir para a praia, esperar socorro. Estava fraco, ferido e não era mais um garoto em plena forma física. Mas ficou. Os dois grupos despediram-se, e cada um seguiu o seu caminho. 

A enorme fortaleza, com suas formas severas e arrepiantes finalmente surgiu, imponente e temida. Iluminada pela luz do sol e sem os dementadores por perto, parecia muito menos terrível. Mesmo assim, Sirius hesitou: suas forças haviam chegado ao fim, e não estava nada disposto a entrar dentro da prisão.

Resolveu montar guarda do lado de fora, pensando na loucura que havia feito. Jamais deveria ter sugerido aquela invasão ou partcipar dela. Sentou-se encostado à uma pedra, tentando arrumar uma posição mais confortável para a perna, que voltara a doer. Ele sabia porque estava ali: queria provar para todos que era forte e calar a boca dos imbecis de plantão, que ainda desconfiavam de sua inocência.

Uma chuva fria começou a cair, mas Sirius não se importou. Havia passado por coisas piores durante os doze anos que passara ali, preso. Acabou perdendo a noção do tempo, deixando-se adormecer. Só acordou quando Remo o chamou:

- Vem pra dentro, Sirius...tá fazendo muito frio aqui.

- Hein? - esfregou os olhos, sonolento 

- Nós achamos comida...e já terminamos de fazer o levantamento dos fugitivos...

- Eu...não...vou...entrar! 

- Então você prefere ficar aqui fora, e esperar sozinho pelos dementadores? Ok, a opção é sua, Sirius - Remo o encarou da mesma forma que fazia quando eram adolescentes,em Hogwarts - Nós só vamos sair daqui amanhã cedo, a Sra Figg acabou de se comunicar com a Danyela. Vão esperar a tempestade passar.

Sirius não teve outra opção a não ser concordar com Remo. Esticou a mão para o amigo,e este o ajudou a se levantar.

* * *

Aquela fora a noite mais longa da sua vida. Sirius simplesmente não pregara os olhos, mesmo estando exausto. Pensava no quanto aquilo tudo era estranho e insólito.

Não havia mais nenhum dementador dentro da fortaleza. As criaturas haviam se espalhado por toda a ilha, esperando a melhor hora de atacarem. E quanto aos prisioneiros...havia algumas dezenas de pessoas que já não se lembravam quem eram, e porque estavam ali. Esses foram colocados de volta em suas celas, trancadas com um fortíssimo feitiço. 

- Cerca de cinquenta Comensais fugiram - constatou Danyela, após a contagem dos presos. Consultou a lista dos presos em Azkaban, e sentiu as mãos tremerem - Travers, os Lenstrange, Dolohov...os piores tipos...

- Eles vão ser capturados em breve...- Remo tentou animá-la.

- Você sabe o que é ter seus pais assassinados por um nojento desses? Azkaban é muito pouco para gente desse tipo...

Ao amanhecer, o reforço do Ministério desembarcou na ilha, tomando todas as precauções necessárias para um desembarque seguro. Os dementadores eram agora o único perigo real em Azkaban. Um mal estar generalizado tomava conta de toda a ilha, provocado pela presença daquelas criaturas.

- Não vamos poder deixar Azkaban sob o controle dos dementadores novamente - constatou Sirius, enquanto se preparavam para deixar a fortaleza.

- Eu já pensei nisso...vamos deixar uma guarda especial aqui, até resolvermos o problema dos dementadores. Eu mesma resolvi ficar mais uns dias, até tudo estar sob controle. - Sirus e Remo olharam espantados para Danyela.

- Eu vou entrar em contato com uns conhecidos que eu tenho na Rússia, especialistas em destruir dementadores. - Remo comentou, pensativo - É uma pena que o Profº Kerrigan esteja morto...

Caminhavam lentamente, de volta à praia. Percebiam a presença dos dementadores, mas os monstros não apareceram em todo o caminho...

Finalmente estavam de volta à praia, agora fortemente guardada e uma frota de barcos os esperando. Sirius não podia desejar coisa melhor: tudo o que queria era voltar para casa, e ter Isabella em seus braços, e poder dividir com sua esposa toda a angústia que sentia. O seu encontro ( ou havia sido um sonho? ) com Lílian e Tiago ainda latejava em sua mente. "Eu estou voltando, meus amigos...não se preocupem comigo"...

Agora havia muito com que se preocupar. Poderosos seguidores de Voldemort estavam livres novamente, e ninguém sabia exatamente até quanto os seus poderes haviam sido afetados. Mas o simples fato de terem conseguido fugir indicava que ainda poderiam oferecer perigo...

* * *

Era ainda madrugada, e a casa toda estava mergulhada no silêncio. Sirius levantou-se, sem fazer barulho para não despertar Isabella. Não conseguia dormir, as imagens do que passara dois dias antes ainda estavam frescas em sua memória. "Eu vou acabar enlouquecendo", pensou.

Entrou no quarto de Vívian, que dormia profundamente. Suas malas já estavam prontas para o embarque a Hogwarts, na manhã seguinte. Acariciou delicadamente os cabelos da filha, que mexeu-se na cama, sem acordar. Fora os primeiros dias, logo que se conheceram, Vívian raramente dava alguma demonstração de carinho, e dificilmente o chamava de pai...mesmo assim, ele não precisava de palavras para saber que ela o amava. E ele não conseguia mais imaginar sua vida sem aquela garota arisca e desobediente. Sorriu, orgulhoso: não havia dúvidas de que Vívian realmente era uma Black.

Saiu do quarto de Vívian, e entrou no de Harry. O garoto também dormia, e a julgar pelo sorriso em seu rosto, devia estar tendo bons sonhos. Perguntou-se se seria injusto com Tiago se ele assumisse que amava Harry como um filho. Era assim que se sentia em relação ao garoto: meio pai, meio protetor. Não desejava, no entanto ocupar o lugar de Tiago. Harry resmungou qualquer coisa, provavelmente relacionado à uma garota. Sirius tinha visto o afilhado dançar o baile todo com Gina Weasley...era chegada a hora de terem uma conversa de "homem para homem".

Voltou para o seu quarto, e encontrou Isabella desperta, sentada na cama.

- Por que você acordou, Bella?

- Porque estou preocupada...você nunca teve insônia, Sirius...

- Eu sei...mas eu não consegui dormir. Resolvi ver como o Harry e a Vívian estavam...

- Eles estão dormindo, como você também deveria estar...

Sirius encostou a cabeça no colo de Isabella, tentando sentir o bebê se mexer.

- Eu senti tanto medo de não conseguir voltar, Bella, e não conhecer o nosso filho...e deixar você, a Vívian e o Harry novamente... - e desatou a chorar, feito uma criança, como Isabella jamais havia visto. - Eu queria tanto voltar ao passado, e evitar tudo isso...EU deveria ter sido o fiel do segredo...a essa hora, o Harry estaria vivendo com Lílian e Tiago...nós dois teríamos nos casado e eu veria a Vívian crescer, dar seus primeiros passos e dizer "papai" antes de "mamãe"....

- Sirius, por favor...- Isabella pegou a mão do marido, e a conduziu pela sua barriga, até o ponto onde o bebê chutava - está sentindo? - Sirius sorriu, enxugando as lágrimas - Vamos pensar no nosso futuro, e no nosso bebê que em breve vai nos dar muito trabalho...

- Você vai ter que me ensinar a trocar fraldas...

- A única coisa que você não vai poder fazer é dar a luz no meu lugar - fez uma careta, que provocou risos em Sirius - e amamentar. E se esse aqui sair tão chorão quanto a Vívian, vai ser o maior prazer deixar você se levantar de madrugada 

Os dois riram, e se beijaram caindo de costas na cama.

- Você tem o poder de me animar mais do que qualquer outra pessoa...e por isso eu te amo tanto...

Dormiu abraçado a Isabella, tentando esquecer o que passara. Ainda havia muito a se fazer, e ele se sentiu grato por não ter morrido...e Lílian e Tiago deviam saber bem disso.

Capítulo 9...

voltar


	8. Capitulo 9

Romances em Hogwarts

Narcissa Malfoy desceu imponente as escadas de sua mansão, os longos cabelos loiros brilhando, refletindo a luz das velas que iluminavam toda a casa. Era, sem dúvida, uma bela mulher e ela sabia bem disso. A característica mais marcante em seu rosto era o seu olhar, não frio e cortante como o do seu marido. Dos seus olhos, pareciam sair faíscas de fogo, que ocultavam totalmente seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Somente quem a conhecesse muito bem poderia adivinhar se ela estava triste ou feliz, satisfeita ou decepcionada. Lúcio era uma dessas poucas pessoas. Ele a aguardava, no grande salão de festas, e a mediu com os olhos, da mesma forma que fizera quando se casaram, há quase vinte anos .

- Sabia que você está linda? Adoro te ver assim, sempre produzida - Lúcio a beijou ternamente.

- Me arrumei especialmente para o dia de hoje, meu amor...- Narcissa adiantou-se para o bar, e se serviu de uma dose de conhaque - estou ansiosa demais, há quanto tempo não temos uma reunião como essa? Uns quinze anos, quase. Da última vez que nós todos nos reunimos, o Draco ainda era um bebê, que mal engatinhava...

- É, minha cara...passou-se muito tempo...mas hoje vamos estar todos juntos novamente...nossa primeira grande missão foi realmente bem-sucedida.

- Uma pena que antes vocês acabaram com o Karkaroff...ele realmente era um cara divertido.

- Mas um traidor também, Narcissa. Quando Rookwood foi preso, perdemos uma grande fonte de informação de dentro do Ministério. Tudo por culpa do Karfaroff. E pensar que eu quase mandei o Draco para Durmstrang...

- Com certeza Hogwarts é o melhor lugar para o nosso filho, apesar da legião de sangue-ruins que Dumbledore tem admitido...enfim, quando nós assumirmos o poder, poderemos varrê-los de lá.

- Aí você se engana, querida. Nós vamos começar justamente por Hogwarts.

- Posso saber como?

- Espere nossos amigos chegarem, e aí você irá conhecer os detalhes do plano que eu venho arquitetando nos últimos meses junto ao nosso mestre...e tenha certeza que sua participação será muito importante.

* * *

Como nos velhos tempos, os Comensais da Morte mais íntimos dos Malfoy se reuniram na mansão da família, especialmente preparada para aquela noite. Era uma ocasião esperada há vários meses, desde que Voldemort recuperara seu corpo. Comemoravam a volta triunfal dos Lenstrange, Travers e Dolohov, presos há catorze anos em Azkaban.

O único que não compartilhava da mesma excitação que dominava todos os presentes, era Severo Snape, embora não o demonstrasse abertamente. Sabia que Voldemort só não mandara matá-lo, assim como fizera com Karkaroff, porque sua posição como professor em Hogwarts era privilegiada. E esse era o jogo combinado com Dumbledore: fingir que estaria espionando para Voldemort em Hogwarts, e não o contrário.

Sentia nojo de todas aquelas pessoas, que se vangloriavam dos feitos do passado: trouxas que torturaram, seus assassinatos... . Sentiu vontade de vomitar ao se reencontrar com os Lenstrange. Christiane parecia mais um fantasma, uma morta-viva. Mas ao contrário do muitos supunham, ela conservava perfeitamente os seus poderes, provavelmente à base de muita magia negra, invocada por alguém de fora de Azkaban.

Havia ainda Pettigrew...aquele verme miserável! O professor não podia deixar de esquecer que Lílian estava morta por causa daquele traste impretável. E Rabicho ainda se divertia, contando sua bela história, como conseguira enganar a todos, e jogar toda a sua culpa sobre o Black. 

Finalmente Voldemort aparatou na mansão, com o seu impertubável ar de sempre, como se não houvesse nada no mundo que não o impedisse de alcançar o poder almejado. Olhou um a um os presentes, e sorriu sarcasticamente:

- Ah, Lúcio, meu caro...você não perde a oportunidade de se exibir, não é mesmo?

- Organizei essa reunião especialmente para o senhor, milorde.

- Sei...eu finjo que acredito - Voldemort se dirigiu para o lado onde os Lenstrange se encontravam - Willian e Christiane, vocês voltaram como heróis. Merecem toda a honra, pois permaneceram fiéis a mim durante todos esses anos em Azkaban. O que vocês querem em troca dessa fidelidade?

- Só o fato de estarmos de volta nos faz sentir honrados, milorde. Obrigado por nos tirar de lá.- Willian se curvou, e beijou os pés de Voldemort.

- Eu já disse, e torno a repetir...o que mais prezo em um Comensal da Morte é sua fidelidade. Lembrem-se de Karkaroff, o destino que ele teve será o mesmo para todos os que me trairem.- Fez uma pausa, observando as expressões espantadas dos comensais - Agora, chega de sermão. Eu vim até aqui para tratarmos de negoócios...

- O senhor já decidiu como vai fazer para colocar as mãos novamente em Harry Potter?

- Não, Nott...a única coisa que eu sei é que um dia eu acabo com aquele moleque magricela...mas quando isso irá ocorrer, eu ainda não decidi. O que eu preciso que vocês façam é preparar Hogwarts para o dia que eu triunfar sobre Dumbledore. Posso contar com sua ajuda , Profº Snape?

Snape, sentado numa poltrona afastada, concordou com a cabeça.

- Você sabe que eu só o poupei por causa de sua influência em Hogwarts. Espero que sua lealdade não vacile mais.

- O senhor pode confiar em mim, milorde.

- Quero que você, Severo Snape, vigie todos os passos de Harry Potter...você e todos os seus filhos - Voldemort apontou para os Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott...todos os comensais que tinham filhos estudando em Hogwarts - precisamos de uma forte rede de contatos dentro daquela escola. Aí, sim eu direi quando e como agir. Vamos fazer Dumbledore imaginar que não estou mais interessado em perseguir o garoto...

Horas mais tarde, quando Voldemort e todos os Comensais já tinham ido embora, Lúcio recolheu-se ao seu quarto. Narcissa se preparava para deitar, escovando os cabelos.

- Conversei um pouco em particular com Voldemort...- comentou Lúcio, calmamente.

- E...?

- Ele não confia em Snape...nem um pouco.

- E porque não o liquidou de uma vez? - Narcissa pousou a escova na penteadeira, impaciente.

- Justamente por causa da posição privilegiada de Snape em Hogwarts...mas o Lord das Trevas pediu para que eu vigie atentamente os passos dele no castelo.

- E como ele quer que você faça isso, Lúcio? Desde que você foi demitido do cargo de conselheiro de Hogwarts, não há justificativa nenhuma para você se enfiar na escola novamente.

- Chegou a hora , Narcissa - os olhos frios e cinzentos de Lúcio pousaram na foto de Draco sobre a penteadeira - do nosso filho honrar o nome que tem, e se colocar aos serviços de Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Snape aparatou em Hogsmeade, mas não seguiu direto para Hogwarts. Já passavam da meia-noite, e apesar da urgência em conversar com Dumbledore, sabia que aquela hora o diretor já estava dormindo.

Entrou no Três Vassouras, mas imediatamente arrependeu-se. Lyra e Lupin se encontravam no bar, e conversavam animadamente. Como não tinha escolha, Snape passou pelos dois colegas, acenando discretamente com a cabeça, e se refugiou nos fundos do bar.

- Às vezes eu gostaria de saber o que se passa na cabeça desse cara...- murmurou Lyra, observando Snape discretamente. - No fundo eu tenho pena dele.

- Pena? Meus parabéns, Lyra Black. Você está se tornando um verdadeiro ser humano...- gracejou Remo. - Existe algum motivo para você ter pena dele?

- Ele é sozinho, não tem nenhum amigo, não confia em ninguém..."e tem medo de se apaixonar por mim" - pensou.

- Você já ouviu dizer que uma pessoa colhe aquilo que planta? Escuta, Lyra, você não o conheceu como eu e o Sirius o conhecemos na época em que nós estudávamos aqui. O Snape era insuportavelmente chato e irritante. 

- Mas ele deve ter alguma coisa boa...afinal de contas, a Lílian se apaixonou um dia por ele...

Remo bateu com o copo de cerveja amanteigada na mesa, fazendo barulho.

- Acho melhor você guardar essa história só para você, Lyra. Não seria nada agradável se essa história chegasse aos ouvidos do Harry e de toda a escola.

Lyra levantou-se, e colocou alguns sicles sobre a mesa.

- Com licença, Remo, mas já percebi que é impossível conversar com você sem discutir. Ou você acha que o Harry não vai descobrir um dia, que a mãe dele namorou com o Snape? Já está na hora de vocês pararem de tratá-lo como uma criança.

A professora saiu do bar, deixando Remo confuso e sem-graça. Ela não precisou correr para alcançar Snape no meio do caminho para Hogwarts.

- Boa noite!

Snape olhou-a, entre surpreso e irritado.

- Boa noite, Black. Será possível que você agora deu para me seguir?

- Te seguir? Longe disso, Severo. Acontece que nós dois estamos indo para o mesmo lado...eu te incomodo?

- Se você fosse menos chata...

- ...e irritante como todos os Black...Severo, por favor, seja mais criativo, por que se sua intenção é me ofender, você não está mais conseguindo.

Já haviam alcançado o castelo. Snape parou nas escadas, e olhou para Lyra pela primeira vez sem raiva ou impaciência. Sentiu uma incontrolável vontade de tê-la novamente em seus braços, como na noite do ano-novo. Desde que ela chegara à Hogwarts, ele não conseguia pensar em qualquer outra mulher que não fosse Lyra Black, com sua pose de mulher independente, mas que no fundo não passava de uma menina...mas porque justamente ela? Até quando teria uma sombra de Sirius Black em sua vida?

Lyra aproximou-se de Snape, sentindo cada batida do seu coração. Estar apaixonada por aquele homem ranzinza já era um fato. Beijaram-se novamente, dessa vez não por efeito de uma bebida. Era um beijo sincero e desejado por ambos. Quando Lyra abriu os olhos, surpreendeu Severo sorrindo. E por trás do ombro dele, pode ver a silhueta de Remo ao longe, entrando na propriedade.

- Vamos sair daqui...- sussurrou.

Entraram no castelo, e desceram as escadas em direção às masmorras. Entraram silenciosamente no quarto de Snape, semi-iluminado pelas velas. Lyra sentiu um arrepio de frio misturado com ansiedade. E quase sem perceber, já estavam se beijando novamente. Snape procurou ansiosamente livrar-se da incômoda capa, ao mesmo tempo que Lyra fazia o mesmo. Ela deitou-se na cama e esperou. Snape tirou a camisa, e aproximou-se da moça. E no instante em que a enlaçou novamente, Lyra segurou com força o seu braço esquerdo, e o empurrou para longe.

- O que foi...?

- Fique longe de mim, seu...seu...servo das trevas, nojento. - Lyra levantou-se, e começou a apanhar a sua blusa, jogada no chão.

Snape suspirou, resignado, e esfregou o braço no local em que aparecia a Marca Negra.

- Escuta, Lyra, deixe eu te explicar...

- Não há nada para ser explicado. Estou indo agora mesmo procurar Dumbledore, e dizer que há um Comensal da Morte em Hogwarts...

- Você não vai a lugar algum antes de eu lhe explicar...Lyra, por favor, me escute.- Ele respirou profundamente - o diretor sabe que eu tenho a marca, o seu irmão sabe, até o Ministro e o Potter sabem...ok, ok, eu já fui um deles, mas me arrependi em tempo. Você nunca se arrependeu de nada, de nenhuma besteira que fez na vida?

- Já estou arrependida de ter vindo até aqui com você.

- Quer saber? Eu já perdi muito na vida, por um dia ter me aliado ao lado das Trevas...eu quase morri por causa disso, e Dumbledore me ajudou e muito a me reerguer. Tudo o que eu tenho hoje em dia eu devo a ele. O meu emprego, uma certa dignidade e respeito - fez uma pausa, espantado por ter desabafado daquele jeito com Lyra - se você quiser ir embora, tudo bem, eu entendo. 

Segurando a maçaneta da porta, Lyra sentia-se dividida entre sair dali, e sentir-se segura em seu quarto, ou permanecer no quarto de Snape, e aceitar suas explicações, como o seu coração desejava.

"Você tem medo de ser feliz, Lyra Black?"- uma vozinha, em seu inconsciente sussurrava.

Ela resolveu ficar.

* * *

Estar apaixonado não é nada fácil. Ficar horas sonhando acordado, pensando na pessoa amada, perder apetite e não conseguir dormir...era exatamente assim que Harry se sentia, naquelas semanas que se passaram após o ano-novo.

Pensar em Gina virara um hábito, assim como acordar e dormir, tomar banho ou almoçar e jantar. Se sentira o máximo quando dançaram a noite toda, até o baile ser interrompido daquela forma estúpida. No entanto, de volta a Hogwarts, Gina parecia se esquivar, evitando-o. Harry tentava descobrir, nas longas noites em que passara em claro, se havia feito ou falado qualquer coisa que a tivesse ofendido.

Mas agora haviam coisas demais para se fazer. Os professores pareciam cada vez mais exigentes, e faziam questão de lembrar todos os alunos do quinto ano que os N.O.Ms se aproximavam, e deviam estudar, e muito para obterem boas notas. 

Hermione, logicamente, era a que mais estudava, e tentava sob todas as leis, fazer com que Harry e Rony a acompanhassem em longas sessões na biblioteca, fazendo exercícios simulados e longas revisões dos anos anteriores. Logicamente, essas sessões não duravam muito tempo. Rony sempre achava um jeito de irritar Mione, e cair fora, arrastando Harry consigo.

- Pra mim chega, eu não vou estudar mais nem um minuto com a Mione - Rony entrou irritado no dormitório, e continuou - agora que ela é monitora, está a cada dia mais insuportável.

Harry sorria, achando graça da cara enfesada do amigo.

- Vocês dois não tem jeito, mesmo. Vão passar a vida inteira brigando?

- Eu não brigo com a Mione, mas ela implica demais...e deve ser algum tipo de perseguição, ela não age assim com você.

- Por que será, não Rony? - Harry deu uma risadinha maliciosa, e Rony sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não é o que você está pensando, nem vem. - disse, corando. - E você, com essa cara de bom-garoto, não perdeu a oportunidade de agarrar a Gina durante aquele baile.

- Rony!!! - agora era a vez de Harry corar.

- Tudo bem, Harry. Eu não vou bancar o irmão mais velho chato e ciumento...é preferível ver a Gina com você, que é meu amigo, do que com um idiota qualquer...

Se segurando para não rir, Harry decidiu que era melhor mudar de assunto. 

* * *

Além das aulas, havia também o quadribol para se preocupar. Logo após as férias de Natal, o time da Grifinória voltou a treinar intensamente, se preparando para o segundo jogo da temporada, contra a Lufa-Lufa. Harry não dizia a ninguém, mas se sentia extremamente incomodado com o fato de ter que jogar contra a casa de Cedrico. Não imaginava que um dia iria sentir tanta falta do colega em um jogo.

Na véspera do jogo, Harry ficou até mais tarde no campo, tentando relaxar sozinho, voando. Levou tempo para perceber que não estava só, e que Vívian o observava atentamente. Desceu veloz, fazendo graça com um vôo rasante sobre a cabeça da garota.

- Seu bobo-alegre...- Vívian colocou as mãos na cintura, olhando para o súbito exibicionismo de Harry.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Estive pensando em entrar na floresta proibida, e procurar uns bichos-papões...eu estava te procurando, oras. Já está quase na hora do jantar, e como você não apareceu com o restante do time...

- Eu tava afim de ficar um pouco sozinho...

- Preocupado...? Não há motivos para tanto, você joga muito bem.

Harry sorriu, satisfeito. Sabia que se destacava mesmo no quadribol, e não procurava disfarçar o quanto jogava bem. Vívian tomou a firebolt nas mãos, e a examinou atentamente.

- Você quer dar uma volta, Vívian? - perguntou o garoto, vendo a vontade estampada no rosto da filha de Sirius.

- Posso mesmo?

- Você sabe que sim. É só me pedir.

Impulsivamente, Vívian deu um beijo estalado na bochecha de Harry.

- Valeu, Harry - tomou impulso e levantou vôo.

O vôo na firebolt foi o melhor da sua vida. A segurança que a vassoura transmitia, aliada à alta velocidade fizeram com que Vívian se sentisse livre, livre o suficiente para uma sensação estranha, mas já conhecida, tomasse conta de si. 

- Sirius Black, volte aqui e me devolva o meu diário!!!

- Por que você não vem pegar?

- Você sabe que eu detesto voar...volta aqui...

- Sirius, isso não tem graça nenhuma ...devolve o diário da Isabella, ou eu mesma vou buscá-lo...

- Então venha, Srta Evans...Tiago, o que você acha dessa nova modalidade de quadribol, usando o diário da Isabella como goles...

- Vívian, você está bem? - Harry gritou, vendo a expressão assustada da garota. Mas a voz dele parecia vir de longe, como se ela estivesse sonhando. Lentamente, Vívian desceu, ainda atordoada.

- O que que aconteceu?

- Depois eu te conto...eu preciso falar urgente com a Lyra...

Vívian voltou para o castelo, entre confusa e assustada. Não gostava nada daquelas visões ou seja lá o que aquilo significava. Sempre se considerou uma bruxinha comum, como todas as garotas de sua idade. Agora, dera para ouvir os seus pais quando eram crianças e adolescentes.

Ouviu risadinhas sufocadas dentro da sala de Lyra, e a porta estava trancada. Bem, aquilo não era normal. Com uma pancadinha usando sua varinha, Vívian abriu a porta, e encontrou sua tia e o insuportável do Profº Snape se beijando, como se fossem dois adolescentes.

- Vívian, o que você está fazendo aqui? 

A garota encarou a tia, num misto de raiva e surpresa.

- Eu preciso conversar com você...mas vi que cheguei em hora imprópria...

Snape se adiantou, mal-humorado.

- A porta estava trancada, Srta Black...bem, Lyra, mais tarde a gente se fala...

Lyra jogou um beijo discretamente, e Snape esboçou um sorriso malicioso, fechando a porta ao passar.

- O que você queria me contar, Vivi? - a sobrinha a encarava desafiadoramente - me desculpe pela cena que você viu, mas como o Severo disse, a porta estava trancada.

- Você não tem vergonha, Lyra? E se não fosse eu, sua sobrinha? 

- Nenhum aluno teria motivo algum para invadir a minha sala minutos antes do jantar a não ser você, Vívian. O que te incomoda tanto?

Vívian jogou-se numa poltrona, e desabafou com Lyra. Sua tia talvez fosse a pessoa em quem a garota mais confiava, para quem não tinha nenhum segredo. Era como se Lyra fosse uam espécie de irmã mais velha.

- Você tem idéia por que isso acontece comigo?

- Apenas teorias, Vívian. Já ouvi dizer que existem pessoas que são capazes de captar sentimentos que estão espalhados no ar, outras prevêem o futuro...pelo que você me diz, até agora você só ouviu os seus pais...

- E os pais do Harry...- Vívian engoliu em seco - e nas duas vezes, ele estava comigo, mas não me levou a sério. Isso é algum tipo de adivinhação?

- Pode ser, mas não do tipo que a Sibila pensa que ensina aos alunos...aliás, seria melhor se a Profª Trelawney não soubesse disso.

- Eu nem sou louca de contar...e não conta nada para os meus pais também, ok?

- Eles têm que saber, Vivian...eu não posso esconder um fato importante como esse.

- Eu sei, mas eles têm muito com o que se preocupar...e depois eu tenho certeza que o meu pai não iria gostar de saber de um certo romance aqui em Hogwarts. - Vívian se levantou, e cruzou rapidamente a sala, ante o olhar incrédulo de Lyra - calma, titia, foi só uma brincadeirinha - e saiu, assobiando . Agora , sentia-se bem mais leve e tranquila.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, toda a escola estava reunida no estádio aguardando o jogo Grifinória x Lufa-lufa. Harry, no entanto, não parecia estar tão tranquilo quanto o restante do time. Mas foi debaixo de vivas que entraram em campo, e se posicionaram para aguardar o início do jogo. Então Harry reparou que a torcida da Lufa-lufa trouxera para campo enormes faixas homenageando Cedrico Diggori.

Finalmente Madame Hooch apitou, dando início à partida. Harry subiu mais rápido e veloz que todos os jogadores em campo, já em procura do pomo. Lufa-lufa havia selecionado Justino Finch-Fletchey para o posto de apanhador, mas aparentemente o garoto parecia perdido, meio sem saber o que fazer diante da potência da firebolt de Harry.

E Harry não precisou de muito tempo para apanhar o pomo, num mergulho que Justino não conseguira acompanhar...Harry sobrevôou o estádio, e passou radiante pelas balizas da Grifinória, onde Gina o acompanhava atentamente com os olhos, num misto de orgulho, admiração e paixão. E então, num gesto ousado demais para a tímida Gina Weasley, ela atirou um beijo para Harry, que a encarou surpreso. Sentou braços o puxando para o chão, o time inteiro se aglomerando em torno do apanhador, que ainda segurava o pomo em sua mão.

- Ganhamos, Harry, estamos na final novamente - Fred parecia um louco, sacudindo a cabeça de Harry.

- Que venha a Sonserina agora!!! - Jorge riu - vai ser a melhor despedida para nós...

Depois da euforia da vitória, o time finalmente entrou nos vestiários às pressas, esperando continuar a comemoração na sala comunal. Harry trocou-se devagar, esperando que Jorge e Fred saíssem antes .

- Ué, você vai ficar aí, Harry? - Fred franziu a testa.

- Hã? - Harry hesitou alguns instantes, apurando os ouvidos para ouvir a conversa das garotas no vestiário ao lado - Vão indo, eu vou...vou aparar algumas cerdas da vassoura, que estão desalinhadas...

Aquela era a pior desculpa que Harry já arranjara, mas fazer o quê? Os gêmeos o encararam com um ar de dúvida, mas o deixaram sozinho. O garoto esperou os dois se afastarem o suficiente, para em seguida aguardar Gina na saída do vestiário. Poucos minutos depois, a garota saiu, acompanhada de Angelina, Katie e Alicia.

- Grande jogo, hein, Harry? - Angelina cumprimentou o colega, e se afastou com as amigas. Gina retardou o passo, até que ficou sozinha com Harry, de frente para o campo de quadribol.

- Foi um ótimo jogo, Harry...- Gina levantou os olhos, e encarou o garoto - Você estava me esperando?

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça. Sentiu o coração acelerar mais que o normal. Imaginara que seria fácil dizer a Gina tudo o que estava sentindo, pedir desculpas por nunca ter reparado nela...Aproximou-se dela sem saber ao certo o que iria fazer ou dizer. Ficaram se olhando por um tempo que pareceu uma eternidade, até que Harry finalmente tomou coragem, e puxou Gina para perto de si, e a beijou, sentindo que nada mais ao seu redor os interessava...

Depois de muito tempo, os dois voltaram para a sala comunal da Grifinória, onde a festa já começara . Num só movimento, Rony, Fred e Jorge se viraram para Harry e Gina, que haviam entrado de mãos dadas. 

- Então, Harry Potter...você pensa que pode sumir com a minha inocente irmã e voltar assim, com essa cara lavada? - Fred assumira uma pose formal, quase parecido com Percy.

- Nós exigimos uma reparação pelo mal que você pode ter feito a ela - agora era a vez de Jorge. Rony, por detrás dos gêmeos, se segurava para não rir. 

- Como vocês conseguem ser tão palhaços? - Gina passou pelos irmãos, levemente irritada e foi sentar-se ao lado de Vívian, que tentava ensinar Neville a jogar xadrez.

Harry, no entando ainda encarava os gêmeos, impecáveis no seu papel de irmão mais velho. Inesperadamente, Fred e Jorge deram dois animados tapas nas costas de Harry, que quase fizeram com que o garoto dobrasse o corpo.

- Ei, relaxa , Harry? Achou que nós iríamos te bater ou coisa parecida?

- Vocês não tem jeito mesmo - Harry sorriu, sem-graça.

- Antes você, que é um cara legal e nosso amigo, do que um babaca qualquer para ficar com a Gina .

- Aceita uma balinha para refrescar o hálito? - Jorge estendera a mão, e Harry, prudentemente recusara a guloseima. Provalvente deveria ser mais uma das "gemialidades" Weasley.

* * *

Naquela noite, Vívian recolheu-se mais cedo ao dormitório, apesar da insistência de Neville para ficarem mais um pouco juntos. A garota alegou estar com cólica, e se retirou da sala.

Sentada diante do espelho, observava atentamente o seu rosto, os traços dos Black em evidência...mas foram os olhos que mais lhe chamaram atenção: estavam tristes, revelando cada segredo de sua alma. 

Jogou-se na cama, e puxou as cortinas, permanecendo em silêncio. Agora, parecia arrependida de ter incentivado tanto Gina a ficar com Harry. Sentiu raiva de si mesma, por ter sido tão estúpida.

- Mas afinal, nós somos quase como irmãos...- murmurou para si mesma - e Neville gosta de mim, ele é legal...- Vívian suspirou profundamente, e tentou manter os seus pensamentos no garoto de rosto redondo e atrapalhado, mas que beijava muito bem e que agora ela podia considerar seu namorado. 

- Vívian, você ainda está acordada? 

Vívian abriu as cortinas, e deparou-se com Gina, exultante de alegria.

- Consegui, Ví...nós nos beijamos, pareceu um sonho...- Gina jogou-se na própria cama.

- Que bom...bom mesmo, Gina - Vívian se aproximou, e encarou a amiga - Você está feliz?

- Feliz? Muito mais que isso, Vívian. Eu estava esperando isso desde que eu conheci o Harry...

Conversaram ainda por muito tempo, mesmo quando as outras garotas voltaram para o dormitório. Por fim, cada uma se recolheu à sua cama, e se preparou para dormir.

Capítulo 10...

voltar


	9. Capitulo 10

PAIXÃO, INVEJA E CONQUISTA

Quando Abril chegou, a neve já havia derretido nos jardins de Hogwarts, e lentamente as flores começavam a brotar, anunciando o início da primavera, a mais romântica das quatro estações. Pelo menos assim parecia ser para Severo Snape(?!!). Há muitos anos ele não percebia o quanto a mudança das estações poderia mexer com as emoções e os sentidos das pessoas. Mas agora, ele conseguia notar esse pequeno milagre. Ele esforçava-se para ser um pouco mais sociável e extrovertido. O nome de tal mudança radical? Lyra Black, a mulher que tomava conta do seu corpo e mente . Os únicos momentos em que não se perdia em devaneios, ansiando pela chegada da noite quando finalmente poderiam ficar a sós, eram suas aulas. Pelo menos seus alunos não teriam desculpas para aprontarem me suas aulas. Severo Snape continuava a ser o mesmo professor chato e ranzinza.

Mas eram as horas que passava com Lyra que o transformavam, e ele quase voltava a ser o Severo adolescente, apaixonado, quando poucas coisas realmente o preocupava. Todas as noites, quando todos já estavam recolhidos aos seus dormitórios, Snape subia da masmorra para o quarto andar, e batia discretamente no terceiro quarto do enorme corredor...e ali passava as melhores horas do dia, nos braços da mulher que estava transformando a sua vida.

- Severo? - murmurou Lyra, certa manhã , sonolenta, apoida no peito de Snape, que a acariciava carinhosamente.

- Hum? 

- Você promete que sempre vai tomar cuidado? Não deixar que nada aconteça com você?

Snape beijou-a nos cabelos, e perdeu-se nos seus belos olhos azuis.

- Por que esse medo agora?

- Eu tenho medo de perder você...de te descobrirem. 

- Você me surpreende a cada dia, Lyra. Você já viveu tanta coisa, que supus que a palavra medo estava riscada do seu vocabulário.

- Não consigo ser fria a esse ponto, Severo. Eu tenho medo sim, de muitas coisas...eu ainda consigo me lembrar de como eram aqueles dias...e não quero te perder porque te amo.

As últimas palavras de Lyra fizeram com que Snape ficasse mudo por uns instantes. Ela era a primeira a lhe dizer isso, em palavras tão claras. Tocou o seu rosto pálido, e a puxou para si, numa resposta a altura da declaração que acabara de receber.

* * *

Edwiges entrou imponente pelo salão principal, numa ensolarada manhã de Abril, trazendo no bico uma carta . Harry esperou ansioso que a coruja pousasse diante de si, mas a bela ave pousou no colo de Vívian, sentada poucas cadeiras depois de Harry. A garota desdobrou o pergaminho, e logo reconheceu a letra apressada de seu pai.

Vivian,

O bebê nasceu essa madrugada, é uma menina, e resolvemos lhe dar o nome de Diana, o que você acha? Sua mãe está passando bem, e lhe mandou um beijo. Avise o Harry, sim? Sua tia também está recebendo uma carta.

Beijos do seu pai

S. Black

Vívian demorou um tempo para perceber o que aquelas linhas significavam...ela acabava de ganhar uma irmã, mas não conseguia se empolgar muito com a notícia. Fez um sinal para Harry, e lhe entregou a carta. O garoto a leu, com Gina acompanhando por cima do seu ombro.

- Que bom, Vívian, outra menina. Seu pai deve estar bastante orgulhoso, não? - Gina comentou, sorrindo. No entanto, não percebeu que Vívian não estava compartilhando daquele momento como todos. Pegou a carta novamente, pediu licença e saiu do salão.

- Eu disse alguma coisa de errado? - Gina perguntou a Harry, que sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

- Ela deve estar confusa, sei lá - Harry beijou-a levemente, e pegou a mochila - até mais.

Harry desceu as escadas para as masmorra, onde teriam aula de Poções, acompanhado de Rony e Hermione, que ainda comentavam a estranha reação de Vívian. Neville vinha logo atrás, indeciso.

- Acho que vou procurar a Vívian, ver se ela precisa de ajuda.

- Você ficou louco? Nós temos aula com o Snape, Neville. Só a Vívian mesmo é louca o suficiente para se atrasar para a aula de Poções - comentou Hermione, indignada.

- Será que você não pode dar uma folga, Mione? A Vívian tem todos os motivos para ser meio louquinha, ela não teve uma vida muito fácil - comentou Rony - Ai, Harry, pára de me cutucar...

Harry indicou Malfoy parado à porta da sala de aula, a cara debochada de sempre, prestando atenção em cada palavra dos três.

- A pirralhinha não vai assistir aula, hoje? O que aconteceu, está emocionada com o nascimento do bebê?

- Por que você não vai cuidar da sua vida, Malfoy ?

Antes que Draco pudesse responder qualquer coisa, Snape se adiantou pelo corredor. O garoto não estava muito disposto a arrumar uma briga debaixo do nariz do professor, mesmo que esse nunca descontasse pontos da Sonserina.

* * *

Vívian sentara-se numa poltrona, diante de Lyra, e mesmo com essa dizendo para procurá-la na hora do almoço, a garota não saiu da sala enquanto não conseguisse falar tudo o que estava entalado na sua garganta.

- Qual o problema com a sua irmã?

- Eu não sei dizer, mas eu estou incomodada. Quando eu chegar em casa, vai ter um bebê no meu quarto, o meu pai vai pegá-la no colo quando ela chorar, vai dar papinha - Lyra então entendeu o queVívian estava sentindo. Apesar da idade, ela sentia ciúmes da irmã, ciúmes de algo que ela nunca tivera quando bebê.

- Você vai ter que aprender a conviver com isso, Vívian. Ao invés de tentar imaginar como teria sido se você tivesse crescido em companhia do seu pai, você deve estreitar cada vez mais os seus laços, confiar no amor que , eu tenho certeza, vocês sentem um pelo outro.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, Lyra aflita pelo atraso da sua aula. Mesmo assim, ainda teve tempo de entregar uma carta para a sobrinha.

- Eu escrevi para uma amiga minha, de Boston, sobre o seu caso...aquelas visões que você tem.

- E ela descobriu o que pode ser?

- Segundo o que ela me contou, você tem uma espécie de dom, que existe até mesmo entre os trouxas, embora num nível muito inferior. Você, através dos seus poderes, consegue captar as emoções de pessoas muito ligadas a você. Dependendo do lugar, e da intensidade de energia ali depositada por essas pessoas - no seu caso seu pai e sua mãe.

Vívian deu uma lida na carta, escrita para ela mesma, pela tal amiga de Lyra, Patricia Campbell.

- Ela escreveu essa carta somente para você. Leia com atenção e carinho, a Patty é uma pessoa muito sensata e inteligente, e está disposta a lhe ajudar. Agora, por favor, vá para a sua aula, aliás, nós duas estamos atrasadas.

* * *

Com o passar das semanas, a proximidade dos exames tornava o ambiente em Hogwarts tenso e carregado. Viam-se poucos alunos à toa pela propriedade, sendo mais fácil encontrá-los nas suas casas, ou estudando na biblioteca. Para os alunos do quinto ano, a situação tornava-se ainda mais séria, visto que estavam se preparando para prestar os N.O.Ms.

Harry não sabia se estudava para os exames, ou se preparava para a final do campeonato de quadribol, contra a Sonserina. Sabia que precisava tirar boas notas, se quisesse um bom emprego quando se formasse. Mas por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia pensar em carreira alguma senão a de jogador de quadribol. Essa idéia simplesmente horrorizava Hermione.

- Você tem muito potencial, Harry, poderia ser o que quisesse. Auror, por exemplo.

- Auror? Não, muito obrigado, Mione, mas eu não tenho a mínima vontade de sair por aí, arriscando minha vida.

- Então você prefere passar a vida fugindo de balaços?

- Hermione, quer parar de implicar com o Harry? - Rony bocejou, ameaçando dormir sobre os livros.

- Aposto como você ainda não sabe o que quer fazer da vida , Rony.

- Não sei mesmo. Tenho muito tempo para pensar nisso. Por enquanto, quero curtir a vida, estudar o suficiente para passar de ano.

- Como você consegue ser tão, tão...relaxado?!!

- Relaxado? Mione, se liga. Você é quem leva sempre tudo a sério, preocupada com notas, suas tarefas como monitora. Tente relaxar de vez em quando.

Rony guardou os livros na mochila, e subiu irritado para o dormitório. Hermione ficou pensativa, e encarou profundamente os olhos de Harry.

- Você também acha que eu preciso...relaxar?

- Você precisa se apaixonar um pouco, Mione - disse Harry, sorrindo. 

Hermione observou o amigo juntar o material, atravessar o salão para se despedir de Gina com um beijo de boa-noite. No fundo, sentiu falta de um pouco de carinho, gostar de verdade de alguém...mas quem seria essa pessoa?

* * *

Conforme se aproximava o dia da final da Quadribol, o clima em Hogwarts tornava-se cada vez mais tenso e carregado. Todos sabiam que Grifinória e Sonserina jamais jogavam limpo, o que aumentava as especulações sobre o jogo e quantos jogadores sairiam machucados daquela vez.

A Grifinória treinava cada vez mais intensamente, à medida que o dia do jogo estava mais perto. Harry era o que mais se esforçava, permanecendo durante horas no campo, tentando diminuir cada vez mais o tempo de captura do pomo. Invariavelmente, era Gina quem ficava ao lado de Harry, arremessando o pomo, para que o namorado o pegasse.

- Você não acha que está exagerando? - Gina bocejou, ao arremessar o pomo pela enésima vez .

- Eu...preciso...diminuir...meu... tempo...- Harry saiu veloz, em busca do pomo. Voltou três minutos depois, com a pequena bola entre os dedos, sorrindo satisfeito - Viu? 

Harry pousou no campo e guardou o pomo juntamente com as outras bolas.

- Podemos voltar então?

- Quem ouve você falar assim, pensa que não está nem um pouco a fim de ficar aqui...- o garoto sorriu, segurando Gina pela cintura e beijando-a deliciosamente na boca - eu tive uma ótima idéia .

- Qual?

- Quer dar uma volta de vassoura? - Harry indicou a firebolt com a cabeça - que tal?

Instantes depois, Harry e Gina decolavam na firebolt, margeando as árvores da Floresta Proibida. Gina agarrava-se firmemente à cintura de Harry , encostando seu rosto nas costas do garoto. Harry, então, virou sua cabeça, e buscou a boca de Gina, beijando-a . E assim permaneceram por um tempo que pareceu infinito para ambos.

O que ambos não sabiam era que estavam sendo atentamente vigiados.

* * *

Harry entrou em campo já sentindo a costumeira dor de barriga que antecedia cada jogo, principalmente contra a Sonserina. Não havia como negar, mas os sonserinos eram os seus maiores adversários, e ele sabia bem disso.

Draco Malfoy mantinha a expressão fria de sempre, zombando dos adversários com o olhar, principalmente ao contemplar as velhas vassouras dos Weasley. Mas foi em Harry que se deteve por mais tempo, uma estranha fúria misturada ao desesperado desejo de provar que era melhor apanhador que o famoso Harry Potter.

Quando Madame Hooch apitou, Harry procurou subir o mais rápido possível, tentando deixar Malfoy para trás. No entanto, a tática de Draco parecia ser colar em Harry, vigiando todos os seus movimentos. Foi então que Harry viu o pomo, e imprimiu maior velocidade, sempre com Malfoy atrás. Fred disparou um balaço, que passou cortando por debaixo da vassoura de Harry, acertando a Nimbus 2001 de Malfoy. Quando Harry pensou que o pomo estava ao seu alcance, sentiu o balaço acertá-lo em cheio no ombro direito. 

- Seu filho da ...- Jorge disparou novamente o balaço, enquanto Angelina pedia tempo.

- Tá ok, Harry? A pancada foi feia.

Harry levantou o ombro, fazendo uma careta, mas aparentemente não tinha nenhum osso quebrado.

- Ok, dá pra continuar ...- Harry olhou na direção de Malfoy, que ria desdenhosamente - eu já sei o que vou fazer em relação ao Malfoy.

O jogo recomeçou, ainda mais violento. Num espaço de quinze minutos foram tantos balaços voando de um lado para outro, jogadores agarrando as vassouras dos adversários, que Madame Hooch não fazia outra coisa senão marcar faltas para os dois times.

Das arquibancadas, Rony, Hermione , Vívian, Neville e Hagrid acompanhavam cada movimento de Harry, já aflitos com demora da captura do pomo. Mione parecia a mais nervosa, roendo doidamente as unhas.

- O que o Harry está fazendo, ele localizou o pomo? - Hagrid cutucou Rony nervosamente, observando Harry pelo binóculo.

Do alto de trinta metros, Harry tomou a decisão mais arriscada até então. Não podia esperar mais, o braço inteiro doía e ele não tinha certeza quanto tempo ainda aguentaria. Quase na vertical, encarou uma rápida descida, a vassoura firme entre as mãos. Deu uma olhada, para se certificar que Malfoy continuava a segui-lo. Faltavam agora quatro, três, dois metros "vai ter que funcionar..." pensou desesperadamente...um metro e meio...Harry inclinou a vassoura , e começou a ganhar altura novamente. Agora podia ouvir a torcida da Grifinória hurrando, a Sonserina vaiando, e Malfoy meio abobado, o nariz sangrando , no chão. E , ao seu alcance , o pomo brilhando, esperando para ser pego.

A torcida levantou-se e aplaudiu Harry, soltando alegres faíscas vermelhas pelas varinhas. Harry pousou, ao mesmo tempo que todo o time, todos abraçados, a emoção de conquistarem a taça de Quadribol novamente. 

Na plataforma onde se encontravam os professores, Lyra aplaudia animadamente, ao lado da Profª Minerva e Remo. Snape sorriu amarelo, e manteve-se sisudo, a boca tremendo nervosamente.

- Você não poderia ser menos parcial? - murmurou, mal-humorado.

- Não sabe perder? - Lyra zombou, divertida - Tenha um pouco mais de senso de humor, querido .

Dumbledore entregou a taça a Angelina, que a passou para os outros jogadores. Harry não sabia o que pensar, quando segurou o troféu em suas mãos. No fundo, uma vozinha o incentivava "siga o seu talento".

* * *

Sentado na janela do seu dormitório, Harry contemplava as sombras das árvores da floresta Proibida. Já era muito tarde, e ele deveria estar dormindo. No dia seguinte embarcaria para casa, dois meses de férias...o que mais o preocupava era o estranho ano que tivera. Nunca tantas coisas boas haviam acontecido em sua vida: a absolvição de Sirius, sair da casa dos Dursley e viver com seus padrinhos, o namoro com Gina, a segunda Taça de Quadribol. E não se metera em nenhuma confusão, o que aumentava ainda mais o seu sentimento de insegurança. Alguma coisa não cheirava bem, como se Voldemort estivesse a sua espreita, esperando o melhor momento para agir. E Harry sabia, que mais cedo ou mais tarde Voldemort tentaria matá-lo novamente.

O silêncio do quarto só era quebrado pelos roncos de Neville. Rony remexeu-se na cama, e entreabriu os olhos:

- Já é manhã? - resmungou.

- Não...são duas horas ainda.

- Hã ...- Rony virou-se na cama e voltou a dormir. Harry imitou o amigo, e deitou-se. Puxou as cortinas, e procurou sonhar tranquilamente com Gina.

* * *

Deitado na cama, ainda de pijamas, Snape observava Lyra fazer suas malas. Mordia os lábios, tentando conter a raiva e frustração que estava sentindo desde a noite anterior, quando ela lhe anunciara que iria passar boa parte das férias na casa de Sirius e Isabella.

Lyra por sua vez, resmungava em voz baixa frases aparentemente sem sentido.

- Vocês são dois idiotas...

- O que você está resmungando? - Snape levantara-se, e encarou Lyra furioso.

- Eu estou dizendo que você e o meu irmão são dois idiotas!!! - gritou, atrirando as malas sobre a cama.

- E o que você queria que eu fizesse? Lhe dissesse "sim, Lyra, vá, fique com o seu irmão, eu me viro para vender as passagens para um cruzeiro pelo Mediterrâneo,que eu comprei para nós dois"?

- Você está sendo egoísta. Eu ainda nem conheci minha sobrinha. Você podia ter me consultado antes de comprar essas passagens, saber o que eu estava planejando...

- Eu queria te fazer uma surpresa!! Coisa que eu nunca havia feito antes...

- Suas intenções foram as melhores, mas você não me avisou, eu tinha outros planos...- Lyra disse, e saiu da sala, as malas flutuando ao seu lado.

Snape parou no meio do corredor, ignorando a presença dos alunos que passavam apressados, se preparando para ir para casa. Ele viu Lyra afastar-se, e foi como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago. Ele tinha quase certeza que se a deixasse partir, aquele seria o fim.

- Lyra !! 

Os dois se encararam, num misto de amor e raiva.

- Eu remarco as passagens, a gente viaja mês que vem...pode ser assim?

- Eu já lhe disse que você é um tolo? - ela lhe sorriu, e respondeu a pergunta com um beijo, em pleno corredor.

* * *

No tumulto que sempre se formava na estação King's Cross, Sirius aguardava ansioso a chegada de Harry, Vívian e Lyra. Finalmente os localizou na multidão, e acenou para que andassem depressa.

- Então, como vão? 

- Estamos todos muito bem. - Lyra se apoiou no braço de Sirius animadamente, e começou a fazer um monte de perguntas sobre o bebê e Isabella, enquanto Harry e Vivian se despediam de Rony, Hermione, Gina e Neville.

- Você promete que vai passar parte das férias conosco novamente, Harry? - Gina estava praticamente pendurada no pescoço do namorado, agurardando ansiosamente a resposta.

- Eu só não iria se fosse louco - Harry ajeitou os cabelos de Gina, e lhe deu um beijo de despedida - eu te escrevo.

O carro de Sirius estava estacionado do outro lado da rua que dava acesso à estação. Harry e Vívian se acomodaram no banco de trás, e Lyra sentou-se ao lado do motorista.

- Então, quais as novidades de Hogwarts? - Sirius não parava de sorrir. Para Vívian, o pai parecia um bobo alegre. 

- Continua tudo na mesma, Sirius. Quer dizer, esse ano foi um pouco estranho, não ocorreu nada de anormal. - Harry respondeu.

- Menos mal. Harry, eu já pedi para você não ficar pensando muito nesse assunto...

- Eu não fico pensando, isso simplesmente faz parte da minha vida.

Sirius, habilmente, mudou de assunto.

- Estou sabendo de uns namoros naquela escola, Srta Black, e gostaria de maiores detalhes...

Por um instante, Lyra ,que não percebera que Sirius na verdade se referia ao namoro de Vívian e Neville, teve um acesso de raiva. Virou-se para trás, e encarou a sobrinha:

- Eu te pedi, Vívian, para não contar nada ao Sirius, que depois eu calmamente explicaria...

- Mas eu não disse nada...

- Afinal, do que vocês duas estão falando?

- Você não pediu detalhes do meu namoro? - Lyra respondeu, confusa.

- Eu falei da Vívian...você está namorando? Quem? - perguntou, curioso. 

Lyra hesitou. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que abrir o jogo com o irmão. "Mas que droga, eu ainda ajo como se fosse uma criança", pensou , irritada.

- Você resolveu dar uma chance para o Remo?

- Eu ainda tenho orgulho, Sirius. Não, eu estou namorando o Severo.

* * *

Sirius nunca conseguiu entender como conseguira dirigir até River Country, atravessar a praça e entrar com o carro na garagem de casa. Não trocou nenhuma palavra até entrarem em casa. Vívian e Harry, prudentemente, permaneceram em silêncio.

Só conseguiu sair daquele mutismo quando Isabella apareceu na sala, trazendo Diana nos braços. Sirius resolveu deixar a discussão que fatalmente teria com a irmã para mais tarde. Pegou a filha no colo, e a apresentou para Vívian, Harry e Lyra.

- Quero apresentar o restante da sua família, Diana. Sua tia Lyra, e os seus irmãos Vívian e Harry.

Surpreso, Harry virou-se para Sirius, mas o padrinho falara com tanta espontaneidade, que não percebera a reação do garoto.

- Você não quer pegar a sua irmã, Vívian?

Desajeitadamente, a garota recebeu Diana dos braços do pai, e a acomodou no seu colo. Só então reparou que a irmã tinha os cabelos negros, como os de Sirius. E os olhos azuis, a marca registrada dos Black. Lyra aproximou-se do bebê, e pegou na mãozinha delicada de Diana.

- Ela está dando muito trabalho, Bella?

- Menos que a Vívian. A Diana é mais tranquila, só chora quando está com fome.

Vívian não prestava atenção ao diálogo entre a mãe e a tia. Continuava a segurar Diana no colo, que agora sorria tranquilamente, observando todo o seu redor. Era uma sensação boa ter a irmã no colo, embora seus sentimentos ainda fossem confusos. E por mais que se esforçasse, e por maior que fosse o amor entre ambas, Vivian não conseguia encarar Diana sem sentir uma pontinha de inveja, muito bem guardada no seu íntimo e jamais revelada a ninguém.

Capítulo11...

voltar


	10. Capitulo 11

A Renúncia

Uma multidão concentrava-se em frente ao Ministério da Magia, revoltada pela série de ataques da noite anterior, nas mais diversas regiões da Grã-Bretanha. Era uma cena inédita, nunca vista nem mesmo na época em que Voldemort estivera no apogeu de seus poderes. 

Acuado em seu gabinete, Fudge assistia àquelas pessoas indignadas com as ações dos Comensais da Morte. Seu rosto permanecia impassível, mas interiormente sentia-se vencido, impotente. Nos últimos meses, havia aceitado o fato de que Voldemort realmente voltara, mas não admitiu que a população ficasse a par do assunto. Mesmo a invasão de Azkaban havia sido abafada, e o Ministério não justificou porque tirara o controle do presídio dos dementadores. Além disso, impusera uma rígida censura aos jornais.

Estava perdido em seus pensamentos quando Danyela McKinnon entrou em sua sala.

- O senhor mandou me chamar, Ministro? 

- Ah, sim, Srta McKinnon. Por favor, mande alguns guardas acabarem com essa ridícula manifestação, sim? Agora vamos pegar a mania dos trouxas, de protestarem contra as instituições?

- Me desculpe, Ministro, mas não vou acatar suas ordens. Essas pessoas estão revoltadas, e têm motivo para isso. Nós nunca poderíamos ter ocultado a verdade dessa forma. A Sra Figg alertou o senhor...

- EU FIZ O QUE ERA CERTO!!!! E não vou aceitar que a senhorita critique o meu trabalho, todos esses anos de dedicação ao Ministério...

- ...que não impediram Voldemort de voltar ao poder. Sinto muito, Sr Fudge. Se o senhor quiser, dê as ordens aos guardas pessoalmente. - Danyela fez uma pausa - Quase me esqueci. Vamos ter uma reunião às dez horas, para decidir que rumo iremos tomar. A Sra Figg convocou todos os departamentos.

* * *

Nunca uma reunião como aquela havia sido tão tensa e conturbada. Todos os chefes de departamento estavam presentes, e discutiam entre si os ataques da noite anterior e a intensa manifestação que tomava conta da rua em frente ao prédio do Ministério. Aquela situação começava a se tornar crítica, pois não demoraria muito tempo para os trouxas perceberem o estranho aglomerado de pessoas num terreno baldio...

- Essas pessoas estão exagerando. Não houve nenhuma morte, pelo que eu saiba - resmungou Fudge.

- E o senhor acha que precisa de mortes para a situação ficar crítica, ministro? - emendou Mundungos Fletcher, mal-humorado - os Comensais da Morte fizeram um bom estrago, sim. A tragédia só não foi maior porque conseguimos reunir algumas informações vitais, poucos minutos antes dos ataques. Embora muitos de vocês não levem a sério o nosso serviço de espionagem, posso dizer que estamos trabalhando sério - encarou Sirius, irritado - aí está, Sr Black, uma lista com nomes de alguns envolvidos nos ataques. - disse, entregando o pergaminho para Sirius.

- Agora precisamos discutir o que fazer frente a essas pessoas que estão lá embaixo, esperando uma explicação. E a imprensa já está a postos, pronta para nos atacar se for preciso- Arabella levantara-se, encarando todos os presentes - minha proposta é abrir o jogo de uma vez por todas, e assumir que Voldemort voltou, e com força total.

- Você está ficando louca...COMPLETAMENTE LOUCA, Arabella? - Fudge levantou-se também, completamente insano - Você quer desestabilizar a nossa sociedade?

- Voldemort já se encarregou disso, Cornelio. Essas pessoas estão apavoradas. Elas têm o direito de saber.

- Mas eu não concordo, e não aceito. Precisamos abafar esse escândalo, mandar esses loucos para Azkaban e pronto. Problema resolvido.

Um silêncio constrangedor tomou conta da sala. Fudge parecia ter perdido a razão, e Sirius lembrou-se da noite da final do Torneio Tribuxo, quando o ministro reagira daquela mesma forma. Não imaginava, porém, que o ministro não mudara sua forma de agir.

- Arabela, o seu departamento já tem os nomes dos responsáveis pelos ataques, não? - Fudge perguntou, um pouco mais tranquilo. - Então capture-os e os mande para Azkaban o quanto antes. Acredito que isso encerra a questão. Agora, se os senhores me derem licença, vou providenciar para que esse arruaceiros parem com essa bagunça.

* * *

A idéia de Fudge para encerrar a manifestação não poderia ter sido pior. O ministro convocara vários guardas do Ministério para que estes espantassem as pessoas que ali estavam reunidas, usando os feitiços que julgassem necessários para isso. No entanto, a situação fugiu de controle, quando alguns jovens resolveram revidar. O que se viu foi uma verdadeira baderna.

- Era isso o que você pretendia, Cornelio? - Arabella invadiu o gabinete do Ministro, indignada - nos dividir ainda mais, nos enfraquecer? 

- Eu perdi o controle, Arabella...perdi. - Fudge encarou a velha colega de ministério - tanto trabalho para isso. Eu não aguento mais!!

- O conselho acabou de se reunir, Cornelio. Eles estão votando o seu afastamento do Ministério...

- Não precisam mais se dar ao trabalho - entregou um pergaminho para Arabella - minha carta de renúncia.

- Isso é covardia. Você tem que ficar e lutar, provar para todos que você é capaz de controlar o caos...

- Você sabe que não é verdade, Arabella. Eu prefiro me retirar do Ministério, a ser responsabilizado pelo que está por vir.

Fudge deixou o gabinete, enquanto Arabella lia o conteúdo da carta, na qual o Ministro deixava o seu cargo a disposição. "Como você pôde ser tão fraco" - pensou, indignada. "Bem, hora de agir."

Arabella saiu do gabinete, disposta a interromper a reunião do conselho. Pressentia que mais uma grande mudança estava prestes a acontecer no Ministério novamente.

* * *

Já anoitecia quando Sirius aparatou exausto dentro do prédio do Profeta Diário. Se conhecia bem Isabella, num dia como aquele ela dificilmente já estaria em casa a uma hora daquelas. Ignorando os poucos jornalistas que ainda se encontravam na redação, Sirius seguiu direto à sala da esposa.

Isabella encontrava-se perdida num mar de pergaminhos e fotografias, espalhados por toda a sua mesa. As notícias ainda estavam desencontradas, e tudo o que sua equipe conseguira recolher estava ali, aguardando para serem publicadas na manhã seguinte.

- Isso são horas, Sra Black? - Sirius entrou na sala, fechando a porta atrás de si.- Não acha que está um pouco tarde? - Deu um beijo na esposa, e a encarou preocupado - você já não devia estar em casa?

- Devia, mas não consegui sair ainda...Sirius, o que está acontecendo? Eu sei que você tem ordens expressas para não dar nenhuma declaração à imprensa, mas estamos sendo pressionados, ainda teve aquela baderna em frente ao ministério...

- Ei, calma...vamos por partes? - Sirius fez uma pausa, para se certificar que ninguém mais estava ouvindo - O Fudge renunciou hoje a tarde, após uma reunião que nós tivemos. 

- Você está falando sério? - os olhos de Isabella brilharam - mas isso é uma bomba, Sirius.

- Eu sei que é. Por isso estou te contando em primeira mão.

Isabella analisou rapidamente as notícias espalhadas em sua mesa.

- Isso muda tudo...eu posso publicar a notícia no jornal de amanhã?

- Não, por que a renúncia vai ser comunicada somente amanhã. Mas a imprensa vai ser convocada para uma entrevista coletiva, na qual nós vamos expor detalhadamente o nosso plano de ação.

- E quem vai assumir o ministério?

- Isso só vai ser decidido entre hoje e amanhã. Mas já temos alguns nomes para disputar o cargo. - Sirius fez uma pausa, e segurou carinhosamente a mão de Isabella - Vamos embora? Estou morto de fome. - Encarou Isabella, que ficara séria de repente - Algum problema, meu amor?

- Eu só me lembrei de um assunto muito importante que eu conversei com o Remo ontem à noite, depois que você saiu...Mas isso a gente resolve depois que chegar em casa, com calma.

* * *

Depois de colocarem Diana para dormir, Sirius e Isabella fecharam-se na sala, para melhor conversarem. Isabella sentou-se no sofá, e encarou o marido. E Sirius percebeu que os belos olhos azuis da esposa estavam carregados de angústia.

- Você não me engana, Bella. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Alguma ameaça?

- Não...quer dizer, ainda não. Mas eu estou com medo, e o Remo me alertou do perigo que nós corremos, Sirius. - Isabella abaixou ainda mais o tom da voz - principalmente por causa do Harry.

- Mas nós protegemos a casa...

- Eu estou começando a achar que isso não é suficiente. Aqui dentro ninguém vai conseguir entrar. Mas você sabe como o Harry e a Vívian são. Eles não param dentro de casa, querem sair. Não é justo eles permanecerem presos, enquanto os bandidos estão soltos.

- O que você sugere então? - Sirius perguntou, hesitante, esperando a resposta que sabia que viria. - Você não está pensando em executar o Feitiço Fidelius, está?

- Estou. Sirius, pensa bem. Que outra opção nós temos? Eu não quero arriscar a vida do Harry e das minhas filhas. - Isabella fez uma pausa, tentando se acalmar .

Sirius contemplava o nada, perdido em seus confusos pensamentos. 

- Eu só quero evitar que a nossa situação se complique, Sirius! Eu quero evitar que nós tenhamos de fugir, nos esconder com um bebê a tiracolo. Será que você me entende?

- Você quer se acalmar? Ok, vamos por partes. Você já pensou num fiel do segredo?

- Eu passei o dia inteiro pensando nisso. A única pessoa que me ocorreu foi a sua mãe, Sirius?

- A minha mãe? De onde você tirou essa idéia?

- Simples. Qual a mãe que negaria um pedido desses para um filho? Amor de mãe é o maior que existe, Sirius. 

- Eu não me lembro mais como se executa o feitiço...em todo o caso, eu vou escrever para o Dumbledore, pedindo instruções. Depois nós chamamos a minha mãe, e conversamos nós três, para pesarmos os prós e os contras.

Isabella assentiu com a cabeça, aliviada. 

- Sabia que eu te amo?

- Desde que nós tinhamos dezesseis anos...- Sirius ergueu Isabella, e a rodopiou no ar.

- Como você consegue ser tão convencido!!! Me coloca no chão, seu louco. - Isabella fingia estar zangada, dando inocentes socos nos ombros de Sirius.

- Eu só quero que você saiba que eu jamais deixaria alguma coisa ruim acontecer com vocês...- ergueu o rosto de Isabella, e a beijou delicadamente - Nunca!

* * *

Não foi surpreendente a decisão final do conselho ministerial, ao eleger Arabella Figg como a primeira mulher a ocupar o mais alto cargo do Ministério da Magia. Ela própria recebeu a notícia com serenidade, como se já esperasse esse resultado.

No mesmo dia, à tarde, o Ministério convocou uma coletiva com representantes dos principais jornais e revistas da comunidade mágica, tanto da Inglaterra como de outros países da Europa.

- Acredito que vamos iniciar uma nova era dentro de nossa sociedade. Vamos abolir as práticas arbritárias às quais nós nos acostumamos. E, principalmente, nada mais vai ser ocultado. Precisamos ter toda a população do nosso lado, para juntos enfrentarmos os dias difíceis que estão por vir. - Assim Arabella Figg encerrou seu discurso de posse, no Grande Salão Ministerial. 

Mais tarde, numa reunião particular, a Sra Figg nomeou Sirius Black o novo chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia.

- Espero que o senhor dê continuidade ao meu trabalho com muita responsabilidade e senso de justiça, Sirius.

- Pelo menos eu espero não encontrar resistência para colocar nossos planos de ação em prática.

- Pode estar certo disso. E quanto a você, Danyela, na primeira oportunidade quero que me mostre todos os projetos que vem desenvolvendo nos últimos anos, tenho certeza que serão úteis. E Sr Fletcher...

- Pois não, ministra?

- Engraçadinho...vou aumentar a verba destinada ao Departamento de Investigação e Espionagem, mas espero resultados mais concretos, não vou me contentar apenas com lista de nomes. Quero evitar novos ataques dos Comensais da Morte.

- Já entrei em contato com meus homens. Eles já estão a postos, Arabella. 

- Ótimo! Tenho certeza que posso confiar em vocês. E lembrem-se: nós somos uma equipe! 

E antes de encerrar a reunião, a Ministra da Magia fez surgir sobre a mesa taças e uma garrafa de Champanhe.

- Um brinde ao nosso grande desafio!

* * *

O feitiço Fidelius fora executado com sucesso. Até o último instante, Sirius se perguntava se havia necessidade para uma ação extrema como aquela. Mas até Mellyssa concordava com Isabella sobre o risco que teoricamente corriam. E não hesitou em nenhum momento em ser o fiel do segredo do filho e da nora.

Agora que estavam protegidos, Isabella não se preocupava tanto em deixar Diana aos cuidados da babá, enquanto trabalhava. E ficava tranquila quando Harry e Vívian saíam para andar pela cidade.

Embora aqueles últimos dias do mês de agosto estivessem quentes e ensolarados, Harry preferia ficar em casa a sair por aí, a toa. Descobrira na biblioteca local livros interessantes, e gastava as últimas tardes de férias lendo em seu quarto. Ou então escrevia para Gina, tentando matar as saudades. Era penoso imaginar que poderiam ter passado todo o verão juntos, se os ataques não tivessem acontecido.

Vívian, por sua vez ,concentrava-se nas cartas que recebia de Patricia Campbell, a amiga de Lyra, especialista em poderes extra-sensoriais. E foi através da bruxa que Vívian passou a entender melhor o que ocorria consigo mesma: de alguma forma, tudo o que seus pais vivenciaram fora passado para a filha. Gostava da maneira como Patricia escrevia, como se conhecesse a garota:

"Seu corpo tem passado por grandes transformações, Vívian. E é natural que na sua idade os seus poderes se manifestem com maior intensidade. Pelo menos é o que tenho observado em meus estudos, com jovens da sua idade, entre quatorze e quinze anos"

Num outro trecho, Patrícia escrevera o seguinte: " Quando tiver um problema sem solução aparente, tente o seguinte exercício: encha uma bacia de prata com água pura e limpa. Concentre-se em seus pensamentos, buscando a solução para suas dúvidas. E preste atenção nas imagens que se formarão na água, pois podem ser uma chave...esta é uma das mais antigas técnicas mágicas de se ver o que não está ao nosso redor."

Vívian não dissera a mais ninguém sobre os seus dons, além de Lyra. Muitas vezes sentia que ocupava espaço em casa, sentindo-se deslocada. Durante anos fora tratada com muito mimo pela mãe, pela tia e pelos avós. Agora mudara completamente. Numa daquelas tardes Vívian chegara a conclusão que a sua nova vida era a mais correta: os pais juntos, ela estudando em Hogwarts com Harry...e Neville. Assumira para si mesma que estava apaixonada pelo namorado. E não via a hora de se reencontrarem ( Neville viajara com a avó para visitar uns parentes na França ), e se sentir novamente especial.

* * *

No dia seguinte aos ataques, Lyra voltara sozinha para Hogwarts, enquanto Snape se reunia a Voldemort. Foram dias tensos, nos quais ela acordava sobressaltada com horríveis pesadelos. Procurava manter-se distraída durante o dia, o que parecia um pouco difícil naquele castelo enorme e praticamente vazio. Além de Lyra, apenas Hagrid se encontrava na propriedade. E ambos ocupavam-se em cuidar dos estranhos seres que seriam usados nas aulas do guarda-caça.

Faltando pouco mais de dez dias para o início do ano letivo, Dumbledore e os outros professores voltaram para Hogwarts, a fim de prepararem o currículo de aulas. E quando Lyra viu Severo subindo as escadarias do castelo, jogou-se em seus braços, beijando-o alucinadamente.

Mais tarde, quando estavam a sós, Lyra cobrara de Snape tudo o que ocorrera desde que ele partira da Sicília. E mesmo relutante, ele contou por alto suas ações nos últimos dias.

- Eu não cheguei a me encontrar pessoalmente com Voldemort, mas estive esses dias com Lúcio. Ele ficou bastante satisfeito com as ações dos Comensais da Morte. 

- E por onde vocês andaram? - Lyra perguntou, aflita.

- Lyra, por favor...eu não quero entrar em detalhes com você, pode ser perigoso. O importante é que eu consegui nomes...gente miúda, é verdade. Mas se o ministério souber trabalhar, vai extrair muita coisa interessante.

- O que eu acho estranho é que você e todo o mundo sabem que o Malfoy está metido em toda essa podridão. Por que ele nunca foi pego?

- Por que todo mundo tem medo dele. Ele é um homem rico, influente e muito, muito inteligente e astucioso. E perigoso, logicamente.

- Só que agora ele perdeu um aliado dentro do ministério...você já está sabendo que o Fudge renunciou?

- Já. Dumbledore me contou. Já é a segunda mudança radical que o Ministério sofreu em um ano...

- E por falar em Ministério, vamos ter uma reunião aqui em Hogwarts, para definir algumas mudanças nas nossas aulas .

- Quero só ver que tipo de mudança o ministério vai propor...é estranho, Dumbledore nunca admitiu interferência em Hogwarts...a não ser que seja o aval para alguma idéia excêntrica que ele tenha tido. Enfim, devemos confiar no diretor, não?

* * *

A comitiva do Ministério desembarcou em Hogsmeade alguns dias antes do período letivo iniciar. Além da ministra e Sirius, vinham também Danyela Mckinnon, Alastor Moody e Amanda Pettigrew. Esta última vinha preparada para ficar em definitivo no vilarejo. E Dumbledore achara que sua experiência com criaturas mágicas teria alguma serventia para as aulas de Hagrid. Pelo menos essa era a desculpa utilizada para justificar sua presença ali. Uma das primeiras mudanças que Arabella Figg introduzira fora a criação de pequenas unidades de representação do Ministério nas mais diversas regiões da Grã-Bretanha, com um funcionário de confiança, e um destacamento fixo de aurors para garantir a segurança. Para Amanda, era perfeito: fugia de Londres, permanecendo segura em Hogsmeade , e ficaria mais próxima de Remo.

Lyra recebeu a comitiva juntamente com Dumbledore, Snape e McGonagall. Sorriu ao ver Sirius, e não pode deixar de sentir orgulho do irmão, que ascendia rapidamente dentro do Ministério. E mesmo com a recpção um tanto fria da parte de Sirius, que a beijou displicentemente no rosto, Lyra não conseguia se zangar. Sirius, por sua vez, tentou não perceber que a sua irmã estava de mãos dadas com Snape. Cumprimentou-o polidamente, e em seguida dirigiu-se para Hogwarts acompanhando Dumbledore e Arabella.

Uma vez dentro do castelo, dirigiram-se para a sala dos professores, onde acomodaram-se confortavelmente. 

- Então, minha cara Arabella...ou devo chamá-la de ministra?

- Ora, Dumbledore, por favor - Arabella corou - sem cerimônias.

- Está certo. Mas então, acredito que seria muito interessante se os senhores nos expusessem as novidades que o Ministério está implantando. Gostaria de deixar todos os professores a par dos novos ancontecimentos. - os olhos do diretor brilharam intensamente.

- Logicamente. Bem, em primeiro lugar, e vocês já devem estar sabendo, vamos instalar a Srta Pettigrew em Hogsmeade, como representante do Ministério da Magia na vila.

- O que deixará a população mais tranquila, acredito.

- Nossas ações serão mais rápidas, diretor - completou Danyela.

- E nós decidimos rever alguns dos príncipios que Crouch utilizou quando era chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia - disse Sirius, seriamente.

- Crouch foi um bom chefe enquanto o poder não subiu à cabeça dele, Sirius. Ele cometeu muitos erros, e você sabe muito bem disso. Mas continue, por favor.

- Em muitos pontos ele errou, sim. Mas acertou em outros...nós chegamos a conclusão, dentro do Ministério, que não podemos impedir os aurors a utilizarem as Maldições Imperdoáveis quando necessário.

- Quando estritamente necessário, Sr Black.

- Nós já discutimos isso, Sr Moody. Isso vai ser sua função, como professor na Academia. Ensinar os futuros aurors como e quando utilizá-las. E é por isso que nós estamos aqui, Dumbledore.

- Os jovens que entram para a Academia de Aurors estão completamente despreparados, não fazem idéia do que os espera durante os treinamentos. E a maioria desiste no meio do caminho. Infelizmente, hoje temos um efetivo de homens e mulheres muito menor do que tínhamos há quinze, dezesseis anos. - Enfatizou Moody

- Foi então que nos ocorreu que Hogwarts poderia começar a preparar esses jovens, ensinando os príncipios das Maldições em sala de aula. - emendou Sirius.

- Nada mais do que o meu impostor fez, só que dessa vez, os alunos aprenderiam efetivamente a usá-las - finalizou Moody, fazendo o seu olho mágico girar em todas as direções.

Um silêncio tomou conta da sala. Os professores olhavam espantados para Moody, constrangidos com sua idéia absurda. Apenas Dumbledore sorria, vitorioso. Era a decisão que esperava há anos do Ministério, mas sempre fora barrado pela covardia de Fudge em enfrentar a opinião pública. Não fora nada difícil convencer Moody, seu velho amigo e fazer com que ele convencesse o restante do Ministério sobre aquela necesidade.

- Eu sempre defendi que os alunos devem conhecer o mal, para então combatê-lo. E esperava há anos essa corajosa decisão por parte do Ministério.

- Mas Dumbledore, isso é loucura! - esbravejou a Profª McGonagall - isso é muito perigoso, sabe-se lá o que esses jovens serão capazes de fazer. 

- Ora, Minerva, por favor. Aprender as Maldições, todo mundo um dia aprende como utlizá-las. Pelo menos em Hogwarts serão muito bem orientados para o seu uso. Ou melhor, para não utilizá-las.

- E logicamente, só iremos autorizar as aulas para os alunos do sexto e sétimo ano.

- Profº Lupin, podemos contar com o senhor para ministrar essas aulas?

- Naturalmente, Dumbledore. Bem, isso não é pior que trazer dementadores para Hogwarts, como o professor Kerrigan fez conosco.

- Ele não tinha o juízo muito perfeito...- murmurou Snape.

- Mas foi a idéia mais genial que um professor podia ter tido. - completou Sirius. - Mas enfim, podemos então encerrar a reunião por aqui? 

- Acredito que não há mais nada a ser dito. Bem, eu e os professores vamos ter que conversar muito ainda, para definir como essas aulas serão ministradas. Nós estávamos com a idéia de reabrir mais uma vez o Clube de Duelos. Sem maldições, logicamente. 

- Faça como achar melhor, Dumbledore. Nós confiamos em você, e nos professores de Hogwarts. O ministério estará sempre aberto ao diálogo, não hesite em nos chamar se ocorrer qualquer problema.

- Não hesitarei, Arabella. E contem sempre conosco, também.

No final daquela tarde, após instalar Amanda em Hogsmeade, a comitiva ministerial voltou para Londres com a sensação de dever cumprido. Em Hogwarts, Dumbledore contemplava sonhador o grande lago da propriedade, quando Snape entrou em sua sala.

- Essa idéia...isso tudo é obra sua, não Dumbledore?

- E você tem alguma dúvida, Severo? Eu só fiz com que o Ministério percebesse que devemos quebrar certos tabus. E os convenci sem magia, o que torna tudo muito mais complicado. Aprenda mais essa lição, meu caro. Sempre que possível, use a sua inteligência, raciocínio e experiência de vida para conseguir o que quer das pessoas. Convença-as com as palavras, não com a força.

Snape saiu silenciosamente da sala do diretor, pensativo. Nunca duvidara da sabedoria de Dumbledore, mas cada dia que passava admirava-se com suas palavras e ações. E sentia que o diretor jamais envelheceria...

Capítulo 13...

voltar


	11. Capitulo 12

A Renúncia

Uma multidão concentrava-se em frente ao Ministério da Magia, revoltada pela série de ataques da noite anterior, nas mais diversas regiões da Grã-Bretanha. Era uma cena inédita, nunca vista nem mesmo na época em que Voldemort estivera no apogeu de seus poderes. 

Acuado em seu gabinete, Fudge assistia àquelas pessoas indignadas com as ações dos Comensais da Morte. Seu rosto permanecia impassível, mas interiormente sentia-se vencido, impotente. Nos últimos meses, havia aceitado o fato de que Voldemort realmente voltara, mas não admitiu que a população ficasse a par do assunto. Mesmo a invasão de Azkaban havia sido abafada, e o Ministério não justificou porque tirara o controle do presídio dos dementadores. Além disso, impusera uma rígida censura aos jornais.

Estava perdido em seus pensamentos quando Danyela McKinnon entrou em sua sala.

- O senhor mandou me chamar, Ministro? 

- Ah, sim, Srta McKinnon. Por favor, mande alguns guardas acabarem com essa ridícula manifestação, sim? Agora vamos pegar a mania dos trouxas, de protestarem contra as instituições?

- Me desculpe, Ministro, mas não vou acatar suas ordens. Essas pessoas estão revoltadas, e têm motivo para isso. Nós nunca poderíamos ter ocultado a verdade dessa forma. A Sra Figg alertou o senhor...

- EU FIZ O QUE ERA CERTO!!!! E não vou aceitar que a senhorita critique o meu trabalho, todos esses anos de dedicação ao Ministério...

- ...que não impediram Voldemort de voltar ao poder. Sinto muito, Sr Fudge. Se o senhor quiser, dê as ordens aos guardas pessoalmente. - Danyela fez uma pausa - Quase me esqueci. Vamos ter uma reunião às dez horas, para decidir que rumo iremos tomar. A Sra Figg convocou todos os departamentos.

* * *

Nunca uma reunião como aquela havia sido tão tensa e conturbada. Todos os chefes de departamento estavam presentes, e discutiam entre si os ataques da noite anterior e a intensa manifestação que tomava conta da rua em frente ao prédio do Ministério. Aquela situação começava a se tornar crítica, pois não demoraria muito tempo para os trouxas perceberem o estranho aglomerado de pessoas num terreno baldio...

- Essas pessoas estão exagerando. Não houve nenhuma morte, pelo que eu saiba - resmungou Fudge.

- E o senhor acha que precisa de mortes para a situação ficar crítica, ministro? - emendou Mundungos Fletcher, mal-humorado - os Comensais da Morte fizeram um bom estrago, sim. A tragédia só não foi maior porque conseguimos reunir algumas informações vitais, poucos minutos antes dos ataques. Embora muitos de vocês não levem a sério o nosso serviço de espionagem, posso dizer que estamos trabalhando sério - encarou Sirius, irritado - aí está, Sr Black, uma lista com nomes de alguns envolvidos nos ataques. - disse, entregando o pergaminho para Sirius.

- Agora precisamos discutir o que fazer frente a essas pessoas que estão lá embaixo, esperando uma explicação. E a imprensa já está a postos, pronta para nos atacar se for preciso- Arabella levantara-se, encarando todos os presentes - minha proposta é abrir o jogo de uma vez por todas, e assumir que Voldemort voltou, e com força total.

- Você está ficando louca...COMPLETAMENTE LOUCA, Arabella? - Fudge levantou-se também, completamente insano - Você quer desestabilizar a nossa sociedade?

- Voldemort já se encarregou disso, Cornelio. Essas pessoas estão apavoradas. Elas têm o direito de saber.

- Mas eu não concordo, e não aceito. Precisamos abafar esse escândalo, mandar esses loucos para Azkaban e pronto. Problema resolvido.

Um silêncio constrangedor tomou conta da sala. Fudge parecia ter perdido a razão, e Sirius lembrou-se da noite da final do Torneio Tribuxo, quando o ministro reagira daquela mesma forma. Não imaginava, porém, que o ministro não mudara sua forma de agir.

- Arabela, o seu departamento já tem os nomes dos responsáveis pelos ataques, não? - Fudge perguntou, um pouco mais tranquilo. - Então capture-os e os mande para Azkaban o quanto antes. Acredito que isso encerra a questão. Agora, se os senhores me derem licença, vou providenciar para que esse arruaceiros parem com essa bagunça.

* * *

A idéia de Fudge para encerrar a manifestação não poderia ter sido pior. O ministro convocara vários guardas do Ministério para que estes espantassem as pessoas que ali estavam reunidas, usando os feitiços que julgassem necessários para isso. No entanto, a situação fugiu de controle, quando alguns jovens resolveram revidar. O que se viu foi uma verdadeira baderna.

- Era isso o que você pretendia, Cornelio? - Arabella invadiu o gabinete do Ministro, indignada - nos dividir ainda mais, nos enfraquecer? 

- Eu perdi o controle, Arabella...perdi. - Fudge encarou a velha colega de ministério - tanto trabalho para isso. Eu não aguento mais!!

- O conselho acabou de se reunir, Cornelio. Eles estão votando o seu afastamento do Ministério...

- Não precisam mais se dar ao trabalho - entregou um pergaminho para Arabella - minha carta de renúncia.

- Isso é covardia. Você tem que ficar e lutar, provar para todos que você é capaz de controlar o caos...

- Você sabe que não é verdade, Arabella. Eu prefiro me retirar do Ministério, a ser responsabilizado pelo que está por vir.

Fudge deixou o gabinete, enquanto Arabella lia o conteúdo da carta, na qual o Ministro deixava o seu cargo a disposição. "Como você pôde ser tão fraco" - pensou, indignada. "Bem, hora de agir."

Arabella saiu do gabinete, disposta a interromper a reunião do conselho. Pressentia que mais uma grande mudança estava prestes a acontecer no Ministério novamente.

* * *

Já anoitecia quando Sirius aparatou exausto dentro do prédio do Profeta Diário. Se conhecia bem Isabella, num dia como aquele ela dificilmente já estaria em casa a uma hora daquelas. Ignorando os poucos jornalistas que ainda se encontravam na redação, Sirius seguiu direto à sala da esposa.

Isabella encontrava-se perdida num mar de pergaminhos e fotografias, espalhados por toda a sua mesa. As notícias ainda estavam desencontradas, e tudo o que sua equipe conseguira recolher estava ali, aguardando para serem publicadas na manhã seguinte.

- Isso são horas, Sra Black? - Sirius entrou na sala, fechando a porta atrás de si.- Não acha que está um pouco tarde? - Deu um beijo na esposa, e a encarou preocupado - você já não devia estar em casa?

- Devia, mas não consegui sair ainda...Sirius, o que está acontecendo? Eu sei que você tem ordens expressas para não dar nenhuma declaração à imprensa, mas estamos sendo pressionados, ainda teve aquela baderna em frente ao ministério...

- Ei, calma...vamos por partes? - Sirius fez uma pausa, para se certificar que ninguém mais estava ouvindo - O Fudge renunciou hoje a tarde, após uma reunião que nós tivemos. 

- Você está falando sério? - os olhos de Isabella brilharam - mas isso é uma bomba, Sirius.

- Eu sei que é. Por isso estou te contando em primeira mão.

Isabella analisou rapidamente as notícias espalhadas em sua mesa.

- Isso muda tudo...eu posso publicar a notícia no jornal de amanhã?

- Não, por que a renúncia vai ser comunicada somente amanhã. Mas a imprensa vai ser convocada para uma entrevista coletiva, na qual nós vamos expor detalhadamente o nosso plano de ação.

- E quem vai assumir o ministério?

- Isso só vai ser decidido entre hoje e amanhã. Mas já temos alguns nomes para disputar o cargo. - Sirius fez uma pausa, e segurou carinhosamente a mão de Isabella - Vamos embora? Estou morto de fome. - Encarou Isabella, que ficara séria de repente - Algum problema, meu amor?

- Eu só me lembrei de um assunto muito importante que eu conversei com o Remo ontem à noite, depois que você saiu...Mas isso a gente resolve depois que chegar em casa, com calma.

* * *

Depois de colocarem Diana para dormir, Sirius e Isabella fecharam-se na sala, para melhor conversarem. Isabella sentou-se no sofá, e encarou o marido. E Sirius percebeu que os belos olhos azuis da esposa estavam carregados de angústia.

- Você não me engana, Bella. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Alguma ameaça?

- Não...quer dizer, ainda não. Mas eu estou com medo, e o Remo me alertou do perigo que nós corremos, Sirius. - Isabella abaixou ainda mais o tom da voz - principalmente por causa do Harry.

- Mas nós protegemos a casa...

- Eu estou começando a achar que isso não é suficiente. Aqui dentro ninguém vai conseguir entrar. Mas você sabe como o Harry e a Vívian são. Eles não param dentro de casa, querem sair. Não é justo eles permanecerem presos, enquanto os bandidos estão soltos.

- O que você sugere então? - Sirius perguntou, hesitante, esperando a resposta que sabia que viria. - Você não está pensando em executar o Feitiço Fidelius, está?

- Estou. Sirius, pensa bem. Que outra opção nós temos? Eu não quero arriscar a vida do Harry e das minhas filhas. - Isabella fez uma pausa, tentando se acalmar .

Sirius contemplava o nada, perdido em seus confusos pensamentos. 

- Eu só quero evitar que a nossa situação se complique, Sirius! Eu quero evitar que nós tenhamos de fugir, nos esconder com um bebê a tiracolo. Será que você me entende?

- Você quer se acalmar? Ok, vamos por partes. Você já pensou num fiel do segredo?

- Eu passei o dia inteiro pensando nisso. A única pessoa que me ocorreu foi a sua mãe, Sirius?

- A minha mãe? De onde você tirou essa idéia?

- Simples. Qual a mãe que negaria um pedido desses para um filho? Amor de mãe é o maior que existe, Sirius. 

- Eu não me lembro mais como se executa o feitiço...em todo o caso, eu vou escrever para o Dumbledore, pedindo instruções. Depois nós chamamos a minha mãe, e conversamos nós três, para pesarmos os prós e os contras.

Isabella assentiu com a cabeça, aliviada. 

- Sabia que eu te amo?

- Desde que nós tinhamos dezesseis anos...- Sirius ergueu Isabella, e a rodopiou no ar.

- Como você consegue ser tão convencido!!! Me coloca no chão, seu louco. - Isabella fingia estar zangada, dando inocentes socos nos ombros de Sirius.

- Eu só quero que você saiba que eu jamais deixaria alguma coisa ruim acontecer com vocês...- ergueu o rosto de Isabella, e a beijou delicadamente - Nunca!

* * *

Não foi surpreendente a decisão final do conselho ministerial, ao eleger Arabella Figg como a primeira mulher a ocupar o mais alto cargo do Ministério da Magia. Ela própria recebeu a notícia com serenidade, como se já esperasse esse resultado.

No mesmo dia, à tarde, o Ministério convocou uma coletiva com representantes dos principais jornais e revistas da comunidade mágica, tanto da Inglaterra como de outros países da Europa.

- Acredito que vamos iniciar uma nova era dentro de nossa sociedade. Vamos abolir as práticas arbritárias às quais nós nos acostumamos. E, principalmente, nada mais vai ser ocultado. Precisamos ter toda a população do nosso lado, para juntos enfrentarmos os dias difíceis que estão por vir. - Assim Arabella Figg encerrou seu discurso de posse, no Grande Salão Ministerial. 

Mais tarde, numa reunião particular, a Sra Figg nomeou Sirius Black o novo chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia.

- Espero que o senhor dê continuidade ao meu trabalho com muita responsabilidade e senso de justiça, Sirius.

- Pelo menos eu espero não encontrar resistência para colocar nossos planos de ação em prática.

- Pode estar certo disso. E quanto a você, Danyela, na primeira oportunidade quero que me mostre todos os projetos que vem desenvolvendo nos últimos anos, tenho certeza que serão úteis. E Sr Fletcher...

- Pois não, ministra?

- Engraçadinho...vou aumentar a verba destinada ao Departamento de Investigação e Espionagem, mas espero resultados mais concretos, não vou me contentar apenas com lista de nomes. Quero evitar novos ataques dos Comensais da Morte.

- Já entrei em contato com meus homens. Eles já estão a postos, Arabella. 

- Ótimo! Tenho certeza que posso confiar em vocês. E lembrem-se: nós somos uma equipe! 

E antes de encerrar a reunião, a Ministra da Magia fez surgir sobre a mesa taças e uma garrafa de Champanhe.

- Um brinde ao nosso grande desafio!

* * *

O feitiço Fidelius fora executado com sucesso. Até o último instante, Sirius se perguntava se havia necessidade para uma ação extrema como aquela. Mas até Mellyssa concordava com Isabella sobre o risco que teoricamente corriam. E não hesitou em nenhum momento em ser o fiel do segredo do filho e da nora.

Agora que estavam protegidos, Isabella não se preocupava tanto em deixar Diana aos cuidados da babá, enquanto trabalhava. E ficava tranquila quando Harry e Vívian saíam para andar pela cidade.

Embora aqueles últimos dias do mês de agosto estivessem quentes e ensolarados, Harry preferia ficar em casa a sair por aí, a toa. Descobrira na biblioteca local livros interessantes, e gastava as últimas tardes de férias lendo em seu quarto. Ou então escrevia para Gina, tentando matar as saudades. Era penoso imaginar que poderiam ter passado todo o verão juntos, se os ataques não tivessem acontecido.

Vívian, por sua vez ,concentrava-se nas cartas que recebia de Patricia Campbell, a amiga de Lyra, especialista em poderes extra-sensoriais. E foi através da bruxa que Vívian passou a entender melhor o que ocorria consigo mesma: de alguma forma, tudo o que seus pais vivenciaram fora passado para a filha. Gostava da maneira como Patricia escrevia, como se conhecesse a garota:

"Seu corpo tem passado por grandes transformações, Vívian. E é natural que na sua idade os seus poderes se manifestem com maior intensidade. Pelo menos é o que tenho observado em meus estudos, com jovens da sua idade, entre quatorze e quinze anos"

Num outro trecho, Patrícia escrevera o seguinte: " Quando tiver um problema sem solução aparente, tente o seguinte exercício: encha uma bacia de prata com água pura e limpa. Concentre-se em seus pensamentos, buscando a solução para suas dúvidas. E preste atenção nas imagens que se formarão na água, pois podem ser uma chave...esta é uma das mais antigas técnicas mágicas de se ver o que não está ao nosso redor."

Vívian não dissera a mais ninguém sobre os seus dons, além de Lyra. Muitas vezes sentia que ocupava espaço em casa, sentindo-se deslocada. Durante anos fora tratada com muito mimo pela mãe, pela tia e pelos avós. Agora mudara completamente. Numa daquelas tardes Vívian chegara a conclusão que a sua nova vida era a mais correta: os pais juntos, ela estudando em Hogwarts com Harry...e Neville. Assumira para si mesma que estava apaixonada pelo namorado. E não via a hora de se reencontrarem ( Neville viajara com a avó para visitar uns parentes na França ), e se sentir novamente especial.

* * *

No dia seguinte aos ataques, Lyra voltara sozinha para Hogwarts, enquanto Snape se reunia a Voldemort. Foram dias tensos, nos quais ela acordava sobressaltada com horríveis pesadelos. Procurava manter-se distraída durante o dia, o que parecia um pouco difícil naquele castelo enorme e praticamente vazio. Além de Lyra, apenas Hagrid se encontrava na propriedade. E ambos ocupavam-se em cuidar dos estranhos seres que seriam usados nas aulas do guarda-caça.

Faltando pouco mais de dez dias para o início do ano letivo, Dumbledore e os outros professores voltaram para Hogwarts, a fim de prepararem o currículo de aulas. E quando Lyra viu Severo subindo as escadarias do castelo, jogou-se em seus braços, beijando-o alucinadamente.

Mais tarde, quando estavam a sós, Lyra cobrara de Snape tudo o que ocorrera desde que ele partira da Sicília. E mesmo relutante, ele contou por alto suas ações nos últimos dias.

- Eu não cheguei a me encontrar pessoalmente com Voldemort, mas estive esses dias com Lúcio. Ele ficou bastante satisfeito com as ações dos Comensais da Morte. 

- E por onde vocês andaram? - Lyra perguntou, aflita.

- Lyra, por favor...eu não quero entrar em detalhes com você, pode ser perigoso. O importante é que eu consegui nomes...gente miúda, é verdade. Mas se o ministério souber trabalhar, vai extrair muita coisa interessante.

- O que eu acho estranho é que você e todo o mundo sabem que o Malfoy está metido em toda essa podridão. Por que ele nunca foi pego?

- Por que todo mundo tem medo dele. Ele é um homem rico, influente e muito, muito inteligente e astucioso. E perigoso, logicamente.

- Só que agora ele perdeu um aliado dentro do ministério...você já está sabendo que o Fudge renunciou?

- Já. Dumbledore me contou. Já é a segunda mudança radical que o Ministério sofreu em um ano...

- E por falar em Ministério, vamos ter uma reunião aqui em Hogwarts, para definir algumas mudanças nas nossas aulas .

- Quero só ver que tipo de mudança o ministério vai propor...é estranho, Dumbledore nunca admitiu interferência em Hogwarts...a não ser que seja o aval para alguma idéia excêntrica que ele tenha tido. Enfim, devemos confiar no diretor, não?

* * *

A comitiva do Ministério desembarcou em Hogsmeade alguns dias antes do período letivo iniciar. Além da ministra e Sirius, vinham também Danyela Mckinnon, Alastor Moody e Amanda Pettigrew. Esta última vinha preparada para ficar em definitivo no vilarejo. E Dumbledore achara que sua experiência com criaturas mágicas teria alguma serventia para as aulas de Hagrid. Pelo menos essa era a desculpa utilizada para justificar sua presença ali. Uma das primeiras mudanças que Arabella Figg introduzira fora a criação de pequenas unidades de representação do Ministério nas mais diversas regiões da Grã-Bretanha, com um funcionário de confiança, e um destacamento fixo de aurors para garantir a segurança. Para Amanda, era perfeito: fugia de Londres, permanecendo segura em Hogsmeade , e ficaria mais próxima de Remo.

Lyra recebeu a comitiva juntamente com Dumbledore, Snape e McGonagall. Sorriu ao ver Sirius, e não pode deixar de sentir orgulho do irmão, que ascendia rapidamente dentro do Ministério. E mesmo com a recpção um tanto fria da parte de Sirius, que a beijou displicentemente no rosto, Lyra não conseguia se zangar. Sirius, por sua vez, tentou não perceber que a sua irmã estava de mãos dadas com Snape. Cumprimentou-o polidamente, e em seguida dirigiu-se para Hogwarts acompanhando Dumbledore e Arabella.

Uma vez dentro do castelo, dirigiram-se para a sala dos professores, onde acomodaram-se confortavelmente. 

- Então, minha cara Arabella...ou devo chamá-la de ministra?

- Ora, Dumbledore, por favor - Arabella corou - sem cerimônias.

- Está certo. Mas então, acredito que seria muito interessante se os senhores nos expusessem as novidades que o Ministério está implantando. Gostaria de deixar todos os professores a par dos novos ancontecimentos. - os olhos do diretor brilharam intensamente.

- Logicamente. Bem, em primeiro lugar, e vocês já devem estar sabendo, vamos instalar a Srta Pettigrew em Hogsmeade, como representante do Ministério da Magia na vila.

- O que deixará a população mais tranquila, acredito.

- Nossas ações serão mais rápidas, diretor - completou Danyela.

- E nós decidimos rever alguns dos príncipios que Crouch utilizou quando era chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia - disse Sirius, seriamente.

- Crouch foi um bom chefe enquanto o poder não subiu à cabeça dele, Sirius. Ele cometeu muitos erros, e você sabe muito bem disso. Mas continue, por favor.

- Em muitos pontos ele errou, sim. Mas acertou em outros...nós chegamos a conclusão, dentro do Ministério, que não podemos impedir os aurors a utilizarem as Maldições Imperdoáveis quando necessário.

- Quando estritamente necessário, Sr Black.

- Nós já discutimos isso, Sr Moody. Isso vai ser sua função, como professor na Academia. Ensinar os futuros aurors como e quando utilizá-las. E é por isso que nós estamos aqui, Dumbledore.

- Os jovens que entram para a Academia de Aurors estão completamente despreparados, não fazem idéia do que os espera durante os treinamentos. E a maioria desiste no meio do caminho. Infelizmente, hoje temos um efetivo de homens e mulheres muito menor do que tínhamos há quinze, dezesseis anos. - Enfatizou Moody

- Foi então que nos ocorreu que Hogwarts poderia começar a preparar esses jovens, ensinando os príncipios das Maldições em sala de aula. - emendou Sirius.

- Nada mais do que o meu impostor fez, só que dessa vez, os alunos aprenderiam efetivamente a usá-las - finalizou Moody, fazendo o seu olho mágico girar em todas as direções.

Um silêncio tomou conta da sala. Os professores olhavam espantados para Moody, constrangidos com sua idéia absurda. Apenas Dumbledore sorria, vitorioso. Era a decisão que esperava há anos do Ministério, mas sempre fora barrado pela covardia de Fudge em enfrentar a opinião pública. Não fora nada difícil convencer Moody, seu velho amigo e fazer com que ele convencesse o restante do Ministério sobre aquela necesidade.

- Eu sempre defendi que os alunos devem conhecer o mal, para então combatê-lo. E esperava há anos essa corajosa decisão por parte do Ministério.

- Mas Dumbledore, isso é loucura! - esbravejou a Profª McGonagall - isso é muito perigoso, sabe-se lá o que esses jovens serão capazes de fazer. 

- Ora, Minerva, por favor. Aprender as Maldições, todo mundo um dia aprende como utlizá-las. Pelo menos em Hogwarts serão muito bem orientados para o seu uso. Ou melhor, para não utilizá-las.

- E logicamente, só iremos autorizar as aulas para os alunos do sexto e sétimo ano.

- Profº Lupin, podemos contar com o senhor para ministrar essas aulas?

- Naturalmente, Dumbledore. Bem, isso não é pior que trazer dementadores para Hogwarts, como o professor Kerrigan fez conosco.

- Ele não tinha o juízo muito perfeito...- murmurou Snape.

- Mas foi a idéia mais genial que um professor podia ter tido. - completou Sirius. - Mas enfim, podemos então encerrar a reunião por aqui? 

- Acredito que não há mais nada a ser dito. Bem, eu e os professores vamos ter que conversar muito ainda, para definir como essas aulas serão ministradas. Nós estávamos com a idéia de reabrir mais uma vez o Clube de Duelos. Sem maldições, logicamente. 

- Faça como achar melhor, Dumbledore. Nós confiamos em você, e nos professores de Hogwarts. O ministério estará sempre aberto ao diálogo, não hesite em nos chamar se ocorrer qualquer problema.

- Não hesitarei, Arabella. E contem sempre conosco, também.

No final daquela tarde, após instalar Amanda em Hogsmeade, a comitiva ministerial voltou para Londres com a sensação de dever cumprido. Em Hogwarts, Dumbledore contemplava sonhador o grande lago da propriedade, quando Snape entrou em sua sala.

- Essa idéia...isso tudo é obra sua, não Dumbledore?

- E você tem alguma dúvida, Severo? Eu só fiz com que o Ministério percebesse que devemos quebrar certos tabus. E os convenci sem magia, o que torna tudo muito mais complicado. Aprenda mais essa lição, meu caro. Sempre que possível, use a sua inteligência, raciocínio e experiência de vida para conseguir o que quer das pessoas. Convença-as com as palavras, não com a força.

Snape saiu silenciosamente da sala do diretor, pensativo. Nunca duvidara da sabedoria de Dumbledore, mas cada dia que passava admirava-se com suas palavras e ações. E sentia que o diretor jamais envelheceria...

Capítulo 13...

voltar


	12. Capitulo 13

Novidades em Hogwarts

As aulas recomeçaram em setembro, em ritmo frenético. Harry tinha a leve impressão de que aquele não seria um ano tão tranquilo quanto o anterior. Voldemort conseguira instalar novamente o pânico entre as pessoas, e durante toda a viagem ouvira toda a sorte de bobagens. Todos o olhavam intrigados, tentando adivinhar o que o garoto sentia em relação aos ataques. E no entanto, Harry era o que menos sentia medo. Ele já estivera frente a frente com Voldemort e sobrevivera. 

Em Hogwarts, havia muito mais com que se preocupar, na opinião de Harry. Primeiro, e mais importante era remontar o time de Quadribol, que estava completamente desfalcado. E durante duas semans, Harry não pensou em mais nada que fosse selecionar novos jogadores para a Grifinória. Deixou os deveres de lado, para se concentrar melhor no seu papel de capitão do time ( já que não havia mais ninguém para o cargo...), o que provocou a ira de Hermione.

- Você nunca foi tão relapso com os deveres, Harry!

- Eu só estou preocupado com o time, Mione. Logo vai começar a temporada, e nós não temos um time. Lembre-se que só sobraram eu e a Gina.

Vívian hesitou quando Harry e Gina a convidaram para fazer um teste para uma das vagas de artilheira. O garoto sabia que ela jogava quadribol muito bem, e não entedia as desculpas que Vívian dava. Por fim, numa tarde de sábado ela concordou em ser testada. Madame Hooch, que acompanhava os testes olhou assombrada o vôo gracioso e firme ao mesmo tempo de Vívian, que não teve dificuldade nenhuma em acertar a goles no gol.

- Topa entrar para o time? - Harry perguntou, esperançoso.

- Quanto eu vou ganhar para isso? - Vívian perguntou, tentando manter-se séria - claro que eu topo, Harry. Quero o meu nome na taça também.

Um pouco mais aliviado, Harry achou por bem dividir a tarefa de seleção com Gina e Vívian. E foi naqueles dias que descobriu o quanto era ciumento. E um pouco inseguro também.

Harry atravessava o corredor em direção a sala de Feitiços, em companhia de Rony e Hermione, quando viu Gina conversando animadamente com Colin Creevey na porta da sala de Transformações. O sangue lhe subiu tão rápido, que não teve tempo para reagir de outra forma. Aproximou-se de Gina, e a abraçou fortemente, enquanto encarava Colin.

- Sobre o que vocês conversavam? 

- O Colin está interessado em fazer um teste para o time, Harry. Ele andou treinando durante o verão.

- Ah, você quer entrar para o time? Em qual posição?

- Bem, eu jogo melhor como artilheiro. Aí depende, Harry. Posso fazer o teste?

Colin havia mudado muito nos últimos anos. Parara com aquela mania de querer fotografar o seu ídolo a qualquer preço. Descobrira que Harry era um garoto normal, e não uma aberração para ser perseguido pelos corredores de Hogwarts.

- Ok, o teste fica marcado para o próximo fim-de-semana. - Harry concordou, meio a contragosto.

Harry continuava abraçado a cintura de Gina, sentindo o calor que emanava de seu delicado corpo. Queria mostrar que ela era sua namorada, e não aceitaria nenhum outro garoto tentando paquerá-la. O sinal tocou, e contrariado, Harry despediu-se de Gina, e tentou lançar um olhar ameaçador para Colin. Mas tudo o que consegui foi provocar gargalhadas em Rony, que o esperava do outro lado do corredor:

- Você com ciúmes do Colin? Harry, se enxerga, você acha que a Gina te trocaria por qualquer outro cara?

- E quem disse que eu estou com ciúmes? - respondeu, mal-humorado.

* * *

As aulas de DCAT não estavam sendo nada agradáveis. Desde a primeira aula, quando o Profº Lupin anunciara que introduziria os príncipios das Maldições Imperdoáveis, houve protestos por parte dos alunos.

- Mas nós já estudamos isso no quarto ano...- queixou-se Neville.

- Mas o professor era um impostor, Neville. E eu vou abordar o assunto aos poucos, primeiro a teoria, depois a prática. Agora, por favor, copiem o texto que vou ditar sobre a origem da Maldição Imperius...

Remo tinha o bom senso de sempre lembrar aos seus alunos o quanto era proibido utilizar qualquer uma das Maldições em seres humanos, a não ser em casos extremos, de vida ou morte. Ele mesmo jamais chegara a usá-las.

O Clube de Duelos foi reaberto no início de Outubro, e a grande maioria dos alunos parecia interessado em participar. Harry não se sentia nem um pouco motivado em perder uma noite por semana aprendendo como lançar azarações sem se deixar atingir pelo adversário. Mas o bom senso de Hermione chamou-lhe a atenção, dias antes do Clube começar a funcionar. E foi decisivo para que ele decidise participar.

- Dumbledore está nos preparando, Harry. Primeiro, Maldições Imperdoáveis, agora os Duelos. Nós precisamos aprender a nos defender.

- E eu que pensava que isso fosse exclusivo para Aurors...

- Novos tempos, Harry. Pelo que o Percy tem falado, o Sirius anda aprontando uma revolução dentro do Ministério, e está refletindo aqui em Hogwarts.

- E o que ele acha de trabalhar com o Sirius, Rony? Sinceramente, eu não acho que eles combinem nem um pouco.

- O Percy tem reclamado um bocado, mas no fundo ele está gostando das novas funções - disse Gina - Eu não duvido nada se um dia ele chegar a Ministro da Magia - completou, rindo.

* * *

Kelly Lenstrange era uma das alunas mais populares da Sonserina. Sobrinha de um dos mais famosos Comensais da Morte, a garota aproveitava-se da fama que o nome lhe dava para conquistar, pouco a pouco, poder dentro da sua casa. Era considerada uma das alunas mais inteligentes de Hogwarts, perdendo apenas para Hermione Granger. Kelly não se conformava em ter perdido seu posto de mini-gênio para uma garota da Grifinória, sangue-ruim e ainda por cima, amiga de Harry Potter.

Durante o verão, tivera a oportunidade de conhecer seus tios, Willian e Christiane, que haviam escapado de Azkaban, acompanhando seus pais e Narcisa e Lúcio Malfoy. E foi naquele dia que Kelly conquistara a amizade da mãe de Draco ( por quem tinha uma queda ). Em agosto, completara dezessete anos, e Narcisa a convidara para um chá em sua casa. A garota nunca iria esquecer da cara que Draco fizera naquela tarde, quando a viu em companhia de sua mãe. E nem das palavras que lhe dissera:

- Ficando amiguinha da minha mãe, Kelly Lenstrange? Não pense que só por isso vou cair aos seus pés, baby. 

- E você pensa que estou ligando para um fedelho do sexto ano? Se enxerga, Draco Malfoy...- Kelly controlara-se, não perderia a pose diante do garoto que ela escolhera para ser seu.

Narcisa percebeu no ato o rubor da jovem, mesmo que ela não tivesse dito uma só palavra. Kelly era exatamente o tipo da garota com quem Draco deveria se apaixonar: bonita, rica, inteligente e sangue-puro.

- Eu posso fazer com que meu filho se apaixone por você, Kelly. - Narcisa comentou, naturalmente.

- E como você faria isso, Narcisa? 

- Primeiro, eu preciso saber o quanto você é leal ao Lord das Trevas...

- Você sabe que eu me esforço para isso. E para conseguir novos adeptos em Hogwarts, o que não está sendo nem um pouco fácil.

- Eu quero que você faça um serviço em Hogwarts. Há tempos eu esperava encontrar alguém como você, minha querida. Você tem razão, Kelly. Dumbledore está apavorando os alunos, confundindo-os sobre a nossa verdadeira missão.

- E em troca?

- Em troca você terá o Draco, querida. Quero que você faça com que meu filho volte para o caminho ao qual ele pertence. E nada melhor do que uma mulher para isso.

- E o que eu vou ter que fazer?

- Ah, curiosa? Não se preocupe, Kelly. Você saberá no tempo certo. Saiba apenas que, se você conseguir êxito, receberá todas as honras de Lord Voldemort... 

Agora, de volta a Hogwarts, Kelly esperava ansiosamente as instruções de Narcisa. Enquanto isso, contentava-se em observar Draco atentamente. Ele andava exibindo-se por todo o castelo por ter sido escolhido o capitão do time da Sonserina, em troca do lote novinho em folha de Firebolts para toda a equipe. E na véspera do jogo, que coincideria com o Dia das Bruxas, Draco aproximou-se de Kelly, para tentar humilhá-la.

- Vai torcer por mim amanhã, Lenstrange?

- Só se você conseguir apanhar o pomo primeiro que o Potter...- respondeu, num falso desdém.

- Quando você vai desistir, garota?

- Nunca, Draco Malfoy. - Kelly afastou-se, em direção ao dormitório. - "Se você não for meu, não será de nenhuma outra" - pensou.

* * *

Harry suava frio ao pensar na partida de logo mais. Durante o café-da-manhã observou atentamente o time que havia montado: Vívian Black, Colin Creevey e Judy Marshal, os três do quinto ano como artilheiros, Phill Cobayn e Axel Tyler , ambos do quarto ano, como batedores. Não era um time dos sonhos, mas pelo menos os jogadores haviam sido escolhidos a dedo. Mas o que mais lhe preocupava eram as Firebolts da Sonserina.

A escola inteira esperava ansiosamente pelo primeiro jogo da temporada. E Vívian não conseguia disfarçar o seu nervosismo. Em Salém, fora reserva do time de sua turma, mas nunca chegou a disputar uma partida oficial. 

- Bem...essa é nossa primeira partida com o novo time...- Harry não sabia o que dizer, como capitão do time - er...bem, o que eu quero dizer é...não se sintam intimidados pela Sonserina. Pelo menos nem eu, nem ninguém aqui pagamos para estar no time. E é tudo, vamos fazer o impossível para vencer este jogo.

Draco e Harry, cada qual a frente de seu time, encaravam-se furiosamente. Se os olhos de ambos soltassem raios, o certo é que cairiam fulminados.

- Eu espero não precisar lembrá-los que quero um jogo limpo. Potter e Malfoy, apertem as mãos.

Os dois capitães apertaram as mãos, e Harry lembrou-se vagamente da noite em que Dumbledore obrigara Sirius e Snape a fazerem a mesma coisa. 

- Cuidado para não quebrar o nariz dessa vez, Malfoy - Harry provocou, quase num sussurro.

Foi difícil para a platéia dizer qual dos dois apanhadores subiu mais rápido quando Madame Hooch apitou o início do jogo. Rapidamente, os dois transformaram-se em pequenos pontos. Um pouco abaixo, a Sonserina aproveitava-se da superioridade de suas vassouras para marcar pontos, desbancando a Grifinória em poucos minutos.

Apesar de ser seu primeiro jogo em Hogwarts, Vívian esforçou-se para jogar bem. E o seu primeiro gol foi comemorado com entusiasmo pelos seus colegas, que soltaram fagulhas vermelhas no ar. Os outros artilheiros também não decepcionaram, assim como os batedores, que logo começaram a tentar barrar o caminho dos adversários.

Harry voava desesperado, em busca do pomo. E Malfoy sempre por perto, seguindo-o.

- Você não sabe procurar o pomo sozinho, Malfoy?

- É mais fácil te seguir, ô Cicatriz - debochou Draco. E naquele instante de distração, Harry avistou o pomo, brilhando poucos metros acima de suas cabeças. Foi com alívio que o apanhou, vitorioso.

- Eu acho que você se enganou...- Harry disse, antes de se encontrar com o restante do time para comemorar a vitória.

Draco observou com raiva a Grifinória se afastar, ainda parabenizando os jogadores. E pela primeira vez admitiu que invejava Harry.

- Pelo jeito você percebeu que não adianta comprar vassouras para ser um bom jogador, não Malfoy? 

O garoto virou-se e deu de cara com Vívian, que ficara para trás esperando Gina terminar de trocar o uniforme.

- Eu pedi algum palpite, sua pirralha metida? 

- Aprenda a perder, Draco Malfoy, ao invés de me atacar. Você não me atinge com suas grosserias. - Vívian afastou-se, indo ao encontro de Gina. Draco percebeu que as duas riam de sua cara. Olhou com raiva para a vassoura, e a jogou no chão, como se essa fosse culpada pela sua derrota.

Na manhã seguinte, durante o café da manhã, Kelly Lenstrange recebeu uma coruja de Narcisa, com as últimas instruções que necessitava para executar o serviço. 

* * *

Conforme o inverno se aproximava, os alunos passavam mais tempo dentro de suas casas nos horários livres. Até mesmo os passeios a Hogsmeade pareciam não interessar os alunos, tamanho o frio. Aquele seria um dos invernos mais rigorosos dos últimos anos.

Harry e Gina aproveitavam o frio para namorarem em paz, sentados nas poltronas mais afastadas. E eram nesses poucos momentos livres que os dois procuravam se conhecer melhor, descobrindo os gostos em comum e suas diferenças. Harry era ciumento, não gostava de ver Gina cercada por outros rapazes. E Gina era teimosa, não gostava de ceder sob as exigências do namorado. De vez em quando as discussões acabavam em brigas, cada um para o seu lado, amuados. No dia seguinte, tudo voltava ao normal.

Vívian, por sua vez, não sabia se continuava ou não a namorar Neville. Durante todo o verão, sofrera com saudades, trocaram cartas e a garota não via a hora de voltar a Hogwarts, e reencontrar o namorado. Pensava estar apaixonada, mas enganara-se. Tinha quase certeza de que só aceitara namorá-lo para não se sentir por baixo, quando Harry começara a se interessar por Gina. E agora sentia remorsos, e não tinha coragem de terminar. 

Quando não estava disposta a permanecer na sala comunal, saía para andar pelos corredores do castelo, ou ir até a biblioteca terminar os seus deveres. E foi numa dessas noites, enquanto terminava o dever de Poções ( "Por que a Poção da Impercepção deve ter o seu uso controlado"), que Draco Malfoy apareceu.

- Ora, ora...vejam só, a pirralha está sozinha....

- Ora, ora...o idiota do Malfoy apareceu para me perturbar...- imitou Vívian, sem desgrudar os olhos do dever. Draco pareceu não se importar, pois observava atentamente a garota escrever a redação.

- Fazendo dever do Snape? - disse, e tomou o pergaminho das mãos de Vívian - tsc, tsc, você entendeu errado, a poção não torna a pessoa invisível, e sim, imperceptível...se continuar assim, você não passa de ano nem se o Profº Snape se casar com a Profª Black...

- Eu não pedi sua opinião a respeito do meu dever, e acho bom você não meter a Lyra nisso também, Malfoy.

- Black, por que você primeiro não aprende a falar direito? - Malfoy gozou, imitando o sotaque americano de Vívian.

- Por que você não volta para a sua masmorra, e me deixa em paz?!!

- Porque de repente me deu vontade de ficar aqui...eu já terminei a minha redação de Poções, tenho a noite livre para fazer o que eu quiser...

Draco sentou-se a frente de Vívian, e a encarou debochadamente. Vívian fingiu que o garoto não se encontrava ali, e concentrou-se no seu dever. Mas minutos depois, ao perceber que ele continuava a encará-la, Vívian descontrolou-se:

- Você me irrita, sabia?!! 

- É para isso que eu existo...irritar os outros...

- Ah, com licença. - Vívian juntou o fichário, pergaminhos, e saiu quase correndo da biblioteca, sob o olhar severo de Madame Pince. No entanto, ao encontrar-se sozinha no dormitório, Vívian não conseguiu desligar o seu pensamento daquele olhar cinzento e debochado...e Draco sonhou a noite toda com aquela garota irritantemente linda...

* * *

No último dia de aula, antes das férias de Natal, os alunos de Hogwarts foram brindados com um agradável passeio a Hogsmeade. Apesar do frio e da neve , o vilarejo estava lotado de estudantes. 

Carregando um embrulho no bolso interno da capa, Rony caminhava sozinho em direção ao Três Vassouras, onde o restante da turma já se encontrava. Antes de entrar no bar, respirou fundo, tremendo só de pensar no que iria falar para Hermione. Há um bom tempo ele sabia que a afeição que sentia pela garota era muito mais que amizade. Resolvera abrir o jogo com Harry alguns dias antes, e contar o que estava sentindo por Hermione.

- Como se eu já não soubesse, Rony...vocês nem conseguem disfarçar! - Harry riu, enquanto o amigo o encarava espantado.

- Eu tenho medo que ela não me ache bom o suficiente...sabe, ela é monitora, é inteligente...

- E sempre foi sua amiga assim mesmo. Vai em frente, Rony e fale com ela.

- Falar? O quê?

- Sei lá...fala que gosta dela, rouba um beijo...inventa um jeito...

Realmente, Harry não era a melhor pessoa para lhe dar conselhos. Resolvera agir por conta própria. E enquanto os outros seguiram direto para o bar, ele entrou na Trapobelo, decidido a comprar um presente para Mione. Demorou-se até decidir levar um frasco de perfume. Ao ver a carteira praticamente vazia, sentiu uma pontinha de remorso por ter gastado quase todo o seu dinheiro. Mas se desse resultado, valeria a pena.

Mesmo com o bar lotado, logo localizou Hermione sentada à mesa com Harry e Gina, bebericando uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada.

- Eu preciso falar com você, Mione. - cochichou Rony, vermelho.

- Então fala...

- Aqui não, lá fora...- murmurou.

- Lá fora? Rony, está nevando...

- E daí?

Mesmo contrariada, Hermione acompanhou Rony para fora do bar. O garoto sentiu-se extremamente sem-graça, e as palavras, que havia ensaiado a manhã inteira, fugiram de sua boca.

- Eu comprei um presente para você...- estendeu o pacote para Mione.

- Rony, não precisava - a garota apanhou o embrulho, e abriu-o, espantada. - Como você adivinhou que eu queria esse perfume? - perguntou.

- Não adivinhei...quer dizer, eu queria te dar um presente especial, e achei que esse cheiro combina com você.

Hermione não soube o que dizer, além de agradecer. Aproximou-se de Rony, e o beijou no rosto, deixando-o vermelho e sem-graça.

- Eu adorei o presente, Rony. Obrigada.

- Eu só queria que você soubesse que eu lhe considero uma pessoa especial...

Os dois voltaram em silêncio para o Três Vassouras. Hermione pressentia que dali por diante, sua amizade por Rony sofreria uma brusca mudança. Se é que continuariam a ser apenas bons amigos...

* * *

Naquela tarde, ninguém reparou que um grupo de dez garotas se afastou discretamente do povoado, e se reuniram próximas às colinas que cercavam Hogsmeade, longe de olhares curiosos. Sentaram-se em círculo, e no centro encontrava-se Kelly Lenstrange.

- Eu recebi as últimas instruções para colocar o nosso plano em ação. Vamos começar a agir logo após as férias de Natal.

- Mas já? - assustou-se Pansy Parkinson.

- Se quiser desistir, desista agora, Pansy. Quando começarmos, não vamos poder parar.

Pansy calou-se, ante o olhar frio de Kelly.

- Não se preocupe, não vou desistir.

- Bom. Então, acho que já acertamos todos os detalhes...vocês têm a relação de tudo o que vamos precisar...- Kelly conferiu uma longa lista - Bem, garotas, boas férias, nos vemos em breve.

Enquanto suas colegas afastavam-se, Kelly sorriu satisfeita consigo mesma. Dali a poucas semanas, se obtivesse êxito, Draco Malfoy seria somente seu.

* * *

Ainda no Expresso de Hogwarts, a caminho de Londres para as férias de Natal, Vívian chamara Neville para uma conversa definitiva. Não foi preciso falar muito. Os dois sabiam muito bem que aquele namoro não iria para a frente. 

- Eu sinto muito, Neville...- murmurou Vívian, tristemente.

- Tudo bem, Vívian...já faz tempo que nós não estamos bem, juntos.

- Eu queria que tudo desse certo entre a gente...droga, isso não é legal...

- Mas eu acho melhor a gente terminar por aqui. Se a gente insistir, vamos acabar brigando de verdade, e eu não quero isso. 

Ao desembarcarem, cada qual foi para o seu lado. Vívian sentia-se péssima, mas ao mesmo tempo aliviada. Pouco antes de entrar no carro, viu de relance Draco Malfoy acompanhado da mãe, e um estranho calor invadiu o seu corpo, trazendo-lhe conforto.

- Isso não está certo...- murmurou, intrigada.

Capítulo 14...

voltar


	13. Capítulo 14

Discores Amores

As duas semanas de férias voaram rapidamente. Apesar do clima tenso que tomava conta da cidade, o Natal em River Country transcorreu tranquilamente, quase como se estivessem em tempos de paz. Quando Vívian e Harry se deram conta, já era hora de voltarem para Hogwarts.

O primeiro dia de aulas não trouxe grandes surpresas. Lupin começara a ensinar a Maldição Imperius na prática, utilizando para isso besouros. Poucos alunos tiveram algum êxito com os insetos. No fim da aula, Harry chegara a conclusão de que jamais se daria bem como Auror. Seu besouro simplesmente não obedecia ao seu comando.

- Eu acho que esse besouro não foi com a minha cara...

- Não só com a sua , Harry - Rony comentou, infeliz - Imperius!

O besouro continuava imóvel. O professor, obeservando os dois alunos, aproximou-se, atencioso.

- Algum progresso, Harry?

- Nenhum, professor. 

- Me responda com sinceridade...você quer realmente submeter esse inseto à Maldição?

- Hum...acho que não. Isso faz alguma diferença?

- Faz toda a diferença, Harry. Esse feitiço depende da sua vontade, do seu desejo de conjurá-lo. 

- Então eu só vou conseguir submeter o besouro se eu realmente quiser vê-lo obedecendo às minhas ordens, e não simplesmente por que posso perder pontos se não consegui-lo?

- É por aí, Harry. Mas não vou descontar pontos de você por causa disso.

O sinal bateu, indicando o fim da aula. Lupin passara o dever, e os alunos se retiraram da sala. Harry parecia um pouco mais tranquilo, após a conversa com o professor.

* * *

Durante o jantar, Pansy Parkinson não parava de observar Harry Potter, do outro lado do Salão, sentado a mesa da Grifinória. Se pudesse voltar no tempo, não teria concordado com a loucura de Kelly. Agora, era tarde para voltar atrás. Sabia muito bem que o que iriam fazer aquela noite era completamente ilegal. Primeiro, produzir Poção da Impercepção sem autorização . E depois...

Kelly Lenstrange parecia tranquila. Conversava com Tiffany Nott e Emilia Bulstrode, que também faziam parte do Plano. Não conseguira convencer mais nenhuma garota da Sonserina, o que a obrigou a entrar em contato com suas colegas das outras casas. Isso não importava. O que lhe interessava era apenas ser bem-sucedida: enfraquecer Harry Potter até o limite de suas forças, para então entregá-lo a Voldemort. Antes, porém, teria que acabar com o romance do garoto, o que não seria muito complicado. Apenas combinar dois fortes feitiços...

Sorriu para Draco, pensando que em pouco tempo o garoto estaria aos seus pés. Não seria mais necessário se humilhar, chamar atenção para sua pessoa. Draco percebeu os olhares insistentes de Kelly, quase suplicantes. Era isso o que mais lhe irritava numa garota: oferecer-se descaradamente. Desviou o olhar para a mesa da Grifinória, onde Vívian Black conversava animadamente com Gina Weasley. Não entendia o porque, mas aquela garota lhe provocava, e a sua simples presença o incomodava. Ah, mas como ele gostarai de estar naquela mesa, e saber porque ela ria tanto...voltou o seu olhar para Kelly, e sorriu falsamente.

* * *

Faltavam quinze minutos para a meia-noite quando as quatro garotas se encontraram na Sala Comunal da Sonserina, completamente vazio àquela hora. Rapidamente, Kelly distribuiu a poção da Impercepção, fundamental para andarem tranquilamente pelo castelo.

- Vamos encontrar as outras na orla da floresta...estão prontas? - perguntou, disfarçando a ansiedade. 

Num só gesto, engoliram o líquido amargo, e sairam sorrateiramente, subindo as escadas que davam acesso para o saguão do castelo. Mesmo protegidas pela poção, respiraram aliviadas ao perceberem que Filch não se encontrava naquela área do castelo.

A neve dominava os jardins de Hogwarts, tornando a noite ainda mais fria. Caminharam rapidamente em direção à orla da floresta Proibida. Seis garotas ansiosas e um pouco assustadas já se encontravam no local.

"Deveria ter dito a verdade a todas elas?" pensou Kelly, enquanto conjurava fogo . Olhou de relance para Pansy Parkinson. "Ela está apavorada. Não devia ter-lhe contado a verdade, também" - Colocou o caldeirão sobre o fogo, e começou a jogar os ingredientes que seriam utilizados durante a execução do feitiço - "São umas tolas, todas elas...acreditar que somente vão enfeitiçar Harry Potter para conquistarem os garotos por quem estão apaixonadas...francamente! Apenas EU terei quem eu quero..."

Fizeram um círculo em torno do fogo, e cada uma das garotas tiraram alguns fios dos próprios cabelos, jogando-os no caldeirão.

- Esse feitiço irá nos unir...e somente poderá ser desfeito por todas nós juntas...se assim o desejarmos...

Começaram a se mover, murmurando as palavras mágicas, necessárias ao feitiço. Foram acrescentando aos poucos os ingredientes . Kelly tirou de dentro da bolsa que trazia várias peças de roupa íntima. Colocou uma a uma dentro da poção borbulhante, mentalizando as donas daquelas roupas. Uma grande fumaça avermelhada se formou, tomando a forma de duas pessoas...a primeira parte já estava concluída.

Em seguida, pegou uma mistura verde, pegajosa. Fez um gesto para que não a interrompessem. Aquele feitiço era praticamente uma invenção. Combinar o primeiro feitiço ( Feitiço Discores Amores, que provocava discórdia entre namorados, proibido pelo ministério), com a Poção do Enfraquecimento Progressivo ( também proibida ).

Colocou delicadamente a mistura no caldeirão, e agitou o líquido com a varinha, fazendo sua ponta relampeguear. Aquela última parte do plano não revelara a ninguém...aquele bando de tolas ainda acreditavam que estava concluindo o Feitiço Discores...

Sorriu satisfeita com o seu grande feito. Não via a hora de amanhecer, e conferir o resultado do seu empenho. E conquistar o seu prêmio final: Draco Malfoy

* * *

Harry dormia tranquilamente em seu dormitório. Sonhava com Gina, os dois a sós em algum lugar secreto de Hogwarts...quem entrasse no quarto naquele momento, veria um malicioso sorriso de prazer estampado no rosto do garoto.

- Harry...eu sei o que você está sonhando...por que não o tornamos realidade?

O garoto pensou que ainda sonhava, e respondeu, murmurando

- Então vamos, Gina...eu conheço passagens para fora do castelo....

- Isso não é um sonho, meu amor...eu estou aqui no quarto...acorde, vamos...

- Não Harry. Eu fui a primeira que você beijou, está se esquecendo? - a voz de Vívian vibrou ao lado de Gina.

Harry abriu os olhos, e mesmo na escuridão do quarto conseguiu distinguir a silhueta das duas garotas.

- Vocês duas estão loucas? - colocou os óculos - vocês não podem ficar aqui. - sussurrou Harry, para não acordar os seus companheiros.

- Venha, Harry. Vamos colocar o seu sonho em prática...

De uma certa forma, Harry sabia que aquilo não era real, mas mesmo assim tomou Gina em seus braços, e beijou-a com força, sentindo ímpetos de jogá-la na cama. Mas a voz de Vívian o fez voltar para aquela estranha realidade.

- Eu não devia ter incentivado vocês dois!! - o vulto de Vívian saiu correndo do dormitório.

- Vívian, volta aqui, eu não estou entendendo nada.

- Esqueça ela, Harry. Preste atenção somente em mim...

- Eu preciso saber o que está acontecendo, Gina...- Harry saiu do dormitório, atrás de Vívian. Do alto da escada, viu a garota, parada no meio da sala Comunal. De repente, Gina apareceu ao lado da amiga.

- Você vai ter que se decidir, Harry, qual de nós duas você prefere...- disse Gina, calmamente.

Harry desceu as escadas rapidamente. E foi quando sentiu uma tontura fortíssima, enquanto Gina e Vívian sumiam envoltas numa cortina de fumaça vermelha. O garoto não conseguiu se equilibrar na escada, e escorregou , rolando pelos degraus.

Rony foi o primeiro a ouvir o estrondo, e ao ver a cama de Harry vazia, correu para fora do dormitório. Deu de cara com o amigo caído ao pé da escada.

- Harry!! 

Desceu as escadas e percebeu que Harry estava desmaiado. Tirou os óculos, agora quebrados, do garoto. Rony olhou-o preocupado: havia sangue escorrendo pelo rosto de Harry. Subiu para os dormitórios femininos, e bateu desesperado na porta do quarto de Hermione.

- Você está ficando louco, me acordar a uma hora dessas? O que está acontecendo?

- O Harry, Mione...caiu da escada - sussurrou Rony, desesperado.

Mione correu para onde Harry estava caido. Pegou a varinha, e reanimou o amigo. Harry abriu os olhos, e encarou os rostos de Rony e Hermione completamente fora de foco. As portas dos dormitórios começaram a se abrir, e os alunos, atraídos pelo barulho, vieram espiar o que estava acontecendo. 

- Você está bem, Harry? - perguntou Mione, preocupada.

- Estou...quer dizer, mais ou menos...o que aconteceu?

- Eu também gostaria de saber...Rony, fica aqui com ele, eu vou chamar a Profª McGonagall. E vocês - apontou para os alunos nas escadas - podem voltar para seus dormitórios.

Gina e Vívian não obedeceram às ordens de Hermione. Desceram as escadas, e se aproximaram de Harry.

- Como você veio parar aqui, Harry? - Gina perguntou.

- Foram vocês duas que me chamaram...- murmurou.

- Nós não chamamos você, Harry. Estávamos dormindo até agora...- Vívian falou, sem entender.

Harry tentou levantar-se, mas Gina impediu-o, forçando o namorado a deitar-se no chão novamente. Os dois encararam-se, mas enquanto o olhar de Gina era só ternura e preocupação, o de Harry parecia feito de gelo, intimidando a namorada.

Hermione chegou rapidamente, acompanhada da Profº McGonagall. A simples presença da professora intimidou os alunos que ainda insistiam em permanecer na sala comunal. 

- Por enquanto, eu não vou me interessar em saber o que você estava fazendo fora da cama, Potter. Mas pode ter certeza que amanhã nós vamos ter uma longa conversa. - disse a professora, no seu tom habitualmente severo - você acha que consegue andar até a ala hospitalar?

Com esforço, o garoto conseguiu colocar-se em pé, encostando na parede. Sua cabeça latejava horrivelmente, e Harry sentia-se extremamente cansado e sem forças.

- Weasley, Srta Granger, por favor, ajudem o Potter até a ala hospitalar. Srta Weasley e Srta Black, voltem imediatamente para suas camas.

A professora saiu, seguida por Rony e Hermione que ajudavam Harry a andar. Gina ainda tentou argumentar, queria ir junto, mas McGonagall foi categórica:

- Volte para a sua cama, ou eu tiro vinte pontos da Grifinória, Srta Weasley.

Gina voltou bufando para o dormitório, e bateu a porta com força ao entrar. Vívian a esperava, sentada na beirada da cama.

- O que o Harry quis dizer ao alegar que nós o chamamos para fora do dormitório? - Gina perguntou, encarando Vívian - que interesse você teria em acordá-lo no meio da noite?

- Você está achando que eu realmente entrei no quarto dele, Gina? Está na cara que ele teve uma alucinação...

- O que eu não entendo é por que ele incluiu você nesse devaneio, Vívian...

Vívian ficou calada enquanto Gina deitava-se, puxando as cortinas de sua cama.

* * *

Harry somente foi interrogado pela manhã, logo após o café, por Dumbledore, na presença da Profº McGonagall. Ele contou todos os detalhes do sonho ( ou seria mesmo realidade? ) que tivera antes de acordar, e como vira Vívian e Gina no seu quarto.

- Você tem certeza, Harry? Se elas estavam no seu quarto, cometaram uma grave infração e a Grifinória pode perder muitos pontos, além da detenção que elas irão receber.

- Tenho, diretor. Eu até...- Harry corou violentamente - eu agarrei a Gina, e a beijei.

- Bem...eu vou chamá-las para esclarecer esse assunto.- Dumbledore levantou-se, e encarou o rosto pálido do garoto.- Descanse, Harry. Você ainda está muito fraco.

Vívian e Gina estavam tremendo ao entrar na sala do diretor. Mas o sorriso de Dumbledore fez com que as duas garotas logo se acalmassem. Então, começaram a falar as duas ao mesmo tempo, tentando fazê-lo entender que não estiveram em momento algum no quarto de Harry.

- Eu não duvido que as senhoritas não entraram no dormitório masculino. Já conversei com o Sr Weasley e com a Srta Granger, e eles me garantiram que vocês sairam depois da queda do Harry. Mas - e Dumbledore fez um gesto para não ser interrompido - Ele está acreditando no que viu. Ou eu muito me engano, mas ele está sob o efeito de algum feitiço. Portanto, nada do que nós dizermos, vai fazê-lo acreditar na verdade. Por favor, tenham paciência. Agora podem voltar para suas aulas.

- O senhor já mandou avisar minha mãe e meu pai? - Vívian perguntou, ao sair.

- Estou enviando uma coruja daqui a pouco, Srta Black. Não se preocupe.

Quando as duas saíram da sala, Dumbledore pegou sua penseira, e tirou de sua mente mais um pensamento. Estava muito mais preocupado do que parecia.

* * *

Na hora do almoço, Rony, Mione, Gina e Vívian correram para a ala hospitalar, para verificarem como Harry estava. Deitado na cama, o garoto esboçou um sorriso ao vê-los entrar. 

- Você já almoçou, Harry? - Hermione perguntou, preocupada, ajeitando os travesseiros do amigo.

- Madame Pomfrey me trouxe uma sopa, mas eu não consegui tomar tudo. Estou totalmente sem fome.

- Você está com febre, Harry. Madame Pomfrey já verificou isso? - disse Gina, tocando a testa suada do namorado.

- Claro que já.- disse ríspido, segurando o pulso de Gina. - Agora você não precisa se preocupar.

- Você não precisa ser grosso, Harry. Eu só quero que você fique bem o mais rápido possível...

- Já disse que não tem com o que se preocupar , Gina. Me deixe em paz, por favor.

Gina o encarou, magoada. Esperava qualquer coisa, menos ser tratada daquela forma. Pegou a mochila, e saiu da enfermaria sem dizer uma só palavra.

- Você pegou pesado, Harry. Ela só queria te ajudar...

- Se você está tão preocupada, vá atrás dela, Vívian, já que são tão amigas...- Harry tentou se levantar, mas a vertigem que sentiu o obrigou a deitar-se novamente. Rony e Hermione, que permaneceram mudos todo aquele tempo, se entreolharam, espantados com a atitide do amigo.

- Você não precisa tratá-las assim, Harry. Eu conheço a Gina, ela ficou profundamente magoada. - disse Rony.

- Isso foi mais forte que eu...a presença das duas me irritou, só isso...

Hermione observava Harry atentamente. Tocou a testa dele, e percebeu que o garoto queimava de febre.

- E eu, Harry? Irrito você? - perguntou, segurando as mãos do amigo entre as suas, olhando-o nos olhos.

- Claro que não. Eu até gostaria que você e o Rony permanecessem mais tempo aqui...

A garota não respondeu. O sinal bateu, anunciando o fim do intervalo. Os dois se despediram de Harry, e deixaram a ala hospitalar.

- Você entendeu o que está acontecendo com o Harry? - Rony perguntou, enquanto se dirigiam para a sala de Feitiços.

- Ainda não...mas eu vou descobrir, Rony. Eu já li a respeito de alguns feitiços...não tenho certeza, mas depois da aula eu vou até a biblioteca, pesquisar.

Dois dias depois, a situção de Harry parecia se complicar. Mesmo com toda a medicação de Madame Pomfrey, o organismo do garoto parecia não reagir. 

Hermione entregara-se de corpo e alma à pesquisa naqueles dias. Durante todo o tempo livre que tinha, passava na biblioteca, procurando uma resposta para as suas dúvidas. Sabia que Dumbledore também estava procurando a origem daquela estranha doença de Harry. Ouvira o diretor comentar com o Profº Lupin numa daquelas tardes, que só um feitiço poderia agir daquela forma. Mas ninguém chegava a alguma conclusão. 

Finalmente encontrara um bom livro para guiá-la: Feitiços Banidos . Ali, havia apenas a descrição de feitiços proibidos pelo ministério. Folheou-o atentamente, até encontrar o que queria: Feitiço Discores Amores. Leu atentamente a descrição, e seus efeitos.

1 - a pessoa a ser atingida pelo feitiço deve estar apaixonada 

2 - a discórida é provocada pelo ciúmes. É importante envolver pessoas com quem o alvo já teve algum tipo de relacionamento amoroso, usando para isso peças de roupa, ou objetos de uso pessoal.

Fechou o livro, satisfeita. Teria que ter uma boa conversa com Vívian e Gina.

* * *

Quando chamou as duas garotas para conversar, Hermione não imaginara o tamanho da confusão que sem querer armaria. Gina e Vívian estavam dentro do dormitório, lendo em silêncio. Não havia mais ninguém ali.

- Gina, Vívian, será que eu posso conversar com vocês? - Mione perguntou.

- Sobre...? - Vívian não gostava muito do tom mandão que a monitora geralmente usava.

- É sobre o Harry...eu acho que descobri o feitiço que usaram contra ele. Para ter certeza, eu preciso saber umas coisas de vocês...

Hermione abriu o livro, na página do feitiço Discores.

- Vocês duas repararam que o Harry só está estranho com vocês? 

- Eu pensei nisso...- Vívian respondeu hesitante, sem evitar , no entanto o olhar significativo de Hermione - "Ela descobriu que houve algo mais entre o Harry e eu..." - pensou.

- A principal característica desse feitiço é provocar desavenças entre casais - Hermione encarou Gina atentamente - e entre todas as pessoas que já tiveram algum tipo de envolvimento amoroso com o alvo do feitiço...

Vívian encarava o chão, completamente sem-graça. Entendera perfeitamente onde Hermione quisera chegar com aquela conversa. No entanto, nunca contara para Gina com quem fora o seu primeiro beijo...vieram algumas lágrimas pelo seu rosto, que Vívian não fez a mínima questão de limpar.

- Eu não acredito nisso! - o rosto de Gina estava tão vermelho quanto os seus cabelos - O que você está escondendo de mim, Vívian? O que? - Gina a pegara pelo braço, nervosa.

- Escuta, Gina...foi antes de te conhecer, antes de vir para Hogwarts...eu tinha acabado de chegar à Inglaterra, a única companhia que eu tinha era o Harry - Vívian começou a soltar toda a verdade,de uma só vez, para espanto de Gina e Hermione - aí um dia, aconteceu, nós nos beijamos, mais por curiosidade que outra coisa...

- E esse tempo todo eu confiei em você!! - Gina esbravejou, furiosa.

- Gi, por favor...eu já disse que foi antes de te conhecer - Vívian soluçava - quando eu percebi que você gostava do Harry, eu fiquei quieta. Eu já te considerava minha amiga...

- Bela amiga você é, Vívian...falsa, cínica, isso sim. Ou você achava que eu jamais iria ficar sabendo? Você e o Harry se merecem, dois falsos, mentirosos.

- Gina, se acalma...Vívian, pare de chorar, por favor - Hermione tentava aplacar os ânimos - nós temos que nos unir para tentar ajudar o Harry.

- Eu estou fora, Mione...entendeu? Fora!!!

Gina saiu do quarto, batendo a porta com força ao passar.

Hermione encarou Vívian, que estava sentada na cama, a cabeça escondida entre as mãos, soluçava sem parar.

- Vívian...- Mione chamou baixinho, abraçando a garota. - Tente se acalmar...

- Eu sou horrível, mesmo, Mione...não precisa se preocupar comigo...- Vívian encarou Hermione, com amargura - Eu nunca quis enganar a Gina...eu só achei que não precisava contar.

- Eu acredito em você. Mas vocês vão ter que fazer as pazes, vocês são tão amigas.

- Acho que ela tem razão, Hermione. Talvez eu não tenha sido tão amiga assim...pode ir, obrigada por tentar ajudar.

- E eu só criei confusão, tentando ajudar...

- Você vai contar ao diretor o que descobriu?

- Vou...amanhã logo cedo. - Hermione levantou-se, pronta para sair do quarto.- Vocês vão fazer as pazes, Vívian. Tenho certeza que a Gina só disse tudo aquilo por que estava nervosa.

* * *

Gina caminhou apressada pelos corredores do castelo, temendo ser encontrada por Filch ou por Madame Nor-r-ra, em direção a ala hospitalar. As lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto, ela tentava segurar ao máximo os soluços.

Abriu a porta devagarinho. A enfermaria estava escura, mas não foi difícil à Gina encontrar a cama em que Harry estava deitado.

- Harry?

O garoto acordou, assustado ao ver Gina na ala hospitalar.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Gina? Volta para a Grifinória...- murmurou, fracamente.

- Eu sei que é injusto eu estar aqui, querendo me aproveitar da sua situação...

- Gina, vai embora...Madame Pomfrey pode aparecer a qualquer momento...

- A Vívian me confessou o que houve entre vocês. E eu não esperava que vocês dois me tratassem como uma idiota, uma tola.

- Eu não vou discutir com você, Gina.

- Não precisa discutir, Harry. Pra mim já chega. Acabou...

Harry viu Gina deixar a ala hospitalar, chorando . Deitado em sua cama, ele não conseguiu sentir nada além de um vazio no peito, como se estivessem arrancando alguma coisa fundamental para sua vida. Começou a sentir um medo terrível de morrer, ali sozinho. Enfiou a cara no travesseiro, para sufocar o choro que não conseguia evitar.

* * *

Hermione procurou o diretor logo pela manhã, para contar tudo o que descobrira a respeito do feitiço feito contra Harry.

- A senhorita me surpreende cada vez mais com sua inteligência, Srta Granger. Tudo o que me disse tem muito fundamento.

- Se eu não tivesse certeza, não teria vindo aqui, diretor.

Dumbledore sorriu para a aluna. Gostava de alunos destemidos e ousados, como Hermione.

- Foi bom ter descoberto o feitiço, Srta Granger, mas temo que há mais coisas afetando o Harry, e o feitiço Discores é extremamente complexo. Só quem o executou poderá desfazê-lo.

- E o que o senhor pretende fazer?

- Eu recebi uma carta do ministério essa manhã. Sirius estará aqui por volta da hora do almoço, acompanhado da Ministra e de uma comitiva especial. Esse caso não infelizmente não posso resolver sem ajuda.

- O senhor desconfia de alguém?

- Ninguém em específico, mas o Profº Snape fez uma inspeção na propriedade, e descobriu restos de uma fogueira...provavelmente um ritual de Magia Negra, quem sabe? - Dumbledore encarou Hermione com seus olhos cintilantes - por favor, Srta Granger, que essa conversa não saia daqui de dentro, sim?

Hermione concordou. Como não tivesse mais nada a fazer ali, pediu licença e saiu da sala do diretor. Sentia-se zonza, preocupada demais com Harry. Vira o amigo pouco antes, e ele parecida pior. Ele lhe contara que Gina estivera na ala hospitalar, e Hermione arrependeu-se mais uma vez de ter trazido aquele assunto à tona.

A comitiva do ministério chegou à Hogwarts por volta das onze horas, quando toda a escola se encontrava no campo de Quadribol, assistindo ao jogo Sonserina x Lufa-lufa. Uma equipe especialista em feitiços ilegais permaneceu na orla da floresta,examinando o local, enquanto Sirius e Arabella dirigiram-se para o castelo.

- Eu só não consigo entender como tudo isso pôde ter acontecido, Dumbledore. Como?

- Há dias eu me pergunto a mesma coisa, Sirius. E não encontro uma resposta consistente...

- Bem, eu vim aqui para ver o Harry. Onde ele está, na ala hospitalar?

- Exatamente. Vamos?

Logo ao entrar na ala hospitalar, Sirius viu Harry , extremamente pálido. Aproximou-se do garoto, mas foi impedido de lhe falar por Madame Pomfrey.

- Ele acabou de dormir, Sr Black...- a enfermeira hesitou, e em seguida dirigiu-se ao diretor - ele passou muito mal, diretor. Vomitou todo o almoço, e perdeu a respiração. Aqui em Hogwarts não há mais nada que eu possa fazer, ele precisa ir para um hospital urgente...senão...eu não sei...mas acho que não vamos salvá-lo...

Vívian entra na enfermaria naquele exato momento. Soubera que Sirius estava em Hogwarts, e queria vê-lo, mesmo que fosse para dizer oi. Só não esperava ouvir o que a enfermeira dissera. Ficou um instante paralisada, na porta, e antes que Sirius pudesse lhe dizer qualquer coisa, Vívian saiu correndo pelo corredor. E no meio do caminho tropeçou em Malfoy.

- Sai da minha frente! - berrou, tentando passar pelo garoto, que lhe bloqueara o caminho.

- Chorando pelos corredores da escola, Black? - perguntou, ao mesmo tempo debochado e preocupado.

- E isso por acaso é da sua conta? - só então Vívian se dera conta de que Draco estava com o rosto todo sujo de sangue - O que aconteceu com você?

- Não é da sua conta também...um balaço me atingiu durante o jogo...e você estava chorando por causa do Potter, não?

- E se for? E se eu te dissesse que ele pode morrer a qualquer momento? Aposto como você daria uma festa, não?

- Então é assim que você me julga? Eu posso não gostar do Potter, mas não desejo a morte dele. Não desejo isso para ninguém, Vívian Black.

Vívian o encarou, assustada.

- Eu não sou o monstro que você julga, Vívian. Não sou mesmo. - Draco afastou-se, em direção à ala hospitalar. Era a primeira vez que a chamava pelo primeiro nome.

* * *

Naquela noite, Pansy Parkinson atingira o grau máximo do seu nervosismo. Conversara brevemente com Draco, que lhe narrara o diálogo com Vívian no corredor.

- E depois eu entrei na ala hospitalar, Pansy. O Potter não está nada bem...pelo que a Black me disse, ele está morrendo...

Havia poucos alunos na sala comunal quando Pansy decidiu tentar convencer suas amigas a desfazer o feitiço, antes que fosse tarde.

- Nós precisamos desfazer o feitiço...nós vamos acabar matando o Potter...

- E quem se importa? - Tiffany Nott perguntou - Mais cedo ou mais tarde isso iria acontecer mesmo...

- Kelly...vamos desfazer o feitiço - Pansy implorou. 

- Desfazer? Agora que ele está fazendo efeito? Só se eu estivesse louca...

- Por favor...não era isso que nós queríamos...

- Não era o que você queria, querida. Eu sinto muito...

- Pois eu vou sozinha...- a garota olhou para as meninas, assustada. Subiu para o dormitório, pegou o pergaminho onde estavam as instruções para o feitiço e contra-feitiço, tomou um gole da poção da Impercepção, e voltou para a sala comunal - Se vocês querem ir para Azkaban, que vão sem mim. Não quero me transformar numa assassina.

E saiu da masmorra da Sonserina, ao mesmo tempo furiosa e apavorada. Não tinha muita certeza que obteria êxito sozinha.

Capítulo 15...

voltar


	14. Capítulo 15

O Contra-feitiço

Kelly Lenstrange conseguiu convencer o monitor-chefe da Sonserina a avisar Snape que Pansy saíra da Sala Comunal fora de hora. Alegou que não podiam perder pontos por causa de uma imbecilidade daquelas.

- Ok, Lenstrange...não precisa me dizer mais nada - disse o rapaz, contrariado. Eram quase meia-noite e o castelo estava silencioso. O monitor hesitou diante da porta do quarto do professor. Todos sabiam que Snape raramente passava suas noites sozinho.

- Quem está aí? - ouviu a voz fria do professor.

- Profº, me desculpe incomodá-lo, mas tivemos um problema na Sonserina...

Snape abriu a porta, furioso. Lyra encontrava-se no quarto, um tanto sem-graça, de camisola.

- Qual o problema?

- Pansy Parkinson acabou de sair do dormitório, sem pedir autorização...achamos melhor avisar o senhor, porque se Filch pegá-la, vamos perder pontos, e eu sei que o senhor deseja tanto quanto nós que a Sonserina ganhe o campeonato das casas este ano - disse, num fôlego só.

- Tá, tá , já entendi . Pode voltar para a Sonserina, eu tomo as devidas providências...ande, vai - disse, ríspido. Fechou novamente a porta, e vestiu o roupão.

- Você vai atrás da Pansy? - Lyra perguntou.

- Fazer o quê? Já que fomos interrompidos mesmo...- sorriu maliciosamente - me espera aqui, ok? Eu já volto.

- Eu vou com você, Severo. Se eu ficar, vou acabar dormindo.

* * *

Pansy correu depressa através dos jardins, em direção ao ponto onde o feitiço fora executado. Sentia-se desesperada, pois nunca fora sua intenção matar Harry. Entrara naquela onda mais por zueira, pelo gosto de desafiar as regras...

Montou todo o contra-feitiço, conjurando o fogo, fazendo uma nova poção...agitou o líquido nervosamente com a varinha, e um vapor começou a sair de dentro do caldeirão...Pansy levantou os braços, sentindo toda a vibração de seus poderes em seu corpo. Murmurou as complexas palavras , tentando manter-se consciente enquanto sentia toda sua energia se esvair...

Na ala hospitalar, Harry despertou de repente, sentindo-se um pouco mais forte do que nos últimos dias. Percorreu a enfermaria com o olhar, e viu Sirius dormindo numa poltrona. Sentiu vontade de acordá-lo, mas deteve-se. Pela janela, percebeu que uma grande tempestade se armava . E ele, de alguma forma, deveria estar lá fora...sem raciocinar, levantou-se e saiu da enfermaria. Mesmo na escuridão do castelo, ele conseguiu se guiar pelos corredores. Não sabia para onde estava indo, nem o porque dessa vontade repentina.

Sirius despertou, e viu assustado a cama de Harry vazia. Não entendia como o garoto conseguira se levantar, se estava tão fraco. Alertou Madame Pomfrey que Harry não se encontrava na enfermaria, e saiu para procurá-lo pelo castelo. Já estava próximo do Salão Principal, quando encontrou Lyra e Snape vindos da masmorra. 

- Sirius, o que você está fazendo aqui? - Lyra perguntou, espantada.

- Eu faço a mesma pergunta para você - respondeu, mal-humorado, encarando Snape com desagrado - O Harry saiu da ala hospitalar, e não sei onde para onde ele foi...

- Peraí, Black...o Potter saiu da enfermaria? Como, se ele estava tão fraco ao ponto de nem conseguir se levantar?

- E eu que vou saber, Snape? Só sei que quando acordei, a cama estava vazia...

- E uma aluna acabou de sair da sala comunal da Sonserina, Sirius...tem algo muito estranho acontecendo...

Relâmpagos se formavam no céu, indicando que a tempestade se aproximava rapidamente. Sirius não hesitou em se transformar, e ao aproximar-se da porta de entrada, sentiu o cheiro de Harry. O garoto saíra de dentro do castelo.

- O Harry está lá fora, eu vou buscá-lo - anunciou para Lyra e Snape.

- Sempre querendo bancar o herói, Black? 

- Ora, cale a boca seu...

- Vocês dois querem parar?!!!- Lyra gritou, nervosa - nós três vamos sair, e procurar o Harry e ver se a Pansy também saiu do castelo.

Os dois homens se encararam novamente, o rancor estampado em seus rostos. Os três, então, sairam do castelo, Sirius transformado novamente em cachorro, seguindo o rastro de Harry. A tempestade desabara por completo, encharcando os jardins. Lyra e Snape foram atrás de Sirius, tentando fugir da chuva.

Pansy Parkinson sabia que estava obtendo êxito...sozinha, conseguira desfazer o feitiço quase por completo...continuava com os braços erguidos, sentindo a tempestade que provacara para limpar o mal que havia provocado...só faltava mais um pouco...reuniu as poucas forças que ainda lhe restavam para finalizar o contra-feitiço...

Um enorme relâmpago cruzou o céu, e atingiu Hogwarts, provocando um violento estrondo, que pôde ser ouvido a quilômetros de distância. Sirius, Lyra e Snape foram jogados para longe, atingidos pelo impacto do raio.

Em questão de segundos, a chuva cessou, e a noite voltou a ser límpida como estava minutos atrás. Lyra levantou-se zonza, e viu Sirius diante de si, olhando-a preocupadamente.

- Você está bem?

- O que foi isso? - disse assustada, agarrando-se ao irmão.

- Um raio...- disse a voz de Snape, pouco atrás de Sirius. - Você está machucada?

- Não...só um pouco assustada...- soltou-se de Sirius, e encarou os dois homens. - Precisamos achar o Harry...

Sirius transformou-se novamente, e em pouco tempo localizou Harry, desmaiado sobre a grama, a alguns metros de onde se encontravam, bem próximo da orla da Floresta Proibida.

- Harry!! Acorda,você está me ouvindo?

Harry abriu os olhos, e viu diante de si a imagem desfocada de Sirius a sua frente, e Lyra e Snape pouco atrás.

- O que eu estou fazendo aqui? - perguntou, assustado.

O padrinho respirou aliviado. Harry parecia melhor do que antes.

- Vamos, você precisa voltar para dentro do castelo, se aquecer...- Sirius ajudou o afilhado se levantar.

Snape se afastara alguns metros, e numa clareira entre as árvores visualizou um vulto, e um caldeirão em chamas.

- Lyra, leve o Potter de volta para o castelo...- disse, voltando para onde Sirius e Lyra se encontravam - Black, eu preciso da sua ajuda...

Lyra, Harry e Sirius se encararam sem entender nada.

- Querida, volte para o castelo, leve o Potter e chame Dumbledore e a Ministra imediatamente...e você , Black, venha até aqui.

Obedecendo a Snape, Lyra afastou-se em direção ao castelo, enquanto Sirius seguia Snape. Na clareira, havia uma adolescente caída no chão.

- Essa garota é Pansy Parkinson? - Sirius perguntou.

Snape não respondeu. Tomou o pulso de Pansy, e tentou sentir as batidas cardíacas.

- Ela está morta, Black. - respondeu, secamente. - Sabe o que é isso? - disse, estendendo um frasco para Sirius.

- Poção da Impercepção, se não me engano...

- Acertou. E está vendo tudo isso? - apontou para o caldeirão ainda fumegante - provavelmente tentou desfazer o feitiço sozinha...

- Discores Amores...- murmurou Sirius - só pode ser executado por mulheres jovens... impossível de ser desfeito por uma pessoa só, a não ser que essa estivesse disposta a sacrificar a própria vida. - Foi o que Dumbledore me disse. 

- Há mais garotas envolvidas, com certeza. Bem, agora cabe a você, Black, descobrir as culpadas. Amanhã logo cedo a Sonserina estará aberta para você investigar os pertences da Srta Parkinson, e começar a investigação...

Sirius olhou mais uma vez para o corpo caído no chão. Não sabia ainda que estava começando a enfrentar o seu período mais conturbado dentro do Ministério.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, os alunos de todas as casas foram impedidos de sair para o Salão Principal, e o café fora servido diretamente nas salas comunais. Cada diretor das casas explicou o que acontecera naquela noite, e que seria feita uma inspeção a fim de encontrar os culpados pela execução do feitiço.

Dumbledore foi pessoalmente à Sonserina, acompanhado de Snape, Sirius, Arabella e alguns aurors que estavam acompanhando a comitiva do ministério. Depois de um incômodo silêncio, o diretor anunciou com grande pesar o falecimento de Pansy Parkinson. Tiffany Nott e Emilia Bulstrode apertaram as mãos, apreensivas, enquanto Dumbledore explicava as circunstâncias em que a morte da garota ocorrera. Kelly Lestrange parecia distante. Se Pansy morrera, significava que o feitiço fracassara, e que o Potter estava novamente são.

- Quero todos os alunos de volta para os seus dormitórios. - Snape ordenou, ríspidamente - Black, pode começar pelo dormitório feminino do sexto ano.

- Obrigado - murmurou Sirius.

Não fora nada agradável espalhar todos os pertences de Pansy Parkinson pelo quarto, e descobrir mais poção, restos de ingredientes proibidos utilizados durante o feitiço. Sem encarar as garotas paradas à porta, dirigiu-se para os outros armários, onde também encontrou frascos contendo Poção da Impercepção. Encontrou ainda pergaminos contendo instruções sobre o feitiço, e uma lista de ingredientes que cada uma teria que conseguir.

As meninas o encaravam friamente, o que lhe aumentou ainda mais a sensação de desconforto. Chamou Snape, e lhe mostrou as provas que encontrara.

- Para fora, as duas. Aguardem na sala comunal.

- O que vão fazer conosco? - Emilia perguntou, assustada.

- Por enquanto, podem se considerar expulsas de Hogwarts por fazerem uso de uma poção proibida nessa escola.

- Interessante o senhor nos ensinar o que é proibido, Profº Snape.

- Em momento algum de minhas aulas eu disse que essa poção pode ser utilizada livremente, Srta Nott.

Nos dormitórios das séries mais baixas nada fora encontrado. O último a ser inspecionado foi o do sétimo ano, onde Kelly Lenstrange se encontrava.

- Saiba que é uma grande honra tê-lo como visita, Sr Black.

- Pena que eu não possa dizer o mesmo, Srta Lenstrange.

- Então o senhor vai fuçar nos meus pertences? Eu posso reclamar essa arbitrariedade para o meu pai...

- Acho que não vai resolver muita coisa, senhorita - Sirius acabara de localizar os mesmos itens encontrados anteriormente, além de várias correspondências recebidas por Kelly, remetidas por Narcissa. No entanto, a mãe de Draco havia sido inteligente o suficiente para não assinar as cartas.

- A senhorita também está detida, Srta Lenstrange. Quer fazer o favor de me acompanhar?

- O senhor vai me mandar para Azkaban? Não tenho medo...não há mais dementadores por lá, estou muito bem informada. Se me prender, eu fujo - disse, insolentemente.

* * *

A inspeção continuou nas outras casas. Na Corvinal, foram descobertas três garotas envolvidas no feitiço. Duas, não faziam exatamente idéia do que haviam feito, logo percebeu Sirius. No entanto, uma garota do sétimo ano e colega de Cho Chang mostrou-se segura e insolente como Kelly Lenstrange. Aparentemente, a morte de Pansy Parkinson parecia não afetá-las.

Na Lufa-lufa não foi diferente: duas garotas do sexto ano, também envolvidas sem terem muita noção do que haviam feito. A cada inspeção, a raiva de Sirius aumentava, nem tanto pelo feitiço em si, que quase matara Harry, mas pela burrice e ingenuidade daquelas garotas.

Agora só restava a Grifinória, e Sirius não pôde deixar de se emocionar ao entrar na sua casa, depois de mais de vinte anos . Só então percebera como o tempo passara, e que em breve ele estaria completanto quarenta anos...mas sacudiu a cabeça, não era hora de pensar no passado, mesmo ele estando em todos os detalhes daquela sala comunal...parecia ouvir o riso de quatro garotos...

- Tudo bem, Sr Black? - perguntou a Profº McGonagall - Podemos dar continuidade às inspeções?

- Ahn? Ah, sim, lógico...

Aquilo estava tornando-se extramamente enfadonho, e repititivo. Os alunos olhando-o curiosamente, tentando adivinhar o que exatamente Sirius Black estava fazendo ali. A inspeção foi iniciada, e nada fora encontrado nos dormitórios. 

No dormitório do quinto ano, Vívian estava sentada em sua cama, extremamente emburrada. Gina, ao seu lado, estava muda. As outras garotas tentaram saber por Vívian o que Sirius estava fazendo nos outros dormitórios, mas calaram-se ao ver a cara que esta fizera.

Sirius entrara no quarto, e instantaneamente as garotas levantaram-se, um pouco assustadas. Somente Vívian permanecera sentada.

- Como passou a noite, Vívian? 

- Bem...- ela respondeu, constrangida. - O que você está fazendo aqui?

- A Profª McGonagall não explicou tudo a vocês? - perguntou Sirius.

- Explicou...ela nos disse que você vai procurar provas dos feitiços nos nossos pertences...

Sirius não respondeu. Já havia se acostumado com as más criações de Vívian, mas sentia-se impotente para recriminá-la. Ainda mais numa situação como aquela, totalmente constrangedora. Passou a inspecionar os armários, e quando chegou ao armário da filha, sentiu que Vívian acompanhava cada um de seus movimentos. Mas Sirius respirou aliviado ao constatar que não havia nada comprometedor. 

- Pronto, Srta Black. Não havia nada no seu armário, nem no das suas amigas...doeu? - perguntou, em tom desafiante.

- Então você desconfiava de mim? Muito feio, Sr Black, muito feio - Vívian desarmara-se, e deu um leve sorriso para o pai.

Hermione acompanhou atentamente o trabalho de Sirius, enquanto ele revirava seus pertences...se a situação não fosse tão séria, ela teria rido da cena...um baita homem como Sirius inspecionando os armários de uma garota de dezesseis anos...então, quando ele passou para o próximo armário, o leve sorriso que ele mantia nos lábios desmanchou-se.

- Srta Patil? - Sirius voltou-se para Parvati Patil, segurando um frasco nas mãos. A garota o encarou, confusa. - Isso aqui é poção da Impercepção...nós encontramos isso nos pertences de Pansy Parkinson, e de todas as garotas envolvidas.

- Mas isso não é meu!! - gritou, buscando auxílio em Hermione e Lilá - Eu não fiz isso...

Além da poção, Sirius encontrou as outras provas...instruções, bilhetes de Kelly Lenstrange...Parvati acompanhava atentamente os seus movimentos, apavorada.

- O senhor não pode achar que eu sou culpada...eu não fiz nada disso, eu não fiz....

Sirius não soube o que fazer. Tinha a estranha intuição de que a garota falara a verdade, mas as provas eram cruéis...pediu que ela se retirasse do dormitório, e chamou a Profª McGonagall para que vigiasse Parvati. Enquanto isso, Hermione e Lilá se encaravam, com lágrimas nos olhos...

No último dormitório, nada foi encontrado. Sirius dera por concluída aquela tarefa. Saiu da torre, acompanhando McGonagall e Parvati, que soluçava inconsolavelmente.

* * *

Hogwarts inteira parecia chocada: dez alunas envolvidas num feitiço ilegal, uma delas morta ao tentar desfazê-lo. A vítima? Harry Potter. Dumbledore não conseguia entender como tudo aquilo acontecera. Tinha quase certeza de que suas alunas não agiram sozinhas. E foi o que disse para Sirius, pouco antes da partida da comitiva ministerial.

- Há gente poderosa por trás disso tudo, Sirius. Tenha bom-senso durante o inquérito - Dumbledore fez uma pausa, e encarou o ex-aluno - Se quer o meu conselho, mantenha-as presas no ministério. Não as mande para Azkaban enquanto você não tiver certeza absoluta da culpa de cada uma .

- E eu não tenho mesmo, Dumbledore - Sirius apoiou a cabeça com as mãos, pensativo - eu jamais imaginaria estar numa situação dessas. 

- Eu confio em você, e no seu bom-senso, Sirius. Boa sorte.

- Obrigado, acho que vou precisar mesmo - levantou-se, e despediu-se do diretor - posso ir ver o Harry?

- Claro. Ele ainda está na enfermaria, mas volta hoje mesmo para a Grifinória.

Harry parecia aguardar a visita do padrinho. Sentado na cama, o garoto ainda estava muito pálido, o que fazia os seus olhos verdes se destacarem ainda mais em seu rosto. Sirius percebeu que o afilhado estava muito assustado, mas tentava disfarçar.

- Pensou que eu iria embora sem me despedir?

- Você sempre se despede, Sirius...- Harry sorriu vagamente.

- Como você está se sentindo?

- Bem melhor. Um pouco cansado ainda, mas Dumbledore me disse que é normal...pelo menos eu não tenho mais tonturas ou febre. - o garoto calou-se por alguns instantes - É verdade o que todos estão comentando? Que a Pansy...

- Infelizmente, sim...Harry - Sirius encarou o afilhado - Não vai adiantar você remoer o que aconteceu. Você vai ter de passar por cima disso também.

- É só o que eu faço, não? Até quando, Sirius eu vou ter que ver pessoas morrendo por minha causa? 

- Nós estamos trabalhando duro, Harry. Para pegar Voldemort e os Comensais da Morte. É só ter um pouco mais de paciência. Agora eu preciso ir...tenho uma longa viagem, e muito a ser feito em Londres.

Sirius deu um tapinha no ombro de Harry e deixou a enfermaria. O garoto enconstou-se nos travesseiros, entediado. Sentia um travo amargo na garganta, mas não conseguiu chorar. Sabia muito bem que Voldemort estava por trás, comandando cada ação daquelas garotas...pessoas com quem convivera durante aqueles quase seis anos. Não conseguia acreditar que até mesmo Parvati estivera envolvida. Hermione lhe visitara logo após o almoço, e ainda estava chocada, e havia marcas de lágrimas em seu rosto. 

* * *

A volta para a Grifinória não fora nada agradável para Harry. Mesmo com a calorosa recepção que recebera de Rony e Hermione, e dos seus colegas, o garoto sentiu-se decepcionado com a reação fria de Gina. A garota permaneceu distante durante boa parte da noite, jogando Snap Explosivo com Colin e Neville. Vívian permanecia calada do outro lado da sala comunal, lendo. Ela e Gina não se falavam desde o dia em que Hermione descobrira como o feitiço atingia Harry.

Harry esperou a sala esvaziar, e procurou Gina para conversar. Os dois garotos saíram de fininho, deixando o campo livre para o casal tentar se entender.

- Será que agora nós podemos conversar em paz, Gina? - Harry perguntou, ansioso.

Gina o encarou, séria. Seus olhos brilhavam, era vísivel que ainda estava muito apaixonada por Harry. Disso não tinha dúvida alguma. Mas também não pôde deixar de se sentir magoada, tanto com Harry, quanto com Vívian. 

- Você está sendo radical demais, Gina - Harry explodiu, quando a garota tentava explicar o seu ponto-de-vista - Será que você não entende que eu estava enfeitiçado? En-fei-ti-ça-do! Por isso eu te tratei daquela forma...

- Eu não estou falando do modo como você me tratou, Harry. Apesar de ter ficado magoada, eu não sou egoísta ao ponto de brigar com você por causa disso. Eu estou falando do fato de você e a Vívian terem escondido de mim este tempo todo o envolvimento que vocês tiveram, e que nunca me falaram nada. 

- Ah, eu não acredito...Gina, aquilo não significou nada, foi só um beijo. Eu nunca me apaixonei pela Vívian, você tem que acreditar em mim...

- Então porque vocês nunca contaram para mim? Eu me senti uma idiota na frente da Hermione, eu não sei como nunca desconfiei de nada...

- Sabe o que eu acho, Gina? Você está dando importância demais para um fato ocorrido há mais de um ano, e que não teve consequência nenhuma. E quer saber? Você já me irritou o suficiente. Agora quem não quer mais continuar essa droga de namoro sou eu. Boa noite.

Harry subiu decidido as escadas para o seu dormitório, deixando Gina arrasada na sala comunal.

Capítulo 16...

voltar


	15. Capítulo 16

Quando chega a Primavera...

Apesar do clima ruim que se instalara entre Harry, Vívian e Gina, a Grifinória venceu sem muita dificuldade a Lufa-lufa, desclassificada após aquele jogo. A comemoração não fora tão esfuziante como nas outras vitórias da casa. A prisão de Parvati Patil ainda estava fresca na memória dos alunos, e era opinião geral que ocorrera algum engano. Não parecia ser possível que a garota se envolvera com Magia Negra e tentara contra a vida de Harry. Lilá Brown, a melhor amiga de Parvati passava a maior parte do tempo calada, afastada dos outros alunos da Grifinória. E durante muitas noites, Hermione a ouvira chorar baixinho, o som abafado pelo travesseiro.

Mas nem só de acontecimentos ruins vivia Hogwarts. Conforme o inverno ia chegando ao fim, e a neve se derretia nos jardins, um novo clima se instalara no castelo. E na primeira visita a Hogsmeade após o Natal, Rony reunira todo a coragem e chamou Mione para um passeio pelas colinas do povoado. Harry, sentado ao lado de Neville, Simas e Dino, fez um sinal de positivo para o amigo, quando este deixou o bar em companhia da garota.

Hermione jamais poderia imaginar que Rony lhe despertaria sensações tão profundas como as que sentira naquela tarde. E desde o momento em que se abraçaram, e suas bocas finalmente se encontraram num longo beijo, ela percebeu que estava apaixonada por Rony. E se fosse possível, ficaria ali para sempre, abraçada.

- Eu te amo, Mione - Rony encarou-a, e não resistindo, beijou-a mais ainda.

* * *

Os longos interrogatórios que Sirius submetera as garotas envolvidas no feitiço Discores não estavam levando as investigações para lugar algum. Não conseguia extrair nenhuma informação que fosse aproveitável. Chegara apenas a poucas conclusões: Kelly Lenstrange era a líder daquele grupo, e inicitara as colegas a ajudá-la naquele plano. E havia gente mais poderosa, provavelmente de fora de Hogwarts para instruí-la. Esse ponto ficara claro nas cartas, sem remetente, encontradas nos pertences da garota. Mas esta se recusava a fornecer o nome da pessoa, provavelmente uma mulher. Sirius decidira então solicitar uma autorização especial para utilizar Veritasserum nos interrogatórios com Kelly. Era o tipo de situação que ultrapassara os poderes de Arabella.

- Eu estou fazendo o possível junto à Comissão de Feitiços e Poções Controladas, Sirius, mas eles parecem estar reticentes quanto ao uso da poção.

- Eu não entendo, Sra Figg...foi tão simples convencê-los da necessidade de se ensinar as Maldições em Hogwarts, e agora para liberar o uso de Veritasserum...

- Essa poção é perigosíssima, Sirius. Afeta diretamente o sistema nervoso, pode provocar um colapso e levar a morte, se não for bem ministrada. Ainda mais numa garota de dezessete anos. E os Lenstrange contrataram um advogado para acompanhar o processo. Não vai ser muito fácil...

- Fomos pegos pela nossa própria armadilha, Sra Figg - disse Sirius, sorrindo, referindo-se ao novo sistema que o Ministério estava adotando, autorizando o uso de advogados pelos réus, durante os julgamentos. - E há ainda a garota Patil...ela alega inocência. Eu não sei o que pensar, sinceramente.

- Eu também não sei, Sirius. Ela parece estar falando a verdade. Mas vamos com calma, logo os culpados serão encontrados.

Apesar do ocorrido em Hogwarts, o ministério estava obtendo êxito nas investigações, e prender o maior número possível de Comensais da Morte. Durante os exaustivos interrogatórios, muitas vezes o nome de Lúcio Malfoy era citado como um dos homens de confiança de Voldemort. Mas Sirius e sua equipe ainda não havia conseguido juntar provas suficientes para chamá-lo a depor.

Depois de muita hesitação, Sirius resolvera seguir o conselho de Arabella, e buscou nos arquivos do Ministério o dossiê que Tiago havia montado a respeito de Lúcio Malfoy. "Como ele não foi preso depois disso tudo"- Sirius assombrou-se, ao ler rapidamente os apontamentos que o amigo fizera - "uma prova só, é isso que eu preciso...". Numa das últimas páginas do documento, havia um recorte de jornal, onde apareciam os rostos vitoriosos de Lucio e Narcissa Malfoy:

Diário de Merlin, 05 de Outubro de 1981

por Isabella Bianchi

Apesar das suspeitas que rondam Lucio Malfoy, apontado como o mandante do assassinato de Elayne e Arnold Mckinnon, o processo movido pelo auror Tiago Potter foi arquivado. O ministério alegou falta de provas consistentes que incriminem Malfoy. Além do assassinato do casal Mckinnon, Lúcio Malfoy também foi acusado de assassinar Harold Potter e seus dois assistentes , John Ryan e Donald Pinn (...)

Naquela noite, ao ir embora para casa, levava consigo toda a documentação. Na época do inquérito de Lucio Malfoy, Sirius estava muito mais preocupado em organizar campeonatos de quadribol pela Inglaterra, do que combater Comensais da Morte. Havia, portanto muito ainda o que pesquisar, e ele tinha certeza que Isabella seria de grande ajuda.

No entanto, quando chegou em casa, não teve oportunidade de conversar sossegadamente com a esposa. Primeiro, porque Diana, ameaçando dar os primeiros passos, consumia a maior parte do tempo do casal. Quando a menina finalmente dormiu, Isabella sorriu enigmaticamente para Sirius, e entregou-lhe um envelope.

- O que é isso? - perguntou curioso.

- Abra, Sirius - chegou hoje, direto de Hogwarts.

Sirius abriu o envelope, e tirou um cartão de dentro. Precisou lê-lo mais duas vezes para entender exatamente do que se tratava:

Lyra Black e Severo Snape

Têm o prazer de comunicar que seu casamento se realizará em 1º de Julho de 1997, no bar Três Vassouras, às dezesseis horas.

Havia ainda um bilhete, escrito a mão por Lyra:

Sirius e Isabella,

Tudo bem com vocês? Tenho a leve impressão que esse convite os chocou. Assim como também deve ter quase matado a mamãe e o papai de susto. Enfim, nunca estive tão feliz, e tenho certeza que vocês me compreendem. 

Gostaria muito que vocês fossem os meus padrinhos. Dumbledore e McGonagall já aceitaram o convite do Severo.

Sirius, por favor...sei que você está pensando "...pronto, minha irmã está enfeitiçada, ou coisa parecida...". Peço-lhe, tenha um pouco mais de boa vontade em relação ao meu futuro marido.

Com muito amor, 

Sua irmã,

L.Black

* * *

Após sua briga com Gina, Vívian isolou-se dos outros colegas, mergulhando numa fase completamente introspectiva. Passava longas horas sozinha no quarto, tentando encontrar alguma explicação para tudo o que ocorrera. Gina havia sido absolutamente infantil, disso não tinha dúvidas. Mas Vívian era orgulhosa o suficiente para procurá-la, e tentar fazer as pazes. Evitava Harry também. Não queria de jeito nenhum provocar ainda mais confusão. Às vezes, tinha quase certeza que fora um erro trocar de escola, e deixar Salém. Sentia saudades de sua terra natal, e mais de uma vez cogitara escrever aos pais, e pedir para voltar ao EUA.

Lutando contra o desânimo, Vívian lutava para levantar-se toda manhã, e assistir as aulas. E foi nesse ritmo que entrou no mês de março, sem saber que teria motivos melhores para se lembrar dessa época, tempos mais tarde.

Tudo começou numa insuportável aula de Poções, quando Snape dividiu a classe em duplas, misturando alunos da Grifinória com os da Sonserina. Estes últimos, ultimamente andavam muito mais calados e cabisbaixos após a morte de Pansy e a prisão de Tifany e Emilia, ainda muito frescas em suas memórias.

Snape achou por bem colocar Vívian e Draco para trabalharem juntos. A garota evitava Malfoy desde o dia da morte de Pansy, quando o surpreendera chorando escondido no jardim. 

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Black?

- Nada...quer dizer, eu não sabia que você estava aí...eu me despedi do meu pai, e resolvi respirar um pouco...eu sinto muito pela Pansy...

- Você sente...que bom - disse ironicamente Draco - Você não sabe do que está falando!! Ela era a única pessoa em quem eu podia confiar...me deixa em paz, Black...a sua presença me incomada.

Trabalharam em silêncio, evitando o olhar um do outro. Vívian sentia seu coração pulsar fortemente, e não conseguia ignorar a presença do rapaz ao seu lado.

Quando o sinal tocou, Vívian arrumou rapidamente os seus pertences dentro da mochila, e deixou a masmorra, acompanhando Hermione. 

- Ei, Black...Vívian...

Vívian virou-se, e viu Draco parado no meio do corredor, segurando uma pena. Fez um sinal para Mione não se preocupar. Esta ainda deu uma olhada na estranha cena, antes de correr para não perder a próxima aula.

- O que você quer comigo, Malfoy?

- Devolver sua pena, Vívian. E pode me chamar de Draco, se quiser - pela primeira vez, Vívian o viu sorrir.

- Obrigada...eu nem tinha percebido...e também não esperava....

- ...não esperava que eu a devolvesse? - Draco encarou-a nos olhos - eu não sei o que é, mas tem algo em você que me perturba...

- Então somos dois...eu tenho até medo de pensar....

- Então não pense...

Foi tudo muito rápido. Draco puxou-a, e lhe beijou afoitamente, como se fosse a última coisa a ser feita na vida. Vívian não tentou evitar o beijo, e tinha certeza agora do que era estar apaixonada.

* * *

As noites na sala comunal haviam se tornada extremamente tediosas para Harry. Rony e Hermione passavam todo o tempo disponível juntos, isolados do restante da turma. Gina e Vívian, que lentamente voltavam a se falar, geralmente disputavam partidas de Snap Explosivo com os garotos do quinto ano. E Harry reparava que Colin permanecia a maior parte do tempo ao lado de Gina, e qualquer coisa era motivo para tocá-la com a ponta dos dedos, sempre sorrindo, sempre gentil. Isso o irritava . Ainda gostava de Gina, mas estava extremamente magoado, e seu orgulho o impedira de voltar a conversar com a garota. Gina, por sua vez, não tentara uma reaproximação com o ex-namorado.

Naquele princípio de primavera, Harry descobriu que podia contar também com os seus outros colegas de turma, sentindo-se menos sozinho após o rompimento do seu namoro, e o começo de namoro de Rony e Hermione. Desde que Parvati fora presa, Lilá passara a andar sempre com Simas, Dino e Neville. E agora Harry meio que juntara-se a eles, principalmente nos passeios à Hogsmeade. Numa tarde de sábado, enquanto Rony e Hermione sumiram em direção às colinas, Harry juntara-se aos seus colegas no Três Vassouras, para beber cerveja amanteigada.

- Bem, vamos fazer um brinde ao grupo de azarados da Grifinória - disse em tom irônico Lilá - saúde.

- Não somos azarados, Lílá...simplesmente não encontramos as pessoas certas - comentou Dino, rindo.

- A Lilá tem razão, Dino. Parece que aqui ninguém tem sorte mesmo...

- Você fala assim, Harry, porque terminou com a Gina.

- E você com a Vívian, Neville? - Harry perguntou, em tom de deboche.

- Hum...a Vívian, Harry? Já esqueci, parece que ela arranjou uma nova companhia...

- Como assim?

- Você não reparou com quem a Vívian saiu do bar? - Simas perguntou, incrédulo.- Harry, em que mundo você vive? Ela e o Malfoy sairam ao mesmo tempo, todo mundo reparou.

- O Malfoy? - a voz de Harry alterou-se, chamando a atenção de alguns alunos.

- Parece que eles têm se encontrado por aí...pelo menos é o que estão dizendo os fofoqueiros de plantão...

- Inclusive você, Lilá.

A garota deu de ombros.

- Pouco me importa com quem a Black está saindo. Sinceramente, Harry, a sua irmã é uma chata.

- Ela não é minha irmã...- disse entre dentes.

- Foi um modo de falar...

Harry perguntava-se como podia ter sido tão estúpido. Pouco tempo depois, Vívian voltou para o bar, o rosto afogueado. Malfoy entrara em seguida, com um brilho incomum nos olhos. 

- Onde você estava, Vívian?

- Por aí...- respondeu, displicentemente, tomando um gole de cerveja amanteigada.

- Com o Malfoy? - perguntou, em tom baixo.

- Te interessa saber? Pode deixar, eu sei cuidar da minha vida.

Draco estava sentado em outra mesa, fingindo conversar com Crabbe e Goyle, mas observava Vívian e Harry atentamente.

- Então você confirma que está se encontrando com o Malfoy?

Vívian não respondeu.

- Isso não vai agradar nem um pouco ao Sirius, Vívian. Pense bem na besteira que você está fazendo...

- Ah, entendi...o grande Harry Potter , perfeito como ele só, vai fazer fofoca ao meu querido papai? Escuta, Harry, eu não vou tolerar que você se intrometa na minha vida pessoal, entendeu? - Vívian se afastou da mesa onde Harry se encontrava e saiu do bar . Logo em seguida, Draco a seguiu.

- Vocês acreditam nisso? - Harry se virou para os amigos, incrédulo.

Draco seguiu Vívian pelas ruas de Hogsmeade, até a saída do vilarejo.

- Vívian...

A garota virou-se, e sorriu ao vê-lo.

- Não vi que você estava atrás de mim...

- Bem, foi você quem me pediu para sermos discretos...mas eu não pude deixar de ouvir a sua discussão com o Potter.

- Ele é um idiota intrometido, Draco. Ele nunca vai nos entender...- Vívian aproximou-se de Draco, tocando-lhe o rosto - Nem o meu pai...

- O seu pai não manda na sua vida, o meu pensa que manda...mas eu não vou mais obedecer às ordens absurdas dele.

- Então vamos fazer um pacto, Draco. Não falar dos nossos pais quando estivermos juntos...eu não falo nada sobre o meu pai, e vice-versa.

- Será que vai dar certo?

- Ah, sei lá, quer saber? Estou pouco me importando - a garota puxou o namorado pela gola das vestes, beijando-o com gosto na boca - e também já cansei de namorar escondida.

Os dois agarraram-se num longo beijo, em plena luz do dia. Talvez Vívian tivesse mesmo razão, pensou Draco. Mas ainda tinha medo da reação de sua família quando descobrissem que ele estava namorando a filha de Sirius Black. "Danem-se", pensou, enquanto aproveitava ao máximo o beijo.

* * *

Faltando poucas semanas para o seu casamento, Lyra estava uma pilha de nervos, tentando conciliar trabalho e os preparativos para a cerimônia, que se realizaria no primeiro dia das férias de verão. Concentrava-se em cada detalhe, do enxoval até aos salgadinhos que seriam servidos durante a festa. E ainda sobrava tempo para decorar a casa que haviam comprado em Hogsmeade, um simpático sobrado localizado a um quarteirão da rua principal.

Quando a costureira finalmente terminou o vestido, Lyra correu até a casa de Amanda, louca para experimentar a roupa, e dar os últimos ajustes no traje.

- Ficou ótimo o vestido, Lyra - Amanda comentou, enquanto a amiga se olhava no espelho.

- E eu que pensei que nunca iria me casar de branco...já estava começando a me achar velha para isso.

- Velha? Lyra, você tem trinta e quatro anos.

- Muito obrigada para me lembrar a minha idade. Não, eu estou falando sério. O Severo anda meio aborrecido, porque eu disse que faço questão de engravidar até o final do ano. 

- E ele não quer ter filhos?

- Querer, ele quer. Mas diz que tem medo, etc e tal, que é melhor a gente esperar...só que eu não vou esperar mais...!

- Todo homem sonha em ter um filho...e é a coisa mais maravilhosa do mundo, Lyra. - Amanda sorriu - o meu filho vai entrar em Hogwarts no próximo período letivo, e finalmente ele vai vir morar comigo. E o Remo decidiu se mudar para cá também...

- Hum, ele tomou uma atitude de homem? - Lyra perguntou, irônica.

- Eu não gosto quando você fala desse jeito sarcástico, Lyra. Eu não acabei de dizer que todo homem sonha em ter um filho? Eu estou grávida, estou esperando um filho do Remo...

Lyra permaneceu por alguns instantes em silêncio, tentando absorver melhor a notícia. Só então abraçou a amiga, desejando-lhe sorte e muita felicidade.

O único ponto de atrito entre Lyra e Severo, enquanto faziam a lista de convidados, foi a insistência do noivo em convidar os Avery e os Malfoy para a festa.

- Você está ficando louco, Severo. Eu não quero aquela gente no meu casamento...

- Nosso casamento. Lyra, para todos os efeitos, eles são meus amigos, e soaria estranho se não fossem convidados. Podem desconfiar...

- Eu não acredito que vou ter que tolerar Narcisa Malfoy e Nancy Avery durante a nossa festa...você já pensou no que a minha família vai pensar? Quando o meu irmão der de cara com o Malfoy?

- Aposto como ele vai entender. E no que depender da sua sobrinha, logo logo as famílias Black e Malfoy se unirão - Severo se protegeu de uma rajada de almofadas que Lyra lhe arremessou - foi só uma piada.

- Cuidado para não falar demais, Severo. Não sei como o Sirius vai engolir essa história do Draco e da Vívian juntos.

- Da mesma forma que ele me engoliu. Sinceramente? Eu gosto do garoto. E ele é bem diferente do pai, isso eu posso afirmar. Eu tenho me empenhado todos esses anos, sem que ninguém perceba, para que o Draco não se torne uma pessoa como o Lúcio...

* * *

Grifinória estava mais uma vez na final do campeonato de Quadribol, desta vez disputando o título com a Corvinal. Aquele deveria ser mais um jogo tranquilo, Harry estava quase certo. Mas ele não esperava que o clima que se instalara entre os jogadores inflenciasse tanto o resultado final. Ele não falava mais nem com Gina e Colin ( que uma noite foram pegos por Filch se beijando no corredor) e nem com Vívian. 

Talvez por isso ele não tivera um reflexo rápido ao localizar o pomo, e imprimir velocidade à sua vassoura. Cho fora mais rápida, ela ansiava por aquela vitória, seria seu último jogo. E Harry sentiu-se ainda mais diminuído quando a garota apanhou o pomo, garantindo o título à Corvinal.

Naquela noite não houve festa na Grifinória. Harry entrara direto pela sala comunal, e subiu ao seu dormitório. A única pessoa que permitiu que o acompanhasse fora Rony.

- A culpa não foi sua, Harry...

- Mas todos esperavam que eu vencesse novamente...é tudo o que esperam de mim, que eu seja o melhor, mas eu não sou! Droga. - Harry jogou-se contra o travesseiro, com raiva.

- Eu sei porque você está assim...por causa da Gina, não é?

Harry preferiu permanecer em silêncio.

- Ela não gosta do Colin...mas é orgulhosa, eu conheço a minha irmã.

- Eu até pensei em procurá-la, Rony. Mas eu também tenho o meu orgulho, agora eu desisti de vez. Eu sinto muito, principalmente por você.

- Não precisa se sentir mal por minha causa, Harry. Mas eu gostaria que vocês continuassem juntos.

O garoto permaneceu muito tempo ainda acordado, o rosto de Gina de vez em quando aparecia na sua frente...e ele via quase com perfeição seus longos cabelos vermelhos, balançando, ela o convidando para um passeio pelas colinas que circundavam Hogsmeade, o local preferido pelos jovens para namorar...fechou os olhos com raiva. Perdera o jogo, perdera Gina de vez. Já estava quase amanhecendo quando conseguiu dormir.

* * *

Quando finalmente as aulas acabaram, Harry, Rony e Hermione sentiam-se estranhos. Dali dois meses estariam começando o sétimo e último ano ano em Hogwarts. Assustava a idéia de que no ano seguinte, àquela altura já seriam bruxos formados e aptos a exercer magia fora dos limites do castelo.

Os três amigos, além de Vívian e Gina permaneceram em Hogsmeade até o dia seguinte, para o casamento de Lyra e Snape. Praticamente todos os alunos haviam sido convidados, mas nem todos haviam permanecido no vilarejo. E Draco resolvera voltar para casa, e ir à festa acompanhado da família. Sabia que não teria a menor chance de se aproximar de Vívian naquele dia, mas contentava-se com a idéia de vê-la sem o uniforme de Hogwarts, vestida com um elegante traje de festa.

Sirius, Isabella e Diana chegaram na manhã do dia do casamento. A garotinha agora já andava, exigindo cada vez mais atenção dos pais. Almoçaram com Remo e Amanda, o casal eufórico pela chegada do bebê. Sirius não conseguia se lembrar de uma outra ocasião em que o amigo estivesse tão feliz.

- E vocês resolveram se vão se casar? - Isabella perguntou, curiosa.

- Bem, é o que nós queremos...mas vamos esperar o bebê nascer primeiro - Amanda sorriu - o que me importa é ter o homem que eu amo ao meu lado.

Félix e Mellyssa Black só desembarcaram na cidade no começo da tarde. Isabella aproveitou a companhia da sogra, e seguiram juntas para Hogwarts, para ajudarem Lyra a terminar de se arrumar. 

Sirius e Félix foram direto para o Três Vassouras, àquela hora já fechado especialmente para o casamento. O bar estava totalmente diferente, enfeitado com flores até o teto. Minúsculas fadinhas voavam pelo ar, dando um toque de graça na decoração.

- Só sua irmã para se casar num bar...- Félix sorriu, no fundo parecia aliviado que finalmente a filha tomava juízo na vida - olha só quem já está aí, Sirius - apontou discretamente para uma mesa, um pouco afastada. Nancy encontrava-se sentada ao lado do marido. Do outro lado, estavam Lucio, Narcissa e Draco Malfoy, com o tédio estampado em seus rostos.

- Como vai, Sr Black? - a ex-noiva de Sirius levantara-se, e viera cumprimentá-los - E você, Sirius, tudo bem?

- Vamos indo...- respondeu, sem-graça. 

- Suas filhas estão ficando muito bonitas...- Nancy apontou discretamente Vívian, que tentava segurar Diana com ajuda de Gina. 

- Obrigado. E os seus filhos?

- Ficaram em casa, com a babá. E Isabella, onde está?

- Em Hogwarts, ajudando a Lyra a se arrumar.

- Ah...bem, então mais tarde a gente se fala...

- É...mais tarde...- Sirius se sentia pouco a vontade, sendo observado por Avery e pelos Malfoy. Não percebeu, entretando os olhares que Vívian e Draco trocavam de longe. No momento, estava muito mais preocupado em tentar agir naturalmente, como se o homem que estava tentando processar não estivesse ali presente.

* * *

Lyra Black entrou orgulhosa, de braços dados com seu pai, ao som de uma marcha nupcial tocada por simpáticos músicos duendes. E diante do juiz encontrava-se o homem que amava, e com quem iria passar o resto de sua vida. Sabia que dali por diante deixaria para trás todo o seu passado, e encararia de frente o futuro. Severo também pensava assim, quando recebeu Lyra. 

Não prestaram muita atenção no que dizia o juiz, e assinaram automaticamente o livro de casamento. A partir dali estavam casados. Não precisariam mais sentir-se culpados por se encontrarem quase que clandestinamente à noite, em Hogwarts. Agora teriam sua casa, sua vida juntos.

O abraço em que Lyra mais se demorou foi com Sirius, estreitando o irmão em seus braços, deixando as lágrimas ( de alegria ) escorrerem pelo seu rosto.

- Eu quero que você me prometa que não vai implicar mais à toa com o Severo. E ele já me prometeu o mesmo...

- Você está feliz mesmo? Sentindo-se realizada? - Sirius segurou o queixo da irmã, como se ela ainda fosse uma garotinha - Isso é o que me importa. E eu quero logo um sobrinho...

Lyra soltou-se do irmão, rindo, chamando-o de palhaço. Até então, aquele fora o dia mais feliz de sua vida. E quando a festa acabou, o casal partiu em lua de mel, cujo destino não revelaram a ninguém.

Capítulo 17...

voltar


	16. Capítulo 17

Entre Desejos e Descobertas

Desde que deixara a casa dos Dursley, aquelas estavam sendo as piores férias de verão de Harry. Não estava muito fácil conviver com Vívian, agora que ele sabia que ela e Draco estavam namorando. Diversas vezes sentira vontade de abrir o jogo com Sirius, mas desistira da idéia. Não era o seu perfil fazer fofocas.

Harry gastava a maior parte do tempo na biblioteca da cidade, procurando livros, ou se interessando pela história de River Country, que de uma certa forma se confudia com a história de sua própria família. Fazia planos, imaginava investir boa parte de sua herança na reforma do seu casarão, embora não pretendesse se mudar da casa de Sirius e Isabella tão cedo.

Completara dezessete anos, e sua madrinha preparara um grande bolo de chocolate. Isabella chegara a sugerir uma festa, mas Harry não topou muito a idéia. Prefiria passar as férias com Rony e Hermione, mas os dois estava viajando com a família da garota. Rony sempre lhe escrevia, contando como estavam sendo os dias com os pais da namorada. 

Na cidade, muitas garotas o paqueravam descaradamente, mas Harry tinha suas dúvidas, se era porque ele estava atraente, ou porque era famoso e carregava o nome Potter. Mas de uma certa forma, estava mais satisfeito com sua aparência: crescera muito nos últimos anos, e agora contava com um metro e oitenta de altura. Continuava magro, mas seis anos de prática de quadribol lhe dera braços fortes. 

Era nesse estado de ânimo que Harry se encontrava no princípio do mês de agosto: entediado. Até o dia em que uma coruja entrou pela sua janela, trazendo um bilhete no bico.

Caro Harry,

Como vão suas férias? Espero que você esteja se divertindo. Bem, no próximo sábado faço dezessete anos, e este ano resolvi comemorar. Afinal, não é sempre que se fica maior de idade. Conto com sua presença, estou convidando toda a nossa turma de Hogwarts. O endereço está na parte de fora do envleope.

abraços,

Lilá Brown

* * *

Sirius dera uma carona à Harry, embora o garoto achasse que podia se virar muito bem com Pó de Flu. Quando estacionou o carro, Sirius encarou o afilhado:

- Espero que você tenha muito juízo, não beba demais, qualquer problema mande me chamar, e ...

- Tá, tá , já entendi - Harry fingiu estar zangado, mas gostava de saber que o padrinho se preocupava com ele.

- Boa festa, então.

O carro arrancou velozmente, e Harry olhou para a casa à sua frente. Embora ainda fosse um pouco cedo, já havia música alta, e vozes animadas lá dentro. Foi quando deu-se conta que aquela seria sua primeira festa fora de Hogwarts.

Lilá estava radiante, vestida com um minisaia que deixava suas longas pernas à mostra. Cumprimentou Harry animadamente, e o levou para o lugar onde Dino e Simas já se encontravam.

- E aí Harry, curtindo as férias?

- Nem um pouco...principalmente porque tenho que aturar a Vívian o dia inteiro...

- Nós achamos que ela viria com você.

- Eu chamei, mas ela não quis vir. Foi melhor assim.

Logo em seguida foi a vez de Neville chegar ( sem-graça, porque esquecera o presente de Lilá em casa ). Os quatro garotos aproveitaram a ocasião para colocar as novidades em dia. A aniversariante aparecia toda hora, para abastecer a mesa dos amigos com cerveja amanteigada, que rapidamente eram consumidas.

- E o Rony e a Hermione, por que não vieram? - Neville perguntou, ao encher mais uma vez o copo.

- Eles estão viajando...com a família da Mione.

- Há - fez Dino, com a cara já vermelha - esses é que sabem aproveitar a vida....

Harry levantou-se da mesa, tendo a leve impressão de que era o único que ainda estava sóbrio o suficiente para conversar outra coisa que não fosse as belas pernas de Lilá Brown.

- Curtindo a festa, Harry? - Lilá aproximou-se, simpática.

- Bastante - mentiu.

- Quer dançar?

- Eu sou péssimo nisso, você sabe...

A garota não esperou Harry continuar. De um instante para o outro, Lilá trocou a música, colocando uma balada de Celestina Warbeck para tocar, e o puxou para a pista de dança. Harry sentiu o corpo bem-feito de Lilá agarrado ao seu, e deixou-se envolver pela música, e pelo momento. Há um bom tempo, desde que rompera com Gina não sentia tamanha atração por uma garota. E Lilá o provocava, mesmo sem querer. Harry não hesitou em beijá-la ali mesmo, esquecendo-se de Gina, Vívian ou qualquer outra garota.

* * *

Vívian aproveitou a ausência de Harry naquela noite para ficar sossegada em seu quarto, sem ter que disfarçar todas as vezes que pegava a caixa onde escondia todas as cartas que recebia diariamente de Draco. Sentia uma saudade absurda do namorado, mas desistira de tentar encontrá-lo durante as férias. Tremia só de imaginar se Sirius descobrisse quem ela estava namorando.

Tinha acabado de tomar banho, e tirou o robe diante do espelho, e enquanto espalhava um creme pelo corpo, prestava atenção em suas formas, e surpreendeu-se a si mesma, imaginando como seria o dia que Draco a veria daquela forma.

"Você só tem quinze anos...- pensou, temerosa - "Mas e daí?"

Colocou a camisola, e escreveu rapidamente um bilhete para Draco, e o guardou na gaveta, para despachá-lo na manhã seguinte. Deitou-se na cama, mas não conseguiu dormir. Sabia que seria muito bom conversar com Isabella sobre tudo o que estava sentindo, mas ainda não conseguira reunir coragem suficiente. A relação entre as duas havia mudado muito naqueles últimos dois anos, e Vívian no fundo se lamentava por não ter mais exclusividade da mãe. Agora, precisava dividi-la com seu pai e sua irmãzinha.

Abriu o diário, e rabiscou algumas linhas, antes de sono vir:

River Country, 08 de agosto de 1997

Estou me sentindo deprimida nos últimos dias. Essas férias estão custando a passar, e eu não vejo a hora de encontrar o Draco, e matar as saudades. Cheguei a conclusão de que só continuo a aguentar Hogwarts por causa dele.

Engraçado isso. Durante toda a minha infância, sentia curiosidade em conhecer essa escola, afinal a fama de Hogwarts atravessou o Atlântico. Mas hoje, vejo que eu embarcava nas histórias que minha mãe e minha tia contavam. 

E ainda há a minha relação com o Sirius - quer dizer, meu pai . Um dia eu ainda vou entender o que ocorre entre a gente. Passo meses longe de casa, sentindo saudades absurdas dele. Não vou ser hipócrita se eu disser que não senti orgulho dele no dia em que ele esteve em Hogwarts. Mas quando eu chego em casa, e vejo que ele é meu pai, com todos os defeitos que um homem tem, o encanto acaba. Ele deixa de ser o meu héroi, e aí começam os problemas...me mantenho afastada, para evitar conflitos.

Dá pra entender? Será que algum dia vamos ter intimidade suficiente, como todo pai e filha que se prezem?

Sei lá...às vezes tenho a impressão que vou ficar louca....

V.B.Black

PS: EU AMO O DRACO!!!!

* * *

No dia primeiro de setembro, Sirius deixou Harry e Vívian na estação King's Cross, o que fora um alívio para ambos. O garoto já aguardava ansioso pelo início das aulas. Não demorou muito para encontrar Rony e Hermione, os dois queimados de sol, rindo à toa. Vívian passou direto pelos colegas, e entrou no trem sozinha, a procura de Draco.

- Ela continua estranha...- Rony comentou.

Harry deu de ombros. Cumprimentou Gina polidamente, e em seguida acenou para Lilá, que acabara de chegar à estação. 

- Oi Harry...- Lilá sorria maliciosamente, e Harry sentiu o rosto queimar. - Olá Rony, Mione, como foram as férias? Pena que vocês não puderam ir a minha festa, foi muito divertido.

- É...vocês perderam o Neville bêbado...- Harry comentou, divertido. 

Um longo apito avisou que era hora de embarcarem. Os alunos entraram no trem, e logo a viagem começou. Harry colocou a cabeça para fora da janela, sentindo o vento bater em sua face. Era o início do sétimo e último ano em Hogwarts, e ele já começava a sentir saudades da escola. Talvez tivesse se demorado mais, apreciando a paisagem já conhecida, se uma voz tediosa e arrastada não interrompesse o seus pensamentos.

- Cadê a Vívian, Potter? - Draco entrou na cabine, com sua falta de educação costumeira.

- Aqui ela não está, Malfoy, será que não dá para perceber? - Harry levantou-se, mal-humorado. - Dá o fora daqui.

- Eu admiro a sua educação, Potter. Até mais ver...- Draco bateu a porta com força, deixando Harry ainda mais nervoso.

- Idiota!.

* * *

Vívian fora direto para o banheiro, trocar suas roupaa pelas vestes de Hogwarts. Penteou mais um vez os cabelos ( ela havia os cortado na noite anterior, deixando-os na altura dos ombros ), e passou uma leve maquiagem no rosto. Parecia um pouco mais velha e mais atraente.

Draco vinha pelo corredor do trem, procurando-a nas cabines, já lotadas. 

- Procurando alguém, Draco Malfoy?

O rapaz virou-se e encontrou Vívian, parada.

- Pensei que você não tivesse embarcado no trem...

- E você achou que eu iria lhe deixar solto, sozinho em Hogwarts? - Vívian aproximou-se de Draco, beijando-o.

- Vem pra cá...- Draco a puxou, e entraram em uma cabine vazia, onde puderam ficar mais à vontade. Vívian acomodou-se no colo de Draco, encarando o rosto do namorado. O rapaz transformava-se quando estavam juntos. Não havia aquele brilho frio em seus olhos, nem o seu ar metido e arrogante.

- Você já sabe o que vai fazer depois da formatura?

- Nem pensei nisso ainda...- Draco mexeu nos cabelos de Vívian - você tinha que cortar tão curto?

- Achei que você fosse gostar...quase pintei de loiro, mas achei que iria ficar estranho...- Vívian fez uma pausa, e levantou-se, agora séria.

- Eu não quero controlar a sua vida, Draco. Mas eu tive tempo suficiente para pensar durante as férias...

- Sobre?

- Eu não sei bem...eu não quero que você se torne um deles, sabe...

Draco olhou-a sério. Agora não sorria mais.

- Um comensal da morte?

- É...

- Eu pensei que nós não iríamos mais tocar nesse assunto. Isso me irrita, sabia? Não gosto que as pessoas me confundam com meu pai. 

- Não estou confundindo nada...mas a influência dele sobre você...

- Escuta aqui, Vívian...eu quero ser livre, entendeu? Não quero seguir ninguém, ser obrigado a obedecer ordens. Não quero.

- Então você me promete?

- Eu prometo que quando você se formar, no ano que vem, a gente se casa. Tá bem assim? - Draco olhou-a, com ar de deboche. Puxou o rosto de Vívian, e a beijou com carinho. - Eu não vou fazer nada que te magoe, ok?

* * *

As aulas recomeçaram, e mais uma vez em ritmo frenético. As aulas mais estressantes eram sem dúvida as de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Lupin agora começara a ensinar os princípios da Maldição Cruciatus, o que provocava arrepios nos alunos. Harry e Rony acordaram durante várias noites, com Neville tendo horríveis pesadelos. Por mais que Lupin tentasse manter o clima em sala de aula saudável, os alunos invariavelmente saiam da classe em estado de choque.

Em compensação, o Clube de Duelos era mais divertido. Apesar das pequenas confusões que os alunos provocavam, o clube servia de treino contra as artes das trevas, mas bem mais leve que as aulas propriamente ditas. Harry pelo menos se divertia tentando estuporar Rony de brincadeira, ou quando Mione lançava a azaração do Impedimento no namorado.

- Vocês me usam como um saco de pancadas - resmungou Rony, enquanto Hermione o beijava delicadamente, depois de lhe pedir desculpas.

- Será que algum dia esse clube vai ter alguma utilidade? 

- Sei lá - disse Mione - mas é uma boa desculpa para treinarmos algumas azarações. E tenho quase certeza que vão cair no N.I.E.M...

Rony bocejou, entediado. A fascinação de Hermione pelos estudos era uma das poucas coisas que o irritava.

- A Mione agora veio com a novidade que quer cursar uma faculdade bruxa...dá pra entender? São caríssimas. 

- Aposto que o que te preocupa não é o custo da faculdade, mas sim o fato da Mione ficar longe de você. - Harry olhou sério para o amigo - eu não sei se é só impressão minha, mas parece que você voltou diferente, principalmente em relação à Hermione.

- É...eu descobri que ela é a única mulher que eu vou querer ter na minha vida, Harry. Quer dizer...o que eu vou te contar deve ficar só entre nós. Nem a Mione deve saber, apesar de você ser amigo dela também...

Harry já estava entendendo o que Rony queria dizer. Ouviu-o contar como havia sido sua primeira vez, durante as férias de verão. E se admirou do respeito e carinho com que Rony falava de Hermione. 

Naquela noite, Harry demorou a pegar no sono. Pensou em todas as vezes que sentira vontade de ter mais intimidade com Gina, mas sabia que ainda era cedo. Mas em seguida lembrou-se de Lilá usando minissaia, e o longo beijo que haviam dado durante aquela festa. Talvez não fosse má idéia se ficassem juntos de uma vez. Os professores já haviam anunciado que no dia das Bruxas haveria um baile em Hogwarts. Antes de dormir, Harry decidira convidar Lilá para o baile. E faria isso logo pela manhã.

* * *

No princípio de outubro, numa manhã fria e nublada, Lyra e Snape tomavam café em casa, antes de irem para Hogwarts. Ela mexia nervosamente a xícara de chá, enquanto o marido lia calmamente o Profeta Diário.

- Você chegou tarde ontem...

- Mas eu te avisei que eu iria demorar...pelo menos o Ministério conseguiu recapturar o Travers - Snape sorriu, mas Lyra parecia apavorada - Eu já não disse que você não precisa se preocupar?

- Eu estou grávida, Severo.

Snape piscou algumas vezes, como se não tivesse entendido o que sua esposa acabara de falar.

- Nós não haviamos combinado...esperar um pouco mais?

- Eu já imaginava que você fosse reagir assim. Eu não quero, não posso esperar mais. Eu quero ter um filho...

- E quem disse que eu não queria um filho? Ah, Lyra, por favor - Severo levantou-se, e abraçou a esposa. Lyra parecia magoada, e lágrimas silenciosas escorriam pelo seu rosto - Eu estou feliz, meu amor - ele sorriu - há quanto tempo você sabe?

- Desde ontem à noite...fiquei te esperando, ansiosa. Mas eu já desconfiava há alguns dias...- Lyra esfregou os olhos - eu fiz de propósito, Severo. Eu devia ter te consultado antes...- antes que pudesse continuar, o marido a calou com um profundo beijo.

- Tomara que seja uma menininha linda como você.

- Com os olhos azuis dos Black? - provocou Lyra, sorridente.

- Foi justamente por esses olhos que eu me apaixonei...

* * *

Hermione, mais do que nunca, se preocupava em conciliar os estudos, suas tarefas como monitora-chefe e o seu namoro com Rony. Às vezes pensava que iria enlouquecer com tantas responsabilidades juntas. Mas não reclamava, pois sabia que eram escolhas suas, e que determinariam o seu futuro após a formatura.

Uma de suas matérias favoritas agora era História da Magia. Desde que Lyra assumira a vaga, Hermione passou a se interessar cada vez mais pelo assunto. E conversava muito com a professora, querendo saber mais sobre o trabalho que Lyra desenvolvera como historiadora em Boston.

No dia em que Lyra assumira sua gravidez para a escola toda, estava de tão bom humor que resolveu fugir do tema das aulas daquele trimestre ( História Moderna da Magia - A queda de Grindelwald ) e deu total liberdade para os alunos escolherem algum assunto mais divertido para aquele dia. Em geral, a turma do sétimo ano da Grifinória não era muito entusiasta com a matéria de Lyra: achavam-na exigente demais e diziam, aos cochichos pela escola que a professora era uma mistura de McGonagall com Snape.

Por coicidência, naquela tarde Hermione pegara um livro novo na biblioteca, intitulado As Lendas de Hogwarts, escrito por um bruxo no século XIX, que conseguira reunir as mais extravagantes histórias da escola, desde sua fundação, até a data em que fora editado. Eram contos sobre supostos fatos ocorridos em Hogwarts, narrados de um forma irônica e com muitas cenas picantes. Não era a toa que o livro estava censurado para menores de dezessete anos. O que mais chocara Hermione era o conto "A caverna Ravenclaw", e que descrevera com detalhes o caso entre Rowena Ravenclaw e Salazar Slytherin. 

- Hum...profª Snape? - Hermione levantou a mão, hesitante - dá para confiar nas histórias desse livro? - perguntou, exibindo a velha brochura.

- Então você descobriu o livro que conta mais fofocas sobre Hogwarts, Hermione? - Lyra sorriu - há coisas verdadeiras e outras que o autor inventou, para apimentar a narrativa. Qual capítulo você está lendo?

- Sobre a tal da caverna que supostamente existe na Floresta Proibida. Ela existe mesmo?

- Existe, sim. No coração da Floresta, mas ela está protegida pelos centauros. Eles não deixam nenhum ser humano se aproximar.

- Mas o que há de tão interessante nessa caverna? - Neville perguntou, interessado. Agora, toda a classe estava prestando atenção na aula.

- Dizem que no fundo dessa caverna existe uma fonte de água...o último resquício do Poço Sagrado de Avalon. Rowena Ravenclaw descobriu o lugar pouco depois que Hogwarts fora fundada. 

- E ela teve mesmo um caso com Slytherin? - agora era Simas que perguntava, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Teve. E quando ele foi embora, ela esperava um filho de Salazar Slytherin. Como naquela épcoca era um escândalo uma mulher solteira e grávida, Godric Griffindor se prontificou a casar-se com Rowena.

- E eles foram felizes para sempre...- Rony bocejou, já entediado com aquela aula. Olhou para Harry, que praticamente estava dormindo sobre os livros.

- Só que Slytherin casou-se, e seu filho, anos depois, veio a Hogwarts por ordens de seu pai, para abrir a Câmara Secreta e acabar com todos os alunos trouxas. Mas o rapaz descobriu a caverna, e ficou seduzido pelo poder que continha naquela água. O filho de Rowena descobriu o que seu irmão pretendida, correu para proteger a caverna...e foi assassinado a golpes de espada.

Lyra contemplou os alunos, agora espantados com a trágica história.

- Naquele dia, Rowena jogou uma maldição . Uma pessoa só poderá entrar na caverna se derramar o sangue do próprio irmão...e incubiu os centauros de protegerem o local, afastando os seres humanos de lá. Desde então, nunca mais se ouviu falar de alguém que o tenha tentado. A localização exata da caverna também é desconhecida.

O sinal tocou, indicando o final da aula. Não houve deveres, o que foi um alívio geral. Os alunos saíram, comentando sobre a caverna.

- Que tal se a gente saísse por aí para procurar a caverna, Harry? - Rony cutucou o amigo, que estivera calado durante quase toda a aula. Harry riu com gosto, mas Hermione fechou a cara, fazendo com que o namorado calasse a boca.

* * *

A recaptura de Travers trouxera ao Ministério novas esperanças de colocar as mãos sobre Lucio Malfoy. Danyela Mckinnon fora forte o suficiente para interrogar o homem que matara seus pais. No entanto, tudo o que o comensal dissera já não era mais novidade. Simplesmente voltara a acusar Malfoy, exatamente como fizera dezesseis anos atrás.

As investigações a respeito do feitiço lançado em Harry no ano anterior também não haviam sofrido grandes avanços. Todas as garotas se recusavam a contar quem havia sido o mandante. Porém, Sirius sabia que havia bruxos e bruxas poderosas por detrás do feitiço. E não havia conseguido obter autorização para utilizar Veritasserum. 

- Talvez elas não possam falar, Sirius. Já pensou na possibilidade de que elas estejam protegidas por algum feitiço? - disse Arabella.

- O julgamento já foi marcado, Sra Figg. Se elas não disserem quem é o mentor do feitiço, poderão ser condenadas à prisão perpétua...e elas não passam de adolescentes. E a garota Patil, eu tenho quase certeza que ela é inocente.

- Vou mandar chamar um especilista em feitiços, Sirius. Vamos tirar essa história a limpo.

Três dias depois, a ministra entrou no gabinete de Sirius acompanhada do Profº Flitwick, que gentilmente concordara em examinar as nove garotas detidas. Fora um trabalho lento, mas ao final do dia, o professor já tinha um laudo pronto.

- Estão enfeitiçadas sim, Arabella . Feitiço Confidentia, segue o mesmo princípio do Feitiço Fidelius . É preciso um fiel do segredo, inclusive. Esse feitiço impede que elas digam quem foi o mandante do crime. Uma saída muito inteligente. No entanto - o professor fez uma pausa - Parvati Patil não está sob o efeito do feitiço. Mas é a única.

Arabella encarou Sirius surpresa, e este retribuiu o olhar, como quem diz "eu tinha razão".

- Então vamos adiar o julgamento da Srta Patil. Muito obrigada, Flitwick, pelo esclarecimento.

* * *

O fato das garotas estarem sob o efeito do feitiço Confidentia amenizou a pena que elas receberam após o longo julgamento. Kelly Lenstrange, por ter incitado as colegas a executarem o feitiço, foi condenada a vinte e cinco anos de prisão, em Azkaban. Ao ouvir o veredicto, a moça não esboçou nenhuma reação. Seu rosto estava desprovido de qualquer emoção.

- Eu já disse que não tenho medo de Azkaban, Sr Black - sibilou, venenosamente, enquanto era algemada - Eu sei que não há mais dementadores por lá.

- Não precisa se preocupar...há feitiços poderosos por toda a ilha, Srta Lenstrange. Em pouco tempo, irá se arrepender profundamente de ter infringido as leis. Podem levá-la - ordenou aos guardas, que a seguravam pelos braços.

As outras foram condenadas a quinze anos cada uma. A opinião pública reagiu, classificando a condenação das adolescentes como arbitrárias. Sirius reagiu, e convocou uma entrevista coletiva, para esclarecer os fatos:

- As condenações serviram de exemplo. Espero que mais nenhum jovem tenha a ousadia de infringir as leis como essas garotas. Elas sabiam que o que estavam fazendo era proibido, mesmo que não soubessem o real motivo do feitiço, como elas próprias afirmaram.

Sirius deu por encerrada a entrevista, e voltou para o seu gabinete. Ainda havia muito com o que se preocupar. E estava mergulhado em seus pensamentos confusos, quando Penelope ( a noiva de Percy, e que agora trabalhava como secretária de Sirius ) entrou timidamente na sala.

- Sr Black? 

- Hum...pode falar, Srta Clearwater

- É que chegou uma carta para o senhor...e está sem remetente...

- Deixe-me ver - Sirius abriu o envelope, e logo reconheceu a bela letra 

Sirius,

Preciso muito lhe falar, mas não posso, por questões de segurança, ir até o Ministério. Por favor, me encontre às 17 horas no Museu de Londres, no mesmo lugar em que você me pediu em casamento.

N.W.Avery

* * *

Vestido de trouxa, Sirius não atraía nenhuma atenção para si mesmo dentro do Museu. Ele já havia perdido a noção de quanto tempo não entrava ali. Era um dos lugares favoritos de Nancy, fascinada pelas antigas relíquias que os trouxas juntaram ao longo dos séculos.

A mulher já o esperava, na sala dedicada às obras de arte gregas, retiradas das ruínas dos antigos templos da Grécia antiga. Andava calmamente pela câmara, e sorriu discretamente quando viu Sirius.

- Pensei que você já tivesse se esquecido desse lugar...

- Bem, a minha memória ainda funciona muito bem, Nancy. Fatos importantes da minha vida eu não esqueço.

Nancy sorriu melancolicamente. 

- Bem, você me chamou aqui...acredito que haja um bom motivo para isso.

- Eu soube dos julgamentos da última semana, Sirius. Mas parece que o caso ainda não foi resolvido. Talvez eu possa ajudá-lo.

- Como assim?

- Eu sei quem é o mandante...mas antes de lhe dizer, preciso lhe contar algumas coisas que estão acontecendo comigo...

- Eu ainda não estou entendendo...

A ex-noiva de Sirius caminhou lentamente entre as antigas peças, e começou a falar. Parecia mais um desabafo do que propriamente uma conversa.

- A última coisa que eu tolero numa relação Sirius, é traição - ela o encarou, e subitamente Sirius sentiu o seu rosto queimar .

- E...?

- Eu descobri que meu marido tem uma amante. Ela também é casada, mas coleciona amantes. Isso eu sei porque fomos amigas durante quatorze anos. Eu descobri há poucas semanas, quase por acaso. Eu pedi o divórcio ao Mathew, mas não contei a ele que descobri sobre o seu caso. Ele acha que não há motivos para a separação, e por isso se recusa a dividir os nossos bens.

Sirius continuava a não entender nada. Sentiu-se tentado a perguntar quem seria a amante de Avery, mas preferiu ser mais discreto.

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? Desculpe, Nancy, mas eu não sei onde você quer chegar.

- Eu não sou uma idiota, Sirius, como o meu marido acha que eu sou. Quando eu me casei com o Mathew, eu sabia que ele havia sido um Comensal da Morte. Ele tem a Marca Negra, e nunca escondeu isso de mim. E eu sei que ele retomou suas atividades desde que Você-Sabe-Quem voltou.

Ela fez nova pausa. Custava-lhe muito tocar naquele assunto, mas prosseguiu em sua narrativa.

- A amante do Mathew é Narcisa Malfoy, Sirius. Há meses os dois vêm mantendo um caso. Como eu pude ser tão tola, não? Eu a admirava, sempre tão segura de si. Ela tornou-se minha confidente, sabia tudo sobre a minha vida. E levou o meu marido para a sua cama.

Aos poucos, Sirius parecia estar conseguindo montar as peças daquele intrincado quebra-cabeça.

- Eu tenho provas do envolvimento do meu marido com Você-sabe-quem, e também tenho como provar que Narcisa foi a mandante do feitiço contra Harry Potter. Eu posso lhe entregar tudo isso...mas há um porém.

- Qual?

- Eu sei que o Ministério está confiscando os bens de todas as pessoas que estão sendo presas, acusadas de exercerem atividades como Comensais da Morte. Eu preciso de uma garantia de que os bens do meu marido não serão bloqueados, e sim transferidos para o nome dos meus filhos.

- Você está disposta mesmo a entregar o seu marido, Nancy? O pai dos seus filhos?

- Eu já disse a você, Sirius...eu não tolero traição. Ser traída uma vez já foi doloroso demais, a segunda eu não vou perdoar.

- Tudo bem, eu já entendi - Sirius tentava esconder sua euforia - eu vou precisar conversar com a ministra, mas acho que não haverá grandes problemas. Eu lhe comunico quando tiver uma posição concreta.

- Então aja rápido, Sirius, por que há mais coisas que você precisa saber...

- O quê?

- No Dia das Bruxas Narcisa estará completando quarenta anos. Ela gosta muito de dar festas, e desta vez não vai ser diferente. Mas Lúcio está planejando um golpe...

- Ele sabe do caso da Narcisa com o seu marido?

- Se sabe, ele disfarça muito bem....ele também tem suas amantes. Mas o golpe que ele está armando não é contra o Matt...Sirius, o Malfoy descobriu que o Snape é espião, e faz questão da presença dele nessa festa. E acompanhado da esposa, logicamente.

O coração de Sirius disparou, e sua garganta ficou seca de repente.

- Avise sua irmã que ela e o marido correm perigo. E todos já sabem que ela está grávida. - Nancy o encarou - me mande uma reposta o mais rápido possível.

Antes que Sirius pudesse responder qualquer coisa, Nancy desaparatou, deixando-o confuso e apavorado.

Capítulo 18...

voltar


	17. Capítulo 18

A Festa na Mansão Malfoy

Diante do espelho, Lyra contemplava o seu rosto sombrio e angustiado. Suas feições exprimiam exatamente o que estava sentindo: medo, temor, raiva. Nada que Severo lhe dissesse serviria para alguma coisa. Ela não conseguia se conformar com o que estava acontecendo, ser envolvida em algo que nem sabia direito o que era. Embora Severo nunca tivesse lhe escondido nada de suas atividades como espião, Lyra nunca lhe perguntara como funcionava. Apenas sentia medo, mas não se envolvera sob nenhum aspecto.  
  
Naquela noite, entrariam, como Sirius havia dito, no covil dos leões. Seu irmão a alertara sobre o perigo que corriam, caso fossem para a festa de Narcissa completamente despreparados. Pelo menos, teriam suporte do Ministério. O plano de Sirius era relativamente simples: antes que os Comensais emboscassem Lyra e Severo , o Ministério emboscaria os partidários de Voldemort. Pelo menos essa era a teoria. Torcia para que desse certo na prática também.

- Você já está pronta? - Severo entrou no quarto, já vestido com sua melhor roupa. Lyra encarou o marido, e confirmou, resignada. 

- Eu quero ir a Hogwarts antes, tudo bem? Quero dar uma espiada no baile...

- Como você quise, Lyra - Snape estava sério, mas estreitou a esposa nos seus braços. E pensou, amargurado, por que aquilo tudo estava acontecendo justamente no melhor momento de sua vida, recém-casado e aguardando a chegada do primeiro filho. Houvera um tempo em que ele não acreditava mais no amor, e se fechara para o que ele chamou de um tolo sentimento. Agora, ele percebia como fora tolo. - Eu não vou deixar que nada aconteça com você e com o nosso filho.

* * *

A expectativa em relação ao baile havia atingido o seu auge no final da tarde do Dia das Bruxas. Os alunos andavam excitados pelos corredores, e as meninas lotaram os banheiros horas antes, a fim de terem tempo suficiente para se arrumarem.

Harry aguardava ansioso Lilá terminar de se arrumar. Hermione desceu antes para a sala comunal, e avisou o amigo que sua acompanhante ainda iria demorar mais um pouco para descer. Praticamente todas as garotas já estavam na sala comunal, Gina inclusive. O rapaz observou-a disfarçadamente. Parecia muito feliz ao lado de Colin, que não sabia o que fazer para agradá-la. Vívian estava ao lado do casal, e Harry surpreendeu-se ao perceber que as duas haviam voltado a se falar.

- Demorei muito, Harry? - o rapaz virou-se, e encarou, encantado, Lilá ao seu lado. 

- N..não, claro que não - sorriu timidamente, e sentiu o rosto arder, imaginando como Lilá seria sem as vestes justas que usava - vamos para o salão?

Lilá concordou, e deu o braço para Harry. O casal saiu da sala comunal, acompanhados de Rony e Hermione. Harry não percebeu, mas Gina os observava atentamente, sentindo raiva de si mesma. 

No salão Principal havia uma verdadeira avalanche de alunos, buscando os melhores lugares para se sentar. Ao pé da escadaria, Draco esperava Vívian, acompanhado de Crabbe e Goyle, seus eternos guarda-costas. Como de costume, usava vestes pretas, que embora o deixasse ainda mais pálido, tornava-o elegante. Apertou a namorada pela cintura, e beijaram-se rapidamente, e logo entraram no salão.

Sentada à mesa reservada aos professores, Lyra tentava manter uma conversa amena com Amanda, sobre os bebês que estavam para chegar. A gravidez de Amanda já era visível, o que deixava Remo cada vez mais orgulhoso.

Severo consultava o relógio a cada instante. E quando deram nove horas, ele tocou o ombro de Lyra delicadamente. Virou-se para Dumbledore, e lhe sussurrou algumas palavras no ouvido do diretor. 

- Boa sorte para vocês - Dumbledore virou-se para os dois professores - eu sinto muito tê-lo envolvido novamente nisso, Severo.

- Não é culpa sua, Dumbledore.- Snape respondeu, secamente.

Fazia uma noite fria e escura, sem nenhuma estrela no céu. Lyra e Snape caminhavam lentamente pelo jardim, em direção à saída da propriedade, de onde poderiam desaparatar. Estavam em silêncio, mas apenas pelo contado de suas mãos frias, conseguiam sentir o que o outro sentia. E quando finalmente cruzaram o portão, desaparataram com destino à mansão dos Malfoy.

* * *

Lyra e Severo aparataram numa estrada deserta e escura, que terminava justamente na mansão dos Malfoy. Não havia ninguém por perto, o que aumentava ainda mais a tensão de Lyra. Uma fraca luz apontou no meio de umas árvores. Severo segurou a varinha em sinal de alerta, mas respirou aliviado ao ver Sirius ali, embora a presença do cunhado ainda o incomodasse e muito.

- Vocês chegaram bem? - Sirius observou Lyra, ainda mais pálida do que de costume.

- Sim...vamos ver como vai ser daqui por diante...

- Não há com o que se preocupar, Lyra - das sombras surgiu o rosto decidido de Dany Mckinnon - montamos uma boa equipe - disse, apontando para algumas dezenas de pessoas escondidas no pequeno bosque. Snape reconheceu algums rostos, inclusive o de Percy, e se perguntou o que aquele garoto estava fazendo ali. 

- Bem, tudo o que vocês têm a fazer é entrar naquela mansão, e serem hipócritas como os Malfoy - Sirius tomou a mão esquerda da irmã, e tocou na aliança com sua varinha - qualquer problema que ocorrer, você só precisa esfregar a jóia. Não hesite em nos chamar, nós estamos aqui justamente para isso - Lyra olhou-o, preocupadamente, e em seguida o abraçou, como se ainda fosse uma garotinha.

Sirius encarou Snape, sem raiva ou ódio no olhar. Percebeu que finalmente ele era seu aliado naquela luta, e bem ou mal, era um membro da sua família. Severo parecia sentir o mesmo, e quando apertaram as mãos, dessa vez firme e longamente, já haviam deixado para trás todos os ressentimentos para trás.

- Boa sorte! - disse, quando Lyra e Snape retomaram o seu caminho.

* * *

Aquela festa fora a mais tediosa a qual Lyra já havia participado. Narcissa desfilava pela casa, exibindo um belo colar de brilhantes que ganhara de Lucio. Não parecia que estava completando quarenta anos, e Lyra não pode deixar de admitir que Narcissa era realmente bela. e conseguia ofuscar qualquer outra mulher ali presente.

Todos os nomes que conhecia, de antigos acusados de serem Comensais da Morte estavam ali presentes. Mas o que mais enjoou Lyra, que a fez se refugiar nos braços de Severo, foi o seu encontro com Pettigrew, que andava pela casa como se não estivesse sendo perseguido pelo ministério. O homenzinho encarou-a, parecendo divertir-se com o pânico estampado no rosto da irmã de Sirius Black.

Nancy chamou Lyra para o local onde as mulheres se encontravam, conversando sobre sobre futilidades.

- É sempre assim, Lyra...homens de um lado, mulheres do outro...exceto por Narcissa Malfoy e Christiane Lenstrange, as outras todas são umas tolas que só sabem falar de filhos, vestidos e como Hogwarts está infestada de sangue-ruins - Nancy falava baixinho, enquanto apresentava Lyra.

Realmente aquelas mulheres não tinham muito o que falar. Eram, em sua maioria, submissas aos maridos, que pareciam mais preocupados com sua lealdade a Voldemort do que prestar atenção à suas esposas. Exceto Narcissa, que parecia entediada com aquela conversa inútil.

Quanto tempo aquela agonia durou? Lyra nunca saberia responder. O cheiro forte dos perfumes, das bebidas a enjoavam, queria sair dali, respirar ar puro, ir embora. Já estava farta de tanta falsidade, não nascera para aquilo. Severo estava rindo, segurando um copo de uísque, que Lúcio a toda hora enchia. Atravesssou o salão, nervosa.

- Já chega de beber, Severo - Lyra arrancou o copo das mãos do marido, que a olhou abestalhadamente - eu quero ir embora - sussurrou, quase implorando.

- Ir embora, Sra Snape? - Lúcio agora a encarava, divertido - mas a festa ainda nem começou...- Malfoy riu, e movendo a varinha, arremessou Snape contra a parede - bêbado infeliz, traidor, sujo - gritou, chamando a atenção de todos. Lyra segurou a respiração, e tentou não perder o controle. Ninguém percebeu que ela esfregava nervosamente a aliança, e torcia para que Sirius chegasse logo. Tentou aproximar-se de Severo, mas Narcissa a impediu, segurando fortemente os seus braços. Lúcio, com a ajuda de Avery, Crabbe e Goyle carregou Snape, desacordado para dentro da mansão. 

- Solte-a, Narcissa - a voz de Nancy, sempre dócil, agora estava repleta de raiva - você me ouviu, sua vaca? 

Narcissa olhou-a, surpresa.

- Quem lhe deu o direito de falar assim de mim? 

- Que moral você tem para me repreender, depois de se deitar com o meu marido, hein? - Nancy agora gritava, e formou-se uma verdadeira roda para assistir à cena.

Narcissa riu, gargalhou. Nancy pulou no pescoço da mulher de Lúcio, que surpresa, soltou Lyra, que correu para o interior da casa, sem ao menos saber para qual direção haviam levado Severo. E quando finalmente Sirius invadiu a mansão, Nancy estava caída no chão, sangrando. E não havia mais nenhum sinal de Narcissa.

Sirius ajudou Nancy a se levantar, enquanto os aurors entravam na mansão.

- Onde está a Lyra? - perguntou, ansioso.

- Ela correu para dentro - Nancy indicou o rumo que Lyra tomara.

- Você precisa de cuidados - Sirius chamou um dos aurors - leve-a para fora, essas outras mulheres também...precisamos encontrar os Malfoy, Pettigrew e quem mais estiver envolvido com Voldemort...

- Vá procurar a Lyra, Sirius...e leve o Weasley com você - Danyella olhou para Percy, que parecia fascinado com tudo o que estava acontecendo. O rapaz insistira muito para fazer parte daquela missão, o que ele classificou como uma oportunidade única de combater as trevas, e adquirir experiência. Danyella fora contra, o achava totalmente tolo e despreparado. Mas Sirius achava que aquela seria realmente uma grande chance do rapaz fazer algo realmente importante. E por isso não hesitou em levá-lo junto. - Enquanto isso, eu procuro o Malfoy. Eu tenho umas contas de dezesseis anos para acertar com ele.

* * *

Enquanto dançava com Draco, Vívian subitamente sentiu-se mal. Não era um mal-estar exatamente físico, mas a garota começou a sentir-se agoniada, como se algo muito grava estivesse acontecendo naquele momento, fora de Hogwarts. Ela já conhecia aquela sensação: era a mesma sempre que estava prestes a entrar em transe. Vívian fechou os olhos com força, e respirou fundo para tentar evitá-lo.  
  
- Você está bem? - Draco perguntou, percebendo que a namorada suava frio.  
- Mais ou menos...- Vívian abriu os olhos, o salão agora rodava a sua volta.Podia ouvir atentamente a voz de seu pai, da sua mãe...por mais que tentasse, Vívian não conseguia se acostumar com a idéia de que possuía um raro dom. - Eu acho que vou dormir...estou muito cansada...  
  
Vívian acenou para Gina, indicando que estava subindo para a Grifinória, e deixou o salão. Estava começando a entrar em pânico, e sentia uma necessidade absurda de falar com Sirius. Tinha a impressão de que todas aquelas sensações ruins tinham a ver com o pai.

Com o dormitório vazio, Vívian resolver apelar para as lições que recebera da amiga de Lyra. Mecanicamente, buscou uma bacia de prata, encheu-a de água limpa, e executou todo o ritual necessário para tentar visualizar o que estava acontecendo fora de Hogwarts, longe da sua vista. Nunca tentara isso antes, e intimamente, achava que não daria certo. Mas, para seu espanto, alguns rostos surgiram trêmulos na água, e Vívian pode contemplar o rosto angustiado de seu pai, e de todos os que estavam ao redor de Sirius...e começou a se sentir apavorada com o que via....

* * *

Sirius andava apressado pelos corredores da mansão, seguido de perto por Percy. Procurava Lyra desesperado, imaginando o que Malfoy seria capaz se colocasse as mãos na sua irmã. Precisava encontrá-la antes, custasse o que custasse.

Quando chegaram a um extenso corredor, Sirius resolvera arrombar todas as portas que encontrava, sem medir as consequências do seu ato. Entrou numa espécie de sala, e automáticamente a porta fechou-se. Percy tentou abrí-la, mas foi em vão.

- O Malfoy usou algum tipo de feitiço de vedação, a porta não abre.

Sirius parecia não ouvir o que Percy dizia. Era como se estivesse em algum tipo de transe.

- O senhor me ouviu? - o rapaz agora gritava, deixando para trás a prudência - estamos trancados.

- Não precisa gritar...eu já ouvi - Sirius respondeu, ríspido. - Vem, por aqui.

Num dos cantos da sala, havia uma porta disfarçada na parede. Sirius abriu-a sem esforço, e desceu alguns degraus estreitos. À sua frente, um longo corredor estreito e escuro.

- Vamos em frente? - perguntou, temeroso.

- O senhor quer encontrar sua irmã, não quer? Então vamos.

Os dois acenderam as varinhas, e seguiram em frente. Não haviam caminhado nem dez metros, quando ouviram passos seguindo-os. Sirius desatou a correr, com Percy logo atrás. Subitamente, uma porta abriu-se do nada, e um homem saiu de dentro, esmurrando Sirius com força no rosto. Percy pulou no pescoço do desconhecido, tentando fazê-lo parar. O comensal soltou Sirius, e este caiu no chão, completamtente zonzo. Enquanto tateava, procurando sua varinha, viu o reflexo de um raio verde, e o corpo de Percy caindo ao chão, já sem vida. Antes que pudesse reagir, um novo jato de luz verde surgiu do outro lado do corredor...

* * *

Vívian jogou longe a bacia d'água, ensopando todo o chão do dormitório, e desceu as escadas desesperada. Não podia ver mais, estava além de suas forças. Encontrou Harry e Lilá, que acabavam de voltar do baile.

- Cadê a Gina e o Rony, Harry? - Vívian segurou o braço do rapaz com força, provocando ciúmes em Lilá - Harry, o meu pai está em perigo...me ajuda, por favor...

Por alguns instantes, pareceu a Harry que Rony tinha razão em chamar Vívian de louca. Mas vendo o desespero da garota, sentiu pena e concordou em ajudá-la, sem saber ao certo o que estava acontecendo. Os dois saíram da sala comunal, mas Vívian não sabia qual rumo tomar.

- Você pode me explicar o que aconteceu?

- Você não ia entender...eu só preciso que você me leve a sala do diretor...e preciso falar com a Gina...e o Rony...

- Se você não explicar o que está acontecendo, eu não vou poder te ajudar, Vívian....- Harry insistiu.

- Eu vi, Harry...o...o...Percy....morreu...e eu não sei se o meu pai também...- a garota não concluiu a frase, os soluços a impediam. Agarrou-se com força à Harry, chocado com aquela revelação. E antes que pudesse reagir, Rony e Hermione se aproximavam, e pouco atrás, Gina e Colin. 

- O que está havendo? A Vívian está passando mal? - Hermione perguntou, preocupada com o estado da garota.

- Hermione...me faz um favor, leve a Vívian para a ala hospitalar...- Harry não sabia se acreditava ou não no que a garota lhe dissera, e não sabia como explicá-lo para Rony e Gina. Esta aproximou-se da amiga, e a abraçou carinhosamente.

- Eu vou junto...- disse, solícita.

- Gina, é melhor...- Harry começou, mas foi interrompido pelo olhar apavorado de Vívian.

- Harry, o que eu disse é verdade...eu vi...- a garota virou-se para Gina, completamente trêmula - eu não quero ir para a ala hospitalar, eu quero falar com Dumbledore...

- Eu e a Gina levamos você para a ala hospitalar, e o Harry e o Rony vão chamar o diretor, tudo bem? - Hermione falava com Vívian como se ela fosse uma criancinha.

Vívian concordou, e enquanto as garotas iam para a ala hospitalar, Harry e Rony se dirigiram para a sala do diretor.

- Você não vai me contar sobre o que a Vívian estava falando? 

Harry encarou Rony, constrangido e apavorado. E se fosse verdade que o irmão do seu melhor amigo realmente estivesse morto àquela hora?

- Rony...a Vívian diz que ouve e vê coisas...sinceramente, eu não acredito muito, principalmente por que ela gosta de chamar atenção...só que hoje...ela disse ter tido uma visão com o Percy e o Sirius...e aparentemente ela viu o Percy...morto...

- Quantas vezes eu já te disse que essa garota é louca, Harry? - Rony esbravejou, o rosto tão vermelho quanto os seus cabelos - Será que você não percebe que isso pode ser coisa do Malfoy? E se ele enfeitiçou a Vívian? Ou pior, e se ela for tão podre quanto o idiota do namorado dela? - o rapaz fez uma pausa, para respirar - Isso não é brincadeira que se faça, Harry...e agora ela pode estar enchendo a cabeça da minha irmã com essa bobagem...e você quer saber? Pode ir sozinho procurar o Dumbledore, eu vou até a ala hospitalar buscar a Gina.

Rony deu meia-volta, deixando Harry na metade do caminho, se arrependendo profundamente de ter dito tudo antes da verdade ser esclarecida.

* * *

- Black, você está bem? - Sirius virou-se para o lado de onde viera a luz verde, e distinguiu nas sombras a silhueta de Snape. Este esticou o braço, e ajudou o cunhado a levantar-se. Os dois encararam-se por alguns instantes, antes de finalmente se darem conta do que havia acontecido. 

Snape agachou-se ao lado do corpo de Percy, e suspirou resignado. E do outro lado, encontrava-se caído Avery, também morto.

- O rapaz foi um dos meus melhores alunos...- comentou, como se desabafasse, sorrindo amargamente - mas eu nunca admiti, logicamente.

Sirius nada dissera. Estava com a garganta sufocada, prestes a explodir, liberando toda a raiva que sentia. Era como se tivesse voltado no tempo exatos dezesseis anos...Lílian e Tiago também haviam morrido num dia das Bruxas...e agora Percy...mais uma família que perdera um filho, mais uma mãe e um pai...e ao pensar nos Weasley, que sempre foram tão bons e dignos com Harry, Sirius chorou...raiva, remorso, saudades, medo...era um homem de quarenta anos assustado como um garoto.

Snape permaneceu em silêncio. Imaginava o que se passava na mente de Sirius, e não o censurava por chorar. Quisera ele também ter aquela capacidade...chorara pouquíssimas vezes na vida...quando sua mãe morrera...depois seu pai...e Lílian. Desde então nunca mais vertera uma só lágrima, nem de raiva, tristeza ou alegria. Tornara-se duro demais consigo mesmo.

Encostado na parede, Sirius tentava recompor-se. Tocou no rosto dolorido, e percebeu que havia sangue escorrendo pela sua face. Snape também não estava numa situação muito melhor.

- Como você chegou até aqui? - Sirius perguntou, um pouco mais tranquilo.

- Eu fui arrastado pelo Malfoy e pelos capangas dele para o porão...essa é uma das poucas passagens...eu acho que ele pretendia me torturar bastante antes de me matar - Snape esboçou um sorriso torto, e Sirius verficou que ele estava com um enorme talho no rosto - só que os aurors descobriram a outra passagem, e ivadiram o porão. Havia pelo menos três aurors para cada comensal...bem, foi um massacre, Black. O Avery e o Pettigrew conseguiram escapar, e eu vim atrás deles...perdi o rastro dos dois, mas sabia que deviam estar por aqui...e então o resto você já sabe...acabei de matar o homem que durante anos considerei amigo.

- E os Malfoy? 

- Lúcio está morto...- Snape disse, sem emoção - foi pego de surpresa pela Mckinnon. Ela me pareceu bastante satisfeita em matá-lo. Quanto à Narcisa, nem sinal...acho que conseguiu escapar...

- E você me disse que o Pettigrew está por aqui - Sirius levantou-se, tomado por uma nova onda de raiva - eu vou atrás dele.

Snape, no entanto, segurou as vestes de Sirius, chamando-o à consciência.

- Há coisas mais importantes agora do ir atrás do rato, Sirius...Lyra, por exemplo. Você ainda não a encontrou, não é mesmo? Então...eu acredito que a sua vingança ainda pode esperar...e precisamos levar o corpo do Weasley para a família....

Sirius concordou. E levantando-se, ajudou Snape no penoso trabalho de levar Percy para fora daquele corredor escuro. E deixaram para trás o corpo de Avery. Depois mandariam alguém buscá-lo.

Quando chegaram ao salão onde o jantar havia sido servido àquela noite, havia uma grande confusão. Por todos os lados haviam aurors, vigiando cada movimento das mulheres que ali se encontravam. Apenas uma delas interessava realmente ao ministério: Christiane Lenstrange. As outras, estavam completamente apavoradas. No entanto, a única coisa que interessava aos dois homens era encontrar Lyra. E ela não se encontrava ali...

* * *

Lyra estava sentada ao lado de Nancy, envolta em sua capa, tentando se proteger do intenso frio daquele começo de madrugada. Sentia-se um farrapo, cansada e totalmente perdida. Ainda não conseguia entender como fugira de Malfoy e permanecera escondida até ser encontrada por Danyela. Todo o desespero que sentia horas antes, agora dera lugar a um imenso desânimo e agonia. Não voltara para dentro da mansão. A sala estava cheia de corpos, aurors para todos os lados....era preferível enfrentar o frio no jardim. E a cada minuto que passava, as esperanças de encontrar seu marido e seu irmão vivos parecia diminuir. 

Sirius sentiu-se imensamente aliviado ao ver que Lyra estava a salvo, sentada no jardim. Aproximou-se rapidamente da irmã, acompanhado de Snape. Lyra olhou-os por alguns instantes sem reagir, mas logo jogou-se nos braços do irmão, e logo depois nos do marido.

- Eu pensei que não ia mais ver vocês...- Lyra afastou-se dos dois homens, e os encarou, preocupada - o que foi isso no seu rosto, Severo? E você, Sirius?

- Nós estamos bem, Lyra. E preocupados com você e o bebê...

Ela sorriu discretamente, mas não disfarçou a felicidade de vê-los ali, a salvo. No entanto, Nancy também se encontrava presente, e parecia ansiosa por notícias.

- Vocês conseguiram capturar o Matthew?

- Seu marido está morto, Nancy - Severo disse, afastando-se em seguida com Lyra.

- O quê? Sirius....

- Eu sinto muito....

- Ah, você sente? - a mulher esbravejou, e Sirius pode sentir todo o ódio que os olhos dela destilavam - eu me prontifiquei a entregar o meu marido , para que ele fosse preso, Sirius Black, e não para você e os seus capangas o matarem.

- Eu não tenho culpa se você se casou com um assassino...não tenho mesmo, Nancy...agora, se você me der licença...

Sirius afastou-se, a cabeça rodando. Parecia estar assistindo a um filme, como se não estivesse participando de tudo aquilo. Não, tudo aquilo não podia ser realidade, e embora acompanhasse atentamente a remoção dos corpos de Lúcio Malfoy, Matthew Avery e Percy Weasley, não acrediatava no que via. Os dois comensais, que conhecera ainda em Hogwarts, foram capazes de morrer em nome da fidelidade à Voldemort, cujo paradeiro era completamente ignorado. E Percy...não precisava ter se sacrificado. E mais uma vez, Sirius sentiu-se culpado, da mesma forma como se sentira na noite em que Lílian e Tiago morreram.

E no meio de tudo aquilo, Sirius teve a impressão de que ouvia alguém o chamando...era uma voz distante, mas ele não teve dúvidas de quem precisava dele desesperadamente, mais que qualquer um naquela noite...

- Lyra, Severo, vão para a minha casa, e fiquem por lá...avisem a Isabella que eu estou bem...

- Por que....? - Lyra não chegou a completar a frase.

- Estou indo para Hogwarts....- disse, e antes que sua irmã fizesse mais perguntas, Sirius desaparatou.

* * *

Hogwarts estava imersa em total silêncio quando Sirius entrou, apressadamente no castelo, e caminhou decidido para a ala hospitalar. Ele nem teve dúvidas de que encontraria Vívian na enfermaria, e não na Grifinória, como era de se esperar.

Por sorte, não encontrou Filch nos corredores, o que o deixaria bastante irritado naquele momento. E se a situação não fosse tão grave, acharia graça daquela cena, um alto funcinário do ministério da Magia se esgueirando pela antiga escola.

A ala hospitalar estava escura, e apenas algumas velas ainda ardiam nos candelabros. Mas não houve dificuldades para Sirius reconhecer a filha, seus cabelos castanhos jogados sobre o travesseiro.

- Vívian...sou eu...acorda, filha...

Vívian demorou alguns segundos para entender o que estava acontecendo, mas quando finalmente abriu os olhos, e viu o pai parado diante de si, a garota sorriu, sonolenta, e o abraçou com toda a força que tinha. Então, o fraco sorriso desaparecera do seu rosto, e Vívian caiu num pranto compulsivo e incontrolável.

- Está tudo bem agora, Vívian...

- Como você soube...- Vívian encarava o pai, tentando entender porque ele estava ali - como você sabia que eu queria te ver?

- Eu senti...foi um pressentimento de que algo havia acontecido com você. 

- Eu vi tudo, pai. O Percy morreu, não é mesmo? E alguém tentou atacar você? - dizia tudo rapidamente, e Sirius apenas confirmava com a cabeça - Ninguém acreditou em mim, e a Madame Pomfrey me forçou a passar a noite aqui. E onde vocês estavam?

- Na mansão dos Malfoy.

- Dos Malfoy? - Vívian alterou-se - mas a Lyra ia para lá hoje, por causa do aniversário da mãe do Draco, ele até comentou comigo que os pais dele são amigos do Snape. - Vívian então, deu-se conta subitamente de que falara demais.

- Você tem contato com esse rapaz, Vívian? - a expressão de Sirius mudara, e ele parecia seriamente preocupado.

Durante aqueles infinitos segundos, Vívian imaginou centenas de desculpas para dar ao pai, mas sabia que qualquer uma delas não seria boa o suficiente. Mentir? Não era do seu feitio. Todos em Hogwarts já sabiam do seu namoro, e era hora de abrir o jogo com seus pais também.

- Eu e o Draco estamos namorando...

Aquela foi a primeira vez que Vívian viu claramente a decpção estampada no rosto de Sirius, e sentiu raiva de si mesma. Mas estava apaixonada também, e não iria abrir mão do seu namorado apenas para agradar o pai. Sirius estava perturbado, mas não antes que fizesse qualquer comentário, ouviu a voz autoritária de Madame Pomfrey.

- O que o senhor pensa que está fazendo aqui a uma hora dessas, Sr Black? São duas da manhã, francamente.

- Eu só vim ver minha filha...e preciso falar urgentemente com o diretor...

Os dois afastaram-se, mas Sirius ainda lançou um último olhar a Vívian, como quem diz "mais tarde a gente conversa", e saiu da ala hospitalar acompanhado de uma indignada Madame Pomfrey.

Vívian encostou a cabeça no travesseiro, mas não chorou ou esboçou qualquer reação. Nem tampouco conseguiu voltar a dormir. Tinha medo do que iria acontecer quando amanhecesse, e tivesse que encarar Gina e Rony. E do que seu pai seria capaz de fazer em relação ao seu namoro.

Capítulo 19...

voltar


	18. Capítulo 19

Novamente o Caos

O que dizer para um amigo cujo irmão fora assassinado por Comensais da Morte? Harry passara metade da manhã pensando nisso, enquanto observava o desespero mudo de Rony no dormitório. Sentia imensamente a morte de Percy, mas preocupava-se acima de tudo com o amigo, ali largado na cama. Rony não chorava, mas mantinha os lábios cerrados, e socava raivosamente o travesseiro.

Hermione entrou no dormitório silenciosamente, e olhou para Harry preocupadamente. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados. Estivera até aquele momento com Gina.

- Rony...- Mione tocou levemente os cabelos do namorado, e o puxou para si, tentando de alguma forma consolá-lo - eu estive com o Sirius, ele vai acompanhar você e a Gina...e o Malfoy também, não tenho certeza, até Londres...e o Carlinhos ou o Gui vão esperar por vocês na estação. - até mesmo numa situação como aquela, Hermione tentava mostrar-se prática, Harry concluiu.

- Tá...e a Gina? Como ela está?

- Ela está com o Colin...a Vívian esteve um pouco com ela também, assim que voltou da enfermaria...

- Eu não quero aquela louca com a minha irmã!!- Rony esbravejou, e atirou o travesseiro longe.

- Rony, você está exagerando...

- Exagerando, Harry? Só você não percebeu ainda que a garota é pirada, desequilibrada . E não adianta vir com essa história que ela é traumatizada e tudo mais...eu não tenho pena dela. - Fez uma pausa, e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos - me deixem sozinho um pouco, por favor.

- Mas Rony...

- Vai, Mione - olhou suplicante para a garota - por favor...

Os dois deixaram Rony sozinho, e sentaram-se nas poltronas da sala comunal. Por sorte, era um sábado, e não estavam tendo aulas. Permaneceram em silêncio durante alguns minutos.

- A Vívian continua com a Gina? 

- Não...- Hermione encarou Harry seriamente - quando eu contei que o pai do Draco também havia morrido, bem...provavelmente ela foi atrás do namorado, não?

- E ela faria isso, sabendo que o Sirius se encontra em Hogwarts?

- Não sei, Harry. Eu, sinceramente não consigo entender o que se passa na cabeça da Vívian. Ela é tão...confusa. E você, já esteve com o Sirius?

- Ainda não...eu estou preocupado demais com o Rony e com a Gina para pensar em qualquer outra coisa. Nem mesmo quando Lilá desceu do dormitório, sorrindo discretamente, Harry conseguira distrair seus pensamentos. A garota entendeu, e ficou ao lado do rapaz, acariciando os seus cabelos.

- Os Weasley não mereciam isso...- comentou, tristemente - e o Percy, apesar de ser exigente, sempre foi legal com a gente...

Hermione se retirou da sala comunal, tentando sufocar o choro. Harry permaneceu na poltrona, sentia-se agora um pouco mais confortável. E beijou delicadamente os lábios de Lilá, sentindo-se grato pela garota estar lhe fazendo companhia.

* * *

Vívian encontrara Draco sozinho, perambulando pelos jardins de Hogwarts. Aproximou-se lentamente, tentando não assustá-lo.

- Não precisa ficar escondida, Vívian...- Draco virou-se, e a encarou - veio me dar os pesâmes também?

- Draco, eu...

- Não precisa dizer nada...não preciso da pena de ninguém...principalmente da sua!

- E quem disse que eu tenho pena de você, Draco Malfoy? Eu estou preocupada sim, mas não sinto pena...porque durante toda a minha vida, as pessoas sentiam pena porque achavam que eu não tinha pai...e eu odiava isso, odiava...

Os dois encararam-se por alguns instantes. No rosto do rapaz, não havia nenhum indício de que ele estava sofrendo com a morte do pai, e o desaparecimento da mãe...e Vívian não havia se preparado para aquela reação do namorado.

- O seu pai armou a emboscada...isso eu não posso ignorar...invadiu a minha casa, e todos os bens em nome dos meus pais estão confiscados...

- Já chega!! - Vívian sentiu vontade de socá-lo - Nós combinamos que não deixaríamos nossas famílias interferirem no nosso namoro, que iríamos ser apenas um do outro...

- Será que você não percebe agora que isso é impossível, Vívian? Ou você acha que algum dia o seu pai iria me receber na sua casa? - o rapaz aproximou-se o suficiente para que Vívian sentisse todo o seu perfume, provocando um tremor em todo seu corpo - nós somos de mundos completamente diferentes...

- Você é um fraco...- Vívian murmurou. Draco não a repreendeu, nem esboçou nenhuma reação àquele comentário. - Se você acha mais fácil terminar tudo agora, por mim tudo bem - a garota deu de ombros, e voltou-se para o caminho que levava de volta para o castelo. Sentia seu coração miúdo e apertado, e precisou morder os lábios para não chorar.

- Vívian...

A garota voltou-se. 

- Eu vou para casa...vou passar, sei lá, uns dois dias...quando eu voltar, a gente conversa melhor...com mais calma...

- E se eu não quiser esperar mais...

- Eu corro o risco...- Draco aproximou-se, e puxou Vívian para si com certa violência, buscando os seus lábios com apetite. No fundo, ele sabia que não haveria nada para conversarem quando ele voltasse...

- Você não presta, Malfoy...

- Nem você, sua pirralha mimada - beijou-a com mais força, até praticamente perderem o fôlego.

* * *

Draco recusou-se a seguir viagem com Sirius e os Weasley, preferindo viajar sozinho. Por ser maior de idade, Dumbledore não o impediu, embora temesse que o rapaz fosse influenciado pelos parentes e amigos de Lúcio e Narcissa Malfoy. Mas, naquele momento não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer.

Sirius lhe contara em detalhes o ocorrera na mansão, e pedira conselhos para enfrentar o turbulento período que viria a seguir. O braço direito de Voldemort fora assassinado, e sua fúria provavelmente aumentaria. Dumbledore conhecia como ninguém todo aquele ciclo de ascensão, apogeu e queda da Magia Negra. E sabia também que Voldemort não recuperara toda a sua força de antes, e a maioria de seus seguidores ainda eram os mesmos de dezesseis anos atrás. Por outro lado, o ministério soubera se organizar rapidamente para o combate. 

- Eu pensei que estivesse melhor preparado para essa função...mas agora eu sei o quanto é difícil ocupar o meu cargo...as dúvidas que surgem, se estou tomando as decisões corretas...

- Você não é o primeiro a se questionar, Sirius...e se eu posso lhe dar um conselho, siga os seus instintos, a sua intuição...

- Às vezes, eu acho que não vou suportar...tenho medo de enlouquecer, Dumbledore, não aguentar tanta responsabilidade...

- Você sobreviveu doze anos em Azkaban, Sirius...você é um homem de fibra, e como você vi muitos poucos durante toda a minha vida...agora, acho que é hora de voltar para Londres, e trabalhar duro para conter Voldemort...ele próprio está há muito tempo em silêncio, e sabemos que isso não é bom sinal...- seus olhos azuis faiscaram, e Sirius sabia como ninguém que a conversa estava encerrada. Mas Dumbledore lhe dera muito no que pensar...

* * *

O primeiro jogo de quadribol da Grifinória só aconteceu na última semana de Novembro, em respeito ao estado emocional de Gina, ainda muito abalada com a morte do irmão. Mas, como ela própria declarara durante uma das reuniões do time, a vida continuava, e ela preferia treinar e jogar. Harry se admirara da força que a garota vinha demonstrando nas últimas semanas, tentando a todo custo levar sua vida como sempre.

Grifinória passou fácil pela Lufa-lufa, garantindo facilmente o primeiro lugar no campeonato de Quadribol. Pelo menos a vitória serviu para Harry sentir-se um pouco mais leve, e menos preocupado com Voldemort. Desde que Percy morrera, o garoto vinha tendo pesadelos frequentes, quase sempre acordando no meio da noite, sem conseguir voltar a dormir.

Quando as férias de Natal se aproximavam, Rony recebeu uma coruja de casa, convidando Harry e Hermione para passarem as férias com os Weasley. Ultimamente, Rony andava calado, e não se ouvia mais suas habituais brincadeiras. Harry percebera que o amigo amadurecera muito depressa, e já começava a sentir saudades da época em que andavam pelos corredores descobrindo antigos segredos, e quase sempre arranjando confusão. E por respeito e carinho que tinha pelos Weasley, Harry aceitara o convite, mesmo sabendo que aquelas não seriam férias alegres. Hermione nem teve dúvidas: não deixaria Rony sozinho no Natal por nada no mundo.

* * *

Draco decidira ficar em Hogwarts durante o Natal, mesmo sabendo que sua mãe daria um jeito de ir para a casa de um dos irmãos de Lúcio. Não queria que Narcissa tivesse a menor ilusão de que ele estava do seu lado, e que seria mais um escravo de Voldemort. Apesar da raiva de ter tido sua casa invadida, revirada e todos os bens de sua família estarem bloqueados, Draco prometera para si mesmo que não seguiria o caminho que levara seu pai à morte. Ele sabia que não era fácil ser uma pessoa honesta, mas tentaria. Por Vívian, e pelo começo do amor que, ele sabia , estava nascendo entre os dois.

Vívian recusou-se a ir para casa no Natal. No dia seguinte à morte de Percy, enquanto Sirius ainda estava em Hogwarts, a garota deixara bem claro para o pai que não adiantaria ele proibir o namoro, que ela continuaria a se encontrar com Draco onde quer que fosse.

- Você não tem vergonha de falar comigo dessa forma, Vívian?

- Vergonha por que? Eu vou ficar com o Draco, quer você queira, ou não...e você pode me mandar para o outro lado do mundo, que eu volto...não vai adiantar me proibir...

- Tudo bem, Vívian Black...já que a senhorita é tão adulta e dona do próprio nariz, eu vou deixá-la em paz...namore quem você quiser, mas depois não vá chorar arrependida em casa..

"Eu não vou me arrepender", pensou, enquanto a maioria dos alunos deixavam Hogwarts. Vívian passaria as férias na casa de Lyra, em Hogsmeade. Teria duas semanas inteiras para namorar à vontade, sem Harry, Rony e Hermione pegando no seu pé. 

* * *

O Natal na casa dos Weasley, como Harry previra, não fora nem um pouco alegre. Nem mesmo Fred e Jorge fizeram suas habituais brincadeiras ( embora ainda trabalhassem em suas invenções ) e adiaram a inauguração de sua loja apenas para o começo do verão. 

O Sr Weasley ouvia os planos dos gêmeos sobre a loja, e se perguntava onde os rapazes arranjariam dinheiro para o empreendimento. Não fazia idéia de que Harry os financiara, em segredo, com o prêmio do torneio Tribuxo. No fundo, sentia-se orgulhoso do talento que os filhos tinham para inventos, e já providenciara para que os gêmeos não tivessem qualquer problema com o Ministério da Magia.

Molly Weasley demonstrou, naquela noite, ser uma mulher forte. Embora soubesse que nada no mundo abrandaria sua dor, esforçou-se para preparar uma boa comida, em homenagem a Harry e Hermione. Não houve comemorações, e a distribuição de presentes deu-se de forma discreta. Harry ganhara mais uma suéter Weasley, o que seria bastante útil naqueles dias de inverno, além de um belo relógio de Hermione, e uma caixa de doces variados da Dedosdemel de Rony. Este ganhara da namorada uma máquina fotográfica, e passou o resto da noite tirando fotos de Hermione.

Em certo momento, Harry sentiu-se um pouco deslocado na Toca: a Sra Weasley terminava de arrumar a cozinha, Rony e Hermione pareciam ter tomado chá de sumiço. O Sr Weasley discutia política com os filhos mais velhos, e Fred e Jorge aprontavam mais uma em seu quarto. A única pessoa que não se encontrava dentro de casa era Gina, e Harry achou que não havia problema algum em procurá-la.

Gina estava sentada no jardim, pouco se importando com a neve que molhava suas vestes. Harry não se lembrava de tê-la visto tão bonita e triste ao mesmo tempo. Pareceu-lhe que a morte de Percy afetara muito mais a garota que qualquer um dos outros irmãos.

- Oi, Gina...- Harry sorriu, sem-graça. Desde que haviam terminado o namoro, nunca mais haviam se encontrado a sós - posso te fazer companhia?

- Adiantaria eu dizer "não"? - Gina sorriu - claro, Harry. 

Os dois ficaram sentados lado a lado, num silêncio constrangedor. 

- Porque você não está lá dentro, com os outros? - Harry perguntou, tentando puxar algum assunto.

- Eu não estou suportando o clima em casa...se não fosse pelos meus pais, eu teria permanecido em Hogwarts...eu...eu nunca pensei que fosse sentir tanta falta do Percy...- Gina desabara, as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. - Eu procuro não chorar em casa...para não incomodar....- para o espanto de Harry, Gina se jogara em seus braços, procurando consolo. 

Harry sentiu-se tentado, e mesmo não achando certo aproveitar-se daquele momento, com Gina chorando pelo irmão, puxou levemente o rosto da ex-namorada, e seus lábios roçaram-se levemente, dando início a um longo beijo. Harry apertou-a ainda mais, e já não sabia se estava com Gina ou Lilá. Quando terminaram, a garota o encarou, confusa.

- Gina, me desculpe...eu não queria...

- Ora, Harry, por favor...é claro que nós dois queríamos isso, ou você acha que eu deixaria você me beijar assim? - Gina levantou-se, e parecia irritada - E agora? Eu tenho um namorado, você tem uma namorada...isso não foi nem um pouco honesto da nossa parte...

- Você tem razão...

- Eu agi como uma tola, quando nós terminamos, Harry. Eu assumo que poderia ter sido mais compreensiva com você...mas eu era tão criança, tão infantil. Mas agora é tarde, não?

- É...é tarde para nos arrependermos...

- Então vamos esquecer o que aconteceu hoje, tudo bem? Será um segredo entre nós dois.

Harry concordou, embora não tivesse certeza de que estava sendo sincero consigo mesmo.

* * *

Vívian passou a noite de Natal na casa de Lyra e Severo Snape, em Hogsmeade. Além da garota, encontravam-se também Remo e Amanda, além de Hagrid, com seu habitual bom humor. Era visível a simpatia e carinho que Lyra tinha pelo guarda-caça e professor, desde seu tempo como aluna em Hogwarts. Para Vívian, a noite só não fora perfeita porque Draco não estava presente. E passou a ceia toda ouvindo a tia e Amanda conversando sobre os bebês que nasceriam com poucos meses de diferença, Snape e Remo se estranhando a cada palavra que diziam. 

No dia seguinte, Vívian seguiu logo depois do almoço para Hogwarts, a fim de se encontrar com Draco. O rapaz estava na biblioteca, cercado por uma pilha de livros, totalmente entediado.

- Estudando? - a garota se sentou ao lado do namorado, e o encarou divertida - que pena...eu vim aqui para te convidar para um passeio...

- E quem disse que eu vou recusar? - Draco juntou os livros, e deixou-se levar por Vívian.

O casal percorreu toda a propriedade, descobrindo alguns lugares que nunca haviam visto antes em Hogwarts. No entanto, o frio intenso e uma intensa nevasca logo obrigaram os dois namorados a se refugiarem dentro do castelo, onde não havia absolutamente nada de interessante para se fazer.

Das janelas do Salão Principal, Vívian observava curiosa o Salgueiro Lutador, e lembrou-se das histórias que Sirius lhe contara sobre o túnel que levava à Casa dos Gritos, em Hogsmeade. E pensou como seria divertido conhecer aquele lugar.

- Vem - disse à Draco - Tive uma idéia...

Draco ouvira também as histórias a respeito daquele túnel, principalmente depois da noite em que Sirius escapara dos dementadores, quando ainda estava no terceiro ano. Entraram rapidamente na passagem, temerosos que algum professor os tivesse visto. Mas uma vez dentro do túnel, pareciam duas crianças correndo pelo corredor, Draco tentando alcançar Vívian que disparara na sua frente.

A Casa dos Gritos continuava completamente destruída, as tábuas rangendo a cada passo que davam. Vívian subiu lentamente as escadas, e finalmente conheceu o lugar onde, anos atrás, os marotos se encontravam. Ali dentro, não sentia frio. Tirou a pesada capa de veludo, e sentou-se na cama, ainda ofegante com a corrida. Draco surgiu em seguida, olhando com curiosidade ao seu redor.

- Lugarzinho sinistro, não? - disse, sentando-se ao lado de Vívian - será que tem dono? Nós poderíamos alugar essa casa quando você se formar...agora que eu estou pobre, acho que vou precisar me adequar - sorriu, sarcasticamente, provocando gargalhadas na namorada.

- Você me mata de tanto rir, sabia? - Vívian jogou-se para trás, deitando-se na enorme cama.

- Não gostou da idéia de morar aqui, quando a gente se casar? - Draco debruçou-se sobre a namorada. Agora já não ria mais, e encarava Vívian com seriedade. Naquela casa caindo aos pedaços, o único som que se ouvia era a respiração ofegante dos dois jovens, assustados com a própria ousadia. - Eu te amo - Draco sussurrou, enquanto beijava Vívian, e suas mãos percorriam o corpo da namorada, desapertando suas vestes. Abraçaram-se com mais intensidade, rindo da própria inexperiência, e excitados com a descoberta do prazer e do amor.

* * *

Os meses que se passaram em seguida foram talvez os mais difíceis desde a volta de Voldemort. Enfurecido pela perda de Lúcio,seu braço direito, o bruxo resolveu que era hora de agir como nos velhos tempos...e isso incluía mortes e desaparecimentos de todos que ousassem cruzar o seu caminho. E enquanto espalhava ainda mais o terror, Voldemort formulava o seu plano final...

Sirius sentiu-se aliviado por ter colocado sua família a salvo muito antes de toda aquela selvageria. Recebia constantemente ameaças de morte, e passou a andar sempre com dois aurors. Temia também pela segurança de Lyra e Snape, e quando a irmã lhe disse que estava disposta a se proteger através do feitiço Fidelius, Sirius não relutou em ser o fiel do segredo...tinha certeza de que não suportaria se qualquer coisa acontecesse com Lyra, principalmente ela estando grávida.

Mas aquele não fora um período apenas de terror. Pelo menos em Hogsmeade, não havia uma única ocorrência, e aquela região foi considerada a mais segura para a comunidade mágica, conforme pesquisa feita pelo Ministério.

Agora, Lyra começava a sentir-se mais segura e protegida, e conseguiu curtir cada momento de sua gravidez. E exibia orgulhosa a sua barriga, pelas ruas da vila, ou pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Severo estava sempre presente, e muitas vezes Lyra sentia-se sufocada pelo excesso de proteção do marido. E sempre que possível, ia até Londres em companhia de Amanda, a fim de comprarem o enxoval de seus bebês.

No princípio do mês de março, Amanda entrou em trabalho de parto, em plena madrugada. Remo a levou para o pequeno hospital de Hogsmeade, localizado onde antes havia sido uma antiga hospedaria. Desapachou rapidamente uma coruja para Lyra e outra para Hogwarts. Não aguentaria esperar tantas horas sozinho.

Lyra e Snape só chegaram ao hospital quando o dia amanhecia. Na verdade, o professor de poções só acompanhou a esposa por precaução, não gostava de vê-la andando sozinha no final da gravidez. Dumbledore e McGonagall esperavam na recepção.

- O bebê já nasceu - informou a professora, aparentemente emocionada.

- E já sabem o sexo? - Lyra perguntou, mas antes que o diretor ou a professora respondessem, Remo apareceu radiante, o sorriso estampada em seu rosto.

- É uma menina...Lyra, ela é linda - Remo a abraçou emocionado, e Lyra finalmente entendera que tudo o que um dia sentira por aquele homem transformara-se em amor fraternal. Era quase como um irmão. No entanto, Severo não compartilhava da mesma opinião, e mostrou-se extremamente incomodado com aquele acesso de carinho.

- E vocês já escolheram o nome? - Dumbledore adiantou-se, cumprimentando Remo.

- Já. Maryanne, o nome da mãe da Amanda. - olhou para Lyra, que confirmou a afirmação.

- E a Amanda, como está? Correu tudo bem?

- Ela está ótima...eu estou parecendo um bobo - ele riu, imaginando a própria cara - Lyra, você manda uma coruja para o Sirius? Infelizmente, eu não vou ter tempo...ah, Severo, você pode cobrir as aulas de hoje?

Snape concordou, sem discutir. No fundo, apesar da antipatia que tinha por Remo Lupin, se envolvera pela felicidade do colega. E dali a dois meses, ele também seria pai.

* * *

O segundo jogo da Grifinória era contra a Corvinal, o que seria uma surpresa, pois ainda não conheciam a tática de jogo do apanhador que substituira Cho Chang. Harry, porém, estava relativamente tranquilo. Só sentia-se entristecido, pois aquele seria seu penúltimo jogo em Hogwarts. Agora, começava a preocupar-se com o seu futuro, e o que iria fazer após sua formatura.

Antes de entrarem em campo, ainda teve tempo de lançar um olhar para Gina, que permanecia de mãos dadas com Colin. Depois do Natal, nunca mais conversaram a respeito do que ocorrera naquela noite. Quando entrou em campo, e fez a sua volta de aquecimento, Harry viu Lilá numa das arquibancadas mais altas, ao lado de Rony e Hermione, e lhe atirou um beijo, o que depois fora motivo de gozação entre a sua turma durante dias.

Apanhou o pomo nos cinco primeiro minutos, provando mais uma vez que era o melhor apanhador de Hogwarts. E quando finalmente pousou, recebeu abraços de todos os lados dos seus colegas da Grifinória, e quase teve as costelas quebradas por Hagrid, que o cumprimentou com lágrimas nos olhos.

Quando finalmente conseguiu se desvenciliar de toda a multidão, recebeu o beijo e o abraço que mais esperava...Lilá o apertava com força, como se estivesse com medo de que o garoto fugisse. 

- Hoje à noite, quero que me espere na sala comunal, depois que todo mundo já estiver dormindo...

- Para?

- Surpresa - Harry a beijou rapidamente - preciso ir tomar um banho urgente.

Lilá esperou, exatemente como Harry pedira. E quando já eram quase meia-noite, com a sala comunal vazia, o rapaz descer as escadas, carregando sua Capa da Invisibilidade.

- Vamos? - Harry, sem maiores explicações, jogou a capa sobre a namorada.

- Harry, o que significa isso? 

- Isso é uma Capa de Invisibilidade, que herdei do meu pai...hum...e descobri que ele e minha mãe costumavam passear pelos corredores do castelo...- disse, maliciosamente, enquanto pensava no quanto era grato a Sirius por lhe revelar aquela informação valiosa - e então? Quer um pouco de aventura?

- Você é um louco...- disse rindo, protegendo-se com a capa.

Harry conduziu Lilá pelos corredores, até alcançarem a torre mais alta, onde normalmente tinham aulas de astronomia. Livrou-se da capa, pois achava improvável que Filch aparecesse por ali. Abraçaram-se, e permaneceram um longo tempo beijando-se, até que Harry, num ato supremo de ousadia, tentou abrir as vestes de Lilá.

- Não, Harry, por favor...- ela sussurrou, afastando-o - foi para isso que me trouxe até aqui?

O rapaz corou, sentindo-se levemente envergonhado.

- Eu sei o que você está querendo...eu também quero, Harry, mas não hoje, não aqui em Hogwarts...

- Eu só pensei...que você iria gostar da idéia - Harry agora sentia-se totalmente idiota. Mais até que no dia em que convidara Cho para ser seu par durante o baile de Inverno - me desculpe.

- Mas eu gostei...Lilá debruçou-se na mureta, e comtemplou a Floresta Proibida - eu nunca havia reparado como a vista daqui é linda, mesmo a noite. - sorriu para Harry - eu prometo que vamos ter o nosso momento...antes do que você imagina...

* * *

Nos seus últimos dias de gravidez, Lyra sentia-se tão inchada e desconfortável, que Dumbledore não hesitou em contratar um professor substituto, liberando-a do incômodo de subir e descer tantas escadas. E numa noite, enquanto preparava o jantar, sentiu a bolsa se romper. Tentando manter-se calma, chamou por Severo, que se encontrava na sala, corrigindo os deveres dos alunos. 

- Você está se sentindo bem? 

- Eu estou ótima...- fez uma careta ao sentir uma das primeiras contrações - eu acho que ainda vai demorar...

Lyra só deu entrada no hospital duas horas depois, toda a calma deixada para trás. Nada a havia preparado para o parto, e entrou em pânico quando percebeu que não havia como fugir daquele momento.

- Não me deixe sozinha, Severo - gritou, furiosa.

E Snape não teve escolha senão permanecer o tempo todo ao lado de Lyra, segurando a sua mão...e foi o momento mais emocionante da sua vida quando viu o seu filho nascer, um menino forte, cujo choro invadiu todo o quarto. Depois que as enfermeiras limparam o bebê, e o colocaram no colo da mãe, Severo sentiu a garganta travar.

- Ele não é lindo? - Lyra disse, murmurando exausta.

Snape não conseguiu responder. Apenas sorria, abobado.

- Eu quero que ele tenha o seu nome, Severo...o nome do homem mais maravilhoso que eu conheci.

- Então que seja...- contemplou o bebê, quase adormecido - Severo Snape Jr.

* * *

Em algum ponto distante de Hogsmeade, no interior da Inglaterra, Voldemort encontrava-se escondido. Durante aqueles últimos quase três anos, desde que recuperara o seu corpo, deixara Harry Potter quase em paz...concordara com aquela estúpida brincadeira de Narcissa, que poderia ter trazido piores consequências...mas agora, era chegada a hora de sua vingança final. 

Aproveitara todo aquele tempo para formular um plano ousado, porém sem grandes complicações. Relera todos os livros e documentos que tinha em seu poder, a respeito da Magia Negra. E sorriu de satisfação quando percebeu que tudo o que precisava já estava em seu alcance.

- Então, minha cara Narcissa...estamos prontos, ou não?

Narcissa encarou Voldemort com um brilho assassino em seus olhos. Clamava por vingança desde a morte de Lúcio...e não hesitara em aceitar a proteção do Lord das Trevas em troca de sua lealdade. A Marca Negra estava para sempre tatuada no seu braço esquerdo, mas ela não se importou.

- Apenas mais dois dias, milorde. Estamos com todo o plano engatilhado...

Capítulo 20...

voltar


	19. Capítulo 20

Raptos em Hogsmeade

Sirius acordou cedo numa bela manhã ensolarada, em meados de junho. O verão ameaçava chegar com força total, e os dias tornavam-se cada vez mais agradáveis. Parecia que, com o fim do inverno, todos os problemas desapareciam...era lógico que isso não era a realidade, mas para Sirius o verão era a sua estação do ano favorita, desde criança.

Isabella ainda dormia profundamente, depois de uma longa noite de comemoração...Sirius fizera aniversário um mês atrás, e quando Isabella lhe perguntara qual presente ele gostaria de ganhar, ele não precisou pensar muito: outro filho.

- Você é louco? Mais um bebê?

- E daí? Eu não quero me sentir um velho...

- Quem disse que você é um velho? - Isabella acariciou o rosto de Sirius, enquanto ele tentava morder-lhe as pontas dos dedos.

- Uma vez eu lhe disse que queria ter muitos filhos quando nós nos casássemos...

E Isabella não conseguira resistir aos argumentos do marido, e engravidara logo em seguida, talvez naquela mesma noite...e agora Sirius olhava encantado para Isabella, sentindo vontade de abraçá-la ainda mais, e dizer-lhe mais uma vez o quanto a amava.

- Que horas são, Sirius? 

- Quase nove horas, sua dorminhoca...

- Se você já estava acordado, porque você não me acordou? - reclamou, enquanto levantava-se - esqueceu-se que vamos para Hogsmeade hoje?

- Claro que não...eu só estava reparando que você nunca esteve tão linda antes...

- E nem tão gorda, Sirius Black - Isabella sorriu, e quando abriu a porta do quarto, Diana já se achava do lado de fora, segurando um enorme urso de pelúcia, sonolenta. Sem qualquer cerimônia, a garotinha correu para a cama dos pais, onde Sirius ainda estava deitado, pulando no colo do pai.

- Papai...au-au, papai...

Dando boas risadas, Isabella deixou pai e filha à vontade, pensando satisfeita que não eram todas as crianças cujos pais se transformavam num enorme cão negro e lambão.

* * *

Hogwarts inteira parecia ansiosa, naquele sábado, para a última visita à Hogsmeade antes dos exames. Era um dia ensolarado e quente, propício para um bom passeio. Para Harry, era mais uma oportunidade de ficar à sós com Lilá nas colinas, longe dos olhares censuradores dos professores. E além disso, se encontraria com Sirius e Isabella, que estariam na vila naquele dia..

Não demorou muito para que o rapaz encontrasse os padrinhos. Estes tinham acabado de chegar à vila, e aproveitaram para tomar um sorvete, antes de irem para a casa de Lyra e Snape.

- Ei, Harry, como vai? - Isabella levantou-se, e deu um beijo no afilhado - senta-se conosco?

- Claro - disse, um pouco encabulado - vocês já conhecem a Lilá? - o rapaz fez as devidas apresentações - ah, e parabéns pelo bebê.

Sirius sorriu, orgulhoso.

- Acredito que isso merece uma comemoração - levantou-se, buscou meia-dúzia de cervejas, e um copo de suco de abóbora para Isabella. Rony e Hermione chegaram naquele momento, e participaram do brinde desajeitado de Sirius, rindo que nem um bobo.

- Vocês viram a Vívian por aí? - perguntou Isabella, enquanto procurava limpar a sujeira que Diana fizera com o sorvete.

- Ela saiu um pouco antes de nós... - comentou Hermione, pensativa.

- Com o Malfoy. - completou Rony, com uma profunda expressão de nojo - foi só falar...- disse, apontando para a porta, pela qual Vívian e Draco vinham entrando, o sorriso sumindo dos seus rostos ao verem Sirius e Isabella. Cumprimentou os pais displicentemente, dando atenção apenas à irmã, para quem deu uma cesta cheia de doces recém-comprados na Dedosdemel.

Sirius sentiu-se totalmente desnorteado com o desdém de Vívian, mas foi Isabella quem reagiu com sangue-frio suficiente e levantou-se, indo em direção aos fundos do bar.

- Como vai, Vívian? Draco? - cumprimentou o casal como se fossem meramente conhecidos - tudo bem com vocês?

- Mãe, eu...- agora era Vívian quem estava sem-graça - eu estou bem...ahã...parabéns...- forçou um sorriso.

- Nós ainda vamos conversar sobre isso, Vívian, e não vai demorar. Não estou gostando nem um pouco do modo como você vem agindo ultimamente...

- Aposto como a Lyra tem lhe mantido informada...e agora você veio pessoalmente verficar o meu comportamento, como se eu ainda fosse uma criança.

- Eu não vou discutir com você - disse, controlando-se para não tornar a situação ainda mais constrangedora.

Logo depois, Sirius e Isabella deixaram o bar, e foram para a casa de Lyra. Vívian não disse nada. Sentia-se ao mesmo tempo furiosa e envergonhada.

- Porque eles tinham que vir para cá justamente hoje? - disse, inconformada, para Draco. O rapaz não respondeu. Simplesmente a puxou para si, e a beijou loucamente, fazendo com que a garota esquecesse por uns momentos a discussão com a mãe.

O bar se enchia de alunos, o borburinho de vozes tornava-se mais intenso. Agora, Vívian já se esquecera por completo do incidente de minutos atrás. Crabbe e Goyle juntaram-se ao casal e, embora Vívian os achassem dois completos idiotas, eles a fazim rir, sem querer.

Uma coruja cinzenta entrou no bar, e pousou no colo de Draco. O rapaz olhou desconfiado para os lados, e abriu lentamente o pequeno bilhete. Sorriu discretamente, mas ao mesmo tempo sentiu-se desconfortável.

- Vívian...eu vou precisar sair um pouco...sozinho. 

- Posso saber o porque?

- Alguns assuntos particulares...- disse, apressadamente, enquanto lhe dava um beijo de despedida - e vocês dois, podem ficar por aqui, não preciso de guarda-costas.

Magoada, Vívian sentou-se ao lado de Gina e Colin, e enquanto ouvia a amiga conversar com o namorada, sentiu-se infeliz e desconfiada.

* * *

Harry e Lilá caminhavam pelas colinas de Hogsmeade, em direção a um pequeno bosque, onde poderiam ficar mais à vontade. Desde a noite em que levara Lilá para a torre de Astronomia, o rapaz nunca mais insistira no assunto. Percebeu que era melhor esperarem pelas férias, quando teriam mais tempo um para o outro.

- Sabia que eu adoro esse lugar? - a garota perguntou, os olhos faiscando - eu vou sentir muita falta daqui...

- Nós poderemos voltar aqui de vez em quando. - Harry abraçou-a - quer se casar comigo?

Lílá teve um acesso de riso.

- Harry...nós temos dezessete anos...eu ainda não penso em me casar...

- Mas você promete pensar no assunto? - perguntou, ansioso.

Como resposta, a garota o enlaçou num longo beijo, que durou o suficiente para perderem a noção do tempo e espaço...mas repentinamente, Harry sentiu uma forte pontada na cicatriz, e abriu os olhos assustado, e encarou Lilá.

* * *

Ao pagar a conta no Três Vassouras, Rony lembrou-se que estava sem a carteira. Procurou-a em todos os bolsos, mas não a encontrou. Irritada, Hermione acertou as despesas com Madame Rosmerta, para que o namorado não parecesse um caloteiro.

- Mas você não se lembra onde colocou a carteira, Rony? - Mione ajudou-o a vasculhar os bolsos, e constatou que estavam todos rasgados - será que não caiu pela rua?

- Ah, como sou idiota - disse, batendo na própria testa - pedi para o Harry guardar para mim, e esqueci de pegar antes dele sair do bar...

- Ai, ai...dois lerdos...- a garota balançou a cabeça, inconformada - quer procurá-lo e buscar a carteira? 

- Claro. Ou você acha que vou deixar de comprar uns chocolates para você? - Rony beijou-a rapidamente - aí, podemos aproveitar as colinas também....

Hermione fingiu que dava socos no namorado, enquanto tomavam o caminho para os arredores de Hogsmeade. Como todos os casais de Hogwarts, sabiam exatamente qual o melhor ponto das colinas para namorar. Não demorou muito para vizualizarem Harry e Lilá, há alguns metros de distância.

* * *

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Harry? - a voz de Lilá parecia vir de muito longe, e seu rosto era apenas um borrão. Sentia-se extremamente entorpecido, mas tinha certeza que a cerveja que havia bebido não era suficiente para deixá-lo embriagado.

Ouviu as vozes de Rony e Hermione chamando-o, e quando virou-se para encontrá-los, sentiu um forte baque pelas costas, e caiu ao chão. E a última coisa que viu antes de desmaiar foi a surpresa estampada nos rostos de seus amigos, quando também tombaram na grama.

Lord Voldemort sorriu, satisfeito. A primeira parte do plano já dera certo, exceto pelo casal...mas estes não o atrapalhariam em nada.

* * *

Isabella segurava encantada o filho de Lyra no colo. Era um garoto grande, forte, e, reparou, muito parecido com o pai. Mas carregava alguns traços dos Black, e provavelmente teria olhos azuis como os da mãe. 

- Quer dizer que vocês também tem novidades? - Lyra perguntou, enquanto pegava o filho novamente no colo.

- Coisas do seu irmão, Lyra - Isabella riu, enquanto Sirius fazia uma careta - mas eu estou curtindo a idéia de ter mais um bebê.

Sirius não se sentia muito à vontade na casa da irmã, mas esforçava-se para não demonstrar. Talvez o que mais o irritasse fosse a presença constante de Snape...mesmo depois de tudo o que haviam passado juntos, não conseguia agir naturalmente na presença do cunhado. Mas aceitou com prazer o conhaque oferecido, e percebeu que o nascimento do filho o deixara um pouco mais simpático.

- Dumbledore me disse que gostaria que você fosse até Hogwarts, hoje. Há alguns assuntos que ele precisa discutir com você, a respeito do Ministério. 

- Ele disse qual o melhor horário? 

Severo consultou o relógio. Eram quase cinco horas da tarde.

- Acho melhor irmos já, antes dos alunos voltarem...

Lyra aproximou-se, fingindo-se zangada.

- Vocês estão pensando em nos deixar sozinhas, seus folgados?

- Nós só vamos a Hogwarts conversar com Dumbledore...

- Mas Sirius, nós precisamos ainda ir até a casa do Remo, antes de irmos embora...afinal, ele também virou pai, e nós ainda não conhecemos a filha dele...

- Sem problema, Bella...provavelmente, o Remo também vai querer participar dessa reunião...e enquanto os homens discutem o destino da nação, nós mulheres conversaremos sobre fraldas e mamadeiras...

Isabella precisou segurar-se para não dar uma boa gargalhada. Quem não conhecesse Lyra, poderia jurar que estava falando sério.

* * *

Vívian passara a tarde inteira de cara amarrada, esperando por Draco. Agora, já era hora de voltarem para Hogwarts, mas não havia o menor sinal do rapaz. Gina também consultava o relógio a toda hora, preocupada com a demora de Rony.

- Isso não é normal...- as duas garotas encontravam-se na rua, acompanhadas de Colin - essa demora toda...

- Mas você não viu de quem era o bilhete?

- Ele não me deixou ver...em todo caso, isso é muito estranho...

- Talvez ele possa ter voltado para Hogwarts - disse Gina, esperançosa.

- Será? Mas sem me avisar?

- O que vocês duas acham de voltar para Hogwarts, e ver se o Malfoy já voltou? E provavelmente o seu irmão também já está no castelo...- Colin já estava farto daquela conversa.

Sem melhor alternativa, as duas concordaram em voltar.

* * *

Lyra e Isabella demoraram pouco tempo na casa de Remo e Amanda. O professor prontamente concordara em acompanhar Sirius e Snape até Hogwarts, e as três mulheres ficaram sozinhas com as crianças, o que aumentou ainda mais a birra de Lyra.

- Parece até que estamos na Idade Média, quando os homens iam para a guerra, e as mulheres ficavam sozinhas num castelo, isoladas do mundo...

- Eu não entendo de onde você consegue tirar essas idéias absurdas, Lyra - Amanda arrumava rapidamente a mesa para servir um chá - vamos aproveitar que nossos maridos não estão aqui e falar um pouco mal deles, então. O Remo, por exemplo, detesta lavar fraldas...

As outras duas riram, e passaram os minutos seguintes tomando chá, e conversando amenidades, até que uma batida na porta lhes chamou a atenção. Amanda espiou pela janela, e reconheceu um dos rapazes que trabalhava em sua companhia, na base do Ministério, ali em Hogsmeade.

- Boa tarde, Srta Pettigrew, eu não queria incomodá-la, mas chegou uma mensagem urgente da Ministra para a senhorita...

- Mas hoje é sábado, eu tenho visitas...

- Eu não sei do que se trata, mas parece ser urgente...

Amanda voltou para dentro de casa, contrariada.

- Vou precisar dar uma saída - disse, quase pedindo desculpas.

- Vá tranquila, Amanda, eu a Bella vamos para Hogwarts, e você pode nos encontrar por lá...

- Então você me faz um favor? Leve a Maryanne com você, e deixe-a com o Remo. E daqui a pouco eu vou para o castelo.

Lyra concordou, e pouco depois, acompanhada de Isabella, seguiu para Hogwarts. Já anoitecia, e os últimos alunos voltavam para o castelo. Remo e Sirius encontravam-se à porta da cabana de Hagrid, conversando com o guarda-caça.

- Ué, a reunião já acabou? 

- Dumbledore só precisava dar uma palavra conosco...ele precisava de umas informações do Ministério - Sirius informou. 

Isabella cumprimentou Hagrid alegremente, e deixou que Diana brincasse com Canino.

- Cadê a Amanda? - Remo perguntou, enquanto pegava a filha no colo.

- Ela recebeu um chamado urgente do Ministério, parece que a Ministra precisava falar com ela...

Sirius olhava para Lyra espantado, como se não tivesse entendido o que a irmã falara.

- Mas Lyra...a Sra Figg não poderia ter chamado a Amanda hoje...hoje é dia de inspeção em Azkaban...

- Mas, e se de repente ela precisou chamar a Amanda...talvez tenha voltado antes...

- Não...não há nenhum assunto pendente com a Amanda...Hogsemeade tem andado tranquila...e eu tenho certeza que a Sra Figg não voltaria antes da hora...tinha muito a ser feito em Azkaban, novos feitiços a serem testados...

Uma onda fria de medo percorreu todos os presentes. Sirius tinha certeza do que estava falando. Arabella Figg não poderia ter chamado Amanda naquela tarde.

- Vamos comigo até a base, Sirius...- a voz de Remo estava trêmula, e entregou a filha novamente para Lyra - vamos ver o que está acontecendo, vocês nos esperem dentro do castelo...

* * *

Na sua sala, Lyra preparou outra xícara de chá para ela e Isabella. As duas não haviam comentado nada até chegarem à sala. No entanto, o silêncio perturbava mais.

- Você acha que o que o Sirius disse faz sentido? - Lyra estava confusa.

- Dos assuntos do Ministério ele entende...não há como duvidar disso. E é por isso que estou extremamente preocupada.

A porta abriu-se repentinamente, e Snape entrou, acompanhado de Vívian e Gina.

- Malfoy, Potter, Wesley, Granger e Brown estão desaparecidos desde o início desta tarde, conforme as duas aqui podem explicar melhor. Acabei de checar na Sonserina, e McGonagall já está vindo da Grifinória.

- Como foi isso, Vívian? - Isabella aproximou-se da filha, extremamente tensa.

- O Draco recebeu um bilhete...saiu do bar e não disse para onde ia...

- E o Harry? 

- Saiu depois, junto com a Lilá...e depois o Rony e Hermione...e nenhum deles voltou ainda.

Mais uma vez, a porta abriu-se, e por ela entraram Dumbledore e Minerva McGonagall, ambos com o semblante sério. O diretor olhou atentamente para Vívian, e depois para Lyra, Severo e Isabella.

- Srta Black, poderia repetir os acontecimentos dessa tarde em Hogsmeade?

Vívian relatou mais uma vez tudo o que acontecera, e quando terminou a sala ficou novamente silenciosa. Dumbledore fechou os olhos por um instante, absorvendo todas as informações.

- Onde estão Sirius e Remo? - perguntou, por fim.

Lyra contou sobre o chamado urgente do Ministério, e percebeu como os olhos de Dumbledore cintilavam.

Agora, ninguém falava mais nada. Vívian sentou-se ao lado da mãe, e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro, procurando proteção. Vários minutos se passaram, o que pareceu uma eternidade.

Um estrondo indicou que Sirius arrombara a porta, furioso, seguido por Remo, o rosto lívido. E foi este quem deu a notícia, cada parte do seu corpo tremendo de raiva.

- Todos na base estavam mortos...assassinados...e não havia o menor sinal da Amanda por lá...ela foi sequestrada...era uma armadilha...

* * *

O silêncio que se abateu sobre as pessoas ali reunidas foi longo e sufocante. Remo enxugava o suor da testa, e Sirius caminhava de um lado ao outro da sala, pensando qual seria a melhor atitude a tomar. A Ministra estava longe, e mesmo se conseguisse ser avisada ainda naquela noite, só chegaria a Hogwarts pela madrugada. Mas precisava avisar Londres, afinal o ministério havia perdido cinco funcionários...o que mais lhe intrigava era saber qual a ligação entre o sumiço de Harry e dos outros alunos com o sequestro de Amanda. Devia haver um modo de descobrir para onde haviam sido levados.

Olhou para Dumbledore, e percebeu como o diretor estava velho...talvez aqueles acontecimentos tivessem contribuido ainda mais para envelhecê-lo...seus olhares se cruzaram, e Sirius soube que ele também procurava respostas...precisavam agir o mais rápido possível, mas como? Por fim, o rosto de Dumbledore iluminou-se, e seus olhos cintilaram quando dirigiu o olhar para Vívian Black...e a garota compreendeu que poderia ajudar.

Vívian levantou-se de onde estava, e caminhou segura até Dumbledore. Não parecia mais a garota voluntariosa que costumava ser, e sim uma jovem mulher, decidida e segura de si.

- Diretor...peça para me trazerem uma bacia de prata...e água limpa

Sirius e Isabella acompanharam com interesse e temor a filha exercer o dom que possuía...apenas ficaram sabendo do que Vívian era capaz de ver e sentir poucos meses atrás, quando Percy Weasley morrera. E desde então a garota evitara tocar no assunto, evitando a todo custo lembrar-se do que vira. 

Com a bacia d'água a sua frente, Vívian respirou fundo e esqueceu que estava cercada de pessoas por todos os lados...que seu pais estavam ali...respirou mais uma vez, sentiu seu corpo entorpercer-se, e em poucos instantes tudo o que via eram apenas as confusas imagens que se formavam no espelho em que a água havia se transformado.

- Não são muitos os que trazem a Marca Negra...mas eles têm força...são adultos...- Vívian murmurou, em transe - há uma mulher e todos os outros são homens...um é mais baixo que todos...eles têm seus reféns...não, há mais uma mulher...bem mais jovem, mas eu não consigo distinguir seus rostos...eles estão entrando numa caverna...no meio de uma floresta...o homem baixo têm sangue nas mãos...Harry...Draco...todos eles - Vívian tonteou, as imagens sumiram da sua frente, e ela sentiu que caia...mas mãos fortes a seguraram antes de tocar o chão. Sirius levantou a filha como se ela fosse uma criança, e a fez sentar-se, limpando as lágrimas involuntárias que escorriam do rosto da garota.

- Eu não vou deixar você fazer isso novamente...não vou...- virou-se para Dumbledore, cujos olhos cintilavam - o que tudo isso significa?

- A Caverna Ravenclaw...eles conseguiram alcançá-la. Há muitos anos ningúem se atreve a tal ousadia, os centauros expulsam de lá qualquer ser humano que se aproxime...Voldemort quer a água de Avalon...isso lhe traria muito poder...mas para entrar na caverna....

- ...precisam cumprir a maldição de Rowena Ravenclaw - murmurou Lyra, compreendendo o raciocínio de Dumbledore - derramar o sangue do próprio irmão diante da caverna...- olhou para Remo, tensa - agora tudo faz sentido...Pedro sequestrou Amanda...- não conseguiu completar, os seus lábios tremiam de medo e raiva.

- E quanto ao Harry, e os outros? - Sirius perguntou, aflito.

- Não imagino o que Voldemort queira com Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger...mas todos sabem que Potter é seu alvo, e Malfoy...- Snape hesitou - talvez ele possa ter finalmente passado para o outro lado, depois da morte do pai.

- Não, isso não é verdade - Vívian, já recuperada, levantou-se repentinamente - ele jamais faria uma coisa dessas, ele me prometeu...

- Ora, não seja tola, Srta Black! O que são promessas feitas para uma garota, diante do poder de Voldemort? - o olhar inquisidor de Snape a intimidou, e quando procurou auxílio no olhar do pai, entendeu que Sirius pensava como seu professor - um dia eu também fiz um promessa Vívian, e adiantou alguma coisa? - Snape levantou a manga do braço esquerdo, e exibiu a Marca Negra para a garota.

- O Draco não tem essa marca...- disse lentamente, enjoada com aquela visão.

- Agora não é o momento para discussões inúteis, Severo - Dumbledora agia com firmeza, e aproveitando-se de sua posição, começou a dar suas ordens - Minerva, por favor ajude a Sra Black com as crianças...levem-nas para a ala hospitalar...Srta Black e Srta Weasley, voltem imediatamente para o seu dormitório, sob pena de levarem uma detenção.

- Mas diretor, o meu irmão...

- Nós vamos encontrá-lo, Srta Weasley, mas não há nada que a senhorita possa fazer...

Tanto Maryanne quanto Severinho dormiam profundamente naquele momento, em seus carrinhos, e Diana estava deitada no colo da mãe, quietinha como se soubesse que o que estava acontecendo era muito sério...mas a garotinha reagiu quando a Profª McGonagall tentou tirá-la do colo de Isabella. 

- Pode deixar, professora, eu mesmo a levo...só preciso de ajuda com os bebês...vocês duas, venham nos ajudar - disse energicamente para Vívian e Gina.

Isabella deu uma última olhada ao redor da sala, e seus olhos se encontraram como os de Sirius...sabia que ele se envolveria mais uma vez diretamente na luta contra Voldemort...e sentiu medo, como jamais havia sentido antes.

* * *

Dumbledore abriu um enorme mapa sobre a mesa, com toda a área de Hogwarts, Hogsmeade e a Floresta proibida demarcada. Enquanto o examinava minuciosamente, Hagrid entrou afobadamente pela sala, seguido por Sirius.

- Despachou a coruja para o Ministério? - Dumbledore perguntou, sem tirar os olhos do mapa.

- Sim... solicitei reforços urgentes...

- Mas não poderemos esperar...Hagrid, você sabe exatemente onde fica a aldeia dos centauros?

- Eles nunca me deixaram ir até lá, diretor, por mais que eu pedisse...mas eu sei a direção em que ela fica....

- Você acha que consegue nos guiar até lá? - perguntou, incisivo.

Hagrid olhou confuso para o diretor,e depois para Sirius, Snape, Lyra e Remo. Já sabia dos desaparecimentos daquela tarde, e estava disposto a ajudar. Mas o que Dumbledore pretendia fazer?

- Vamos todos nós...vamos encontrar a caverna, e evitar que Voldemort a possua...ele não pode ter acesso à agua...

- Mas vai ser necessário que entremos na caverna...e para isso...- Lyra murmurou, apreensiva, e encarou Sirius - vamos ter que cumprir a maldição também.

- Infelizmente não há outra saída, Profª Snape - Dumbledore fez um pequeno punhal de prata aparecer em sua mão. Pronunciou algumas palavras incompreensíveis, numa língua muito antiga, e tocou a arma com sua varinha. O metal, por alguns instantes pareceu arder em chamas, e logo voltou ao normal. - A maldição só se cumprirá se o ferimento for feito com a lâmina que os antigos usavam, enfeitiçada. - Dumbledore fez um talho na palma da própria mão, e depois tocou o corte com a varinha. Nada aconteceu. - Vocês terão que decidir diante da caverna quem será ferido. Não há necessidade de um grande ferimento, mas quero que saibam desde já que nenhum feitiço irá servir para fechar o corte. Ele terá que ser curado sem magia alguma...

Capítulo 21...

voltar


	20. Capítulo 21

O Fim de uma Era

A dor aguda na cicatriz persistia, mais forte, quando Harry acordou. Conforme ia abrindo os olhos, percebeu que estava num lugar completamente desconhecido, escuro e frio. Seus braços estavam amarrados nas suas costas, e o atrito das cordas em seus pulsos esfolavam a pele, provocando dor e desconforto.

Quando seus olhos se acostumaram com a escuridão, reconheceu a silhueta de Hermione à sua frente, e Rony amarrado à garota. O rapaz continuava desacordado, mas Harry viu o brilho de medo nos olhos arregalados de Hermione. Tentou mexer as mãos mais uma vez, mas os pulsos já estavam tão feridos, que ele desistiu. Ficou durante segundos encarando a amiga, até se animar a falar. Estranhamente, não estava amordaçado.

- Mione...você está bem? - sussurrou o suficiente para que ela o ouvisse.

- Estou - Hermione choramingou - Harry, onde nós estamos? O que está acontecendo?

- Não faço a mínima idéia - o rapaz fechou os olhos, a intensidade da dor aumentava a cada instante - você chegou a ver quem me estuporou? E onde está a Lilá?

- Eu não vi o que aconteceu com a Lilá, Harry...mas foi o Malfoy, quem te atacou - não havia surpresa nenhuma no tom de voz de Hermione - só que antes que eu e o Rony fizéssemos alguma coisa, também fomos estuporados...havia outros comensais...depois não vi mais nada.

Malfoy. Não era de estranhar, pensou Harry. Afinal, todos esperavam que o destino dele fosse esse mesmo, tornar-se um Comensal da Morte. Só esperava que Vívian estivesse segura em Hogwarts...e que não estivesse envolvida com toda aquela sujeira. Sentiu-se ainda pior, por não saber o que havia aocntecido com sua namorada...Um gemido de desconforto indicou que Rony também acordara. Ele ficou olhando para os lados, tentando descobrir onde estava. E antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ouviram passos e vozes vindo naquela direção. Subitamente, o recinto iluminou-se com luz de tochas, e Harry , Rony e Hermione viram apavorados a figura de Lord Voldemort, seguido de alguns Comensais da Morte, entre eles Narcissa Malfoy e Pedro Pettigrew. Estavam no interior de uma gruta. Havia uma pequena fonte , da largura de um poço, e um filete de água esorria pela parede.Harry fechou os olhos com força, sentindo sua cicatriz doer terrivelmente.

- Harry Potter - disse a voz fria de Voldemort, tranquilamente - há quanto tempo...pensou que eu havia esquecido de você? Tsc, tsc...a hora do nosso acerto voltou, garoto... - sibilou, próximo ao ouvido do rapaz - eu tenho algumas surpresas para você...mas antes...Rabicho, traga os meus novos servos...

Pettigrew afastou-se, e Harry percebeu , enojado, que havia manchas de sangue nas vestes do bruxo. Pouco depois, Pettigrew reapareceu, segurando com força o braço de Draco Malfoy, que parecia resistir. Harry achou que alguma coisa não estava se encaixando...desviou o olhar para Narcissa. No entanto, a mulher parecia orgulhosa em ver o seu filho sendo tratado daquela maneira. Então, por detrás de Rabicho surgiu uma moça, os cabelos soltos, vestindo uma longa túnica. As sombras ocultavam seu rosto, mas Harry não teve dificuldade em reconhecê-la. A moça virou-se para o lado , e finalmente as tochas ilumiram o seu rosto, não havia mais a menor dúvida....Lilá Brown sorria para Harry, e fez uma reverência a Lord Voldemort.

- Gostou da surpresa, Harry? Devo confessar que você tem muito bom gosto...imagino que você deva estar imaginando o que a Srta Brown faz aqui...bem, essa é uma longa história, e ela mesma vai me ajudar a contá-la, logo, logo...antes, você vai assistir a uma cerimônia, como se vira um servo de Lord Voldemort.

Harry tremia de raiva, e se estivesse desamarrado e com sua varinha em mãos, provavelmente teria atacado Lilá, Voldemort e todos os outros...mas estava indefeso, sentia a revolta em cada parte de seu corpo. 

- Você não diz nada, Harry Potter? 

- Não vou perder meu tempo com você, Voldemort...

- tsc, tsc...como sempre, petulante...igual ao seu pai, um idiota que pensou que pudesse duelar comigo...

- NÃO FALE DO MEU PAI!!! - Harry gritou, tentando levantar-se, mas mais uma vez sentiu as cordas o prendendo, machucando o seu pulso.

- Não sou eu quem vai lhe dar a lição que merece, Potter...Rabicho, traga o Malfoy.

Pettigrew arrastou Draco até o centro da gruta, e soltou-o. O rapaz parecia perdido ali dentro, e olhou suplicante para a mãe. Mas a expressão de Narcissa permaneceu impassível.

- Meu caro Draco Malfoy...filho de um dos meus melhores homens...você deveria se orgulhar do seu pai, meu rapaz...Lúcio morreu defendendo a minha causa...e imagino o quão orgulhoso ele ficaria ao vê-lo me servindo.

- Eu já disse que não serei um escravo seu...- sibilou Draco, a voz tão venenosa quanto à de Voldemort.

- Ah, não? Então me prove, garoto...Imperio!

Draco sentiu toda a vontade sair do seu corpo, e sua mente estava estranhamente vazia, como se nada mais importasse...ouviu a voz de Voldemort lhe sussurrar uma ordem...Draco empunhou sua varinha na direção de Harry...- Crucio!

Harry torceu-se de dor, enquanto Rony e Hermione o olhavam apavorados. Então, subitamente Draco suspendeu a varinha, e interrompeu a tortura.

- Faça de novo! - ordenou Voldemort.

- Não faço...- murmurou fracamente - mãe, por favor...

- Um fraco...Narcissa, o seu filho é um fraco...e fracos devem morrer!

- Senhor, por favor...tenha clemência...Draco! 

Voldemort sorriu sarcasticamente.

- Eu não vou matá-lo, Narcissa...talvez ele ainda tenha alguma serventia...aproxime-se rapaz...eu disse APROXIME-SE - Voldemort puxou-o com força, fazendo-o cair no chão - estique seu braço esquerdo...vamos...Rabicho, seu inútil, segure o braço dele...

Pettigrew fez o que seu mestre ordenava. E segurou com tanta força o braço de Draco que quase quebrou-o, fazendo o rapaz gritar. Então, Voldemort tocou com a varinha a pele branca do braço de Draco, e tatuou a Marca Negra.

- Pronto! Isso é para você nunca mais se esquecer de mim, meu caro Malfoy. Vai carregar a minha marca pelo resto da sua vida inútil...e dependendo do que acontecer aqui, hoje, ela não será tão longa assim. Rabicho, amarre-o firme. Agora, preciso resolver o meu assunto com o Potter...

* * *

Sirius assinou rapidamente a mensagem que havia escrito para o Ministério, amarrou-a em uma das corujas de Hogwarts, e a despachou pela pequena janela. Esperava que a mensagem chegasse o mais rápido possível, afim de lhe mandarem reforços. Sorriu tenso para Isabella, que o acompanhara até a torre. 

- Bem, acho que é hora de irmos...- esfregou as mãos, nervoso - vai ficar tudo bem, Bella, eu prometo.

Mas Isabella não acreditou muito no que o marido dizia. Estava preocupada demais com a loucura que Sirius, Lyra, Snape e Remo pretendiam fazer dali a pouco.

- Será que não dá para esperar o reforço do Ministério chegar? Esperar mais um pouco?

- Eu não sei a que horas essa coruja vai chegar...e quanto tempo vão demorar para chegarem aqui, Isabella. Não, eu preciso ir...

Isabella não respondeu. Ao invés disso, começou a descer lentamente a torre de volta para o interior do castelo. Ela não sabia ao certo o que estava sentindo, se era raiva ou medo...Sirius a seguia cabisbaixo. Não queria magoá-la, mas resgatar Harry era muito mais do que uma simples obrigação ou dever de padrinho. 

- Não vai acontecer nada, Bella...vai dar tudo certo...

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza? - virou-se para o marido, sentindo os lábios tremerem - Eu tenho o direito de sentir medo, Sirius...e estou certa de que se você encontrar o Pedro, não vai hesitar em segui-lo até a morte...e não adianta negar, eu vi isso estampado no seu rosto...e no do Remo também.

- Você está imaginando coisas...- disse Sirius, tentando desviar aquele assunto incômodo.

- Então negue...fale "eu não vou me vingar" - Isabella encarou-o, e Sirius permaneceu em silêncio - bem, você é quem sabe...

- Eu não vou deixar que nada me aconteça...e antes do amanhecer, eu vou estar de volta, são e salvo...eu prometo isso para você.

Não havia mais nada que Isabella pudesse fazer. Já haviam alcançado um corredor, e seguiram até a sala de Dumbledore, onde o diretor esperava por Sirius.

- Está pronto?

- Estou. - Sirius respirou profundamente - quem mais irá comigo e com a Lyra?

- Eu - todos olharam espantados para Dumbledore, mas havia tanta firmeza em sua voz, que ninguém ousou contrariá-lo - Hagrid, para nos indicar o caminho, o Profº Snape e o Profº Lupin - consultou o seu relógio - creio que já demoramos por demais, é hora de irmos...temos uma boa caminhada pela Floresta Proibida - Minerva, por favor cuide de tudo durante a minha ausência...

A Profª McGonagall concordou com um aceno, e juntamente com Isabella acompanhou o grupo até a orla da Floresta, onde Hagrid já os esperava. Dumbledore tirou do bolso o punhal enfeitiçado e fez um pequeno talho no próprio dedo, para se certificar de que a lâmina estava afiada. Isabella sentiu uma contração no estômago, e quase vomitou ao lembrar-se de que ou Sirius ou Lyra teriam que ser feridos...mas os dois irmãos pareciam resignados, e não esboçaram qualquer reação. E depois de despedir-se, o grupo penetrou na Floresta e logo sumiu de vista.

* * *

- Você deve estar imaginando o que a sua namorada está fazendo aqui, não Harry Potter? - Voldemort sorriu sarcasticamente, aproximando-se do rapaz. Harry já quase não conseguia raciocinar, tamanha era a dor que sentia na cicatriz. Mas sustentou o olhar do bruxo. - Para isso, acho interessante voltar alguns meses...pouco mais de um ano, Harry, quando você ficou terrivelmente dódoi...- Voldemort voltou-se para Narcissa - um plano brilhante, minha cara, uma pena que a idiota da Parkinson tenha se acorvadado...mas entre todas as garotas selecionadas, Lilá foi a que mais se destacou . E quando percebeu que o Ministério poderia descobri-lá, não hesitou em incriminar a amiguinha Patil....um truque antigo, não Rabicho? Mas que ainda assim, funciona....

Se não estivesse amarrada, Hermione seria capaz de lançar uma azaração em Lilá...então, todo aquele choro havia sido fingimento...olhou para Harry, mas o rapaz encarava a namorada fixamente.

- Eu não acredito que você tenha tido coragem...

- Tsc, tsc, Potter...ainda não é sua vez de falar - Voldemort aproximou-se novamente, pois sabia exatamente qual a reação de Harry - você vai ouvir a história até o fim.

- Então, de todas as garotas a Srta Brown foi a única que conseguiu manter-se a salvo. Ela estava fascinada com o pouco de poder que havia experimentado...começou a se corresponder com Narcissa, e finalmente disse que estava pronta para servir a mim...e eu comecei a articular o meu plano, lentamente. A Srta Brown se encarregou de mantê-lo o mais próximo possível...nunca lhe ocorreu o que havia na sua bebida naquela festa ? Uma pequena dose de uma poção Sedutora...

Harry olhou para Lilá como se não acreditasse em tudo o que estava ouvindo...sentia-se traído, enganado...então tudo o que havia entre eles era apenas mentira, nada mais? 

- Agora você deve estar se perguntando porque eu me interessei tanto por esse "namoro"...para isso, eu preciso lhe contar algo que tem me chateado muito, Potter...depois de anos de pesquisa, descobri que não há mais nada que possa substituir a pedra filosofal...aquela mesma que Dumbledore destruiu...e isso complicou muito a minha busca pela imortalidade...mas me lembrei dessa caverna, e da água poderosa que ela guardava, a água do Poço Sagrado de Avalon. Ela me dará forças para viver centenas de anos, mas não me garantirá uma vida imortal. Então decidi que precisava de um herdeiro, alguém em cujas veias corresse o sangue de Slytherin.

Voldemort fez uma pausa, e voltou a olhar fixamente para Harry.

- Infelizmente não tive nenhum herdeiro, e este corpo que eu consegui, Potter, me impossibilita a reprodução tal como a entendemos...mas eu conheço um antigo feitiço que me garantirá a minha continuidade no mundo...e para isso só precisava de um casal jovem e virgem...e isso a Srta Brown conseguiu garantir - Voldemort sorriu sarcasticamente para Lilá - o que parece que não foi muito fácil...

Os Comensais presentes deram risadinhas maliciosas, e Harry percebeu que sentia vergonha. Era humilhação demais ter suas intimidades tão expostas, e justamente por quem? 

- Acho que é hora de começarmos...Srta Brown, por favor...

Lilá aproximou-se de Voldemort, e esticou a mão para o bruxo, que fez um pequeno corte, deixando o sangue escorrer para dentro de um cálice. Em seguida, repetiu a operação com o seu sangue.

- Agora só falta você, Harry Potter.

Harry tentou reagir quando Voldemort aproximou-se, agarrando o seu braço, mas não pôde evitar que o bruxo fizesse um profundo corte, e colhesse o seu sangue também. Pela segunda vez, estava sendo usado para mais um ritual de magia negra.

Voldemort segurou o cálice como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo. Colheu um pouco da água que escorria pelas paredes, e a acrescentou à mistura de sangue. Adicionou ainda outros ingredientes estranhos, que Harry jamais vira em uma aula de Poções. Quando tudo parecia estar finalizado, Voldemort tocou o cálice com a varinha:

- "Que por essa poção, eu possa transferir o sangue do grande Slytherin para o ser gerado esta noite. Eu, Voldemort, o consagro desde já para os poderes das Trevas, e o destino para continuar a minha obra e eliminar do mundo os trouxas e sangue-ruins."

A poção chiou, e uma sombra escura saiu da varinha de Voldemort, escurecendo por alguns instantes a caverna. Em seguida, a sombra transformou-se numa fumaça negra, e foi sugada pelo cálice.

* * *

Os centauros sabiam que algo muito perigoso estava acontecendo naquela noite, na caverna que guardavam há mil anos. Aquele local era amaldiçoado, e nunca nenhum homem tentara entrar ali. Mas naquela noite, ao observarem as estrelas, compreenderam que muitos entrariam na caverna...e nem todos sairiam dali. 

Se estava escrito nas estrelas que o bruxo mais temido de todos os tempos conseguiria entrar na caverna, os centauros nada puderam fazer para evitá-lo. Estavam encarregados de vigiar o local, mas não podiam mudar o futuro...e assim viram a maldição ser cumprida, quando um homem baixo e careca esfaqueou a própria irmã diante da caverna, derramando o seu sangue, e possibilitando a entrada dos bruxos .

Agora outro grupo se aproximava dali...e os centauros sabiam que aquelas pessoas também tentariam entrar na caverna. E também não seriam impedidos...

Hagrid vinha a frente do grupo, e logo avistou Firenze, o mais jovem dos centauros.

- Firenze, como vai? - disse, amistoso.

- Procura o caminho para a caverna? - perguntou, deixando Hagrid desconcertado - e só seguir alguns metros por esta trilha. Você não é o primeiro a passar por aqui hoje, Hagrid. 

- E quem passou por aqui? Você-sabe-quem? E você o deixou passar?

- Não podemos mudar o que está escrito nas estrelas...

- Mas...mas o que vai acontecer? 

- Vá e veja você mesmo...- o centauro disse, afastando-se.

Dumbledore aproximou-se de Hagrid.

- Você já devia saber que não conseguimos extrair muitas informações dos centauros...mas pelo menos estamos na pista correta...

A cada metro que avançava, Lyra sentia-se mais e mais apavorada. Adiantou-se a frente de Sirius, Remo e Severo, e caminhou pela estreita trilha ao lado de Hagrid e Dumbledore. Vinha cabisbaixa, pensando como tivera coragem de deixar seu bebê em Hogwarts, e se aventurar daquela forma na Floresta...mas havia a maldição da Caverna, precisavam de dois irmãos...

E Lyra foi a primeira que avistou Amanda caída próxima à entrada da caverna. Correu desesperada, mas sua angústia só aumentou quando percebeu que nada podia fazer pela amiga. Amanda estava semi-consciente, mas reconheceu Lyra, que tentava erguer sua cabeça. Mas havia um enorme corte no pescoço de Amanda, por onde escorria sangue. Lyra tentou estancar a hemorragia, mas o seu desespero era maior que a vontade de salvar a amiga.

- Ly...a...a Maryanne...

- Ela está em Hogwarts, com a Isabella...fica quietinha, não fala nada...

- Não...adianta...- Amanda segurou firmemente o pulso de Lyra - me perdoe...por favor...aquele dia...achei que ele estava morto...

- Eu já esqueci isso...- Lyra firmou os olhos na escuridão. Dumbledore e Hagrid já estavam próximos, mas ainda não havia sinal dos três homens.

- Não esqueceu...- Amanda sorriu tristemente - mas a minha filhinha...Lyra...me prometa...

- Eu não vou prometer nada, Amanda, porque não vai acontecer nada, entendeu? Você vai voltar para sua casa...para a sua filha...e você e o Remo vão se casar...Amanda, pelo amor de Deus...Remo!! - Lyra soluçava desesperada, e sentiu o braço forte de Hagrid puxando-a. 

- Pobre garota...- murmurou Hagrid, desconsolado.

Remo despontou à frente de Sirius e Snape. Vinha correndo, atraído pelo grito de Lyra. Mas nada o havia preparado para encontrar Amanda já morta. Lyra jamais vira tamanha expressão de fúria no rosto de Remo. Não havia qualquer sinal do homem calmo e sereno que ela conhecia. 

- Maldito...-sussurrou, depois aumentou o volume da voz, totalmente desequilibrado - Maldito seja, Pettigrew...

- Remo, por favor...tente se controlar - Dumbledore tocou o ombro do professor, mas este abaixou os olhos.

Finalmente Sirius e Snape juntaram-se ao grupo. Era um quadro desolador, o corpo de Amanda caído ao chão, o sangue misturado à terra...os olhos de Remo e Sirius se encontraram, e houve um entendimento comum, mesmo sem palavras...

- Já não há mais nada que podemos fazer pela Amanda...mas precisamos entrar logo nessa caverna...- Dumbledore alertou, preocupado.

- Então vamos entrar logo nessa merda, eu preciso achar o Pettigrew para fazê-lo em pedacinhos - Remo adiantou-se, com fúria, mas esqueceu-se que a entrada já estava bloqueada novamente...e com um forte tranco, foi atirado para trás. Sirius ajudou-o a levantar-se, e olhou preocupado para o amigo.

- Você precisa se acalmar, Remo...não sei como, mas vamos precisar ter muito sangue-frio...

- Sirius...Lyra...acho que já é hora...- havia muita tensão na voz de Dumbledore - vocês sabem o que devem fazer- disse, entregando o punhal para Sirius. Este hesitou por alguns instantes com a arma em mãos. Lyra abaixara os olhos, e já arregaçara a manga do braço esquerdo, quando sentiu que Sirius segurava firmemente o seu pulso, forçando-a a pegar o punhal.

- Eu não teria coragem de lhe ferir, Lyra, nem que fosse mesmo um arranhão...

- E o que te faz pensar que eu terei coragem? - sussurrou, desesperada. 

- Você vai conseguir - Sirius afagou o rosto da irmã com carinho, e levantou a manga de suas vestes. Por alguns instantes, a mão de Lyra ainda tremia, mas segurou com firmeza o braço do irmão na altura do cotovelo. Respirou fundo, e finalmente conseguiu fazer com que a lâmina penetrasse na pele de Sirius, fazendo um profundo corte...este mordeu os lábios para não emitir nenhuma reação à dor que sentia, e sem perder tempo, deixou o seu sangue escorrer livremente na frente da caverna, fazendo uma nova poça viscosa.

Uma estranha luz prateada surgiu na entrada da caverna, e depois espalhou-se por toda a área ao seu redor. Sombras se moveram na noite, e eles puderam ouvir claramente o som de um duelo de espadas...e por alguns instantes, surgiu a imagem embaçada de uma mulher de meia-idade, com longos cabelos negros caídos pelos ombros...

- Rowena Ravenclaw...- Dumbledore murmurou, espantado.

Aquela visão durou poucos segundos, mas foi o suficiente para deixarem todos espantados e fascinados ao mesmo tempo...mas Dumbledore, prudentemente, apressou a todos.

- Temos pouco tempo...vamos...

Lyra hesitou em entrar na caverna. Snape chamou-a, oferecendo a mão para ajudá-la na descida, mas a esposa recusou.

- Eu não vou...vou ficar...esperar o ministério...

- Você tem certeza? - Sirius perguntou, preocupado.

- Vão, andem logo...eu vou ficar bem...

- Mas...- Snape hesitou. Lyra estava com os nervos à flor da pele, não seria seguro deixá-la sozinha...- Hagrid - gritou para o guarda-caça, que começava a descida - você não quer ficar com a Lyra?

- Eu não preciso de ninguém...

- É lógico que precisa...- Hagrid já voltava, e Snape respirou aliviado - você vai ficar com o Hagrid, e nos esperar...e eu te amo...

Os homens desceram pela caverna, e Lyra e Hagrid voltaram para o ponto onde se encontrava o corpo de Amanda. Hagrid tirou o seu enorme casaco de toupeira, e carinhosamente cobriu-o, enquanto lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Lyra sentou-se numa pedra, e finalmente conseguiu dar vazão à toda angústia que sentia, chorando como uma criança.

* * *

Voldemort oferceu o cálice para Lilá, que bebeu todo o seu conteúdo sem hesitar. Em seguida, aproximou-se de Harry, deixando a sua túnica cair no chão.

- Agora só falta você, Harry - disse, desamarrando-o. Se fosse apenas um dia atrás, Harry não hesitaria nem um instante em tomá-la nua em seus braços, mas agora sentia um nojo daquela garota, que sua vontade era esbofeteá-la. Qaundo Lilá tentou beijá-lo, Harry aproveitando que estava livre, empurrou-a contra a parede.

- O que você pensa que eu sou? Um fantoche? - disse, com raiva. Rabicho, alerta, agarrou o rapaz novamente, enquanto Voldemort aproximava-se com outro cálice em mãos.

- Eu esperava que isso poderia acontecer, Potter...não adianta se revoltar, garoto. Acho melhor você fecundar a garota...você vai morrer de qualquer jeito...pelo menos você não morrerá virgem...- dizendo isso, virou a poção na boca de Harry, fazendo-o engolir todo o líquido.

Harry sentiu o seu corpo livre, completamente solto no mundo. Era a mesma sensação que lhe dava a maldição Imperius, porém muito mais forte...agora, seu pensamento estava voltado apenas para a garota nua à sua frente. Enlaçou-a com força, beijando os seus lábios como jamais havia feito antes...tocava-lhe todas as partes do corpo...deitou-a no chão, e agora ele sabia exatamente o que precisava fazer...

Um forte estampido ecoou em toda a caverna, fazendo a caverna tremer . Harry sentiu como se estivesse acordando de um pesadelo...e ouviu uma voz forte, uma voz que conhecia muito bem...

- Riddle !! - bradou Dumbledore, do alto da câmara onde se encontravam. Voldemort surpreendeu-se com o aparecimento repentido do seu antigo mestre, e não reagiu a tempo. Num salto, espantoso para um homem idoso, Dumbledore se pôs a frente de Voldemort, e conjurou um campo de força, isolando-os dos demais. Enquanto isso, Sirius, Snape e Remo estuporavam os Comensais que se colocaram em seu caminho...Pettigrew conseguiu transformar-se em rato, escapando por entre as pernas dos homens...mas Sirius acompanhou seus passos, e como cão seguiu o seu rastro. Snape conseguira dominar Narcissa, que se debatia desesperada. O professor não teve outro jeito senão estuporá-la. Já não havia mais nenhum comensal ali...somente Pettigrew conseguira escapar.

Snape e Remo aproveitaram a vantagem para desamarrar Rony, Hermione e Draco, enquanto Harry, já refeito da poção, segurava Lilá pelo braço.

- Ela também é um deles...- disse, descontrolado, entregando-a para os professores. Remo a olhou com uma certa piedade, e pegou a túnica que Harry lhe entregava.

- Vista-se. - e quando Lilá já havia se coberto, Lupin amarrou-a sem emoção. - Eu vou atrás do Sirius...- disse, e sumiu por um dos corredores que haviam naquela caverna.

- Onde está a varinha de vocês? - Snape perguntou, ríspido.

- Está com ela, professor...- disse Draco, apontando para a mãe, e em cada palavra havia ressentimento. 

Snape devolveu as varinhas para os quatro alunos, e ordenou que ficassem o mais longe possível de Voldemort e Dumbledore...

Os dois bruxos mais poderosos do mundo continuavam isolados no campo conjurado por Dumbledore. E, aos poucos levitaram, ficando três metros acima dos outros. Harry olhou entre fascinado e assustado para a cena que assistia...mais uma vez, compreendeu porque Voldemort temia Dumbledore...os dois bruxos mediam forças, trocando os mais complexos feitiços de ataque...

Num golpe de sorte, Voldemort conseguiu distrair Dumbledore, quebrando o campo que os isolava. Os dois despencaram três metros, mas continuaram em pé...Snape e os quatro jovens colocaram-se em posição de alerta, ao redor do diretor...varinha contra varinha, Dumbledore e Voldemort encaravam-se com fúria e ódio, e sabiam que seria tudo ou nada...e quando o Lord das Trevas levantou a sua varinha e desferiu a pior das Maldições Imperdoáveis, sabia que aquele seria também o seu fim...eram seis varinhas contra uma...e um jorro intenso de luz verde inundou toda a caverna, fazendo as pedras das paredes começarem a rolar e o chão tremer...uma nuvem de pó tomou conta do ambiente...e segundos depois tudo voltou ao normal.

Harry encarou um a um, e depois para o chão, onde jaziam os corpos de Dumbledore e Voldemort...o pavor ainda estava estampado nos rostos de Draco, Hermione e Rony, e também deveria estar no seu...olhou para os corpos sem acreditar no que acontecera...sentiu um travo na garganta, e deixou que as lágrimas escorressem pelo seu rosto, sem nenhum constrangimento. Prefiria mil vezes que Voldemort continuasse vivo, se disso dependesse a vida de Dumbledore...

Snape adiantou-se ao grupo, e sem dizer palavra alguma, aproximou-se do corpo de Dumbledore, fechando os seus olhos.

- Acabou-se, professor...- disse, com a voz trêmula - está acabado...

* * *

Sirius seguia o rastro de Pettigrew rapidamente, em sua forma canina. Não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo do outro lado da caverna, nem que Remo viera em seu encalço. Apenas sabia que queria pegar aquele rato..."Isabella tinha razão", pensou Sirius, amargurado " ela me conhece melhor do que eu imaginava...". Sentiu um arrepio frio na espinha quando finalmente encontrou o rastro de Rabicho. Ele estava em algum ponto, muito próximo dali...

- Estava a minha procura, Sirius? - falou uma voz esganiçada, logo atrás.

Quando Sirius virou-se, Pettigrew o encarava com um ar de deboche na cara. O clima era tenso, e lembrava exatamente o dia em que Rabicho simulara a própria morte...mas agora Sirius não iria deixá-lo levar a melhor...hesitou com a varinha em mãos, sentindo todo o ódio fazer tremer o seu corpo.

- Expeliarmus!! - Pettigrew fora mais rápido, e aproveitando-se da hesitação de Sirius, desarmara-o.

Enfurecido, e sem raciocinar, Sirius lançou-se sobre Pettigrew, esmurrando-o com o braço que não estava ferido. Empurrou-o com força contra a parede, tentando a todo custo pegar sua varinha de volta...

A dor lancinante que sentiu em sua perna fez Sirius largar Pettigrew, e cambalear para trás, encostando-se na outra parede da caverna...e a sua frente o rosto vitorioso do traidor, segurando o mesmo punhal com que assassinara a própria irmã, agora encharcado do sangue de Sirius.

- Estupefaça!! - Sirius viu Remo aparecer praticamente do nada - o que esse desgraçado fez com você?

- Na-nada - sua voz tremeu, e tentou não se apavorar ao ver a hemorragia provocada pelo ferimento - eu tô legal.

Mas Remo já não ouvia mais Sirius. Reanimara Pettigrew, e agora o tinha bem seguro diante de si, completamente desarmado. Devolveu a Sirius sua varinha, e voltou-se para Rabicho.

- Nós te demos uma chance, seu traidor filho da %#@*&#...mas agora...não há ninguém aqui para salvar a sua pele...

- Você pensa que eu tenho medo de você, seu lobisomem...

- Cala essa sua boca imunda...- Remo tremia - você não tem noção de tudo o que você fez? Você matou a sua irmã...- apontou a varinha para Pettigrew - você não merece clemência...

Juntando todas as forças que tinha, Sirius levantou-se e segurou a tempo o pulso de Remo.

- Da última vez íamos fazer isso juntos...- olhou com desdém para Pettigrew - vamos fazer juntos...pelo Tiago...pela Lílian...e pela Amanda...

- Avada Kedavra!!!!!

Pelo resto de sua vida, Sirius jamais se esqueceria do último olhar de Pedro Pettigrew antes de morrer pelas mãos daqueles que haviam sido seus únicos amigos, numa época já remota...era medo, pavor...mas em nenhum instante emitira qualquer sinal de arrependime

- Acabou-se...mas a que preço? - Sirius olhou agoniado para Remo - nos transformamos em assassinos...

- Nós ainda vamos ter muito tempo para se arrepender...vamos embora, Sirius...eu acho que alguma coisa aconteceu...- Sirius apoiou-se no ombro de Remo, e lentamente começaram a procurar a saída da caverna. Ainda olhou para trás, onde o corpo de Pettigrew estava caído...

* * *

Praticamente todos os aurors do Ministério foram para a Floresta Proibida, Danny McKinnon entre eles. Desde a morte de Lúcio Malfoy, a auror fora mantida longe de qualquer ação, por questões de segurança. Mas naquela noite, era a única pessoa de plantão em Londres que poderia chefiar um destacamento até Hogsmeade. E não hesitou nem um minuto quando recebeu a mensagem de Sirius.

Quando Sirius e Remo finalmente saíram de dentro da caverna, havia tanta gente que por alguns instantes ficaram tontos, tentando compreender o que acontecia...

- Eu pensei que vocês não fossem voltar - a voz de Lyra ecoou esganiçada, e a moça aproximou-se, ainda apavorada - onde vocês se meteram?

- Depois nós respondemos a sua pergunta, Lyra...eu preciso de uma maca, urgente.

Só então Lyra percebeu que Sirius mal se aguentava em pé, e conjurou rapidamente uma maca para o irmão.

- Quem te fez isso? - perguntou, mas já sabendo a resposta - o que vocês fizeram? 

- Depois eu conto tudo...eu quero saber do Harry...Harry! - chamou, aflito, enquanto procurava uma posição confortável para ficar.

O rapaz aproximou-se, ainda chocado com tudo o que acontecera...mas sorriu ao ver que o padrinho estava a salvo.

- Você está bem? - Sirius perguntou, preocupado. - Aconteceu alguma coisa com você...Harry, eu não entendi muito bem o que estava acontecendo naquela caverna...e você está sangrando - disse, apontando para o braço do afilhado - e o que houve depois que eu saí?

- Vai ser uma longa história, Sirius...eu não sei dizer se eu estou realmente bem...Voldemort está morto...- Harry abaixou os olhos, amargurado - e Dumbledore também...

Sirius fechou os olhos, amargurado. Voldemort fora derrotado, mas antes conseguira fazer seu último estrago...no dia seguinte, todos os jornais estampariam a grande notícia, exatamente como acontecera dezessete anos atrás...mas a qual preço? Morte de pessoas queridas? 

Naquele momento, Sirius já não conseguia mais raciocinar, e ficou aliviado quando Danyela tomou as rédeas da situação e deu ordens para regressarem o mais depressa possível para Hogwarts. Uma sensação de tranquilidade tomou conta do seu corpo durante todo o caminho de volta, e adormeceu num sono profundo e confortável.

* * *

Hogwarts amanheceu em silêncio, num sinal de respeito pela morte de Dumbledore. O café da manhã fora servido diretamente nas casas, e a professora Minerva deu ordens expressas para nenhum aluno sair de sua respectiva sala comunal. Havia muito o que ser feito durante todo aquele dia, mas ela não sentia o menor ânimo. O fato de ter que manter o pulso firme, e não demonstrar a sua tristeza, a torturava, mas essa atitude era necessária para manter a ordem no castelo.

Arabella Figg chegou logo pela manhã ao castelo, já ciente de todos os acontecimentos daquela noite. Apesar do cansaço reinante em todos os envolvidos, não hesitou em passar praticamente o dia inteiro interrogando-os, juntando todas as peças do quebra-cabeças. Só não ousara incomodar Sirius, que ainda dormia na ala hospitalar.

Olhou um a um os envolvidos : Harry, angustiado e exausto, lembrou-lhe Tiago, quando voltava de suas missões...Rony e Hermione, meio deslocados , haviam entrado de gaiato naquela história...Lyra provara que não era mais uma garotinha, como ainda gostava de agir e Snape mostrara toda a lealdade que possuía por Dumbledore...e Remo estava fora de órbita...a respeito da morte de Pettigrew, não conseguira explicar a história com clareza suficiente...

- Bem...vocês estão dispensados, e eu lhes recomendo umas boas horas de sono, e uma refeição reforçada. Eu não posso deixar de me alegar com a morte de Voldemort, mas também sinto enormemente a perda de Dumbledore...ele também foi meu professor, e muito do que sou hoje, eu devo a ele...Minerva, agora precisamos conversar sobre a sua posse...

A professora concordou, desanimada. Não sabia se estava preparada para assumir a diretoria de Hogwarts.

* * *

Isabella passou a noite toda em claro, preocupada demais com Sirius para dormir. Quando o viu chegar, desmaiado numa maca teve a clara impressão de que seu marido estava morto. Madame Pomfrey logo a tranquilizou, enquanto verificava a extensão do ferimento.

- Vou ter que tratá-lo como trouxa, mas não tem problema, Sra Black...tudo vai ficar bem...

Tudo vai ficar bem...era difícil para Isabella acreditar nisso, depois de tudo o que acotecera...a morte de Dumbledore afetara a todos em Hogwarts, e o clima de tristeza era reinante no castelo. Mas Isabella ainda não conseguira se conformar com a atitude de Sirius, embora ela tivesse certeza de que ele iria atrás de Pettigrew...e esse fora o resultado: arriscara a vida à toa, por uma pessoa que não valia nada, um traidor...

Não havia mais ninguém na ala hospitalar. Harry e os garotos estiveram ali logo quando chegaram, ainda de madrugada, mas agora já estavam recolhidos à suas casas. Isabella achou bom o silêncio. Não se sentia animada para conversar com ninguém. Da janela da enfermaria observava os jardins do castelo, com saudades da época em que era apenas uma adolescente, e considerava a escola sua segunda casa.

- Bella...

A mulher voltou-se para a cama, e verificou que Sirius acaba de acordar. Aproximou-se lentamente, exausta depois de uma noite de vigília.

- Faz tempo que você acordou?

- Só o suficiente para admirar você de longe...eu já te disse hoje que você está linda? - falou, quase sussurrando, mas mesmo assim sorrindo - você vai me perdoar?

- Eu acho que você precisa descansar - Isabella respondeu, ajeitando os lençois, tentando evitar o olhar de Sirius - mais tarde nós voltamos a conversar...

- Eu sei que cometi o maior erro da minha vida...mas eu preciso do seu apoio, Isabella...é você quem me dá forças...

- Por favor, não diga mais nada - ela aproximou-se mais ainda da cama, e seus rostos ficaram a poucos centímetros de distância - eu só preciso que você me prometa...que jure que nunca mais vai se meter numa enrascada...por mim e pelas crianças...

- Eu juro...- Sirius puxou Isabella para mais perto de si, e os dois beijaram-se, deixando as lágrimas se misturarem - eu te amo...

* * *

Todas as atividades de Hogwarts foram suspensas naquele fim de semestre. McGonagall cancelou todos os exames e a final do Campeonato de Quadribol. Isso gerou protestos em alguns alunos, mas no fundo Harry respirou aliviado: não estava em condições de jogar.

Sem ter muito o que fazer, Harry aproveitou aqueles últimos dias em Hogwarts para matar as saudades que sabia que iria sentir. Rony e Hermione estranharam no início aquele isolamento do amigo, mas Harry deixou bem claro que sentia-se melhor assim. Evitava lembrar-se daquela noite: a imagem de Dumbledore morto ainda persistia em sua mente.

Gastava a maior parte do tempo com Hagrid, talvez a pessoa de quem mais fosse sentir falta quando terminasse a escola. Eram as melhores horas do dia, enquanto brincava com Canino, e tentava comer um dos terríveis biscoitos feitos pelo amigo. Nessas ocasiões, Rony e Hermione o acompanhavam, e os quatro relembravam as melhores histórias daqueles sete anos de convivência. Aos poucos, o guarda-caças se recuperava da perda de Dumbledore, mas sempre que podia, contava aos garotos algo sobre o diretor.

- O Harry já te contou a novidade, Hagrid? - comentou Rony, empolgado, numa daquelas tardes.

- Qual novidade? 

- Eu recebi um convite...do Pudlemore United para ser o apanhador do time júnior...

- Harry!! Por Merlin, você está falando sério? Mesmo? - Hagrid abraçou-o, quase quebrando as costelas do rapaz - seu pai ficaria orgulhoso de você, Harry - disse emocionado.

Mas nem só Harry recebeu boas notícias naqueles dias. Pouco antes do fim das aulas, Hermione fora chamada à sala de Lyra. A professora a esperava ansiosa, segurando uma carta nas mãos.

- Você conseguiu, Hermione...

- O quê? - perguntou, surpresa.

- Lembra-se que eu lhe disse se interessava a você uma vaga na Universidade Mágica de Boston?

- Lembro...mas professora, eu lhe disse que iria ficar muito caro...

- Eu sei disso, Hermione...mas eu escrevi uma longa carta para o reitor da universidade, expliquei como você é inteligente e aplicada, a melhor aluna de Hogwarts...e você conseguiu uma bolsa de estudos, Hermione. É uma chance que você não pode perder.

Hermione olhou perplexa para a professora, sem acreditar no que ouvia.

- Quer dizer...que eu vou poder estudar de graça? Mas isso é maravilhoso...eu...não sei nem como agradecê-la, professora.

- Você merece, Hermione. E não precisa mais me chamar de professora...apenas Lyra, ok?

* * *

Era o último dia em Hogwarts. Harry aproveitou para dar um último vôo no campo de Quadribol. Pelo menos enquanto voava, esquecia-se de seus problemas. Naquelas duas últimas semanas, tentara pensar o menos possível em Lilá, e em sua traição...mas havia horas em que era impossível, e sentia raiva de si mesmo por ter sido tão estúpido.

Do alto de sua vassoura, viu Sirius aproximando-se do campo lentamente, ainda mancando. Harry lembrou-se dos filmes de guerra que assistia quando era criança, quando os heróis voltavam para casa feridos...

Deu dois loopings no ar, antes de pousar ao lado do padrinho, que sentara-se nas arquibancadas, e o observava atentamente.

- Você é sempre tão exibicionista assim, ou é só por que eu estou aqui? - perguntou, divertido.

- Você não devia estar lá dentro, descansando? - retorquiu Harry, no mesmo tom do padrinho.

- Estou cansado de ficar deitado...e já não chegam a Lyra e a Isabella dizendo o que devo fazer - o semblante de Sirius voltou a ficar sério - eu estou preocupado com você, Harry.

- Eu estou bem, Sirius...de verdade - Harry sabia que não estava sendo convincente - eu vou ficar legal.

- Eu sei disso...mas eu só quero que você saiba que qualquer coisa que você precisar, eu estou aqui.

- Obrigado. - os dois permaneceram algum tempo em silêncio - eu não sabia o que estava fazendo, quando vocês chegaram na caverna...eu quase...bem, você sabe...qual teria sido a consequência, Sirius?

- Não sei bem ao certo...uma espécie de demônio, talvez. Mas não se atormente por causa disso. Você estava enfeitiçado, não sabia o que estava fazendo. 

- E o que vai acontecer com ela? - perguntou, angustiado.

- Ainda não sei...ela está presa em Londres. Assim que eu voltar para as minhas atividades, é que eu vou saber. A única providência que eu tomei em relação a esse caso foi mandar soltar Parvati Patil.

- Eu não acredito ainda que a Lilá teve coragem...isso me revolta demais...

- Não é fácil descobrir que alguém que nós gostamos é um traidor, Harry. Mas transforme essa revolta em algo produtivo, e tente não alimentar mais raiva. É só o que posso lhe dizer.

Do outro lado do campo, vinham caminhando Vívian e Draco, abraçados. Harry percebeu como Sirius ficara tenso, e resolveu deixar os três a sós. Eles também tinham muito a conversar.

* * *

O Salão Principal estava de luto quando os alunos entraram para a festa de fim de ano. Na verdade, não haveria festa, em respeito à memória de Dumbledore. Mas o ministério preparara uma cerimônia especial para a posse de Minerva McGonagall como diretora de Hogwarts.

Ao assinar um enorme livro negro, Minerva já estava empossada. Em seguida, levantou-se e dirigiu-se a todos os presentes, alunos, professores e ao Ministério.

- Primeiramente, digo a todos que assumo hoje Hogwarts contra a minha vontade. Não era assim que eu imaginava a sucessão de Dumbledore. Nós últimos anos, ele vinha me preparando para ser diretora, quando ele se aposentasse...infelizmente, isso não aconteceu. Mas quero deixar bem claro que vou seguir a risca tudo o que aprendi com ele. Assim como vocês - dirigiu-se aos alunos - eu também fui aluna de Alvo Dumbledore. Hoje, vamos todos erguer nossas taças em sua memória, e espero que vocês sigam o exemplo do diretor.

McGonagall ergueu sua taça, e todos os alunos, sem exceção, também ergueram, e numa só voz disseram, emocianados:

- À Alvo Dumbledore!

- Gostaria de aproveitar o momento e nomear o Profº Severo Snape como o novo vice-diretor de Hogwarts e o Profº Remo Lupin o novo diretor da Grifinória.

Na mesa das duas casas explodiram palmas, comemorando as nomeações. Mas, fora a Sonserina, nenhuma das outras casas gostaram muito de ter Snape como vice-diretor.

- Ainda bem que estamos caindo fora - comentou Rony - já imaginaram, o Snape, vice-diretor? Agora sim ele vai se achar o máximo...

Harry não respondeu. Haviam passado por tanta coisa, que sua antipatia pelo professor quase que desaparecera. Mais uma vez, olhou para a mesa dos professores, e seu olhar se cruzou com o de Snape. Se não havia simpatia entre os dois, pelo menos o rancor ficara para trás. 

Os alunos do sétimo ano receberam seus diplomas, e logo depois teve início o jantar. Só por volta da meia-noite o salão começou a se esvaziar. Quando já estava próximo da porta, Harry cruzou com Draco e Vívian. E para sua surpresa, Malfoy não fizera as piadas de sempre.

- Quem diria, não Potter? Finalmente formados...

- Pois é...quem diria... - Harry não soube o que dizer.

- Então até qualquer dia...não vou ser hipócrita o suficiente para dizer que sentirei sua falta...mas enfim...

- Não se esqueça que eu moro na mesma casa que a Vívian, Malfoy - respondeu, quase divertido - boa-noite para vocês.

* * *

O Expresso de Hogwarts partiu na manhã seguinte, e aquela parecia mais uma viagem de volta para casa...mas Harry sabia que era a última vez que viajaria naquele trem como aluno. Tinha um diploma na mala atestando que ele era um bruxo formado, apto para exercer magia fora de Hogwarts. Ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia aliviado, ficava perdido ante a expectativa da sua nova vida. Vida de adulto.

Rony e Hermione discutiam ardentemente sobre a partida dela para os EUA em Setembro. O namorado não aceitava de forma alguma que Mione fosse viver em outro país, mesmo sabendo que era o sonho dela continuar a estudar, se tornar pesquisadora...

Harry não dava ouvidos à discussão dos amigos. Ainda não se dera conta que dali para a frente tudo seria diferente. Cada um seguiria o seu caminho, não se veriam mais todos os dias. Mas sabia que a amizade continuaria, para sempre. Tudo o que haviam feito juntos, naqueles sete anos serviram para fortalecer os laços que os uniam.

Olhou mais uma vez pela janela, e viu pela última vez as torres do castelo, destacando-se na paisagem. Só então percebeu que seus amigos estavam ao seu lado...os três jovens deram-se as mãos e permaneceram um longo tempo em silêncio...não precisavam de palavras para expressar o que sentiam.

Epílogo...

voltar


	21. Epílogo

Epílogo 

Meus bons amigos, onde estão   
Notícias de todos quero saber   
Cada um fez sua vida de forma diferente   
Às vezes me pergunto: Malditos ou inocentes?   
  
Nossos sonhos, realidades   
Todas as vertigens, crueldades   
Sobre nossos ombros aprendemos a carregar   
Toda a vontade que faz vingar   
  
No bem que fez prá mim   
Assim, assim, me fez feliz, assim   
  
O amor sem fim   
Não esconde o medo   
De ser completo e imperfeito 

"Meus Bons Amigos" - Barão Vermelho

* * *

Harry sabia que aquele verão não seria como os anteriores. Teria apenas o mês de julho para descansar, antes de se apresentar ao Pudlemere United e começar a treinar para os jogos da liga juvenil de Quadribol. Resolveu então aceitar o convite dos Weasley, e passar todo o mês em companhia dos seus amigos. Vívian, de última hora, também resolveu ir junto com Harry, apesar dos protestos do namorado.

Embora os Weasley não tivessem se recuperado ainda da perda de Percy, eles tentavam tocar a vida em frente. Fred e Jorge, a essas alturas estavam ocupados com a montagem de sua loja, e quase não paravam em casa. Rony aproveitava ao máximo a companhia de Hermione, que em setembro embarcaria para os EUA. O casal evitava tocar nesse assunto, pois fatalmente acabariam brigando. O rapaz ainda não se conformava com a idéia de ficar longe da namorada. 

Aqueles foram dias agradáveis, e que ficariam para sempre na lembrança de Harry. Apesar de tudo o que acontecera em Hogwarts, apesar da dor que ele ainda sentia pela morte de Dumbledore, ele sabia que agora dias melhores viriam. E só a perspectiva de jogar num time profissional já o deixava excitado suficiente para esquecer suas dores, e encarar de peito aberto o futuro à sua frente.

No dia de seu aniversário, a Sra Weasley fez um belo bolo, e comemoraram os dezoito anos de Harry no jardim. Enquanto fazia um pedido ao cortar a primeira fatia, o rapaz reparou que estava sendo observado atentamente por Gina. Seus olhares se encontraram por alguns instantes, mas foi o suficiente para acender em Harry novamene a vontade de estar junto dela, de beijá-la, de tê-la em seus braços. Sabia que o namoro de Gina e Colin terminara antes das férias. 

As três garotas conversavam animadamente, mas isso não impediu Harry de aproximar-se, e convidar Gina para uma volta pelos arredores da propriedade.

- Então... você vai seguir carreira no quadribol...- Gina comentou, procurando algum assunto para quebrar o silêncio constrangedor que se instalara entre os dois.

- É...quer dizer...é, vou sim. Começo a treinar em agosto.

- Pena que não deu tempo para você ser convocado para a Copa...

- É...esse ano, a copa vai ser sediada no Brasil...quem sabe na próxima eu não sou convocado? - Harry sorriu , e virou-se para Gina, que perturbou-se. Não imaginava que ainda poderia sentir-se daquela maneira na companhia do rapaz.

- Você me chamou para dar uma volta....- disse, com a voz trêmula - deve ter algum motivo...

- Eu...eu não sei o que dizer , Gina...eu agi como um idiota esse tempo todo...

- O que você está querendo dizer com isso? - perguntou, enfezada.

- Uma segunda chance...de tentar consertar as burradas que nós dois fizemos...eu acho que nunca consegui te esquecer, Gina...

Gina olhou seriamente para Harry. Estava confusa a respeito dos próprios sentimentos, desde que terminara o namoro com Colin. Pensava muito em Harry, em como havia sido infantil...mas ao mesmo tempo sentia medo, de que realmente não houvesse mais nenhum sentimento entre os dois.

- Você ainda está confuso - foi tudo o que Gina conseguiu responder - com tudo o que aconteceu entre você e a Lilá.

- Não estou confuso...eu sei o que eu quero...- Harry estava tão próximo de Gina que conseguia sentir o hálito fresco que a garota exalava, e a eletricidade que percorria pelo seu corpo o deixou tão excitado que ele não conseguiu se conter, e puxou Gina para si, e perderam-se no beijo mais longo e intenso de suas vidas. Ao mesmo tempo que tentava afastar o rapaz para longe, Gina o queria mais próximo, mais seu....mas quando sentiu as mãos de Harry tentando explorar o seu corpo, a garota definitivamente interrompeu o beijo, e o encarou séria.

- Eu ainda sou virgem, Harry...e quero que você me dê um tempo, entendeu? - sua expressão se suavizou, e ela sorriu - nós somos dois grandes idiotas...

- Então você aceita o seu ex-namorado-idiota de volta, Srta Weasley? - Harry perguntou, o sorriso aberto.

Não houve resposta. Apenas outro beijo.

* * *

Os meses se passaram, e Harry percebeu que sua nova vida não seria tão tranquila como imaginava. Em agosto, apresentou-se ao seu novo time, e começou a treinar duro para o campeonato juvenil, que teria início em outubro. Harry sabia que se seu desempenho fosse ótimo, conseguiria uma vaga no time principal. E treinava tanto que chegava em casa exausto, querendo apenas descanso.

Em setembro, a rotina estabeleceu-se de vez: Gina e Vívian voltaram para Hogwarts, e Hermione finalmente embarcara para os EUA. Nesse dia, Harry realmente percebeu que sentia pela partida da amiga. No aeroporto, a garota fez um escândalo, chorando no ombro do amigo. E depois, a despedida de Rony...Harry jamais conseguiria descrever a desolação do amigo, quando Hermione passou pelo portão de embarque, e deu um último aceno...

- É o fim, Harry...- Rony murmurou, enquanto o avião levantava vôo - ela vai se desenvolver, ser uma grande bruxa...e eu? - perguntou, angustiado. - O que eu tenho a oferecer a Mione? Nada. - Nos últimos tempos, até encontrar alguma coisa que realmente gostasse de fazer, Rony ajudava os gêmeos na loja de logros, estabelecida num modesto ponto do Beco Diagonal.

- Não fale assim, Rony...vocês se amam, não? É isso o que interessa...

Mas Rony o olhou incrédulo, e Harry perguntava-se o que poderia fazer pelo amigo...

O campeonato começou, e o Pudlemere teve certeza de que acertara ao contratar Harry Potter, o garoto-que-sobreviveu. Vencendo jogo após jogo, o time colocou-se na confortável posição de líder do grupo, garantindo uma vaga na fase eliminatória. Agora, os jornais começavam a estampar fotos do rapaz, fazendo grandes elogios ao mais novo telento do quadribol. E Harry seguiu nesse ritmo frenético até dezembro, quando conseguiu uma folga próxima aos feriados de Natal. E foi nesses dias, quando recebeu uma carta de Hermione, reclamando da falta de Rony. O rapaz não pensou duas vezes, e comprou para o amigo uma passagem para os EUA. Só esperava que sua atitude fosse bem-vinda para Rony.

Harry passou o Natal em casa, em companhia de Sirius e Isabella. E pela primeira vez, Draco compareceu à casa da namorada. Sirius o aceitou relutantemente, mas Harry não conseguiu disfarçar muito bem o desagrado que sentia pelo ex-colega. Mas não falou nada, para não estragar a noite. 

Na noite de ano-novo, Harry emprestou o carro de Sirius e viajou até Ottery St Catchpole. Pretendia levar Gina para um jantar em Londres naquela noite, oferecido pelo Pudlemere United aos seus jogadores e familiares. E enquanto esperava a namorada terminar de se arrumar, chamou Rony para um lado, e entregou-lhe a passagem.

- Você ficou louco, Harry? - Rony arregalou os olhos mais uma vez, ao ler no pergaminho Londres-Boston. Isso deve ter custado caro...

- É classe econômica, Rony...e não se preocupe, considere essa passagem um presente de noivado antecipado.

- Mas Harry...

- Não há desculpas para você não ir, Rony. A Hermione está precisando de você. Tenho certeza que ela te ama...mas eu só te peço um favor...

- Qual?

- Que vocês me convidem para padrinho do casamento...- Harry sorriu, dando um tapinha no ombro de Rony, que acabou descontraindo também. Nisso, Gina finalmente desceu do quarto, já pronta para sairem. Usava um vestido preto, longo, simples mas elegante. Harry adorava quando a garota colocava roupas trouxas. 

Despediram-se dos Weasley, e partiram para Londres. Gina sentia-se deslumbrada. Entrar com Harry num restaurante, e ser observada pelas pessoas ao redor deixou-a constrangida no início, mas quando Harry começou a apresentá-la para seus companheiros, e dizia "minha namorada", orgulhoso, ela soube que nunca se arrependeria de ter reatado o namoro com o rapaz.

Após a meia-noite, teve início o baile, e Harry puxou Gina para a pista de dança. Embora os dois não soubessem dançar muito bem, perderam a conta de quantas músicas foram tocadas enquanto se beijavam. 

- Harry...- Gina murmurou.

- Hum? - Harry estava concentrado na música - fala...

- Eu...eu quero ir para outro lugar...ficar a sós com você...

Saíram incógnitos do baile, e percorreram as ruas desertas de Londres, a procura de algum lugar para onde poderiam ir, sem serem incomodados...Uma louca excitação tomara conta do casal, deixando-os quase sem rumo. Mas Harry teve a prudência de passar por uma loja de conveniências (trouxa) e comprar uma garrafa de vinho e preservativos.

- Eu já sei para onde podemos ir - disse, enquanto dirigia rumo a estrada que dava acesso para River Country.

- E para onde vamos?

- Surpresa ! - beijou-lhe rapidamente os lábios - mas tenho certeza que você vai gostar...

Ao entrar na cidade, Harry teve o cuidado de passar longe da casa de Sirius...não tinha certeza se os padrinhos já estavam dormindo, e não queria criar uma situação constrangedora...tomou um caminho alternativo para a sua casa, o velho casarão dos Potter...

Entraram no primeiro quarto do corredor, e Harry conjurou rapidamente lençois limpos. Embora a casa fosse velha, e estivesse abandonada há anos, pelo menos ali eles teriam privacidade suficiente para sua primeira vez.

Harry acendeu algumas velas, e abriu o vinho. Gina estava levemente tensa, mas ao primeiro toque do namorado, levando-a em direção à cama, a garota procurou relaxar. Deixou que Harry tirasse seu vestido, revelando aos poucos a sua pele branca e macia. E quando finalmente deitaram-se, e deixaram seus instintos guiarem o momento, compreenderam que jamais iriam se separar novamente. Estavam compartilhando a mais intensa das intimidades, e isso só podia ser feito com amor...

Já era dia claro quando Harry finalmente deixou Gina em casa, torcendo para que o Sr Weasley não aparecesse por ali...e só partiu quando a namorada entrou n'A Toca, lançando-lhe um beijo de longe. E naquela manhã fria, 1º de janeiro de 1999, Harry Potter descobriu que Gina Weasley era a mulher da sua vida.

* * *

Em Hogwarts, os alunos tentavam se acostumar com a severidade de McGonagall na direção da escola. Muito menos tolerante, a diretora procurava se adequar às suas novas funções. Isso não era tarefa fácil, muito menos sob as circustâncias em que fora obrigada a assumi-las.

Para Remo Lupin, aqueles não foram dias fáceis. A lembrança de Amanda ainda doía, e muitas vezes ele se perguntava, enquanto tentava dormir, como seria a sua vida dali para frente. Haviam apenas duas coisas com as quais ele se importava: sua filha e seu trabalho. Nos primeiros dias sem Amanda, ele logo percebeu que não conseguiria cuidar do bebê sozinho, e não hesitou em pedir ajuda de Lyra. E esta não se negou em nenhum instante, chegando até mesmo a amamentar Maryanne.

Aquele fora um dos invernos mais rigorosos pelos quais Hogwarts já passara. Os alunos andavam amuados pelos corredores gelados, reclamando do frio e da neve que os impedia de permanecer no jardim. Talvez por isso, ninguém tivesse reparado que a medida que as semanas se passavam, Vívian Black estava mais pálida e abatida. A garota pouco conversava com os amigos, preferindo se isolar no seu dormitório. E nem a notícia, em princípios do mês do fevereiro, de que sua mãe dera a luz à um menino, a deixou animada.

Lyra passou a observar a sobrinha com maior atenção. E numa manhã, em que o sétimo ano da Grifinória assistia a aula de História da Magia, Vívian pediu licença e saiu correndo da sala, deixando todos os seus colegas perplexos. Sem perder tempo, Gina seguiu a amiga, preocupada. Aquele comportamento de Vívian não era normal, absolutamente.

Encontrou-a no banheiro, lavando o rosto. Gina não se lembrava de tê-la visto antes tão abatida.

- Você está bem?

- Hã? Ah, estou...quer dizer, foi só uma indisposição...algum problema com o meu estômago...

- E desde quando você tem problemas de estômago, Vívian? - quem respondeu não fora Gina, e sim Lyra, que encerrara a aula mais cedo para verificar o que ocorrera com a sobrinha - Hein? 

- Desde que eu comi alguma coisa que não me fez bem, Lyra...vamos Gina, eu já estou bem melhor...

- A senhorita não vai a lugar algum sem antes me explicar o que está acontecendo, Vívian.

- Eu não devo satisfação a você, titia...vê se me deixa em paz! - Deu as costas para a tia, em direção à porta. Gina ainda esperou, sem saber ao certo o que fazer.

- Acontece que eu não sou idiota, Vívian...e eu conheço os sintomas de uma mulher grávida...- virou-se para a sobrinha, que a olhava acuada - eu estou certa, não?

- Isso é um problema meu, você não tem nada a ver com isso...- explodiu Vívian, desesperada.

- Você só tem dezesseis anos, Vívian...dezesseis, já parou para pensar nisso? Como você pôde ser tão estúpida? 

- Eu já disse que isso é um problema meu...e pare de se meter na minha vida! - disse e saiu correndo, corredor afora.

- Er...eu vou tentar falar com ela, professora....eu não sabia também...

- Então vá, Gina. Enquanto isso, vou despachar uma coruja urgente para o Sirius...- sua expressão era de puro desconsolo.

* * *

Vívian sentia-se uma ré em seu julgamento, enquanto esperava a chegada de Sirius na casa de Lyra, dois dias após o incidente no banheiro. Tentava fingir que nada estava acontecendo, mas temia pelo que podia acontecer no momento em que dissesse para o pai que estava grávida de Draco Malfoy. Segurava Severinho no colo, fazendo algumas gracinhas para o bebê rir. A idéia de ter um filho não a apavorava, principalmente porque Draco estava do seu lado. Recebia cartas quase que diárias do namorado, nas quais ele dizia que já arrumara um modo de ganhar dinheiro, enquanto o Ministério não desbloqueasse os seus bens.

Ao chegar à casa da irmã, Sirius ainda não sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo com sua filha mais velha. Naqueles últimos dias, andava empolgado com o nascimento do filho, a quem ele e Isabella deram o nome de Thiago, e não esperava que Vívian estivesse com algum problema em Hogwarts.

- Então...posso saber porque fui chamado com tanta urgência? - perguntou à irmã, preocupado. - Infelizmente, a Isabella não pôde vir também...você sabe como um bebê dá trabalho...

- Não faz mal, Sirius...depois a Vívian vai se explicar com a mãe, também...mas por ora, basta vocês dois conversarem...

- Mas o que está havendo? - dirigiu-se à filha - você foi expulsa, ou coisa parecida?

- Vocês querem saber? - Vívian colocou o primo no colo da tia, e se dirigiu ao pai - eu já estou cansada de bancar a ré - virou-se para a tia, furiosa - por que você já não contou tudo para ele na carta? Já que tudo o que você tem feito nesses últimos dias é me julgar, porque não abriu essa sua boca enorme?

- Já chega, Vívian - Sirius segurou a filha pelo braço, espantado com a violenta reação da garota - Lyra, o que você tem a me contar?

- Pergunte à sua filha, Sirius...- Lyra respondeu, decepcionada - eu cuidei dessa garota durante treze anos, e é assim que ela retribui o meu carinho, zelo...

- Então...Vívian, por favor...

Vívian jamais iria se esquecer da decepcão estampada no rosto do pai, quando disse "eu estou grávida". E jamais se esqueceria também da discussão que tiveram naquela tarde, talvez a pior de suas vidas...."tudo o que você e minha mãe queriam era ficar juntos novamente, e pouco se importaram comigo, que eu iria deixar a minha casa, minha escola, o meu país...e vocês nunca me perguntaram se eu realmente gostava de Hogwarts...sem querer, vocês me afastaram de suas vidas, e agora é tarde para voltar..."quando saiu da casa de Lyra, já anoitecia. Chorando furiosamente, escreveu algumas linhas para Draco, avisando-o que não voltaria mais para a casa dos pais.

* * *

Rony não imaginava que sua viagem para os EUA pudesse trazer algum benefício para o seu relacionamento com Hermione. Tinha medo que os meses que passaram afastados pudessem ter esfriado o seu namoro. Mas desde o momento em que desembarcara em Boston, e Mione se jogara em seus braços, chorando emocionada, ele sabia que nada mudara entre os dois.

Hermione vivia sozinha, num pequeno apartamento próximo à faculdade. Pelo que Rony percebeu logo ao entrar, era que a namorada não tinha muito tempo para cuidar dos afazeres domésticos. Mas a pilha de livros sobre a mesa da cozinha indicava que a garota continuava tão dedicada aos estudos quanto antes. Mas não perdeu muito tempo examinando aquele que seria seu novo lar...puxou Hermione para si, e a levou para o quarto, onde mataram as saudades...

Nas semanas que se passaram, Rony procurou se adaptar a sua nova realidade. Deixara toda a sua família do outro lado do Atlântico, para ficar com a mulher que amava...isso às vezes o assustava, deixando-lhe inseguro. Tinha medo de estar vivendo apenas um sonho, que pudesse acabar com o tempo. E ainda havia o problema do dinheiro. O rapaz havia trazido algumas economias, mas sabia que logo acabaria. E não era justo viver da ajuda-de-custo que Hermione recebia da faculdade, por trabalhar algumas horas por dia na biblioteca da instituição. 

Foi em princípios de fevereiro que Rony finalmente encontrou algo com que pudesse se ocupar, e de quebra ganhar algum dinheiro. Enquanto esperava Hermione sair da biblioteca, viu um anúncio no mural procurando fotógrafos para o jornal editado pelos próprios alunos da faculdade. 

- Você viu isso? - mostrou o anúncio à namorada, quando esta finalmente chegara.

- Hum, interessante, Rony...escuta, eu conheço o responsável pelo jornal...você quer falar com ele? Esse pessoal paga muito mal, mas eles são legais...e pode ser um começo.

- Você me apresentaria esse cara? - o rosto de Rony iluminou-se, diante da possibilidade de finalmente ter encontrado alguma coisa que gostaria de fazer - sério?

- Eu faço qualquer coisa para te deixar feliz, Rony - Mione beijou-o, ternamente - eu te amo!

* * *

Agora já haviam se passado um ano desde sua formatura, e Harry surpreendeu-se por tanta coisa ter acontecido em tão pouco tempo. Naquela primavera, após garantir a vitória do Pudlemere na disputa pelo Campeonato Juvenil, o rapaz finalmene alcançara sua vaga no time principal. Por consequência, sua vida ficou ainda mais atribulada, e quase não lhe sobrava tempo algum.

Já não encontrava mais seus antigos colegas de Hogwarts, e não tinha muita idéia do rumo que haviam tomado em suas vidas. Apenas Rony e Hermione mandavam-lhe notícias frequentes, contando as novidades. E foi assim que Harry soube que Rony conseguira um emprego como fotógrafo "não é grande coisa, mas já consegui guardar dinheiro para fazer um curso decente de fotografia...Hermione continua bitolada nos estudos, como sempre, a não ser quando o assunto é cozinhar...Harry, a comida dela é horrível!!...e Nova York é o máximo, você e a Gina precisam conhecer essa cidade. "

No entanto, em casa o clima andava cada vez mais tenso, conforme o verão se aproximava, por conta da gravidez de Vívian. A garota simplesmente parara de mandar notícias, e se não fosse por Lyra e Gina, ninguém saberia como ela estava. Sirius vivia de mal-humor, e passava a maior parte do tempo no Ministério, evitando encarar a realidade. Harry prefiria não se meter, mas quando ouvia Sirius e Isabella discutirem, cada qual jogando a responsabilidade sobre o outro, sentia vontade de escrever para Vívian, e tentar fazer com que a garota pedisse desculpas por tudo o que dissera ao pai.

Sirius encarregou Harry de buscar Vívian na estação, no dia em que a garota chegaria de Hogwarts. Arrumara uma viagem de emergência ao interior, e não poderia buscá-la. O rapaz sentiu-se um tanto constrangido, ao perceber que a gravidez de Vívian já estava bem visível. E por alguns instantes sentiu inveja de Malfoy, desejando que Gina, ao lado da amiga, também estivesse grávida...

- Será que vai demorar muito para nos ajudar com a bagagem? - reclamou Vívian, bem-humorada.

- Você ainda não aprendeu a cumprimentar as pessoas? - Harry respondeu no mesmo tom, aproveitando para dar um beijo em Gina - então, finalmente formadas?

- Finalmente livre de Hogwarts - comentou Vívian em tom de tédio - agora eu vou mandar na minha vida...

Gina olhou Harry significativamente, como quem diz "melhor não discutir", e os três deixaram a estação, e seguiram viagem para River Country. Gina passaria o dia com Harry, e à noite o rapaz a levaria para casa. Quanto à Vívian, permaneceria na casa dos pais o tempo suficiente para arrumar os seus pertences. Naquela mesma tarde, Draco iria lhe buscar. Utilizando os seus bons conhecimentos em poções, Malfoy criara diferentes tipos de fragrâncias, e as vendia para uma perfumaria. Se fossem em outros tempos, ele sentiria uma profunda vergonha por estar trabalhando...mas ele tinha esperanças em reaver a usa herança. Por enquanto, alugara um apartamento para viver com Vívian.

Isabella esperava pela filha, tentando por ordem na casa. Diana tinha ataques de ciúmes frequentes em relação ao irmãozinho, o que exigia da mãe atenção dobrada. No entanto, nada a preparara para ver a filha mais velha grávida, aos dezessete anos recém-completados.

- Como vai, Vívian? Você está se sentindo bem? E o bebê?

- Nós dois estamos ótimos, mãe. E você?

- Também estou bem. E a Diana tem falado muito no seu bebê...

Vívian sorriu para a irmã, que brincava no tapete. Diana retribuiu o sorriso, e correu para abraçá-la.

- A mamãe me disse que você vai ter um neném igual ela, Fivy, é verdade? Tem um neném na sua barriga?

- Tem, Didi, vai nascer em setembro.

- Você quer ver a boneca que eu ganhei do papai no meu aniversário? É igual neném de verdade...

Na mesma hora, a lembrança do pai fez Vívian ficar séria novamente. Pediu licença, e subiu para o seu quarto, afim de arrumar logo suas coisas. Guardou as últimas peças de roupa, juntou seus bibelôs, e as suas bonecas...ficou um bom tempo contemplando as companheiras de sua infância, e sorriu amargurada "eu jamais ganhei uma boneca do meu pai... ". Decidiu que as deixaria para Diana. Não adiantava mais remoer a mágoa de ter cerescido longe do pai. Sirius, definitivamente havia sido o mais prejudicado em toda aquela história, e finalmente adquirira maturidade para perceber isso. Mas sabia também que o havia magoado profundamente, e agora não tinha coragem de pedir desculpas.

- Vívian...você tem certeza do que está fazendo? - a voz de Isabella a despertou de seus pensamentos - filha, pense bem, você não acha melhor esperar seu pai voltar, e vocês conversarem como duas pessoas civilizadas?

- Se ele quisesse falar comigo, teria ido me buscar em King's Cross, mãe. 

- Você precisa aprender a ter paciência, Vívian...

- E o meu pai precisa aprender a me entender, mãe. Eu sinto muito, mas nós dois não vamos conseguir conviver debaixo do mesmo teto. Não, mãe, é melhor que eu vá viver a minha vida, e vocês a sua...

Quando Draco finalmente chegou, e os dois jovens partiram para a sua nova vida, Isabella percebeu que sua garotinha finalmente crescera, e se tornara dona da própria vontade. E Vívian sentia que agora, ao lado de Draco, teria novamente uma casa para chamar de sua.

* * *

Sirius definitivamente não levava o menor jeito para a cozinha e cuidar de duas crianças pequenas ao mesmo tempo. Era uma noite morna, típica do fim de verão, e Isabella ainda não chegara em casa, fato que o estava deixando preocupado. Harry estava viajando, e dessa forma Sirius se encontrava sozinho com os filhos, tentando preparar o jantar. Diana decidira ajudá-lo, e juntos fizeram uma bagunça ainda maior, enquanto Thiago chorava desesperado com fome.

- Mamãe vai ficar muito brava, pai...me empresta a varinha para deixar tudo limpinho? Aí a mamãe não vai brigar com a gente - concluiu a garotinha, sorrindo marotamente.

- Espertinha...nada disso, mocinha. A senhorita vai se sentar e ficar quietinha , enquanto eu termino o jantar.

Quando Isabella chegou, Sirius já colocara as crianças para dormir, e esperava exausto a esposa.

- Eu pensei que fosse ficar louco...Bella, por onde você andou?

- Sinto muito, Sirius, mas não deu tempo de lhe avisar, eu saí correndo do jornal...

- E?

- Sirius, o bebê da Vívian nasceu...é uma linda menininha loira, chamada Valkíria - seus olhos brilhavam de alegria - nós já somos avós, Sirius...meu caro, estamos ficando velhos...

* * *

Inseguro, Sirius aparatou diante do pequeno prédio de apartamentos, localizado num bairro bruxo, isolado dos trouxas no centro de Londres. A construção era simples, com poucos andares, sem luxo algum. Parecia impossível que ali vivia o herdeiro de Lúcio Malfoy.

Tocou a campainha, e aguardou ansioso que Vívian atendesse a porta. Quando a filha finalmente abriu a porta, ficaram por alguns instantes se olhando, como se fossem dois estranhos. No fundo talvez fossem mesmo, pensou Sirius, resignado. Sabia muito bem que não conhecia Vívian da mesma maneira que Diana. Decididamente, não entendia o que se passava na mente da filha mais velha.

- Você não vai me convidar para entrar? - perguntou, sorrindo.

- Claro que sim...só espero que você não repare na bagunça...eu ando sem tempo de arrumar a casa... - Vívian estava extremamente constrangida com a presença do pai - entra.

- O Draco está em casa?

- Não, ele foi fazer compras, mas daqui a pouco ele está de volta. Ele não gosta de deixar nós duas sozinhas por muito tempo...

Sirius entrou no pequeno apartamento, e como Vívian dissera, realmente estava uma bagunça. Foi então que começou a sentir pena de sua garotinha, uma criança grande brincando de casinha, pagando pela própria irresponsabilidade. Aproximou-se da filha, e a apertou firme nos braços, se lamentando por ter sido tão frio naqueles últimos meses. Vívian chorava baixinho, querendo com aquele abraço suprir os treze anos de separação...

- Você me perdoa, pai? Pelas coisas que eu lhe disse?

- Shh...não precisa dizer mais nada, Vívian...- Sirius encarou a filha, seus olhos azuis brilhando - você está feliz? O Draco trata você bem?

- Você nem imagina o quanto...

- Então isso me deixa mais tranquilo...- nesse instante, um choro de recém-nascido indicava que não estavam sozinhos.

- Eu acho que já está na hora de você conhecer sua neta, Sr Sirius Black...

Dois meses depois do nascimento da filha, Vívian Black e Draco Malfoy oficializaram sua união, numa cerimônia simples e discreta. Era o início de uma nova fase dos Malfoy, e o jovem casal decidiu que a partir dali limpariam o nome da família, permanecendo longe de qualquer atividade ilegal, relacionada às Artes das Trevas.

* * *

Dois anos se passaram desde o casamento de Vívian, e agora Harry já contava com vinte e um anos de idade, e se considerava um homem feito. E o mais importante, feliz e com sua vida totalmente estabilizada. Tinha um bom emprego, uma namorada e grandes amigos. Talvez não houvesse mais o que desejar, mas ele sabia que faltava alguma coisa. E percebeu o que era numa noite fria de outono, enquanto ouvia Gina contar uma passagem de sua infância. Ouvia em silêncio, acariciando os cabelos vermelhos da namorada. Então Harry descobriu o que o andava perturbando: queria uma família, a sua . Por mais que se sentisse à vontade com Sirius, sabia que havia chegado a hora de ter sua própria casa.

- Vou mandar reformar o casarão, Gina...- disse, subitamente - o que você acha?

- Você vem falando disso há meses, mas nunca se decide...

- Mas desta vez é sério, meu amor...me diz uma coisa, que tal nos casarmos no Natal?

- Harry, o Natal é daqui a dois meses, você ficou louco? - Gina riu nervosamente - É sério?

- Você não acha uma boa hora? Nós dois trabalhamos - Gina agora trabalhava junto com os gêmeos, em sua loja, o que, segundo o Sr Weasley dizia, havia sido a salvação do negócio, pois a sua caçula conseguira fazer com que as vendas aumentassem - já temos uma casa, que só precisa de uma reforma...por que esperar mais?

Gina sorriu docemente, e encarou profundamente aquele par de olhos verdes que amava desde a infância...que a salvara da Câmara Secreta...e que seria o seu único homem, o seu marido, o pai de seus filhos...

- Então não vamos mais esperar...

* * *

Nunca se vira Ottery St Catchpole tão movimentada quanto no dia do casamento de Harry Potter e Gina Weasley. A notícia do matrimônio espalhara-se, e o que era para ser uma cerimônia íntima, tornou-se um espetáculo para a imprensa, e Sirius e o Sr Weasley precisaram usar toda a sua influência - e alguns feitiços - para evitar a exposição pública do casamento. Mas mesmo assim, no dia seguinte, muitos jornais estampavam na primeira página "O Casamento de Harry Potter".

A cerimônia aconteceu na pequena capela da cidade, e todos os amigos e parentes estavam presentes. Os Weasley eram uma família numerosa, e a igreja ficou repleta de cabeças ruivas, dos tios e primos de Gina. Rony e Hermione deixaram o isolamento de Boston para comparecerem como padrinhos do noivo. Gina convidara Vívian para madrinha, mas não conseguiu tolerar muito bem a idéia de ter Malfoy como padrinho...e para resolver o impasse, achou mais prudente convidar Gui para acompanhar a amiga no altar. Sabia que com essa atitude, pareceria ainda mais antipática aos olhos de Draco, mas tanto Gina quanto Harry não haviam esquecido todas as ofensas que o marido de Vívian fizera aos Weasley no passado. 

E Harry e Gina se casaram, diante das pessoas que mais gostavam no mundo. Ao deixarem a igreja, unidos pelo matrimônio, sabiam que seria para sempre.

* * *

Sirius conseguira merecidas férias, e mandou os filhos para a Irlanda, na casa dos avós, e aproveitou a folga para viajar com Isabella. Parecia incrível, mas em sete anos de casamento não haviam viajado uma única vez. Sabia que precisavam urgentemente afastar-se um pouco de casa, dos filhos, e dedicarem-se apenas um ao outro. 

- Será que não foi loucura deixarmos as crianças tanto tempo sozinhas, Sirius? - estavam no alto da torre Eiffeil, parecendo um casal de turistas trouxas.

- Eu acho que você está se preocupando à toa, Isabella. Nós combinamos que precisávamos desse tempo só para nós...

- Eu sei, seu bobo - Isabella voltou-se para olhar Paris mais uma vez, tirando algumas fotos - bem que a Lílian me disse que essa cidade era mesmo linda...ah, eu não vejo a hora de chegarmos a Roma, Sirius, você tem idéia de quanto tempo eu não vou para a Itália? Sirius, você está me ouvindo?

- Ahn? Ah, me desculpe...eu estava só pensando...

- Em que?

- No quanto eu sou feliz ao seu lado...- abraçou-a com ternura - nos filhos lindos que nós temos, e na nossa neta...e depois que eles crescerem, Isabella? E quando eles também seguirem o seu rumo, como o Harry e a Vívan já fizeram? Vamos ficar feitos dois velhos, em casa?

- Você não acha que ainda há muito tempo para as crianças saírem de casa?

- Daqui pouco mais de quatro anos a Diana já estará com idade para ir para Hogwarts...e aí?

- E aí que ela irá, e depois o Thiago, a Valkíria...esse é o ciclo natural da vida...

Permaneceram um tempo em silêncio, refletindo. 

- Eu também tenho medo de envelhecer - murmurou Isabella - e ultimamente eu tenho refletido muito no passado. Isso ainda me dói muito, Sirius...e eu tenho medo que não passe...isso acontece com você também?

- Quase sempre...mas eu me esforço por não pensar...eu quero viver o meu presente, e aproveitar as coisas boas que a vida me ofereceu...e passar todos os meus dias ao seu lado... - puxou-a novamente contra si, e beijaram-se como dois adolescentes. Houvera um dia em suas vidas, há quase vinte anos atrás, em que não acreditavam que um dia se veriam novamente. Mas Sirius e Isabella Black provaram o contrário, e mostraram o que poderia ser a felicidade.

* * *

Aquele havia sido um dos verões mais intensos dos últimos anos. Pelo menos foi o que pareceu a Harry, que havia passado os meses de julho e agosto no Egito, país que sediava a Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Naquele fim de tarde, porém, não era o calor que mais o incomodava. Não, era o frio na barriga que sentia toda vez que estava na final de um campeonato, mas aquela, em específico, selaria o destino de sua carreira. Pela primeira vez, em muitos anos, a Inglaterra chegava à final, disputando o título com a Bulgária, a última campeã. Victor Krum estava em sua terceira copa, e não tinha certeza se disputaria a quarta. Mas ainda assim, era considerado o melhor do mundo...ou quase...

Na tribuna de honra, ao lado das autoridades inglesas, encontravam-se todos os amigos de Harry Potter. Mas talvez a figura que mais chamasse a atenção da imprensa fosse a moça - quase uma garota - de cabelos ruivos que sentara-se ao melhor lugar, com maior visibilidade. Gina Potter acompanhara o marido durante todo o campeonato, e por onde andava, sempre havia um repórter querendo entrevistá-la. Por sua discrição, num mundo onde reinava a exibição - a única jóia que usava, além dos brincos, era uma aliança de esmeraldas, a única que Harry conseguira resgatar dos pertences de Lílian Potter - ela despertava a curiosidade dos fãs de seu marido. Agora, ignorava a presença da imprensa, dos seus pais, amigos, irmãos...todo o seu ser se concentrava na partida que iria começar...

- Tenso, Harry? Pense que é mais uma partida Grifinória x Sonserina...- depois de tantos anos, Harry voltava a jogar com Olívio Wood.

- Não é bem assim, Olívio...Krum não é o Malfoy...antes fosse - disse, rindo nervosamente.

A porta do vestiário se abriu, e a seleção inglesa entrou em campo, sob aplausos entusiasmados da torcida. Harry sobrevoou o estádio, localizado no meio do deserto...passou próximo ao ponto onde sabia que Gina estaria, e mesmo sem conseguir vê-la, mandou-lhe um beijo...

A partida não fora nada fácil. A Bulgária era um dos melhores times do mundo, e mostrava toda a sua garra em campo. Krum mostrou toda a sua perícia, fazendo Harry várias vezes mergulhar numa finta de Wronski...mas o rapaz também já havia adquirido experiência suficiente para saber o momento em que deveria subir ...e foi numa dessas subidas que Harry viu o pomo brilhar...o jogo estava empatado em 50 a 50...acelerou a vassoura, podia sentir Krum em seu encalço, a poucos centímetros de distância...

Sentiu o pomo em suas mãos...ouviu a torcida gritar o seu nome...ouviu o locutor anunciar a vitória da Inglaterra por 200 a 50...sobrevoava o campo, sentindo o sol queimar a sua pele...conquistara o seu lugar, provara para o mundo que não era famoso apenas por ter sobrevivido à Voldemort...agora era famoso, e suas fotos estampariam os jornais no dia seguinte , pelo seu próprio esforço, pelo seu mérito...

* * *

Todos se perguntavam: onde estará Harry Potter? Após a cerimônia de premiação, o apanhador da Inglaterra desaparecera misteriosamente...a apreensão tomou conta dos seus amigos e fãs...

Somente depois de horas, quando Hermione achara um pequeno bilhete em sua bolsa, a tranquilidade voltou, em parte:

Estamos por aí.

Logo mandaremos notícias...agora, merecemos umas 

férias.

H. e G. Potter

- Isso é coisa que se faça? - perguntou uma desapontada Sra Weasley, ao ler o bilhete deixado pela filha.

* * *

Isolados do mundo num hotel trouxa, no centro do Cairo, Harry e Gina comemoraram à sua maneira a vitória da Copa. Desde o início do campeonato não tinham tido tempo para se amarem...agora, matavam as saudades de seus corpos e de suas almas...qualquer comemoração poderia esperar...

- Você não acha...- Gina começou a perguntar, entre um beijo e outro - que nossa saída foi um pouco...indelicada? 

- Não...eu só queria você...ainda bem que eu trouxe a minha velha capa...

- Bobo...isso foi idéia minha...

- Ah, sou bobo? Você vai ver quem é o bobo - respondeu, beijando-lhe ardentemente a boca, desejando Gina mais ainda...- eu quero você só para mim...

- Humm...acho que agora é um pouco tarde, Harry...

- Posso saber por que? - sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido, arrepiando-a.

- Por que há três meses atrás nós decidimos liberar...lembrou-se?

Harry sentou-se, assustado, e encarou Gina, que sorria.

- Você não quer dizer que...mas já?

- Parabéns, Harry Potter...você será papai!

Talvez não existam palavras que pudessem descrever a alegria dos dois jovens. Para Harry, aquele fora, até então, o melhor momento de sua vida. Saber que Gina esperava o seu filho o deixara num estado de excitação muito maior do que quando apanhara o pomo, naquela mesma tarde. Uma enorme insegurança tomou conta do rapaz, imaginando se seria capaz de criar um bebê...se seria competente, amoroso...mas procurou afastar as dúvidas, e concentrou seu pensamento em Gina, que agora parecia brilhar..."sim - pensou Harry - agora eu realmente sou feliz!!"

F I M

N/A: Agora, realmente eu posso dizer que a fic terminou. Gostaria de agradecer a todos que tiveram paciência durante todos esses meses, e que acompanharam "Meus Bons Amigos" desde o começo. Um grande abraço para o pessoal do Fórum da Harryoteca - www.harryoteca.kit.net - e do Grupo Harry Potter Fanfics. E um agradecimento muito especial à Nanda, minha irmãzinha e companheira, que além de me dar dicas valiosas para o desenvolvimento da história, ainda teve paciência suficiente para betar capítulo por capítulo.

Claudinha Black

SJCampos, 25 de Maio de 2002

voltar


End file.
